Shadows of Destiny
by Kai-Dranzer
Summary: What was supposed to be a simple camping trip turned out to be more when the Bladebreakers stumbles across an ancient shrine that holds a dark being within and is taken to a land where the principle of life and death rules. Beyblade x crossover x Naruto
1. One bright sunny day

A/N: Presenting the longly awaited...Beyblade x Naruto story! (applaude) I bet you haven't read one of this before. And to those who have not watched Naruto, don't worry. There'll be guidelines at the bottom of each chapter to explain their language. Like the meanings/names of the weapons they use and etc etc..Btw today's my birthday (I feel so old...) so consider this my present to you wonderful fans out there!  
So on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1-One bright sunny day... 

The sunlight barely broke through the dawn, chasing away the night as it rose into the sky. Its gentle rays reached across the land warming all living things to its core. The cheery chirps of birds echoed through the fresh morning as the winged creatures flew from tree to tree and across the brightening sky. At this time, the greenery of mountain Akina were fresh with dew. The breeze was sweet with the scent of nature's breath/ Its surroundings were peaceful, not tampered by human touch.

"MY LEGS ARE KILLING ME!"

That was until now. The quiet serene was broke by a loud wail and soon the soft grunts of exhaustion that belong to five teenagers tugging up the mountain's dirt path. Behind them was the owner of the whiny voice, a navy-haired boy. Pausing on the path, his teammates glanced back at him and a blonde-haired kid with freckles shook his head at him.

"Honestly Tyson, you could wake up the entire neighborhood." Max Tate said.

"I think he already did, Max." the only female of the group said, wincing from the boy's earlier outburst. It was only eight in the morning and Jade Raven already had a mild headache due to Tyson's constant complaining. Carelessly, she brushed back a rebellious strand of raven hair out of her emerald green eyes as she adjusted her backpack on her shoulder.

"Get that lazy butt of yours up and moving, Tyson." the hard cold voice of Kai Hiwatari snapped. Their seventeen-year old leader stood slightly ahead of them, glaring impatiently back at them.

Tyson was moving step by step forward with excruciating slowness to catch up with the group. It wasn't hard to see why Kai's patience was wearing thin. It wasn't even his idea in the first place to have this camping trip on Mount Akina. The chairman of the BBA had insisted the Bladebreakers to have a training camp in the mountain away from human distractions as part of their preparation for the up-coming World Championships although Tyson begs to differ…

"Kai, can we please take a breather now?" Tyson wailed.

"We're breathing. We are always breathing."

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Tyson grumbled.

"Wow. Kai just made a joke." Jade taunted as she looked at the slate-haired teen.

He glared at her but she was not intimidated. Very few people knew how to defect his death glares and she was proud to declare herself one of those very few people. Sure, he was pretty intimidating with blue triangles that marked his cheeks and the dark jacket, shirt and jeans he wore. The white scarf around his neck only added to his silent graceful posture as one of the best Beybladers in the world. The rest of course being his own teammates and a several few he had acknowledged as professionals. No, clothes weren't what made him the cold,_ almost_ untouchable leader that he was.

To Jade, it was his attitude, the way he carried himself with a confidence no one could. It was his very presence, the cold steel in his eyes that could freeze even the toughest bladers.

That was what made him the Bladebreakers' captain and not Tyson. Speaking of Tyson…

"My feet are aching to no ends!" Dragoon's owner groaned, collapsing on his knees.

Well aware of how close his leader was to killing Tyson judging by the way his left eyebrow was twitching dangerously, Ray moved to Tyson, offering a hand. "Come on, Tyson. It can't be much further. I'm sure the campsite is just around the corner."

"That's what you said the last time." Tyson complained but accepted the raven-haired neko-jinn's hand anyway. He allowed Ray to pull him up and continued tugging slowly behind them.

_At the rate he was going, we would probably reach the campsite by noon,_ Jade thought.

They turned at a bent and continued walking for another ten minutes in silence with the exception of Tyson before they finally came to a stop at a spacious clearing. The rush of running water was loud and clear through the trees. This was clearly the campsite.

"You can drop the act now, Tyson. We're here." Max announced.

"Yes!" shrugging off his bag, Tyson made a dash for the river only to be held back by the cuff of his jacket. Looking over his shoulder, he glared at the person who dare interrupt his sprint to the river for a time of fun. "What's your problem, Kai!"

Kai released the shorter boy and crossed his arms in front of him. "We're not here on vacation. We're here to train."

"What for?" Tyson whined. "We're already the best! We're the Bladebreakers! The World Champions!"

"If you want to keep the title, you'll have to work for it." Kai retorted impatiently. "Now get to work."

Tyson made a face. "Fun sucker."

Nevertheless they got to work, setting up their tents while Ray started on the campfire to boil the river water that will serve as their water supply for the next few days. Max and Kai gathered firewood to feed the fire while Jade removed the canned food and utensils from their bags. Tyson's job was to lunge buckets of water from the river to the site. Not without complaining.

By noon, he sat on the ground, moaning about how his arms and back hurt. Kai and Max returned with firewood in their arms and while Kai scowled in irritation at the navy-haired boy, Max broke into laughs at the sight of his friend. Tyson was a mess. The water had splashed from the buckets onto his jeans and made him look as though he had wetted his pants. The sight of a red-face Tyson protesting on the top of his lungs only drew more laughter from Max.

"This is so unfair." Tyson grumbled. "Why does Kenny gets to stay at home while we have to do this stupid camping thing?"

Max shrugged, still barely containing his giggles. He wiped away a laughter tear. "Beats me. It's probably one of Mr. Dickenson's weird ideas again. You know he likes to do this sort of thing to us."

"Yeah." Ray said, pausing a moment to catch a breath. Starting a fire without nothing but a flint and a piece of rock was harder than it looked. "Remember that time in America he sent us out to the middle of nowhere with that Antonio kid?"

Tyson nodded his head vigorously at the memory. "And remember that time he also made us run all over Europe?"

As the others bobbed their heads, Jade called out. "Hey, you guys can go down memory lane later. We have a problem now."

Sighing, Tyson looked over at her. "What is it?"

"We don't have any knives or anything sharp to open the canned food." she said.

"What!" Tyson gasped, eyes widening in horror. "No food? For the next four days? How can I survive?"

"Can't we use our Beyblades to open the cans?" Max asked thoughtfully. "I'm sure our attack rings are sharp enough…"

But Jade shook her head. "Not unless you want to be eating off the ground."

"Who's the evil genius who is supposed to have packed the knives?" Tyson demanded. "Huh? Tell me so that I may cobble him…!"

"I believe that 'evil genius' would be you, Tyson." Kai said dryly. "We told you to pack the knives yesterday if that brain of your is still functioning enough to remember."

"Me? I would not forget such an important…." Tyson's words drifted off as he suddenly recalled being told to pack the knives during the meeting at the BBA headquarters and on the way home, he had been challenged to a Beybattle which he gladly accepted. All thoughts of packing the knives were abandoned. When he noticed the murderous glares of his friends, he laughed weakly. "Oops?"

"I would kill you now if I had those knives." Jade growled.

"But if you had those knives now, you wouldn't have to kill me…hehe…"he swallowed.

Max piped in anxiously. "I don't suppose any of you would happen to have a can opener with you right now, would you?"

Ray shook his head. "Nope. Left mine back at the restaurant in Hong Kong."

"So what're we going to do now without a knife?"

Kai spoke up, his voice holding a tone Tyson did not like. "Here's an idea. You will go, find one and bring it back here."

As if Tyson's eyes couldn't get any wider or his voice couldn't get any louder, they did when he exclaimed. "What? Are you nuts? We're on the top of a friggin' high mountain! You don't expect me to find a knife in the middle of here!"

"That's the general idea." Kai said sarcastically. "I suggest you start walking now."

"But Kai…"realizing he wasn't going to be able to appeal to his captain, he turned to the others. "Come on, guys. You can't let him make me walk all the way down just to find a knife."

"Well," Max began carefully. "It's your fault and you should bare the consequences."

"I think I already have. How can I survive without food?" he groaned. "I shall die of hunger."

"Oh, shut up, Tyson and start moving." Jade said, whacking him over his head. "You're not the only one to suffer here too, you know."

Finally he managed to pick himself up and was slowly walking down the dirt path muttering about unfair teammates and the world being against him. Once he was out of sight, Max turned back to Kai.

"Don't you think that was a little too harsh?"

"He needs to learn how to take responsibilities seriously." Kai said. He dug a hand into his jean pocket and pulled out a Swiss Army knife from within. Casually, he flipped through it until he found what he needed.

"You mean you had that with you all the while and you didn't tell Tyson?" Ray asked astonished.

"Hey, we're talking about Tyson here." Jade said. She produced her own Swiss army knife from her pocket and proceeded in opening the cans. "You know how…'absent-minded' he can be. It's best to come prepared."

"Oh." Max nodded, understanding now their logic.

Ray frowned down at the half burnt wood that was supposed to be on fire seconds ago. "Um…would you guys happen to have a lighter with you?" he asked hopefully.

* * *

"Stupid Kai." 

Chanting that line under his breath repeatedly, Tyson stomped through the woods, not even looking for what he was supposed to be looking for or where he was walking. So obsessed he was in his anger that he didn't realize that he had trailed off the original path and wandered into the woods or did he notice an up-rooted root in his path. His foot caught onto it and sent him stumbling forward on his knees. A yelp of pain escaped him when his arm bruised against the course ground.

"Ow…" he muttered, sitting up and rubbing his arm. "What, so I can't even walk around without some stupid tree trying to kill me? Good thing the others are not here."

He could easily imagine what they would say right now. _'Can't you even walk properly without tripping, Tyson?'_ or_ 'Typical Tyson. Can't even do something like walk right.'_

Angrily he stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. Then he glanced around, realizing now he was no longer on the path. _Great. Now, I'm lost, _he thought. He started to turn to head back in the direction he came when his eye caught something, half hidden within the bushes between the roots of a large tree with its branches hanging low. Curiosity over-ruling his priorities, he bent and pushed aside the leaves of the bushes, revealing an old wooden box.

Judging by the creepers that had grown all over it over the years, it was an old shrine. The wood was dark brown and tarnished from age and the rain. It was the size of Tyson's head but what drew Tyson's attention was the black knife that held the doors of the wooden shrine closed. The hilt of the knife was wrapped in a red cloth and its blade width widened from hilt to the center and narrowed from there on. The rest of the blade disappeared into the wood of the shrine. And from the end of the knife, tied to its handle with a thin tread was a faded red rectangle paper. The words were so faded that he barely make it out.

Dismissing it as nothing, he wrapped his hands around the hilt of the knife and with one quick pull of his arm, he yanked it out. As he did, the red paper broke from its tread and fell to the ground. He ignored it.

"Hah! Let's see what they have to say when they see this!" Tyson declared triumphantly, turning the knife in his palm.

Spinning on his heel, he turned and started making his way back to camp. In his eagerness and excitement, he failed to notice the faint dark glow emitting from between the cracks of the slightly open shrine.

* * *

The sudden change in the weather was very peculiar. One minute it was bright and sunny, the next dark clouds came into view associated by the sudden strong breeze of the wind. The fire Ray had finally succeeded to lit was blow out, its flames dying in the wind. As it turned out, they did not have a lighter with them so he had to do it manually; through flint and rock. Frustrated, Ray gave up and glared at the sky angrily. His angry gaze soon faded into a curious look as his senses flared. His animal side was very sharp in detecting a change in the weather and he had not sensed this storm coming. His keen nostrils tested the air and he frowned deeply. 

_There's something…off about this weather…,_ he thought.

"Looks like rain." Max commented.

"More like a storm." Jade said dryly.

"We better move everything inside." Kai said, peering at the sky. There was something strange about the way the weather had sneaked up on them without any of them realizing. Moreover, Dranzer was restless within his pocket. Kai could feel the brush of its mind against his, warning him of…_something…_

"Hey, guys!" a loud familiar voice hollered. "Look what I found!"

They looked up as Tyson emerged into the clearing, holding something black in his hand. He skidded to a stop in front of them, his eagerness not allowing him to sit down and catch a breath. Opening his palm, he showed them his finding.

"TA-DA!" he announced proudly. "A knife! See? Told you I could find one."

"No, you didn't." Max corrected. "Kai made you, remember?"

"Whatever. The deal is-Hey!"

Jade grabbed the hilt of the knife and studied it carefully. Kai watched her face and noticing the familiarity in her expression, he asked. "You've seen it before?"

She nodded. "It's a ninja dagger. Used for tossing or hand to hand sparring. There can't be ninjas here. So what is one doing here?"

"A ninja knife, eh?" Max grinned. "Cool."

Her eyes narrowed growing serious as she looked at the teen who found the knife. "Tyson? Where did you get this?"

Dragoon's keeper scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Um…somewhere back there." he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder back at the direction he had come from.

"Show me." she ordered.

Excited to show them what he had found along with the knife, Tyson led them down the dirt path and after a few uncertain turns, he found the same place where he had discovered the knife and the shrine. "Check this out." he said, his back turned to the miniature temple as he beckoned at it.

Automatically the others stepped back away from the dark tendrils slipping through the cracks of the shrine and rising towards the sky like smoke. Above them, the sky grew dark slowly and the wind was picking up. Something red in the breeze flew past Kai's view and with quick reflexes, he plucked it out of mid-air and frowned at it.

"What's it, Kai?" Ray asked.

"It's a warning." the slate-haired teen said flatly. Eyes narrowed to make out the words, he read it. "'Here lies the serpent demon, Orochimaru. Do not free his lying soul or the light shall turn to darkness and chaos will reign through Konoha and through out the country.'"

"Way to go, Tyson." Ray said.

"Come on, Ray." Tyson said defensively. "It's just an old shrine. You really believe in all this demon stuff?"

"Tyson, I'm a neko-jinn. Half human, half cat?"

"Oh, yeah." a nervous laugh and shrug was Tyson's way of avoiding an awkward question.

"Who was this Orochimaru and what in the world is Konoha?" Max asked aloud, bringing the conversation back to present.

Instinctively all eyes turned to the person who had more experience with the supernatural than any of them but Jade shook her head. "Don't look at me. Never heard about either one."

Tyson looked at the dagger in Jade's hand. "So what do we do with now?"

Before anyone could answer his question, a shadow casted over them, cloaking them in its darkness. They looked up and stared in amazement and awe as the moon drifted in front of the sun in a steady pace. It happened so quickly, taking them by surprise the same way the change of weather had taken them off-guard as the moon blocked out the sun's warm bright rays and turned their surroundings dark and windy.

_The light shall turn to darkness…_, Jade wondered. _Was this what it meant?_

Then once directly in front of the sun, the moon stopped moving. No signs of ending the eclipse. The outer light of the sun shone over the moon, making it look as though a golden ring was afloat in the sky. What Kenny wouldn't give to see this…?

The light shining over the rim of the moon from the sun shone down on them in the form of a distorted circle of gold. They stood in the center of the new-formed circle. As they were watching the eclipse with fascination, no one noticed the black wispy-like tentacles forming a complete shadow of endless black at their feet.

"Hey, guys?" Max called, looking at his blade. "Draciel is acting weird."

Tyson checked on his Dragoon and confirmed that his dragon spirit was throwing a fit too. Ray informed them that Driger wasn't his usual quiet self. Kai didn't have to look at his Beyblade to know how Dranzer was acting. He could sense her and like the others, the phoenix too was worried. He was worried too. This was not natural.

The wind, the eclipse…it wasn't Mother Nature's doing. No. It was something far more powerful than just that and he feel it all around them. Not like what Black Dranzer had given out during the World Championships. No, this was pure evil.

He wondered if anyone else could sense what he sensed. Then he heard his name being whispered and he looked at Jade. She was staring at her Beyblade with a frown on her face and he could see why. Draizer's Bit was glowing but there was a rare urgency in its light. He could sense it in his mind and hers. A warning. It was trying to warn them about something. His frown only deepened.

Without warning the ground beneath them disappeared literally and they were falling. Flailing helplessly as their screams echoed into nothing. Falling…away into an endless darkness that surrounded them…

Then the black vortex winked out of existence along with the teens as though they never ceased to exist.

* * *

A/N: And it starts out like any ordinary crossover...It'll get better, I promise! Naruto and the gang will make their appearances in the next chapter. Till then...let me know what you think and keep those reviews pouring in! 


	2. We are where!

Disclaimer: I'm not one with a habit of writing disclaimers so I'll only do this once. I do not own Beyblade or Naruto. If I do, do you think Beyblade would have ended with three seasons?

A/N: So far so good. I feel motivated by the reponses I'm getting. But before we carry on, let me clear up a few things on the story. I haven't finshed watching the Naruto series nor I have read the manga at all. Right now, I'm only up to the part where they were still in the Chunnin Exam (those who know what I'm talking about, that's how far I'm...) I have no idea how things ended with Sasuke and Orochimaru so I changed it for the sake of this story. In my story, Sasuke never left Konoha and instead he defeated Orochimaru.(it'll be explained in the story) Carry on to my wonderful reviewers, shall we?

DreamerQueen: Wow, I wonder how you found my story in the first place. Nevertheless I shall explain to you what's going on. Beyblade is a game with high-tech tops spinning at high speed. In some Beyblades, there are spirits residing within the core of the blade (short form for Beyblade) that are called Bitbeast. Dranzer, Draizer, Dragoon, Draciel and Driger are the Bladebreakers' Bitbeasts. I hope you understand my explaination. If you have any more questions, I'll be happy to answer them for you. Thanks for reviewing! R&R!

Thanks to my reviewers: observaant- not mean, stee, Firehedgehog, Setsuna-chan, lolly pop3, Kyuubi no Tai, yin vs. yang, Odango Atama-chan xx and CrimsonSkye06

* * *

Chapter 2- We're where!

"Ow…."

Blinking her eyes open, Jade found herself staring up at clear blue sky with snowy white cotton clouds that drifted within her line of vision. The sun was shining brightly in the sky with no signs of an eclipse. Quickly she pushed herself up from where she laid and immediately regretted it. Her senses reeled and she let out a soft moan, cuddling her aching head. _Fast movements not good for head, _she thought. "Did anybody get the number of the bus that just hit me?" she muttered to no one in particular. "Cause I swear I'm gonna sue…"

"Ouch….my aching back…." Tyson groaned as he sat up, rubbing his back.

"Man, what happened?" Max murmured, pushing Tyson off him and looked around, confused. "Where are we?"

"Good question." Ray mumbled distractedly. He was rubbing his head, grimacing where a bump was forming.

The pounding sensation in her head was now a dull throbbing in her head but equally as annoying. Grumbling under her breath, Jade stood up carefully and tested her body for any broken bones. When she was certain that she was fine, she gazed about her surroundings, taking everything in. The surroundings were filled with green trees and the sound of birds and crickets chipping in the air sounded very much like those on Mount Akina. There was a strange smell in the air that was too fresh to be earth's polluted air. They were standing in what seemed like an open clearing with trees surrounding them in an enclosed circle with only one path leading in and out of the area. Beyond that were trees and more trees and plants. In a distance over a couple of hills, smoke rosed, indicating civilization of some sort.

"Any ideas where we are?" Kai asked as he stood and dusted himself off.

"Not a clue." she replied a little too chirpy for the situation. "Could be the Garden of Eden or better yet, heaven! We must have died and gone to heaven."

"Heaven?" Tyson squeaked, going into a state of panic. "This can't be heaven. Where are all the fast food joints…?"

"Jade, now isn't the time to be sarcastic." the crimson-eyed youth retorted. He crossed his arms in front of him and surveyed their surroundings as she had done moments ago. "One thing's for sure, we're not on Mount Akina anymore."

"What makes you say that?" Max asked.

Kai nodded at something behind the group and when they turned and saw what he meant, their jaws fell open. For situated before them was the same shrine Tyson had foolishly opened by yanking out the dagger that was wedged within the doors to hold it shut. The only difference was that the wood of this shrine looked newer without the creepers and cracks of the one back on Mount Akina. Furthermore, the tree that was supposed to tower over it was nothing but a young steady tree with branches that reached out its leaves, growing from the ground.

"Okay, now that's weird." Ray said.

Jade frowned, staring at the shrine. It was open but there was nothing inside. Whatever that used to reside within it was gone and that could be good or bad. Then she felt something heavy in her hand and with a start, realized she was still holding the dagger. It came back to her then. _The warning, the change of weather….the eclipse…the sensation of falling helplessly….then the darkness that followed…._

"Tyson, remind me again why I shouldn't kill you." she asked warily.

Noticing the look she was giving him, Tyson chuckled nervously. "Um, because I'm funny, I'm cute…It's not my fault!"

"Oh, yeah? Who was the genius who pulled out the dagger?" Jade snapped.

"I was desperate! Who asked you to send me to look for a damn knife in the middle of nowhere?"

"Who forgot the knife in the first place!" she shot back.

"Who-!"

"Will you two shut up?" Kai asked sharply.

"She started it." Tyson whined only to be put down by the glare his captain gave him.

"Calm down, guys." Ray said level-headedly. "We need to calm down and figure out where we are first then how did we get here."

"I would gladly answer that last question." Jade muttered, shooting a glare at Tyson who shifted uncomfortably.

"Alright, we know we're not on Mount Akina. So where could we be?" Max asked.

"I have a better question." Jade said, looking at something over Ray's shoulder. "Who are they?"

The_ they_ she meant were a group of men dressed in dark-colored clothing. They stood on their path, effectively blocking the only obvious escape route. Their gazes were leering and mainly focused on Jade. Protectively, Kai moved a step forward, using his body to shield Jade from their view. Jade was slightly taken back by his public display and even a little annoyed that he would ever think she was helpless.

"Step away, boy." one of them hissed. Long shaggy dark hair falling across his face, the black eye-patch on his face was visible over his left eye. A metal plated bandana was knotted around his forehead. The symbol on the metal-plate was scratched so badly it was impossible to make out its pattern. All the other men seem to share that in common, the slashed metal plated head bands, if not their dirty perverted looks. Obviously he was their leader judging by the way he expected Kai to obey his command. "Step away from the girl and maybe I shall spare your life."

"I don't think so." Kai drawled casually. Already his senses were taking in their opponents' measurements, calculating how he could use their weaknesses to his advantage. Behind him, he knew Jade was doing the same. If they thought she was some helpless female, they are about to be proven wrong. Very wrong.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Tyson demanded. "Who do you think you are, sneaking up on us like that?"

"Yeah." Max said backing him up.

From the corner of his eye, Kai noticed Ray tensed. The neko-jin must realize what trouble the other two didn't even realize they were in.

One of the men, a short fellow with a scar along his throat chuckled lowly. "It seems they do not know with whom they are dealing with."

Patch-Eye grinned, revealing crooked yellow teeth. Several were missing. "No, they don't. Maybe we should show them."

Then with a speed that took the Bladebreakers off-guard, he sprinted at them. The leader reached within the folds of his cloaks and pulled out a handful of ninja stars. In one clean movement, he threw them at the teenagers. There was no time to move even as they watched the weapons fly at them in a blur. Above them, something or someone darted across the clearing.

THUNK!

A bigger version of a ninja star broke off the attack, knocking Patch-Eye's ninja stars to the ground. The attacking men were stunned by the sudden intrusion. Before they could pin-point the intruder's presence, a yellow-haired boy wearing bright orange clothes leapt out from the shadows of the trees, yelling his head off.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!"

If it wasn't for the way he ploughed into the men, catching them by surprise, the Bladebreakers would have thought him a nutcase. Who wouldn't?

"Hey, Tyson." Jade called without taking her eyes off the fight in front of them. "He sounds just like you."

"Shut up, Jade!"

But despite the way he had announced his presence, the kid was pretty impressive. Moving with a skill that rivaled the men's, he attacked them fast and swift. He drew his own weapon, a dagger similar to the one Jade still held in her hand and used it to parry his opponent's advances. From behind, the other men approached him, using his distraction to sneak up on him. Before anyone could shout out a warning to the blonde haired boy, another boy, one with dark blue hair that seemed almost black leapt down from his perch on a tree branch above to intercept the attacks of the men. With swift precise movements, he disarmed the men and knocked them back, away from him.

"Watch your back, Naruto!" he hissed to the other boy as they moved back to back.

The boy called Naruto snorted at the other boy's warning. "You should watch your own, Sasuke!"

Simultaneously, they lunged at the men. Dodging Sasuke's attacks, Scar-Throat leapt and landed on a tree branch, taking a moment to evaluate the situation. Then out of nowhere a dagger flew at him and landed at his feet, into the branch he stood on. A piece of paper was tied to the end of it and as he looked down at it in mild surprise, it exploded at his feet. If he hadn't been in motion half a second before it exploded, he would have lost his legs. Airborne, Scar-Throat quickly found the person who threw the exploding note. A shoulder length pink-haired girl stood at the edge of the battle, feet apart in a ready stance as she faced him.

_Foolish girl, _he thought, landing and pushing off a tree trunk. The force sent him flying straight at her and mid-air, he flung out a series of daggers at her.

The girl dodged aside just as he expected her to do and with his other hand, sent a second wave of weapons at her with the intention to kill her in one move but the weapons never found its target. Because in a blink of an eye, a blue object shot across the projection of the ninja stars and knocked them off-course. As the weapons scattered uselessly to the ground, the object bounced off a tree trunk and into the hand of Kai. In his other hand, he held his launcher, having launched his Dranzer earlier.

Scar-Throat landed on a tree branch, growling with displeasure. He never sensed the fourth presence that appeared behind him with s blink of an eye but he did feel the sharp pain of the blow that was landed to the back of his neck before he lost consciousness altogether.

Kai watched the scarred throat ninja fall for the tree, emotionlessly before his gaze switched back to the silver-haired man who had appeared out of thin air and taken him out easily. The man, to his surprise, was reading a book. The title on the front cover read 'Come Come Paradise' and the man seemed rather engrossed with it. Kai didn't even want to know what the book was about. The man however was a different story. He held a calm composed aura despite the current situation, although reading his expression was hard thanks to the mask that covered the lower half of his face and the head band across his forehead covered his left eye. Needless to say, Kai was suspicious of the man and even more so of the three teenagers who had just saved their lives as it seems.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke scanned their work of destruction, making sure there were no more threats. All saved for the group of teenagers the men were intending on attacking before they arrived. Their third wheel, the pink-haired female joined them with a puzzled look on her face. She started to open her mouth to say something but a shout from her blonde-haired friend cut her off. Without warning, Naruto, still caught in the spur of the battle, rushed at the other teenagers.

"Baka." Sasuke muttered.

"Wait a minute, Naruto!" the girl called.

The man, obviously their trainer or something, shut his book with a sigh as he watched his pupil. "Naruto, hang on!"

Their words fell on deaf ears as the blonde kid threw a punch at Tyson. The navy haired boy yelped as he was sure his face was about to be bashed in. If Ray hadn't stepped in, it probably would have. The neko-jin pushed aside Naruto's punch with the side of his palm and swiftly but gently, shoved the blonde-haired boy back.

"Hey, chill out, will you?" Ray said.

Naruto looked confused but it took only a moment for him to make up his mind. He started to move again. This time it was the silver-haired man who broke off his student's attack by resting a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, wait." he said.

"But Kakashi sensei, they are evil!" he emphasized his words by pointing a finger at them while glaring at the Bladebreakers.

"Hey!" Tyson snapped back. "Watch where you're pointing that finger of yours! And who said we're evil?"

"He's right." Max offered, trying to play his role as peace-maker. "We are not evil. Heck, we don't even know what's going on here. Those guys just attacked us and if it wasn't for you guys, we would be dead-meat."

The pink-haired girl glanced at the man. "What are missing nins doing here, Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi shrugged. His one-eye gaze studied the five teens carefully. He could tell Naruto was still itching for a fight but some things had to be settled in a subtle manner. "And who might you be?"

Tyson was momentarily surprised by the question. "Um. I'm Tyson. That's Max, Ray, Jade and Mr. leave-me-alone over there is Kai." he pointed at each person as he introduced them. "We're the Bladebreakers."

If he expected the four people in front of them to react to his announcement, he was disappointed for all he received were blank stares and a conspicuous look from the one called Naruto.

Tyson was miffed. "You know, the World Champion Beyblade team? Four years running? The best bladers in the world…? Tyson Granger, World Champ?"

Again with the blank this time added with confused looks. Hanging his head in defeat, Tyson sighed. "I give up."

Ray stepped forward carefully, not wanting to seem as though he posed a threat. "You mean you never heard of us?"

"No." Sakura answered hesitatingly. "What is this Beyblade?"

"It's a sport from where we come from." Max explained. "It's a team game. The whole point of the game is to keep your top spinning the longest."

"And we're the best in it!" Tyson crowed.

Noting the perplexed looks, Jade commented lightly. "I don't think they know what you're talking about, guys."

"Well, we don't even know where we are." Tyson muttered sourly.

"And whose fault is that?"

"OKAY! I GET IT ALREADY! IT'S MY FAULT! WILL YOU DROP IT ALREADY, JADE?" Tyson yelled. "I'M SORRY I PULLED THAT DAMN KNIFE OUT!"

Ignoring the bantering two, Ray said. "Maybe you could help us." he said to Kakashi. "You see we're not from here. Our friend here pulled out this knife from a shrine similar to this one and somehow we ended up here."

"I see…" Kakashi muttered thoughtfully.

The man's one eye darkened with a thought. No one noticed the dark thoughtfulness change in his expression except Kai. Eyes narrowing, the Bladebreakers'captain frowned, sensing something was wrong and the man wasn't telling them.

"I still think they are evil." Naruto muttered earning him a whack over his head from Sakura.

"We're not evil!" Max and Tyson protested defiantly.

Kakashi held his hands up trying to calm the teenagers before they decided to lung at each other. "Calm down, you kids. We'll figure this out."

"Kakashi sensei, we have a problem." Sasuke announced. The dark-haired ninja was knelt by the shrine, his face etched in a disturbed frown. Whatever problem he meant can't be good.

Kakashi's face grew serious as he studied the open shrine. It was gone. This _was_ a problem. _He's out there somewhere…looking for a new body. It's not safe anymore. The Hokage must be alerted of this. _"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura. We'll head back to the village now. This is serious."

"Wait a minute." Tyson demanded, drawing their attention to him. "What's going on? You can't just leave us hanging here."

Kakashi sighed, wondering how on earth he should tell these strangers of something that didn't concern them. But one of them was the one who opened the shrine. Whether Kakashi liked it or not, the Bladebreakers, as they called themselves, were involved whether they liked it or not. He started to say something but to his surprise, Sasuke beat him to the punch, speaking a monotonous voice.

"This shrine was used to imprison the spirit of a very dangerous man. His name was Orochimaru. He has perfected the technique of immortality, using the bodies of other people to host his spirit. The only way we could stop him was by destroying his mortal body and imprisoning his soul within this shrine." Sasuke said, his onyx eyes boring into the five teens.

"Sasuke was the one who killed Orochimaru's body then." Sakura offered uncertainly. She glanced at her stoic crush in hopes he wasn't angry at her for revealing something personal but he didn't even look at her. That dashed her hopes further.

"Okay, so why can't you people get with the hocus pocus like you did last time and capture this guy?" Tyson asked.

"Because, last time we almost died just to take down this guy." Naruto snapped.

"You were unconscious through out the whole fight, Naruto." Sakura reminded him dryly.

The blonde ninja crossed his arms and pouted. "I was there giving you support in spirit."

"Right…"

"And now, thanks to you, Orochimaru is out there, probably terrorizing innocent people in the body of some unfortunate soul." Sasuke said, folding his arms in front of him. For some reason, the move seemed more intimidating on him than it did on Naruto.

Tyson felt his friends' eyes turn to him that moment and Jade with a smirk. Nervously, he laughed. "Hehe…um…How bout…um….we help you catch this guy!"

"WHAT?"

He cringed at the sudden yell of his teammates and backed away from them, holding up his hands in a feeble effort to fend them off. "What? What am I suppose to do?"

"How about let us beat you up?" Kai suggested meanly.

"Now guys…remember, I'm a valuable asset on the team." Tyson stammered.

"Wanna bet?" Jade said with a hint of danger in her voice. The weight of the dagger in her hand was tempting.

A scoff from Sasuke drew their attention, much to Tyson's immediate relief. "There's no way that you who have not received any training as a genin, can take on someone as powerful as Orochimaru." he said. He thought for a moment and added. "Or me for that matter."

From the corner of his eye, Kai caught the frown of Jade's lips as well as the challenged glint in her eyes. He knew she would love a good challenge but not now. This wasn't the time. They didn't know what's going on here, what they are up against and who these people were. But judging by the way they had taken down those men 'missing nins' the pink-haired girl called, underestimating them would be a fatal mistake. Thankfully Jade was smart enough to remember that and nothing came from her to express her dissatisfaction save for the frown on her face.

Unfortunately however, that was not the same case with Tyson.

The Dragoon keeper burst out, yelling. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO TOUGH? I BET I CAN TAKE YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! COME ON! LET'S BATTLE!"

For one brief moment, Sasuke seemed taken back and his friends, Naruto and Sakura was shocked that someone with no possible background training in the ways of the ninja would actually challenge Sasuke. Then Tyson yanked out his launcher and his Dragoon blade, loading the blade and holding out the launcher.

Max and Ray sweatdropped while Jade and Kai just shook their heads in disbelief. Just like Tyson to forget where they were and that Beyblades didn't exist in this world. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura stared at Tyson, unsure of what to make of him.

"I think someone should tell him the bad news." Jade muttered.

"I don't think he'll take it well." Kai replied distractedly.

"Um, hey Tyson?" Max began. "Beyblading doesn't exist here, remember?"

"Oh." face-fallen and disappointed, Tyson removed Dragoon from the launcher and glanced at it. That was when he discovered something was missing. "HEY! DRAGOON'S GONE!"

"What?" startled by his announcement, the Bladebreakers hurried over to him, looking down at the white blade in his hand. Where the mark of the blue dragon should be on the Bit, all there was is an empty space. Quickly, they checked their own Beyblades and realized that all their Bitbeasts were gone.

"Great. Our Bitbeasts are gone and we are stuck in an unknown world with no means of getting back." Tyson grumbled. "Can this get any worst?"

"Tyson…"Kai said in warning. Testing fate right now would not be such a good idea. All their Bitbeasts were gone and that didn't not excluded his Dranzer. The sacred phoenix spirit of fire was gone. That would probably explain the feeling of something missing that he has been feeling since they woke up. And he had no idea how he could get Dranzer or the others back. His gaze narrowed on the four ninjas of whom three of them looked more confused than ever. _Maybe they would help. Maybe they know something about our Bitbeasts. _

"You wouldn't happen to know what happened to our sacred spirits now, would you?" he asked.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked. "What are they talking about?"

Kakashi stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Hm…I think I recall reading something about five ancient spirits somewhere. In a scroll, I think back home."

"What do we do now, sensei?" Sakura asked. "We can't leave them here."

"We're not. They're coming with us." their teacher said.

Max and Tyson blinked. "We are?"

Kakashi nodded. "Until we know what is really going on here and what's in that scroll about your sacred spirits, it's for the best that you come with us back to Konoha."

"Where?"

"Home." Sakura answered with a smile, quite relieved to be going back. "Konoha's our village, where we come from."

Kai stiffened to the name. _Konoha. It was mentioned in the warning attached to the dagger. _

He glanced aside and noticed that Jade shared the same look. The dagger was still in her hand. Their eyes met and an understanding connected between them.

_If Konoha goes down, we're to blame, _his eyes said.

The glint in her eyes said otherwise. _Not if I could help it. Besides, if it does go down, we have Tyson to blame._

He smirked. Quite true.

"So how are we going to get to this Konoha?" Tyson asked skeptically. He didn't like the way things were turning out, especially if an entire village gets wipe out because of him. Also, it seemed really far away and this world doesn't seem to have the luxury of the modern transportation that they have back home.

Naruto's next words confirmed his greatest current fear. "Why, we walk of course."

"NOOO!"

His team rolled their eyes at Tyson's moaning. Exchanging a glance, Ray and Max grabbed him by his arms and started to drag him forward.

"Come on, Tyson. A little walk never hurt anyone." Max said.

"No. But it'll sure kill me."

Ray sighed. "Oh, Tyson. Quit your bellyaching. If you can carry me up at mountain, I'm sure you can walk yourself."

"Yeah. But back then I had motivation."

Jade shook her head and offered a smile at the three ninjas who were watching Tyson's dramatic display with sweatdrops. "You'll get use to it." she said. Then silently added to herself. "I know I haven't."

"Hey, are you guys coming or are you just going to stand around all day?" Kai called over his shoulder. He and Kakashi stood a distance ahead of them, waiting for them.

"We're coming. As soon as we get Tyson to walk on his own." Ray replied in between grunts.

Naruto glanced up at the sky and groaned. "Man, I'm hungry. At this rate, the ramen shop will be closed by the time we get home."

"Ramen?" at the sound of food, Tyson perked up, getting his feet under him. "They have ramen here? Why didn't you say so earlier? Let's go!"

While the group collapsed in moans, Kai resisted the urge to slap his hand over his forehead. Rolling his eyes towards heaven, he turned and started walking, regardless whether the others were following.

_This was going to be a long trip…_

* * *

genin: Ninja Academy student graduates.  
Missing-nin: Ninjas who have abandoned their village.  
(Ho)kage: The Kage is the strongest and most supreme ninja of all ninjas in their respective villages. Each of the villages have their own Kage, with a different name. Ho (Fire), Kaze (Wind), Rai (Lightning), Mizu (Water), and Tsuchi (Earth).  
Baka: (well, I think most of us knows what this word means) Stupid

A/N: Yeah! Naruto and Gang enters! R&R! Just press that little button on the left of your screen and a window will pop up!


	3. Lost prophecy of Konoha

A/N: Here's another update for you patient people out there.By the way, this story takes place after Blue Wolf.

A big super duper thanks to my reviewers: chibi Setsuna-chan, observant- not mean, safaia-kurome, lolly pop3, Althea, Redemberx, Kyuubi no Tai, yin vs. yang, CrimsonSkye06, Storms-winter and Odango Atama-chan xx.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Lost prophecy of Konoha**

"Are we there yet?"

That was the thirty-something time Tyson had groaned that question out since they set out, heading to Konoha. Walking in the lead of the group of teens was Kakashi who was reading his 'Para Para Paradise' book as he walked. To the Bladebreakers who was thrown into a world very different from their own, it was a wonder how he did it. Those who knew the ninja knew he was well aware of their surroundings, probably more than any of them at the moment. Sasuke walked behind his teacher, staring sullenly at the ground with his hands in his pockets, blocking out the Tyson's voice from his mind.

Max seemed to be the only one who could tolerate Tyson's complains. "No, Tyson. But I'm sure we'll get there soon."

"I'm hungry."

"Will you put a sock in it, Tyson?" Ray asked tiredly.

"You just wait until we reach Konoha." the blonde ninja named Naruto said cheerily. His fingers were linked casually behind his head as he grinned like the Chester cat. "They have the best ramen there."

"Do they have burgers?" Tyson asked curiously.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded vigorously. "There is this store; they have the best burgers around."

As Tyson and Naruto launched into an energetic conversation about food, Max and Ray exchanged looks of exasperation and sighed. It seems that Tyson has found his new eating buddy. Glancing up at the sky, Ray wondered how longer more was this village. He glanced at his captain. Kai trailed slightly behind the group, his gaze scanning the trees around them.

_An old habit the Abbey must have instilled in him_, Ray thought. "Hey, Kai."

Kai looked at him, his expression revealing nothing about his thoughts of their current predicament.

"So what do you think of this place?" the neko-jin asked.

The bluenette's eyes narrowed slightly. "Until we know for sure where we are and what's going on, it's best that we don't make any assumptions of this place."

"Right." Ray sighed. Kai had a point. But that didn't stop him from adding. "This place does remind me of home. In China."

_Yeah, well, don't get too cozy here, _Kai thought.

"I could get use to this place." Ray said.

"Ray…" Kai considered voicing his thoughts but decided against it. Instead he said. "Well, you're not the only one."

Who he meant was their raven-haired female team member. Jade walked behind the group, chatting animatedly with the pink-haired girl, Sakura. The girls seemed to be getting along just fine.

"I can't believe you know how to use these." Jade was saying, indicating the ninja star Sakura was holding.

Sakura smiled. "It's called a shuriken. It takes a lot of time and practice to master throwing it."

"Where I come from, most people don't know how to use these." the raven-haired girl said. She didn't bother adding that she thankfully wasn't one of those people. Because where they were now, every ability and skill they possessed as an individual and as a team was needed. "And the dagger?"

"It's called a kunai here." Sakura explained.

"A kunai. Got it." Jade nodded. Her hand moved to the kunai as it was called, in her pocket, feeling its solid feel. Whatever that was going on, the dagger was the part of the puzzle to solving it.

Sakura nibbled her lower lip and lowered her voice, not wanting to be over-heard by Ray and Kai ahead of them. "So he knows martial arts?" the nod of her head beckoned at Ray.

Jade tilted her head. "What makes you say that?"

"He deflected Naruto's punch as if it was nothing." Sakura told her. "Not a lot of people can do that."

"Oh." Jade said. If one would ask her, Ray should have let Naruto punch Tyson's face in. That way, they wouldn't have to deal with the navy-haired teen's endless complains from the start. "Well…Ray grew up learning this sort of things."

"The only other people I've seen deflect a punch like that was Sensei Kakashi and…Sasuke." when she mentioned third member of her team, Jade caught a hint of fluster in her words and on her face.

"If you like him, why don't you just tell him?" she asked curiously.

Sakura's face reddened. "I…um….he knows actually…."

"And?" Jade couldn't help but prod.

Shaking her head, the girl said quietly. "He doesn't like me. He thinks I'm annoying."

"I'm annoying and Kai still loves me." Jade said loud enough for Kai to hear her. He shot her a glare and she grinned mischievously at him. She _so_ enjoy getting on his nerves.

Sakura stared at the ground. "Yeah…but I don't think Sasuke sees anything in me worth liking."

"Gimme a break." Jade rolled her eyes. "He just doesn't know who he's looking at. Men can be so oblivious. You want them to notice you, you have to stand up for your self."

The female ninja let out a ragged breath. "I don't know… I can try…"

_This will be fun_, Jade thought gleefully. _Playing matchmaker…great way to spend my time here too in this unknown world._

When they finally reached the front entrance of the village, a girl was standing just outside the gates. She was staring at the ground and looked up when she heard them coming.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

Swallowing deeply, the girl managed stammer out. "H-Hello, Na-Naruto."

"What are you doing here?" the blond ninja asked. "It's getting late."

Anyone would have seen the blush spreading across her pale cheeks. Anyone that is except Naruto himself. "I-I was…"she gulped hesitatingly. "Um…I was…waiting-."

"Man, I'm starved." Tyson exclaimed, interrupting her. He strolled up to her, smiling in a friendly way. "Hey, do you have any food with you now?"

"Tyson!" Max groaned.

The girl looked at the grinning boy then at Naruto. The expression on her face looked almost disappointed. "I…" she sighed and looked back at Tyson once more. "No, I don't. I'm sorry." she answered meekly.

"Oh, okay." Tyson said. "It's cool. I'm sure I can live another few more seconds without food."

Hinata nodded and started to step back. "I…um, I have to go. Bye!" waving quickly to the group in general, she ran off.

"Interesting girl." Tyson muttered. Oblivious to what he had just interrupted, he turned back to Naruto. "So where's that ramen?"

Jade shook her head. "Typical Tyson…" she murmured.

"Baka." Sakura muttered, meaning Naruto. "Anyone can see that Hinata likes him."

"Except himself." Jade added.

Kakashi folded his book and stuck it into his pocket. "Food will have to wait." He said to the two boys who were just about to head into the village in search of food. "We have to see the Hokage now."

"Aw, can't it wait?" Naruto whined.

"No. It's very important." the teacher said. His visible eye looked at the five teens and they knew he meant them. "It's best that we see the Hokage now."

"Fine." his energetic student grumbled and followed the man.

Chest-fallen, Tyson looked crushed as everybody else seemed to go along with Kakashi's notion. "What about me? I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry!" Kai snapped. "Now shut up and start walking!"

Grumbling under his breath like Naruto, Tyson kicked the dirt and tugged after the group.

* * *

"This is bad." 

That was what the famed fearless leader of Konoha said after Kakashi had relayed what had happened. The Bladebreakers stood in the room where four other great ninjas before this Hokage had taken the role of leader of this peaceful village.

They had expected a cranky old man or at least a leader who resembles Mr. Dickenson but to their surprise, the Hokage was a young woman with light blonde hair. Her name was Tsunade known as 'The Fifth' or also, as Naruto would mumble under his breath, 'old hag.'

Tsunade looked directly at the five teens, scrutinizing them carefully. "And you were the ones who let Orochimaru out."

"Um…'let' would be a rather accusing word, don't you think?" Tyson gulped. He turned to his teammates for support only to find them giving him the 'he-did-it' look. "Hey!"

"I see." Tsunade sat back in her seat, linking her fingers in front of her deep in thought. "This's very serious." she muttered more to herself than the group that filled her office.

"Okay!" Naruto snapped suddenly. "We get that already, old hag! So what do we do!"

The leader looked at him in annoyance but decided to ignore him for the moment and deal with the more vitally important issues first. She looked back at Kakashi. "And there were missing-nins at the shrine. Could they be his followers?"

"That was a possibility" Kakashi began carefully then he shook his head. "But no. I don't think they were."

"Orochimaru's men are more skilled and deadlier in their ways." Sasuke cut in. "Those men couldn't have worked for Orochimaru."

"Yeah." Naruto added. "Sasuke and I kicked their asses real good. Even Sakura had a shot."

Sakura seemed a little startled to be brought into the conversation.

"Even so, "Tsunade continued. "Even if those men weren't Orochimaru's men, we can't assume the real followers wouldn't know of his return. They will know and when they do, they'll reassemble once more and probably attack Konoha."

"But what if they go after Sasuke again?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Then we'll just have to look out for Sasuke more closely." The Fifth said.

Sasuke fixed his dark eyes on her blandly. "I'm not a kid." he told her. "I don't need a baby-sitter."

She smirked. "You sure 'bout that, punk?"

"Whoa!" Tyson cut in, stepping forward so that he could face the woman. "All this talk about some powerful ninja guy and his band of brothers, yeah, sure, we get how important it is to you, but where do our Bitbeasts come in?"

"Bitbeasts?" she asked, perplexed.

"Our sacred spirits." Ray explained. "They went missing when we got here, which we have no idea how we got here as well."

"The magic used to imprison Orochimaru is very powerful. If it's disturbed by someone with no knowledge of how to erase it, it could cause something like to this to happen." Sakura offered. Noticing their eyes on her, she quickly added. "But that's just my theory."

"That makes sense." Jade said. Sakura looked at her as though surprised and Jade smiled slightly at her.

"No. That's not possible. That someone must have a tremendous amount of chakra to pull out that kunai." Tsunade said.

"I'm sorry." Max injected, a confused look on his cute face. "Char-what?"

"Chakra. Energy." Kakashi explained simply.

"But we do." Tyson said, looking at the Hokage. "Our Bitbeasts, sacred spirits, I mean. They had a lot of power if that's what you are wondering."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the navy-haired boy. "And why should I even listen to you? For all I know, you could be Orochimaru's spy."

"Hey!" Tyson exclaimed angrily. "We have nothing to do with this Orochi-whatever. All we want are our Bitbeasts and a way out of here."

"Prove it." the Hokage said with a lift of her eyebrows.

Sakura stepped forward, speaking up. "Wait! Wait. Hear me out. He saved my life back there." she pointed at Kai who was leaning against the wall, looking as if he didn't want any part of it. His eyes opened when he felt all eyes turn to him in that moment. Sakura continued speaking in an urgent tone. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. If they were really working for Orochimaru, he wouldn't have saved my life."

Kakashi looked at the stoic boy curiously as though seeing something the Hokage or any of his three students didn't. "I think these children deserve at least the benefit of the doubt." he said to Tsunade.

She still eyed them suspiciously but slowly nodded. "Fine. But if you give me any reason to suspect you…"

Tyson waved her words aside. "Yeah, sure. So what about our Bitbeasts?"

"The ancient scrolls in the library might be so some help." Kakashi said, scratching his head. "I seem to recall reading something there about sacred spirits."

"Very well." the old hag said, rising in her seat. "Kakashi, from this moment on, they will be under your care. Is that clear?"

"Hey!" Tyson started to speak up. "We are not children! We don't need a baby-oof!"

Ray quickly clamped his hand over Tyson's big mouth, chuckling nervously at Tsunade. "We are clear." he said to the woman.

"Good." Tsunade said. "We'll discuss our actions in the morning."

The group left her office and she moved to stand-by the window, gazing out at the village she had sworn to protect. _If Orochimaru is really out there, it'll be in a matter of time before he decides to attack Konoha. Because if he does, God help us…_

_

* * *

_  
"What an uptight grandmother." Tyson grumbled after they had exited the room. He rubbed his tummy. "Man, I'm starved. What's to eat?"

"Sensei?" Naruto and Sakura looked at Kakashi for his permission.

The man sighed, knowing all too well that they have already deprived Tyson from food far too long already. "Alright. You can go now. We'll meet in the library first thing in the morning at eight."

"Sure! Let's go!" grabbing Naruto's arm, Tyson dragging him, leaving the Sakura and Sasuke to stare after the two in disbelief. The Bladebreakers could only hope their friend wouldn't make a fool of himself.

Kakashi shrugged and strolled off, reaching for his book again.

"Now what?" Jade asked.

"I don't mean to sound like Tyson but I'm kind of hungry." Max admitted, rubbing his neck. To prove his point, his tummy growled.

Sasuke sighed, starting to walk. "Come on. Dinner is on me."

"Alright!" Max declared. "You're the man!"

* * *

The sound of chewing, chomping and swallowing could be heard even outside the ramen restaurant. That was the reason why most people hesitated to enter the shop. Sasuke, Sakura and the Bladebreakers stood outside with sweatdrops. They have found their teammates alright. 

"You know…I don't feel so hungry after all." Jade muttered.

"You're not the only one." Kai agreed.

"So should we go in?" Ray asked.

Max started to march forward. "Come on, guys. Someone has to control Tyson. Besides I'm hungry."

With a resigned sigh, they followed the blonde kid into the restaurant. Most of the customers' eyes were on the two boys sitting in a corner, gobbling up every food that was laid upon their table. The workers worked fast to serve them as Tyson finished his fifth bowl of ramen and called for another.

"How bout another!" he hollered.

Ray stared at them both, watching as they both were engaged in what seemed like an eating competition. At the moment as far as he could tell, Tyson was in the lead.

"Nice to know there are still some things Tyson's still good at even in a strange world." Jade said sarcastically then she perked up. "So anybody up for hot dogs?"

"I say we just ignore them and act as if we don't know them. How bout that?" Ray suggested.

"I second that motion." Kai muttered. He turned and headed to another table at the other end of the restaurant, putting distance between him and the other table that was over-flowing with empty dishes. The others followed.

Although dinner was more of ignoring Tyson and Naruto and their constant munching and slurping, somehow they managed to survive it. Tyson had won the contest of course, proving without doubt he was still the biggest eater around, no matter which world they were in. Sasuke paid for the dinner much to Kai's dislike but what could the bluenette do. They were in an unknown world with no clue, no money, nothing but their Bitbeast-less Beyblades and the clothes on their backs.

"Ah." Tyson sighed in pleasure as they strolled out of the restaurant, leaving behind a very happy and relieved owner. "That meal was great!"

"Tyson thinks every meal's great." Max whispered to Sakura, earning a small laugh from the pinkhaired girl.

"So what now?" Jade asked.

"First of all, we'll need a place to stay for the night." as usually Kai was right.

All at once Sakura and Naruto's eyes turned to Sasuke who sighed in return. "Fine. My place."

"Hey, no pressure." Jade said quickly, catching the undercurrent of reluctance in his voice. To have a unexpected group of guest dropping by didn't often leave the host with much time to prepare. "Don't let yourself be pressured by Kai. He's always bossing people around." That comment earned her a glare from the phoenix but he said nothing. Obviously Kai didn't like being indebt to anyone anywhere.

"No. It's fine." Sasuke said brusquely. "Follow me."

"I'll drop by in the morning with some fresh clothes for you." Sakura said to Jade. Jade nodded and smiled her thanks. Sakura really was a sweet girl but sometimes sweet would get you hurt or worst.

"What about us?" Tyson asked.

"Gee, Tyson. I didn't know you like wearing girl clothing's." Jade smirked.

Tyson shouted. "I DO NOT!"

As the rest erupted into laughters, no one noticed the shadowy figure watching them from the roofs above. Its hooded eyes narrowed as it studied each teen closely, taking in their measurements and estimating their strength.

_So this is them…I see…_

"Come on, Kai!" the one named Tyson shouted at the blue-haired boy who stood as leader of the strangers. "She's your girlfriend! Control her!"

"Sorry, Tyson but I'm with her on that one." the other boy said with a slight smirk.

A neko-jin stepped forward with a grin. "Besides I doubt Kai could control Jade even if he had to."

"What's that suppose to mean, Kon?" the dark-haired girl demanded.

"Nothing."

The blonde boy with baby blue eyes started laughing all over again. As it watched, Its eyes narrowed into suspicious slits on the raven-haired girl. There was something….odd about her. Yet…_familiar…_

Standing up, it turned and disappeared under the shadows of the night. But somehow, for some reason, its motion did not go unnoticed by one of the Bladebreakers.

Kai felt something, a shift in the air around them. His eyes darted about their surroundings to the roofs high above them. He was sure he had felt something or someone watching them. He trusted his instincts and they were tensed with a reason but he just couldn't identify that reason. At least not just yet. It was annoying.

"Hey, Kai. You're welcome to sleep on the road if you want." Jade called at him, looking back at him. The group had already started heading in the direction Sasuke was leading them.

One last time, Kai scanned the rooftops and found nothing. Thinking his own self becoming paranoid from the stress, he shrugged it off and looked back at his girlfriend. "Better than sleeping in the same room as Tyson." he replied.

"I heard that, Kai!"

As it turned out, Kai lucked out. Sasuke's house consisted of several rooms. There were exactly three guest rooms, meaning one for Jade and two for the guys to divide among themselves. The arrangement turned out with Tyson sharing a room with Max while Kai was with Ray.

"I would so love to be there the day Kai and Tyson shares a room." Jade had said.

"Keep dreaming." Kai had told her. "Because it ain't gonna happen."

Her reply had been unnerving. "We'll see."

"Man, she really does know how to get to you, doesn't she?" Ray said as he climbed into his bed.

"Someday that girl will be the end of me." Kai muttered, lying back on the bed nearest to the window. Like before, he considered telling Ray the feeling he had while they were outside the restaurant but sparing a glance at the Chinese boy's tired face, he changed his mind.

Ray chuckled heartily, not noticing his friend's dilemma. "That she'll."

Kai rolled on his side to face the window and called over his shoulder. "Get some sleep. I have a feeling we'll be needing it."

Although Kai couldn't see it, Ray flipped him a rebellious salute, something he had picked up from Jade without realizing. "Ai, ai, captain."

"Ray, you're starting to sound like Jade."

"Oh. Sorry."

Without any of them realizing, the object of their conversation slept in the room across theirs, tossing and turning in her bed. Her hair was tousled and sweat was starting to appear in beads along her hairline. Her breathing was uneven. She was trying to force herself into a deep sleep state but the much-needed sleep eluded her for her mind were filled with dreams, visions.

_Fire flared all around her, its heat searing and scorching. It licked at her skin but not really touching her. Curious, she raised her hand and held it over a burning bush. She felt the heat yet strangely, she did not burn. Moving on, she walked among the ruins of a village consumed by fire. Smoking buildings, huge piles of rumbles here and there. The street was a mosaic of asphalt, cement and ashes. Black smoke rose into the air. _

_Behind her, a cinema blazed in flames, the burning marquee blinked brokenly before it exploded in flames. The hot air from the blast rushed at her, stinging her skin. But like before she did not burn. The folds of her long jacket flapped behind her like great wings of a bat as the earth sizzled beneath her heeled boots. _

_Where was everybody? The people of this village? Her friends? Max, Tyson, Ray? Kai?_

_She staggered, hand over her left breast where her heart thumped with beat of resignation. Kneeling slowly, she picked up a tattered teddy bear. A child's playmate, now in ruins. Just as this village laid in now. Not a single tear fell from her eyes. Tears were for victims and people who had time to cry. She wasn't one of them. Holding the bear gently in trembling hands, Jade surveyed its damage with dry eyes. _

_Her senses terse up sensing the presence of another in this strange world. She looked up sharply as a wolf's howl broke through the heat of the night. _

_Her eyes widened as she stared at a lone figure standing atop a burning building. She couldn't tell whether it was a male or a female but she knew it has seen her, watched her. Dark flames surrounded it, twisting and flickering with an eerie grace. Like her, the person did not smolder and burn. It just stood staring straight at her with unseen eyes. _

_Who are you, _she wondered.

_Somewhere in a distance, another building exploded causing another rush of hot wind. The fire was flaring igniting beyond control. It sizzled and crackled. The heat touched her. _

_She flinched…_

And woke up.

Her eyes fluttered open, blinking. With a soft moan, she sat up in bed, trying to recall where she was. The sound of voices outside her open window drew her wide awake. Her skin was sheen with sweat and for some reason, the spacious guest room which she did not recognized felt compressed and hot. She pushed away the covers and swung her legs over the sides. Standing up, she walked over to the window. The foreign strange sight was all she needed to see.

_Guess it wasn't a dream after all…damn. But what about the one about the fire and that mysterious person?_

Without warning the door burst open and Sakura flew in, announcing. "Good morning!"

* * *

"This is a nightmare." Kai muttered under his breath. 

Ray was the only person who heard him and the raven-haired boy offered him a knowing grin. "And here I thought watching Tyson make a fool of himself was a norm in our life."

"You know what I mean." Kai grunted. He drank the coffee Sasuke had made for them as part of breakfast and relished its bitter taste before he swallowed the drink down.

"Hey, is Jade down yet?" Max piped in. "Because if she doesn't hurry, Tyson is going to eat her share of breakfast."

They looked at Tyson who was steadily gobbling up every food in sight that was on the table. He stopped for a moment to swallow the last piece of his cheese bread and reached out to grab a glass of milk. Then wiping the milk mustache from his upper lip, he resumed eating. Licking his fingers he started to reach for Jade's defenseless cheese bread.

"Tyson! Stay the hell away from my food!" Jade snapped.

"Yikes." Tyson gulped, quickly snatching his hand away.

Jade came down the stairs with Sakura in tow. She was wearing an attire similar to that of Sakura's except it was blue. The skirt of the dress reached her knees with two slits running up each leg allowing freedom of movement. She wore dark blue short pants inside. The sleeves of the dress blouse were short-sleeved and the collar was Chinese-style.

Sakura was smiling, pleased that her taste of fashion suited the other girl perfect. "Hey, guys. What do you think?"

Max beamed. "Jade in a dress. The horror."

"You look nice." Ray said with a brotherly pride. He stood up to greet her, whispering to her ear. "I'm sure Kai loves it."

She elbowed him hard in the ribs, leaving him to wince in pain.

"Looking good, Jade." Tyson said. "I would love to see you kick-butt in that."

She joined them at the table, grabbing her bread before he could make another move for it. "Yeah. Want me to demonstrate?" she asked sweetly.

"No thanks." he said quickly.

She peeled off a piece of the food and took a bite of it. "So what's today's big plan?"

Sasuke came into the kitchen where they were, sweating slightly from a workout. "We're going to meet Sensei Kakashi now. Get ready."

Tyson groaned. "Do we have to?"

"We still have to meet up with Naruto." Sasuke said bluntly as if that explained everything.

"And we have another Kai in the house." Tyson and Max muttered simultaneously, looking at each other. "God help us."

* * *

"Hey, kids." Kakashi popped out nowhere in a puff smoke in the center of the library where the teens had arrived three hours earlier and were sitting in the midst of piles of scrolls, going through each one carefully. 

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled, glaring at him.

Without missing a beat, Kakashi said with a cheery look on his face. "There was an old woman who accidentally flushed her cat down the toilet bowl and I had to help her and -."

"LIAR!" the duo shouted.

"Is this normal?" Max couldn't help but ask Sasuke who was not saying anything about his own teammates making noises in a library.

The dark-haired ninja nodded. "Very."

"I see." Max sweatdropped as Sakura and Naruto hammered their teacher for always being late.

"This is insane." Kai said. His nose wrinkled at the smell of the musty old scrolls.

"My, my. Look at the mess you kids made." Kakashi murmured, shaking his head.

The library floor was littered with scrolls, old and new ones.

"Hey, sensei. We can't seem to find anything in these useless scrolls." Naruto complained.

Kakashi shook his head. "You just don't know where to look."

He headed into the inner section of the library, letting the teenagers follow after him. A steel cage made up the back of the library where most important scrolls were kept. The cage was locked and secured with paper seals. As he moved, Kakashi explained to them that only the Hokage, him and several other high-leveled ninjas knew how to open the cage without getting electrocuted or paralyzed.

"I'm surprise they don't just burn you." Jade muttered under her breath.

Kakashi heard her and with the same cheerfulness, said, "Actually we do. But that only happens when someone attempts a wrong technique of removing the seals."

"Oh, okay." Jade said. "Forget I said anything."

They stood back and watched as Kakashi performed a combination of hand gestures. A faint glow emitted from his hands as he held them close to the seal. To the Bladebreakers's shock, the door swung open and he stepped in. They hesitated.

"Come on." he said beckoning for them to enter. "It's safe to come in."

"If we got up in smoke, you're to blame." Jade muttered, remembering her dream all too well.

Kai smirked at her. "Why, you too chicken to go in?"

"The only chicken on this team is your Bitbeast." she scowled at him. "I'm just being careful. Don't come running to me when you go up in flames."

He chuckled under his breath, thinking how absurd the way her mind worked.

Kakashi turned to them. "Now, please very careful. Most of these scrolls are very old and precious. Do not touch anything and -"

CRASH!

Everyone winced from the sudden sound that came from a pile of boxes that fell from one of the shelves and buried Tyson and Naruto beneath it. Shaking his head wearily, Kakashi sighed. Well, what had he expected from his own student. Tyson's head popped out from the pile followed by Naruto, both coughing out dust.

Reading the thoughts of his own teammates, Max said aloud in an amused voice. "Well, that's our Tyson."

Deciding wisely, Kakashi ordered them to stay where they were and emphasized on the 'don't touch anything' part before he started rummaging through a pile of scrolls. Finally he turned away with a scroll so ancient that it was surprising it didn't fall to pieces in his hands.

"Is that it?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded as he let them out and closed the cage door once more making hand gestures. Then with a stern look, he turned to his own students. "Don't bother trying to copy my moves to open this cage. A single mistake and you lose your lives foolishly."

Dutifully, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke nodded. "Yes, sensei."

"Now let's get back to business." the man said, once again all cheery despite the situation. He rolled open the scroll carefully across a table and studied it.

"Well, what does it say about our Bitbeasts?" Tyson asked impatiently. "Any clues where they are? How do we get them back?"

"Be quiet." Sasuke snapped.

Tyson made a face at the ninja. "Mr. Wet Blanket Number Two."

"Whose number one?" Naruto asked, laughing. He never thought of calling Sasuke that.

"That would be our dearly beloved Kai over there." Jade said, jabbing a thumb in his general direction.

Tyson made yet another face this time at his captain. "Dearly beloved to you, Jade. Me, I think I'll stick with Mr. Wet Blanket and Sourpuss."

"What does it say?" Kai asked Kakashi, extremely annoyed.

The older ninja's face was taut in an expression that resembled a frown. "According to a prophecy in this scroll, 'In a time to come, four Sacred Spirits with immense power to control nature will enter into our world, scattering across the continent upon their arrival.'"

"Scattering? I do not like the sound of that." Tyson muttered.

"Joined with the arrival of the Sacred Spirits are four Champions, guardians of the spirits." Kakashi continued.  
"Wait a minute." Jade cut in. "You said four and I'm assuming here these four Champions are Kai, Max, Tyson and Ray. In case you haven't notice, I'm here too. Where do I come in?"

"Here." Kakashi said, pointing at the scroll. "While there are four Sacred Spirits of nature, there's also two other spirits and guardians respectively that represent Yin and Yang."

"I guess that's where you come in, Jade." Max pointed out.

Ray frowned. "But there are only five of us here. Not six. How can that be?"

"Maybe the sixth person has been sent somewhere else?" Naruto suggested.

"Or that person is already here. Along with that sixth spirit." Sasuke said.

"Yes." Kakashi considered the idea, knowing well it could also mean that Orochimaru's side might know about the prophecy. "That's a view we must take into consideration."

"Does it say who the sixth guardian is or what its sacred spirit is?" Sakura asked.

"The sixth and fifth spirits are not exactly sacred spirits. There's a difference between the spirits of the four Champions and the two Yin and Yang spirits." Kakashi put in seriously. "The two spirits of Yin and Yang are Ancient Spirits. It says here their powers combined are incredible strong."

"Yay me." Jade muttered sarcastically.

"So who is this other person who has the same power as Jade?" Kai asked.

Jade was sure she detected a hint of concern in his voice and the thought warmed her to her core. _Maybe I've been a little too hard on him with the teasing and the sarcasm…Then again, maybe not._

"It does not say." Kakashi unrolled the scroll completely to reveal that the end of it has been torn off. "The piece is missing."

"Aw, crap." Tyson complained. "Don't you people use the Internet? Oh, right. Sorry. My bad. This ain't home." he told himself.

Sakura looked at her sensei. "What do we do?"

"We'll send out ANBU to search for the missing piece. Once they have retrieved it, we'll connect the scroll." Kakashi told them.

"Sounds like a plan." Sasuke agreed.

Max blinked confused. "ANBU? What's ANBU?"

"It's like a police squad in our village." Naruto explained, probably sounding smart for once judging by the looks on Sakura and Sasuke's faces. "They do all the dangerous stuffs."

"Looking for a missing piece of a scroll is classified under dangerous stuffs?" Kai asked, skeptically.

"With the whole village at stake, I would say it would." Kakashi nodded.

"And we know whose fault that is." Max said under his breath without meaning to. Tyson looked at him and he realized his mistake. "Oops."

"Hey, Maxie… I thought you were on my side!" Tyson whined. "Look what you've done, Jade. You turned my bestfriend against me."

She feigned insulted. "Excuse me? I assure you I have nothing to do with that." When Tyson wasn't looking, she winked at Max who grinned back.

"So what do we do until then?" Ray asked.

Unfortunately Kai had the answer to that. Arms crossed in front of him, he took great pleasure in informing them with a smirk. "Why, we train of course."

"You have got to be joking!" Tyson exclaimed, not liking the idea of training on their unofficial vacation from Beyblading.

"Yes. I'm joking, Tyson. Now witness me laughing. Ha-ha." Kai deadpanned sarcastically.

Jade said dryly to Ray. "Well, at least he tried."

Ray grinned back.

"Come on, Kai." Tyson pleaded. "Will you chill out? Just an itty-bitty bit chill out? Please?"

"No."

"Fine! Be that way!" the navy-haired blader sulked. "Fun sucker."

"I'm standing right here, Tyson."

"Oops, hehehe…hey, Kai…"

* * *

Naruto meanings  
Shuriken: Ninja star  
Kunai: Ninja dagger  
ANBU: A special squad that handles dangerous and confidential missions for the village, usually sent by the Hokage. It consists of very-high leveled powerful ninjas. In fact, Kakashi was once a member of ANBU. What does that say to you people out there? 

A/N: People, I would answer your questions but thanks to a new rule came up with, I'm not allowed to do that. So you understand why now I won't be answering your replies through chapters until that rule has been changed/removed. But if you have any questions, just ask away in your review and leave your email at the same time. I'll email you ASAP. Btw I'm not really an expert on Naruto, so forgive me if I made any mistakes. Once again thanks for your incredible patience. R&R!


	4. Red Alert

A/N: Shall not take up most of your time. I know you wanna get straight to the story to here goes my thanks to my reviewers.

Thanks to: Past Illusions, DXP, observaant- not mean, kakashi87, chibi Setsuna-chan, crazy berry, Phoenix from the Flames-2, CrimsonSkye06, Odango Atama-chan xx, lolly pop3, Thacila (thanks for sending an email! It's nice to know that there are people who would take time to send me an email) and people who read but don't review.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Red Alert 

The sound of a Beyblade spinning was very foreign and out-of-place in this strange land. Back in the Bladebreakers' world, it could be heard everywhere, the clashing, the sound of metal grinding metal, the excited cheers of the Beybladers and their audience. And the sight was glorious to behold. To be able to witness endless skills and strategies, to see for one's self the determination and strength within each person through their Beyblades.

But here, all of that ceased to exist, replaced by the noise of villagers moving up and down the streets below, carrying out their daily lives. In the place of Beyblades, there was the desire to fight and die in a real battle. The children here lived to excel as ninjas, genins according to Sakura. The Ninja Academy was a school made specially for that purpose and so far Konoha has been known to produce some of the most powerful ninjas in the land. Once a genin has reached a certain level, they are allowed to mentor teams of their own. Some wished to be a part of ANBU. Some dared dream big like Naruto who was ranting on and on about replacing Tsunade someday as Hokage.

"That would only happen in another lifetime." Sasuke had said with a smirk.

"Wanna bet? Come on. I challenge you!" Naruto had sounded eerily similar to Tyson.

Speaking of Tyson, the boy had foolishly once again challenged Kai to a battle which the captain agreed with a nod. Sakura had showed them to the Academy roof where her own team known as Team 7 had first come together under Kakashi. At the moment, the man had gone off to report their findings of the scroll to the Hokage and probably send out an ANBU team after the missing piece of the scroll. He left the Bladebreakers in the hands of his team. As the three ninjas, gathering around the would-be-battle ground, watched with visible interest, Kai and Tyson readied themselves in the center of the roof and loaded their blades into their launchers.

"What are they doing?" Naruto asked, perplexed.

"It's called getting ready." Jade drawled from the railings that lined the roof. "If I were you, I would take at least twenty steps back."

Exchanging looks, they decided to take her advice to heart and joined her, Ray and Max by the railings. There, they watched as the two boys got ready. Naruto climbed onto the railing and sat on it in hopes of getting a better view while the others leaned against it.

"Ready?" Tyson asked, with his self-righteous grin in place.

"Ready when you are." Kai replied.

With a shout, they released their Beyblades unto the ground in front of them. Tyson's blade circled Dranzer as Kai's blade circled his, mirroring each others moves as they waited for each to make the first move.

"Let's make a deal." Tyson said, taking a moment to look up at Kai. "I win, we don't have to do any training for the rest of this trip."

Kai smirked. "And if I win, you'll do twice the load than the rest."

For a second, the other blader paled but being the stubborn fighter he was, Tyson rubbed his nose and nodded. "Deal. Dragoon, attack!"

If he hoped to take his captain by surprise, he was sadly mistaken. Anticipating his move, Dranzer dodged to the side and gave chase after Tyson's blade. The blue blade bumped into the white blade with enough force to throw it off balance for a moment. But Tyson didn't become World Champion by being a quitter. He commanded Dragoon to retaliate, shoving Dranzer away from it. Then it went after Dranzer.

"Alright!" Tyson yelled. "Keep at it! We've got him on the run!"

His opponent merely tilted his head, studying the Beyblades as they raced at each other again.

Naruto was caught in awe as he took in the sight of two small objects speeding along the ground and attacking each other. "That's so cool! How do you do that?"

"It's simple." Ray said. "You just have to concentrate your energy on the Beyblade to make it move."

"You use chakra to control it?" Naruto asked. "But I thought you didn't have any."

Sasuke snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. Everyone has chakra within them. It's whether they know how to tap into it or not. And by the looks of things, you know how to do that." he lifted his eyes and looked at them.

"Looks like it." Jade said, shrugging a shoulder casually.

"Wow. What do we use it for around here?" Max asked.

Sakura started to say something. "Well, Sasuke here can use-."

"Stuffs." the dark-haired ninja cut in abruptly. "There're a lot of things we can do with chakra in battle."

Jade's eyes turned back to the battle. "Like that?"

At the curt nod of her head, everyone looked back at the two Beybladers and their Beyblades. To the surprise of Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto, the blades were air-borne and were still at it. They met in mid-air, crashing and bouncing back again at each other.

"Awesome!" Naruto gasped.

Watching his own blade, Tyson shouted. "Come on, Dragoon! Go for it!"

"Don't let him, Dranzer!" Kai called. "Fight back!"

Dranzer managed to push Dragoon back, finding purchase as they landed. Dragoon leapt back and after gaining fiction, it rushed at the other blade again. They met again and this time, sparks flew in their awake. Without warning, the blades jumped onto the railings and raced along it all the while trying to shove each other. Then in one swift movement, Dranzer abandoned the side and returned to the center. Dragoon, reacting slightly slower, followed.

"Show-offs." Jade muttered under her breath. "They're going to be at this the whole day."

"Come on, guys!" Max cheered.

Tyson nodded, eyeing Kai's blade then he looked at the blader. To his annoyance, Kai was a picture of complete calmness and cool with his arms crossed in front of him and his eyes closed. _He's not even paying attention! I'll show him!_ "Alright! Time to end it! Go, Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane Attack!"

Nothing happened.

"Tyson!" Ray shouted. "You don't have Dragoon, remember!"

As he sweatdropped, remembering the painful fact, Tyson hung his head and groaned. "Oh, man…I forgot! We don't have our Bitbeasts."

But Kai hasn't. His eyes snapped open, reflecting a hint of black around his iris before it faded and with a smirk, gave out the final command to his blade. "Dranzer! Move in!"

With Tyson momentarily distracted, Dranzer swept in and collided into the side of white blade, sending it sprawling back to its owner who gasped in shock. The blade landed at his feet, motionless.

"Oh, crap." Tyson moaned. "I don't believe this!"

Tyson knelt and picked up his blade, checking it for damage. Dranzer did a victory lap, purposefully rubbing it in Tyson's face before it flew back into Kai's out-stretched palm at its master's command.

"Looks like I won." Kai pointed out before he spun on his heel, letting the realization sink into Tyson's thick head. Calling over his shoulder, he added with a grin. "Looks like it is double the work for you now, Tyson."

"You cheated!" Tyson declared to Kai's turned back. "You caught me off-guard!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "That's just like Tyson to accept defeat so 'graciously'"

Ray shook his head, letting out a sigh. "Well, I tried to warn him."

Naruto hopped down from the railing, his face beaming with excitement. "I want to learn how to do that!" he said loudly. "Can you teach me?"

"Sure. Come on." Max said, pushing off as well. He drew out his green blade and hurried to where Tyson still stood, aghast. "Oh, get over yourself, Tyson."

"I lost…" Tyson moaned. "And now I have to do twice as much work as you guys! This's so unfair! I demand a rematch! Kai!"

The captain of the Bladebreakers ignored him, walking over to the sides. Jade cocked her head as he moved to lean against the railing next to her.

"Why do you insist on torturing him so much?" she asked out of curiosity.

He shrugged, closing his eyes. "He asked for it."

"Well, you didn't have to toy with him." she chastised. "You know how Tyson is. The harder he falls-"

"The harder he'll come back." Kai finished for her. A smile at his lips, he said. "And that's exactly what I'm hoping for."

_Looking for a challenge as always, _she thought.

"So who's next?" Ray asked. "Seeing as Tyson lost to you, I guess we're now under your dictation."

Jade couldn't help but add. "As if we weren't under it before."

Kai ignored her comment. "Do whatever you want for now." he said brusquely. "I'm taking a walk."

He slipped his blade into his pocket of his pocket and headed for the door, leaving behind a group of confused teens and ninjas.

"What's up with him?" Sakura asked, watching him. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He's always like that." Jade shrugged and sighed, muttering to herself. "I wonder how I put up with that without going insane."

Ray heard her. "Aren't you already insane?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"Watch it, Kon or you might find your self in a wheelchair." she paused and looked at Sakura. "You people do have hospitals and wheelchairs here, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Plenty."

"Oh, good." Jade nodded and turned her attention back to the neko-jin. "So there!"

"'So there'? Which century were you from?"

"Ray…"

"Shutting up now."

* * *

Kai weaved his way in and out of the crowd, part of his mind occupied while his feet did the work, taking him through the crowded street outside the Ninja Academy. He realized there was a possibility he could get lost but dismissed it without a hint of worry. He'll think about that later when it's time to go back. Right now, he needed air, needed to think… 

To recall the racing sensation that filled him during the battle earlier before he had ended it with a final blow. It had been only for half a second, possibly a fragment of his imagination although Tyson would beg to differ about the imagination part. It wasn't adrenaline that was for sure. No, it was something…familiar to him.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his Beyblade and studied it. The center where Dranzer's symbol once resided was an empty space just waiting to be reclaimed. He thumbed the attack ring carefully, frowning when he felt tiny cracks along the side.

_Tyson's attack is more powerful than I expected…_

As much as it pained him to admit it, Tyson was getting stronger. Even though Kai knew he could beat the other boy in a battle of strategy and skill but when it came back to raw strength, Tyson would defeat him hands down. No doubt his Bitbeast, Dragoon was powerful and joined with powerful Beyblade and Tyson's will power, it was almost undefeatable.

_Almost, _he reminded himself. _I'll take him down someday but right now, I have more to worry about. _

"Aren't you afraid you might get lost?"

He stopped and turned around, hiding his surprise to find the teacher of Team 7 standing behind him. "That's the least of my problems right now." he said, careful to keep his voice neutral. "What did the woman say?"

"The Hokage isn't around at the moment. She's gone to a neighboring village to warn them of Orochimaru's return." Kakashi revealed.

Taking that in, Kai nodded. "When will she be back?"

"She should be back by tomorrow. I'll have to tell her then."

Kai remained silent, pondering over their next course of action.

"Until then, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Kakashi asked suddenly in a kind parental tone.

Kai's eyes narrowed. "There's nothing bothering me."

"I saw your battle earlier. The one against your friend. I noticed something, sensed something during that battle. There's something different about you." Kakashi began slowly carefully. "Something additional that set you apart from the others including that girl, Jade. This power within you."

"And how would you know that?" Kai asked sharply. How could this man have sensed? Kai himself have only realized it himself shortly ago and he wasn't even sure if it was real. How would this strange man know?"

"I have certain talents." the silver-haired man said. "Plus I'm also a high-ranking ninja. If you let me, I can help. I can teach you"

Kai hesitated. He could trust this man; maybe learn some skills that could save his life and his teammates while they were here. Finally he nodded reluctantly if not guardedly. "Alright. Teach me."

* * *

"Go for the kill, Driger!" 

"Come on, Ray." his opponent taunted. "Is that the best you got?"

The tiger grinned. "Nope. Driger! Tiger Claw!"

His white blade moved in fast like a tiger on the hunt for its prey. Its speed increased and just as it was about to tackle the other blade, it swiveled to aside, effectively dodging Driger's head-on attack. Driger skidded to a stop, nearly going off the edge of the roof and hung a sharp turn that kicked up dust. Satisfied that his blade was back in the game, Ray relaxed a little.

"Come on, Ray." Jade said with a slight pout of feign disappointment. Her blue Beyblade spun at her feet, making small circles. "You're not even trying."

He scowled at her. She got the better of him earlier but not this time. "Kick into turbo now, Driger!"

"Draizer, stand your ground." she ordered calmly.

As both blades clashed, Tyson yawned from the sidelines. "Are you guys done yet? I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry!" Jade retorted without taking her eyes off the match.

Grumbling under his breath, Tyson looked around and went over to where Max was patiently trying to teach Naruto how to control a blade. Sakura and Sasuke were watching closely, careful to maintain their distance from their friend as his launches tend to be slightly off target. Sasuke could swear the boy was aiming for him and that prompt a smile from Sakura.

"How are things going?" Tyson asked.

"Slow." Sasuke answered dryly. He nodded at Naruto who had just managed to launch Max's Draciel with a weak spin. The green blade wobbled, swaying from side to side. Nevertheless it was progress for both the blonde kids.

"I think you got it." Max said encouragingly.

"I think I do!" Naruto agreed. "Let's try it again."

Sasuke slapped his forehead. "We are going to be here the whole day." he mumbled.

"Max, you're not doing it right." Tyson said. "You gotta let the man try it out for himself. Don't pressure him. Give him some air to breath."

The blonde blader of the Bladebreakers stepped back wearily and extended a hand to Naruto. "Please, be my guest."

"Fine." stomping forward, Tyson held out his launcher and blade to Naruto with a friendly grin. "Here. Try this out."

"Oh, okay." Naruto took the items from him and fixed it into place just as Max had taught him. He held it out just as Max had taught him and launched Tyson's blade. Directly at the edge of the roof.

Tyson yelped in horror as he watched his precious Beyblade head for the edge, certain he was about to see his Beyblade fall over the side and pummel to meet its end on the streets below. "Dragoon!"

A blur of silver snapped into his view and struck the edge of the roof with the tip buried in deep. Dragoon hit the kunai head-on and went flying back to Tyson. The navy-haired boy caught his blade with a relief cry. Naruto glanced at Sasuke as he stepped forward to retrieve his weapon.

"Can't you do anything right?" Sasuke asked exasperatedly. He knelt and yanked out the kunai.

Pulling a face, Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "Hey! I'll like to see you try!"

Sasuke twirled it around his fingers like a gunslinger and slidded it into pouch that was wrapped around his right thigh. Then he regarded his teammate and finally said. "No thanks. I wouldn't want to waste my time on some thing like that."

"Jerk." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"We should be training." Sasuke said.

"And Mr. Wet Blanket Number Two is back in the house." Tyson whispered to Max.

Max chuckled. "He does sound a little like Kai."

"Speaking of Kai, where is he?" Jade asked, looking up from her battle. "He's been gone for almost two hours. As usual as it is for him to go wandering off on his own without telling us in our world, well, this isn't our world in the first place!"

Just then, Ray's blade took the opportunity to attack Draizer. It ducked in, breaking through the defenses and knocked it back. It flew up and landed with a defeated click. Driger leapt back into Ray's hand as he smiled triumphantly at the girl who stared at him in disbelief.

"I win."

"No fair! You cheated! Can't you see I was talking to them?"

"Can't you see we were in a middle of a battle?" he said with a sly grin.

"I was distracted!"

"I've only been gone for two hours and you're starting to sound like Tyson." Kai said as he came up from behind.

Jade whirled on him, green-eyes flashing. "It's your fault. If you didn't wander off like you always do, I wouldn't have to worry about you! And when I wouldn't have to worry about you, I would have kicked cat-boy's butt over here."

"Watch with the name calling." Ray said defensively.

"Jade, no one asked you to worry about me, did they?" the bluenette reminded her.

"You're my boyfriend, dummy! It's my obligation or something to worry about you. Sucks, I know. But it comes with the package. So deal with it!" she retorted.

Ray watched the why-do-I-even-bother look cross Kai's face as he rolled his eyes. "Care to share with us where you've been, oh great wanderer who does not always tell his friends where he went off to?"

"No."

"Always with the short blunt answer too." Ray added

"You know, sharing is caring." Jade told Kai a-matter-a-factly.

"I didn't say I cared about you people."

"Actions speak louder than words, luv. Or in your case, more than words."

"Okay. What do these actions say?"

Her eyes narrowed with confusion as he stepped up to her so close that she could feel his body warmth. His crimson eyes bore into her green ones, penetrating her crankiness and sarcasm with a heated look. All thoughts left her mind, leaving her speechless for that long moment. He tilted his head towards hers, towards her lips. She could feel herself leaning in, eyes fixed on his face as he only came closer. And she waited.

Then the look on his face was replaced by his familiar know-all smirk and he turned away from her. "There's nothing to be said here except she wants me."

Realizing what he had done, her eyes grew wide and heat came rushing back to Jade's cheeks. Ray was snickering while Max and Tyson were trying very hard not to laugh. And failing while they were at it. The other three just looked caught between confused and amused.

"Oh you are so screw, buddy." she muttered. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously the way they do whenever she was threatened or plotting revenge and payback. "When you least expect it, I'm gonna-"

Her words faded into a sharp gasp as an image slammed into her mind without warning. She doubled over, clutching her head. Her face was a mask of shock and effort as she tried to fight the unexpected invasion but it was too strong.

Or too urgent.

_Flames licked at her, flaring all around her like hungry claws of a demon trying to devour her. Jade recoiled reflexively, stepping away from it. More roared up around her, trapping her within its walls. She froze as the fire died out, falling away like curtain veils. She stared out at the village from her point of view on a roof. Not just any roof. The Ninja Academy roof. The village was Konoha. The moon shone down on the peaceful village, a serene scene before the disaster. _

_In a distance at the edge of the village where a river flowed, something exploded, casting smoke into the air. People started filling the streets, their screams of panic echoing in her ears. Ninjas were rushing to the site of the explosion. _

_Movement behind her caught her eye and she turned. Two green-clad figures raced along the roof before her and vault over the side. She rushed over, leaning over the railings in time to see the two ninjas slip into the building through a window. _

"Jade!"

Her eyes snapped open and she found herself being held by Kai. He must have caught her and she was grateful he had. He shook her a little and she moaned softly, swearing softly as the after-effect of the vision or whatever it was left as quickly as it had hit her.

"You okay?" she heard Ray ask.

"Just give me a damn aspirin." she muttered as she clutched her head in her hand.

Kai held her until he was sure she could stand on her own two feet. "What happened?"

Jade looked at them, noticing they had gathered around her with concern puzzled looks on their faces. "You mean you guys didn't see it?"

They exchanged even more perplexed looks and shook their head. "Nope."

"Great." she groaned. "We end up stranded in an unknown world and I get the visions. This stinks."

"Jade, what did you see?" Kai asked, his voice caught between worry and impatience.

"Konoha." she said. "Something is going to happen. I don't know what. Just something like an explosion. Not as big as -." she stopped, biting her lip. Telling them about her dream might not be such a good idea. The dream had been of somewhere she didn't know, maybe some other village. Heck, for all she know it could even be a dream of the past when Orochimaru first attacked the village.

"Big as what?" Kai prodded.

"Not big enough to destroy this whole village." she said quickly.

Kai frowned, noting the change in sentence.

"It happened over there." recalling every detail of the vision, she pointed in direction of the river.

"When is this explosion going to happen?" Ray asked carefully.

She paused and finally shrugged. "No idea. It happened at night, I think but the vision didn't say when."

"Right." Tyson muttered, not believing. "That means it could happen tonight. Or tomorrow or even next month."

"Jade, are you sure you're not sick?" Sakura asked gently.

"Yeah. Maybe you're sick. Mentally" Ray laid a hand on her forehead. "You're a little hot and pale."

"It's the weather." Jade snapped.

"Not to mention a 'little' cranky." Max added jokingly.

"Hardy-ha-ha, Max." Jade deadpanned. "Very funny. I'm telling you, guys. I'm not crazy!"

* * *

"Fine. Put me to bed. Make me drink soup and some yucky bitter poison in-disguise-as-medicine drink." Jade huffed, crossing her arms in front of her as she sat in bed, sulking. She glared at the tray laid on the table beside the bed. She couldn't believe Kai actually agreed to this. 

"You're tired." he said when she protested. "Like you said, it could be the weather."

"I was being sarcastic." she returned with a glare that rivaled his own.

Kai remained firm so here she was in bed like some child who couldn't even take care of herself. They had left her an hour ago, telling her to get some sleep. For the love of God, she was the one who spent years on the street, looking out for herself. Ruffling the blankets and with a frustrated sigh, finally tossed them aside. It was too hot anyway for blankets. And speaking of hot, her mind wandered back to the vision.

_Fire, _she thought, her annoyed look disappearing and replaced by a thoughtful frown. _That's what both the dream and vision had in common. But what the does it mean?_

She stiffened as a thought occurred. Draizer. Was her Bitbeast trying to reach her in someway? Trying to warn her of something? With a jolt, she realized she forgot to tell the others something else. There were two ninjas in her vision. Something told her they weren't local and they were after something inside the Academy.

_The scroll. With all that's going on, I wouldn't be surprise if what they were after is the scroll about our Bitbeasts. _

"But if I tell the others, they would just send me right back to bed." she mused aloud, lying back on the bed. "Looks like I'm on my own on this one…" without realizing she yawned. The heat was getting to her, making her drowsy and sleepy. Maybe there was something in that drink they gave her earlier. Something to make her sleep. Sleep would be nice. She didn't get enough sleep last night. But no.

_Can't sleep. Sleep not good. Dreams…_

Seconds later, she was fast asleep and this time, thankfully, there were no dream or visions whatsoever about burning villages. Only an endless abyss.

* * *

Kai looked up as Sakura came down the stairs of Sasuke's house with a tray holding Jade's uneaten soup. "How is she?" 

"She's asleep. Sleeping like a baby." the female ninja said. She settled the tray on the dining table where they all sat, discussing. "Really knocked out."

"The medicine has sleeping effects." Sasuke explained, looking up. "It smoothens the mind and allows the person to sleep peacefully."

Tyson's eyes narrowed at him from across the table. "And how could you know that?"

"I…" he hesitated. "I take it too sometimes when I can't sleep." _after waking up from a nightmare of my brother slaughter my whole family. _"Anyway, she'll be fine. It wears off after a while."

"Hey, do you think what she said is true? That she saw something." Max asked suddenly, leaning in as he did. "I mean, considering where we are…anything it's possible."

"I think it's." Ray said. "Jade isn't the type to make things up. What do you think?" the question was directed at the ninjas. "Are having visions common around here?"

Sakura shook her head. A worried look was etched on her face, visible in her pale green eyes. "No. I have never heard of such a thing happening before. Unless it's the effects of a ninja-level technique."

Kai's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying someone made Jade see what she saw?"

"It's just a suggestion." Sakura said. "As far as I know, not even the Hokage has the gift to see visions."

"Maybe it has something to do with the prophecy." Max suggested. "I mean, Jade's the guardian of an Ancient Spirit. Maybe having visions are part of the job."

"Maybe it's her power or something." Tyson chimed in. He rubbed his chin. "Although I kinda always expected hers to be something similar to blue hair and yellow eyes. Ow!" he yelped suddenly and massaged his shin. He glared at Max who smiled innocently back at him.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused.

"Tyson has a wild imagination." Ray said quickly. "Must be the cause of his nuttiness."

"But Kai…" Sakura looked at him uncertainly. "If you knew Jade isn't...well, crazy, why did you insists she got to bed?"

"Because as good an actress she is, I can tell she's tired. She just doesn't want to admit it."

"Oh." Sakura nodded and took the bowl of soup into the kitchen to be washed.

"Anyways, we should talk to Kakashi about this." Kai said seriously. "He might know something."

"Sensei Kakashi knows everything!" Naruto said proudly.

"Then that's settled." Tyson relaxed back in his chair until the chair balanced onto its two back legs. "We'll bring this up when Kakashi is around. Now back to more important matters."

Everyone including his own teammates looked puzzled and worried.

"What's for dinner?"

"Tyson!" everyone face-faulted and sweatdropped.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Naruto leaned in and darting out a hand, he knocked the chair's legs off-balance and in suit, caused Tyson to topple over with a yell.

"OW!"

As everyone else except Kai who merely shook his head with disgust, laughed at the sight of Tyson sprawled on the floor, Sasuke's dark eyes fixed on the top of the stairs wondering whether the dark-haired girl's visions could be true.

* * *

The suddenly coldness tickling her skin was what drew her back to reality in a daze. Shivering, she groped around with one hand, feeling for the blankets and to her annoyance, remembered she had pushed them off the bed. The chilly breeze came again, teasing at her ankles and causing a tremor of shivers to run up her spine. Giving up, she opened her eyes groggily and sat up in bed. The window was open, the reason of the gentle but cold breeze coming through. 

She wondered how long has she been sleeping and thankfully, it had been a sleep of bliss. The moonlight slipped in through the open window and she realized she must have sleep through the night.

Her tummy growled.

_Dammit, I should have considered that soup earlier…_

Rising from bed, Jade dressed and noiselessly made her way to the streets.

The moon was her guide, shining the path for her as she moved down the street. Her eyes moved about, looking at the quiet houses that lined the streets of the Uchiha district.

Based on what Sakura had told her, these houses were once filled with laughter, with families that had a blood tie to Sasuke. His family had been the strongest ninja clan in the village and everybody respected them. Until one night, the whole family was killed in a bloody massacre, leaving no survivors save for Sasuke himself. It was a mystery why he was left to live but Sakura had revealed the hatred for his family's killer was eating away at Sasuke, slowly killing him from the inside.

The girl's concern touched Jade and it left a familiar tone to her own. She could relate why one would actually make the effort to love a person like Sasuke. Or Kai.

Speaking of whom, she still owed a payback for making a fool out of her in front of everyone else. _I'll get him. When he least expects it, that's when I'll strike and he'll be sorry he ever messed with-_

BOOM!

Startled by the sound she heard once ringing through the air, Jade glanced up and saw the red yellow glow in a distance. Smoke was already rising into view and she could smell it with the wind even from where she stood.

"Oh no." she muttered and started to run in that direction. _This can't be happening…_

Suddenly a dark figure leapt down from above into the center of her path. A hand reached out and grabbed her arm as she ran past forcing her to stop. "Hold it!"

She glared back at Sasuke, pulling her hand free. "What for?"

"It's too dangerous." he said. "Stay here."

"No. It's not that!" she started to protest.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled from above. "Come on! They may need our help putting out the fire! It looks huge from here!"

"Wait up!" she heard Tyson's voice calling from behind. "We want to help too!"

Sasuke looked at the Bladebreakers as they caught up with him. He wasn't going to waste his time trying to persuade them back to the house especially when he realized how stubborn they could be as a team. "Fine." he said. "But be careful. If anything happens to you, I'm not responsible."

As he leapt back unto the roofs to join Naruto in making their way fast to the explosion site, Sakura moved ahead of the Bladebreakers, leading them through the village in a hurry.

"Well, still think I'm crazy?" Jade asked Kai as they ran.

He grunted and didn't answer her question. They kept moving.

_Look up, _a voice in her head hissed. Jade looked up and what she saw made her halt in her movements. Moving across the rooftops in the shadows with a ghost-like stealth were two figures heading in the opposite direction away from the fire, towards the Academy. Looking back at the others as they disappeared from her sight, she turned and ran back the way they came.

* * *

The distraction had been a success. It was an old battle technique to create a diversion somewhere else while the main mission was a separate location. Everyone would be headed to where they had set up explosives to blow up the bridge that ran over a river. The explosion had been on perfect timing. The village ninjas would be on their way there thus leaving the Academy easy for break-in. Failure is not an option for this mission and they will not fail their leader. Silently, they landed on the roof of the Academy and paused for a moment to check their surroundings. 

"Let's go." one of them said.

Heading over to the side of the building, they jumped over the railings and as they fell, they grabbed a window still and let themselves into the room of their target. The library. In the dark, the library didn't seem very much like a library. The only similarity it held during the day and at night was the silence. They moved fast with trained efficiency and skills, quickly mapping out the position of the cage where all the important scrolls were kept. They found it and with the hand-gestures needed to open the cage, they slipped in and one of them carefully reached out for the stack of scrolls kept on the upper most shelves.

According to their sources, the scroll they seek should be among these scrolls. He scanned through the rolled-up pieces of paper and frowned when he made a startling discovery.

"It's not here!" he hissed

"What?" his partner sounded just as shock as he was. "How is that possible?"

"Hey." a different voice piped in.

The lights came on, blinding them momentarily. Through the sudden brightness, their eyes focused on the dark-haired teenage girl leaning against the door frame, holding an old battered scroll up in her hand for them to see.

"Looking for this?"

* * *

Gasping heavily, Sakura was startled to see how huge the fire really was up-close. She could practically feel the heat of the raging fire. It was blazing beyond control and some of the senior ninjas were struggling to put out the fire along with other genins that had come rushing out when they first heard the explosion. Fortunately, so far no one was hurt. 

"You kids shouldn't be here." Kakashi said as he landed in front of them, blocking their paths as they started to head forward again to tackle the fire. "It's not safe."

"We can't just stand around and do nothing!" Tyson insisted.

"What caused the explosion?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi's face was serious. "Judging by the nature of the fire, ANBU came to the conclusion that someone planted explosives under the bridge. Whoever it was who planted them there…could be after the scroll."

Ray noticed the frown that appeared on his captain's face. "What's wrong?"

Kai paused, realizing only now that someone was missing. Quickly he scanned their surroundings, crimson eyes moving past villagers who have come to see the damage to the ninjas fighting to put out the fire. "Where's Jade?"

"She was right behind us." Naruto said absently. He then looked around in confusion. "Hey, where did she go?"

"Hey, guys." Max spoke up. "Just a thought but didn't Jade mention something about this happening? Maybe she figured out what they were after and-."

"Went back to the library." Sasuke swore and shook his head. "You guys stay here and help put out that fire. I'm going after her."

"Sasuke! Wait!" Kakashi called. He sighed as his student failed to pay heed to his call and leapt away. "That boy never listens…"

Another explosion rang out, causing a sudden rush of burning wind.

* * *

They regarded her curiously as they stepped out of the cage. They both wondered the same thing. How on earth did she know what they were after and how did she get it before them. They spread out without saying a word. 

As she faced them, taking in their measurements, she wondered which insane part of her actually made her do this without back-up or a weapon. These were highly-trained or high level ninjas according to Sasuke. She wasn't even sure what that meant or whether she was up to their level. _Well, only one way to find out…_

"I'm not interrupting anything important, am I?" she said, hoping to taunt them into attacking her first. "Like stealing some ancient old scroll."

"A smart idea would be to give it to us, girl." one of them said. He moved to her left and held out his hand to her.

"Not until you tell me who are you and who you work for." she said calmly. She flipped the scroll in her hand and caught it out of mid-air.

"Who we are and who we serve are none of your concern." the other hissed.

She raised an eyebrow. "Right. So I guess the deal's off then."

"You're in no position to bargain with us, child." the one who had spoken earlier said. "Give us the scroll and we'll spare your life. After all you're not trained in the ways of the ninjas. Yes, we know who you are. We were told of you and your friends. We know that you do not possess the skills to defeat us."

_So they know about us and probably our Bitbeasts too, _she took that information in. "Are you sure about that?"

They exchanged glances and one nodded. Without warning, one of them lunged at her in an upper cut that would have taken broken her neck had it landed. Stepping aside, she dodged the attack and planted a well-calculated kick to his mid-riff. His partner watched impatiently, stealing a second to glance out the window. Any minute now, the village ninjas are going to realize what's going on and when they do, escape will not be so easy.

"Hurry up!" he snapped, hearing grunts as he turned back to his partner. "We have to go now! What the-?"

To his horror, his partner was thrown against the wall by the girl with two swift upper-cuts to his face and stomach. Wiping blood from his cut lip, he drew a handful of kunais and flung them at her. She hooked her feet under a chair and kicked it straight at the knives flying at her. The kunais and the chair met in mid-air, showering broken wood and scattered kunais all over the floor. Jade leapt unto the table and lashed out with a vicious kick. The kick would have caused vital damage to the ninja's head if he had not dodged at the last moment. Still in motion, she jumped down and faced him as he tried to regain his bearings.

And all the while, the scroll did not leave her hand.

This was not going as smoothly as they had expected. They had underestimated this female, assuming that she being from another dimension knew nothing of martial arts and that had been their mistake. Time to rectify it.

Slipping a knife into his hand, the second ninja moved in steadily on the girl from behind. She was busy watching his comrade, leaving her back open. He started to raise the kunai and brought it down.

Without warning a hand grabbed his descending hand and twisted it hard, forcing him to drop the weapon. As he looked over his shoulder in surprise, Sasuke grabbed the kunai out midair and drove it deep into the man's gut. As he watched, the man's dark eyes widened as he staggered back, clutching the hilt.

Hearing heavy breathing behind her, Jade spun on the alert and saw who is was that had just saved her life. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Saving your life. What does it look like?" the boy replied, looking at her over his shoulder.

The man she was fighting took the advantage to surge past her, snatching the scroll from her hand and rushed over to the window where his companion was leaning on for support. Casting one look back at the two teens, the man with the scroll grabbed his partner and threw them both over the window edge. Jade ran over to the window in time to see them land on the roof opposite the Academy and made their escape into the night.

"Don't bother." Sasuke said. "You'll never catch them now."

She turned back to him. "I wasn't gonna." she said.

He knelt and picked up one of the scattered kunais. "Looks like they got what they came for."

"What, the scroll?" she grinned. "Oh, you mean, the fake one they took?"

Surprised, he glanced sharply at her. "Fake?"

She nodded. "Yup. You'll be surprise how gullible they can be."

"Where's the real one?"

"Wherever it was your teacher hid it." she shrugged.

Sasuke winced inwardly. _I guess that was what sensei Kakashi wanted to tell me…_ "You could have been killed and for what? A fake scroll?"

"But I wasn't." she reminded him plainly. "Thanks to you. Anyways, I found out that whoever those guys work for, knows about my team and possibly our Sacred Spirits. And thanks to my vision and my genius plan, we're still one step ahead of them. You may thank me now." He gave her an odd look which made her shrug. "Fine. Don't thank me."

She left the library, leaving the Konoha ninja staring after her in bewilderment. _Not many people without any training as a ninja can face two enemy ninja and talk about it as if it was an everyday occurrence. Let alone survive the confrontation…_

_

* * *

_  
"You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't." Jade said kindly. She met Kai's angry glare with a smile she knew would tick him off.

The others as in her teammates and Team 7 stood in the Hokage's office, watching them with expression that was a mixture of concern and amusement. Max was helping Sakura bandage Tyson's hand. From what she had heard, Tyson had, as usual, foolishly gotten too close to the fire and burnt his hand. Kai had yanked him back in time just as the footing of the bridge gave away to the flames and collapsed.

"Ow!" Tyson yelped, fidgeting in the chair in an attempt to get away.

"Keep still." Sakura ordered. She wrapped the gauze bandage around his hand one more time then she tied up and sniped off the bandage roll. "There. That should do it."

Tyson nursed his injured hand. "Easy for you to say."

"It's just like you, Tyson." Max sighed shaking his head. "You just had to go and get hurt."

"I didn't know the fire is that hot!"

"It's fire, dummy."

"How come he gets to act rash and stupid and I don't?" Jade demanded, pointing at Tyson. Only when the words left her mouth did she realize how childish she sounded.

"Because he's Tyson." Kai answered. "Acting rash and stupid is his specialty."

They ignored the defensive 'hey' that came from the injured boy. She considered his answer. "Good point. Anyway I did what I had to do. If I didn't, then those ninja guys would have probably done more damage."

"At the expense of your life?"

"I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." she defended. She gestured at herself. "See me? See me here? Alive?"

"Those ninjas could have killed you and for what? Some hunch?" the captain snapped back.

"But they didn't. And those visions were true!" she retorted. "I don't know how and why but they were right and I'm glad I followed them."

"Um..." Ray spoke up uncertainly. "I have to break the party but how did you know those ninjas were after the scroll?"

"Yeah." Max agreed with his teammate. "They could have been after anything."

"First of all, what else is there worth stealing that has anything to do with what's going on here? Secondly, they told me themselves." Jade scratched the back of her head. "Not very bright, are they?"

"They thought you had what they wanted." Sasuke said. He looked at her. "You could have been killed for nothing."

She groaned. "Not you too…"

"Enough." Kakashi said, straightening from his leaning against the wall position. "The important thing is that no one got killed and that the scroll is still safe with us. At least now we know there are others looking for the scroll as well."

"Thank you!" Jade said in relief. "Finally a supporter!"

"However I do not entirely think your actions were wise and necessary." the teacher chastised her. "They're right. If it wasn't for your own knowledge in taijutsu, you could have been killed."

"Shut up." Jade glared at Kai who smirked smugly back.

Sakura spoke up now, directing her question at Jade. "Speaking of which, how do you know taijutsu? I thought you didn't know how to fight."

"Once again…first of all what is taijutsu and secondly no body asked." Jade shrugged. "So I know a few moves. Big deal. Saved my life, didn't they."

The door opened and Tsunade walked in, not looking as though she had rushed back over a thousand miles for a distant village. There was not a single speck of dust on her clothes and she would look well rested if not for the grim look on her face.

"The perpetrators slipped ANBU's grasp." she announced. She regarded the five teens seriously. "It seems this is bigger than we thought. Seeing as there are others after the scroll."

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi. "ANBU has been sent out to find the remains of the scroll, I presume?"

"Yes."

"Then there's nothing else we can do for now." Tsunade informed them. "It would be better until we know what's going here that you five are taught the ways and methods of the ninjas. That way at least the next time something like this happens, you're able to defend yourself."

"I shall see to their training." Kakashi assured her.

"Fine." the Fifth sat back down in her chair. "The other kages have been alerted of Orochimaru's return but until we're certain, I have not told them of the scroll nor of you. Let's keep it that way for now."

"So what you're saying is you want us to keep a low profile." Tyson said. He frowned thoughtfully. "Is that kind of hard? I mean we're the Bladebreakers. We're rather famous."

Everyone in the room sweatdropped and sighed in exasperation. Max tapped his shoulder. "Tyson, Beyblading doesn't exist here, remember?"

"Oh, right. Damn…"

* * *

Just a recap of Naruto meanings  
genin: Ninja Academy stident graduates  
Missing-nin: Ninjas who have abandoned their village.  
Kage: The kage is the strongest and most supreme ninja of all ninjas in their respective villages. Each village has their own kage with different name. Ho (Fire), Kaze(Wind), Rai (Lightning), Mizu (Water) and Tsuchi (Earth)  
Baka: stupid  
shuriken: Ninja star  
kunai: dagger  
ANBU: A special squad that handles dangerous and confidential missions for the village and consists of high leveled ninjas.  
taijutsu: hand-to-hand combat 

A/N: Wow. This's a really long chappie. Hope you like it! That being said R&R!


	5. Broken

A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! As a Halloween treat, I've updated all 3 stories at once! Hope you enjoy!

By the way, this chappie is super long so I hope it'll make up for the next time I update late.

Special thanks to…Redemberx, meandmyownlittleworld, anim3gurl, chibi Setsuna-chan, Firehedgehog, lolly pop3, Phoenix from the Flames-2, Odango Atama-chan xx and observant- not mean. Luv you guys!

* * *

Chapter 5 - Broken 

He was on the prowl. Moving as quietly as the dry leaves that scattered his surroundings would allow, he carefully pushed aside a branch of a bush and peered through.

Ah-hah…there was his target.

The target stood with his back to him, obviously looking for him without realizing he was directly behind him. He drew a kunai from the pouch on his belt and moved forward, narrowly missing a twig that would have given away his position. He flexed his fingers around the weapon and moved forward. His target started to turn. He moved faster and flung the kunai with precise accuracy. A grin spread across his face as he watched the dagger fly toward his target.

"Alright!" he crowed. "I'm good…"

Suddenly without warning, a puff of smoke cloaked his target, blocking him from sight. As he watched, the smoke evaporated and in the place of his target was a tree branch. The force of the kunai sent the branch crashing to the ground several meters away from where he stood. Confused, Tyson stared at the spot where the branch had appeared and stretched his head.

"What the…?"

"TYSON!"

In an instant, the predator became the prey and vice versa. Leaping down from the tree behind Tyson, Max landed heavily on him, throwing his entire weight on him. Both of them hit the ground and Tyson found his face in the dirt.

"Hah!" Max declared proudly. "I told you you'll be eating dirt."

"Ow!" Tyson cried as he struggled. "Don't do that! You'll give me a heart attack!"

Laughing cheerily, Max climbed off his navy-haired friend and offered a hand which Tyson accepted gratefully. "You're too young to have a heart attack." he reminded him.

Tyson massaged his sore neck as he replied. "That was some neat trick." he admitted. "How did you do that, Maxie?"

"I practiced." Max told him simply. "In case you have already forgotten, Tyson, Kakashi taught us how to replace ourselves with objects days ago."

"He did?" Tyson grinned sheepishly. "Where was I?"

"Try sleeping and not paying attention." another voice spoke up as a shadow detached itself from the shadows casted by the trees. Another shadow followed.

Max and Tyson gasped in surprise and shock as they turned to stare at Ray and Naruto as the neko-jin and the blonde ninja strolled up to them. "DON'T DO THAT!" they yelled in unison.

Ray cocked his head innocently and asked with a grin. "Do what? You guys should have been able to detect us coming."

"Maybe they were too busy trying to kill each other." Naruto suggested mischievously.

Tyson laughed dryly. "Ha-ha. For your information, we were training."

"Trying to kill each other." Naruto piped in. "Man, you guys suck at this. Let me show how a ninja should be like."

Tyson stared at him. "I think I'll pass." he muttered.

"Well, at least you guys have made, um, slight improvement." Ray said lightly.

"Hey, don't have to rub it in." Tyson told him. "Unlike you, some of us are not born with abilities to defend ourselves."

Naruto jumped in, grinning mischievously. "Unlike you, some of us actually have room for improvement."

As his words sank in, the Konoha ninja made his getaway before Tyson and Max could fully comprehend his meanings. Ray got it instantly and a grin stretched across his face as he watched his teammate' expressions changed.

"HEY! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" the duo yelled after the blonde ninja. "GET BACK HERE, NARUTO!"

Ray blew out a sigh as they sprinted after Naruto. Kicking up Tyson's kunai, he quickly followed them, wanting to make sure they didn't kill themselves before some evil ninja did.

It has been one week since they arrived in Konoha, six days since the attempt to steal the scroll was made, five days since they started their training as ninjas under the watchful eye of Kakashi. Since then, there has been no news of anything regarding them, their Bitbeasts or the scroll. It seems their enemies were laying low after their failed attempt. To Ray, that usually means they are up to something. But right now, all he could do was take the opportunity to train his body and mind in preparation for battle. He along with Kai and Jade had made vast improvements in their trainings. Among the all Bladebreakers, they were the ones with background knowledge of martial arts. Tyson would be considered one too if only he had paid more attention to his grandfather when the old guy was giving him kendo classes back home. Well, that would be a situation Tyson swore to rectify when they got back.

_If we get back…_, Ray thought sourly.

They emerged at the bridge that was blown up several days ago. It was quickly built with the help of the ninjas and the villagers. Ray admired the cooperation and teamwork they had as a village. It only reminded him of his village back in China. Absently he wondered how Mariah and the team was doing, whether they wondered why had they not heard from him for so long, whether anyone notices that the Bladebreakers were missing for one whole week.

_Poor Kenny. He must be worried sick out of his mind…I hope he hasn't broken down yet…_Ray smiled slightly at the thought before Sakura's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Ray! Watch out!"

He blinked, ajaring from his thoughts and noticed the three shuriken flying at him. Reacting on pure reflexes, he lifted Tyson's kunai still in his hand and with a flick of his wrist, deflected the weapons. As the daggers scattered to the ground, his eyes shifted to the raven-haired girl standing on a tree branch with an apologetically look on her face. He glared at her. Sakura landed beside him, hurrying over to check on him.

"Ray, are you okay? I'm so sorry. Jade was aiming at me and I dodged and- Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Ray nodded as he smiled at the pink-haired girl who unlike some showed concern. Someone else however…he turned to glare at Jade again.

The 'oopsie' look had vanished and she was smirking. "Ooh, impressive show of reflexes, Ray."

"Show? That was me defending for my life." he amended.

"Well, at least now we know you're ready in case something like that does happen." she piped cheerily as she leapt down from the tree.

Ray shook his head at her. "If something like that does happen, I would have killed you. What were you girls doing anyway?"

"Training." she answered simply.

"In what? How to kill your friends?" Sasuke sneered. He straightened from his position against the railings of the bridge and approached them. "You could have killed him."

"Which I didn't. So a big fat 'yay' for me." Jade said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Sakura said before Jade could say anything more to the dark-eyed ninja.

Jade rolled her eyes. She had told Sakura so many times to stand up for herself. She was way too timid around Sasuke. Of course she wasn't as timid as Naruto's fan girl, Hinata. No one was as timid as the girl.

"Hey, where's Kai?" Ray asked, noting the absence of their leader. _Again…_

"He probably went off to train on his own again." Max answered carelessly. He bounced up to them, beaming to see the girls. "Hey, Jade. Hey, Sakura. Guess what? I totally kicked Tyson's butt just now."

"DID NOT!" Tyson hollered back in protest.

"He's been doing that a lot lately." Jade said while Tyson went back to arguing with Naruto.

"Who, Tyson?"

"I'm talking about Kai."

"Oh." Max thought hard for a moment as if recalling. Then he nodded. "Yeah. He has. What's up with that anyway?"

Ray shrugged. "That sounds like Kai to do something like that but here? We should be sticking as a group. Not wander about on our own. He would be a walking target."

"You're right, Ray." Jade sighed before she clapped a hand on his shoulder heartily. "That's why you should be the one to give him the pep-talk you just gave us. Good luck!"

Ray groaned but before he could protest, a cheery voice interrupted.

"Ah, it's nice to see you kids training hard together." Kakashi commented as he appeared in a puff of smoke on the bridge suspension looking down on them with a cheerily glint in his one visible eye.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

This time Naruto and Sakura had help in lecturing their teacher. Max and Tyson had also joined in the yelling whether the teacher was late.

They had discovered the hard way that it happened every often. Sometimes Kakashi would tell them to turn up at dawn only to have him come at noon. Once on the third day of their training, Tyson came up with the ingenious idea to sleep in late and only arrived at training at eleven. Unfortunately for him, Kakashi had arrived early that day and as punishment, Tyson had to run ten rounds around the village while the others sat and eat rice balls, watching sympathetically as he struggled to complete ten rounds within two hours. After that, there was no more trying to out-smart the teacher.

Better to be early and not on the receiving end of Kakashi's punishments.

Actually the man wasn't bad as long as one didn't try and out-smart him. Sure, he could be weird and annoyingly secretive at times but that was what made him the good teacher that he is. The only problem was he had a ridiculous unteacher-like habit for turning up late for training most of the days. What was even lamer were his excuses.

"I had to help a friend who lost his goldfish and he-." the teacher said smoothly before his students' angry shouts over-took his voice.

"LIAR!" the four of them yelled.

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh. "Annoying bunch of noise-makers."

"Well, well, well." Jade said upon spotting someone else coming up to the group. "Look who the cat dragged in. Bout time you decided to grace us with your presence. Where have you been, Kai?"

The leader of the Bladebreakers strolled past the noisy foursome and stopped in front of her. "I've been training." he told her shortly.

"Uh-huh…" she nodded. "Of course you do know you could have trained with us. You remember…your teammates and most importantly, your girlfriend?" she gestured at the Ray then at herself.

"Right." he smirked. "Of course you do know that whenever we train together, nothing related to training actually does happen."

A faint fade of red colored her cheeks as she retorted. "And whose fault is that?"

"Let me see…yours." he said coolly.

"Mine! Okay, I admit it's my fault but it's also your fault. You couldn't resist me." she reminded him plainly.

"That could change."

"What does that mean?"

"And this would be that 'nothing related to training' you mentioned." Ray said aloud, reminding them that he and Sasuke were still there.

"Yeah." Jade said. "He just refuses to give in whenever we're at this."

"Speak for yourself." Kai retorted. "As I recall, you're the one who always resorts to name calling."

"Hey, you left me with no choice."

"Right…" rolling his eyes, Kai crossed his arms in front of him and turned his attention to Kakashi as he leapt down from the suspension.

"Well, I have some news for you." the teacher announced.

Naruto's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Is it good or bad news?"

"Well…" Kakashi chuckled uncertainly. "It depends on how you look at it. ANBU has just received word that the second part of the scroll could be found in a village called Anzaria. It's not far from here."

"Not far as in how not far?" Tyson asked skeptically.

"Um…I would say we could get there in two days tops." Kakashi informed them.

"Yoo-hoo." Tyson muttered sarcastically.

"Well, I guess we could call it good news." Ray said. "At least we're getting somewhere now."

"Yeah! I'm so bored to friggin' tears." Jade said enthusiastically. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible." Kai said, looking at the senior ninja as though for confirmation. "It's only a matter of time before the bad guys finds out about this piece as well and since they failed to get the original piece, they would try for this one."

Max nodded thoughtfully. "Kai does have a point."

"Exactly." Kakashi beamed. "Therefore, I suggest you kids pack up. We are leaving in an hour."

Tyson meekly raised a hand. "Just one more question. How exactly are we going to get there? By horse? Cause I don't mind riding one of those."

"Sorry, Tyson. We're walking." Kakashi took pleasure in telling him. "Think it as part of your training."

Tyson groaned aloud. "Not again…"

* * *

"When God decided to create Tyson, he made the serious mistake of giving him legs." Jade grumbled under her breath. 

Kai glanced at her with a perplexed look. "What?"

"I'm just saying Tyson would have a better life in a wheelchair. I mean, listen to him complain and whining!" she shot a glare at the noisy-forever-whining boy dragging his feet slightly behind them. "He's a bottomless pit of complain!"

"He wouldn't be Tyson without all that complaining." Ray said cheerily.

"Somehow I think we can live with that." Kai muttered.

"So when do we get there?" Tyson asked loudly. "I'm starving!"

Everyone shot him an annoyed glare but he brushed it off, grinning at them expectantly.

"You're always hungry, Tyson!" Naruto reminded him. Then his own tummy growled. Noticing the glare the other boy gave him, he laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hehe…"

Sasuke snorted. "You're both the same."

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean?" Naruto and Tyson demanded in unison.

Sasuke ignored him, strolling ahead to catch up with their teacher who was strolling ahead of them and reading his book. Jade chuckled as she watched him then she looked at Kai.

He noticed the look and again he said. "What?"

"Ooh, looks like you have a twin brother in attitude." she said.

"Don't even start." he warned her, knowing all too well the look on her face.

She pouted innocently. "Start what? I wasn't going to start anything. Was I going to start anything?"

"You just started to annoy me."

"It's not my fault you have a short fuse."

"I won't have such a short fuse if you weren't so annoying."

"I'm not annoying. I'm perky and fun. Unlike some people." she looked at him meaningfully.

"Funny. Somehow your words seem to contradict with each other." he retorted smartly.

As they launched into another one of their arguments, Max and Ray rolled their eyes. "There they go again..."

Sakura sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as though she was having a headache just listening to Kai and Jade fight verbally. She had learnt it was very much a norm to hear them argue as much as it was to see Tyson gobble up a ten course meal for dinner. Their argument would usually start with a fight over something small and dumb then one of them would start calling the other names. So far the longest they have lasted without descending to juvenile name-calling was five minutes. Sakura had grown accustomed to their strange relationship that existed between Jade and Kai. At least they had a relationship…

"Stop being such a bloody idiot!"

There. Jade had just taken their argument to the next level. And in barely three minutes.

"At least I'm not a hypocrite."

"Excuse me? Look whose talking. You're the one who keeps insisting we should be training as a team and disappears every time in the middle of training!"

"That's my business."

"I'm your girlfriend, Kai. You can't just shut me out."

"Yes, I can."

Naruto watched them for a moment then he grinned mischievously and turned to Tyson. "Five hot dogs say Kai will win this debate."

"I don't know, man. She's got a lot of fight left in her." Tyson said, watching his two bickering teammates as well. "You're sure you're ready to spend me five hot dogs?"

"I'll make it ten." Naruto added.

"You're on."

They shook on it and settled in for watching the debate between the two. The others just walked ahead, wanting to get as far as possible for them.

Evening soon fell and they were at it. Still…

"You're acting very immature, Kai!"

"I won't have to if you would just drop it!"

"Ah-hah! So you're admitting you're being immature."

"I'm not admitting anything."

"You just said you wouldn't have to act immature if I would just drop it. Which means, you're saying you're acting immature!"

"I'm not acting immature!"

"Come on, Kai. Everyone gets to act immature once in a while. Are you saying you have never been immature not once in your entire life? Cos' I'll say you're due for an immature display soon."

"You can keep dreaming, Jade, because it ain't gonna happen."

"Dreams can come true for your information, Kai. But I don't think that really matters to you because you're too busy brooding all the time. Which is, by the way, not healthy for your social life if you have any."

"How long?" Tyson asked loudly to anyone within ear-shot.

"Four hours." Max answered wearily. "Not including the water-stop half way."

"They've been at it for four hours?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. "That would explain the migraine…"

"Gahh." Naruto grumbled, turning to Ray. "Is there some way we can stop them?"

"Not unless you want them turning on you. Because believe me, it ain't pretty." Ray warned him. Then to himself, he added. "It's a wonder they haven't pulled out their kunais and threatened each other with it yet."

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Tyson grinned. "Don't forget you owe me ten hot dogs if you lose."

Naruto made a face at the other boy as Sasuke turned to their teacher who had somehow managed to tune out the bickering couple through out the trip. He wondered how Kakashi did it. "Sensei, it's getting dark. Shouldn't we stop?"

Kakashi closed his book in one hand and glanced at the sky above them. "You're right. It's getting dark. Alright. We'll stop here for the night." he looked back at the teens or more specifically Kai and Jade. "It's time that you two took a break. The others need it too, you know."

Breaking off, Jade and Kai glared at each other but nevertheless stopped arguing. At least for now. The others allowed a breath of relief for now. Kakashi smiled as he watched them settle in for a night of sleeping on the hard cold ground, not without complaining. He wondered if they could sense the vague presence that had been spying on them since they left Konoha. Probably not.

"Kids will be kids…."

* * *

Eyes watched them as the ninja teacher started up a fire for the night as the teenagers got ready to get some rest, Naruto and Tyson complaining loudly as they fought over where they wanted to sleep and Jade and Sakura telling them to shut up. The one named Max was chuckling at them. Those eyes watched as Sasuke, the neko-jin and the stoic blue-haired boy named Kai helped Kakashi gather wood for the fire. Carefully they scrutinized each teen, taking in their estimated capabilities. The watcher knew it had to be careful for the man watching over those teens as their teacher was known for his many copied techniques and abilities as a high ranking ninja. Hatake Kakashi was not a man to be tried with, especially when one is on its own. It knew Kakashi could sense it but just couldn't detect where. It wasn't planning to waste its energy fighting a battle it'll surely lose so remained hidden it stayed. 

Its calculative gaze finally rested on the dark-haired girl. It had heard of how this girl who had no possible history of ninja training before that day had tricked and fought two ninjas and was intrigued to see for its self what this girl could do. She seemed like any helpless teenage girl who had nothing to do but to pick a fight with her own boyfriend. Then again….

_Looks can be deceiving…. _

Silently and carefully, it ceased away before Kakashi could pin-point its position and like a shadow that was never there, it disappeared.

* * *

_It's gone…_

Kakashi tested the air again just to sure and felt nothing save for terrified birds and animals, frightened away by the loud snores of Tyson and Naruto.

_Whoever it was that was watching us… it's now gone…_

Frowning thoughtfully, he sat down on a log and leaned forward to add another branch to the fire blazing in front of him. Flames leapt up greedily to burn the wood and its light grew brighter, casting shadows over the faces of the sleeping teens. Kakashi gazed at them fondly. One week and already the Bladebreakers seemed like a part of his team. They were like children to him. All of them. And he would give his life to protect them. That was his duty as a mentor and a Konoha ninja.

With a sigh, he fished into his pouch and pulled out his book. Kakashi casted one last glance around him and having sensed no danger, read his book.

Through the night he sat watching as they slumbered. Years of training and experience have given him the stamina to stay awake for the night. If he had to, he could stay awake for nights. He had done that before during his many missions as an ANBU member. And he would do so now. The fire kept burning until the first light of dawn broke across the morning. Kai was the first to wake up.

"Good morning, Kai." Kakashi said cheerily. "I trust you slept well."

The boy stared at him, eyes narrowed. "You were awake the whole night?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yup. Don't be surprise though. It's a normal thing for me."

Kai grunted as he stood up and stretched, working out the soreness in his body from sleeping on the hard ground. "Whatever." he said under his breath.

The ninja teacher merely smiled and shook his head. He got the impression Kai wasn't one used to having people watching over him as he slept. Life must have been hard for him to have the need to sleep warily at all times. _He has great potential…Kai'll make a fine warrior…and a target as well…_

The other teens started to stir and Kakashi reminded himself. _So are the others. _

"Get ready, kiddies." he announced gaily. "We're moving in a half an hour. So straddle up." a slight smile lifted his faces as they all groaned sleepily.

"Have anybody seen my spine?" Tyson grumbled. "I think I left it lying around here somewhere…"

* * *

"At least Spiderman has both superpowers and brains." 

This statement was put in, not either by Kai or Jade, but by Max. Sweet, lovable Max who turned to out to be full of zest in him as he argued with Tyson, debating over which superhero's better. Spiderman or Batman.

"All that brain power and he's still living in the slums." Tyson reminded him. "Batman has all that money and he's been doing good with his riches a.k.a the Bat Mobile!"

"Life isn't always about money, Tyson."

"Please tell me we don't sound like them." Jade pleaded to Kai.

"I hope not." he agreed.

Tyson and Max had been 'discussing' their topic since Max had asked Naruto about the superhero comics in this world. The blonde ninja mentioned the Fourth Hokage of Konoha who created a legend for himself when he sacrificed himself to save the village. Max had asked if he had super extraordinary powers like Spiderman and hence the battle begun. Of course it wouldn't be so intense if Naruto hadn't been immaturely egging them on.

"Naruto!" Sakura snapped as she landed a fist over the back of his head. "Stop that! You're really not helping!"

"That's the general idea." the blonde boy answered back sourly as he rubbed his sore head. "You on the other hand didn't have to hit me so hard."

"Oh, don't be such a big baby. You have a skull as thick as an elephant's!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes heaven-wards. "Not them too…" he groaned under his breath.

Jade overheard him and she piped in, cheerily in an attempt to bring him into conversation. "So when it's not me and Kai, it's them? Wow, it's a wonder no one has jumped up on us yet."

"Safety in numbers." he told her bluntly. "If they do, it'll be one of them against…well, us and a bunch of chattering monkeys."

"Hey, lighten up. This isn't some apocalypse trip to the end." she aid lightly, smiling as she walked next to him. "Besides if anyone tries to jump us, I'll know. Vision girl, remember?"

He stared at her for a moment then he looked down. "Shouldn't you be in the middle of your own argument or something?"

"Me?" Jade blinked. "You mean me and Kai? Oh, we're calling a truce for now. Iceberg there won't be any use in this whole find-our-Bitbeasts-and save-the-day mission if he's hurt."

He smiled a little, not realizing it until she smirked to herself. "Wow, I'm good…First Kai then you." she tossed her head. "Maybe I should consider opening up a 'make people smile' business."

Immediately his smile faded to be replaced by a puzzled blank look on his face. He didn't understand this girl at all. She was just trying to get him to smile? How many times have Sakura, his own teammate tried and failed? Jade was annoying just like Sakura yet it seemed like it was a part of her charm. She spoke casually, the words leaving her lips confidently in a way no one he has ever met has. Until now.

"Sasuke? Hello?" she was waving a hand in front of his face and snapped her fingers once. "Snap out of it, man. You've zoned out on me."

"I don't get it." the Uchiha prodigy said suddenly.

Jade was confused. "Get what?"

"Your Bitbeasts." he said, trying out the word on his tongue. It sounded strange. "Your Sacred Spirits. Why do you have them in the first place?"

"That's a good question." she cocked her head. "But if you ask me, I really have no idea. Just destiny I guess."

"Destiny?"

"Yeah, you know that stupid thing that seems to control your future…" off his still blank look, she sighed and thought of a way to put it into words. "You see, back in my world, Bitbeasts, Sacred Spirits are a vital part of Beyblading. But to me and the guys…they are more than that. They are a part of us. Tyson, Max, Ray and Kai's Bitbeasts are a part of something bigger than themselves so them coming together is what I would call destiny."

"And what about you?" Sasuke was intrigued. "How did you become a part of your team?"

She shrugged as if that answered all. "Well, at first it was more like a favor to a friend but now…" she smiled. "I guess it was just meant to be."

"Oh." he looked at the ground.

"What about you? How did you meet Naruto and Sakura?" she asked.

"Ninja school." he replied stoically. "They, the teachers, grouped us up in groups of three after we graduated from the Ninja Academy. We were assigned to Sensei Kakashi." a slight smile lifted his lip at the memory of the day they had met their teacher, the odd but powerful ninja.

"You know…" she began slowly thoughtfully. "I never did thank you."

He looked at her curiously. "For what?"

Jade smiled at him. "For saving my life a week ago. Thanks."

Sasuke acknowledged her words with a nod.

"Of course saving a damsel in distress must be a norm in your life." she said cheerily. "So do you have a girlfriend?"

He seemed taken off-guard by the sudden-casually-tossed question. Then he snorted. "No."

"You're kidding right?" she rolled her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, you have a lot of girls after you."

"Are you one of them?" he retorted.

Jade laughed off his question. "You wish. I have enough of your type a.k.a Kai in my hands at the moment. So why is it you don't have a girlfriend?"

"I…" he hesitated. Memories of his past, a vow he made forced their way to his mind, reminding him, taunting him. "I just don't have time."

If there was one thing Jade knew about men and relationships were that when they used the excuse 'no time' it usually meant they had something to settle and it takes time.

_And a lot of pressuring, _she thought with a smirk. _At least now I know that he's free for Sakura._

"Ah." Kakashi said suddenly, looking up from his book and sensing something they didn't. "We're nearing Anzaria."

The town they arrived in was filled with people milling on the streets, carrying about their daily business until the presence of the travelers made some of them look up with interest. Some villagers regarded him with different reactions. Some wary, some guarded, some more openly than others.

"Why do I get the feeling we re not welcome here?" Max muttered quietly.

"These people are not used to receiving many outsiders." Kakashi explained. "They have every right to be suspicions of us being ninjas."

"But why are they afraid of us?" Tyson asked. "Don't they know we're the good guys?"

"They're afraid because they don't have their own ninjas to protect them." the teacher said. "Not every village has ninjas to protect them and even if they do, not all are strong enough to repel an enemy attack."

"That's why you must not give them any reason to suspect us." Sasuke added seriously. "We're here on a mission and we do not have time for unnecessary trouble so Naruto, Tyson, try and keep a low profile."

"Hey!" the said two protested aloud, wondering why they were being singled out every time.

"All of you should keep it subtle." Kakashi said. "I'm going to have a word with the head villager. Try to stay out of trouble, kids." with that advice, he took a leap and disappeared.

Silence hung in the moment between them for a few seconds as they wondered what they should do now.

"We should start looking." Ray offered. "You know…ask around?"

"That's a great idea, Ray! You're the man!" Naruto agreed enthusiastically. "We should do that! Alright. Tyson and I will take the downtown area and the rest of you will…."

As the hyper blond ninja babbled on, Kai exchanged wary looks with the rest. "One of us should go with them." he said.

"Well, since we all know how much Tyson annoys you let alone Tyson _and_ Naruto together, it's safest to say I'll go." Jade said with a small grin at her boyfriend.

"I'll go with you." Sakura volunteered.

Kai's eyes narrowed. "It could be dangerous especially for two girls and I'm not about to rely on those two to protect you." he shot a look at Tyson and Naruto who were bickering over who was in charged. .

"We'll be okay." the pink-haired girl assured him. "Although Naruto doesn't seem like it, he's powerful."

Jade nodded her agreement as she piped in sweetly. "Yeah and you know how I've been itching for a fight since I can't beat you up over our little argument."

"You're still going on about that?" the bluenette sneered.

"Got a problem 'bout that?" she replied coolly, lifting her eyes to his.

Fortunately, Max intervened. "And this is why the both of you shouldn't go together on this."

Ray chuckled, showing off a glimpse of his fangs. "Kinda agree with Max here. The bad guys will hear you two a mile away."

"The rest of us will check out the uptown." Sasuke said, drawing the conversation back to topic. "We'll meet back here by dusk."

Upon agreeing on that, the teens moved out in their assigned directions. Jade and Sakura had to grab their own teammates by their arms just to get them moving.

Max, Ray, Sasuke and Kai set out, moving through the Anazaria streets. They questioned various people of they have noticed anything or anyone unusual and whether they have heard anything about a scroll. Their search turned out fruitless. No one seemed to know anything about the scroll they seeked.

"Boy, my legs are aching." Max moaned as they regrouped later in the evening. "I asked almost everyone on the street and they don't know a thing."

"Anything?" Ray asked the other two.

Kai shook his head. "I'm drawing a blank here. It's either these people don't know anything or they're afraid."

"Afraid?" Max looked puzzled. "Of what?"

"Kai's right. Someone could have gotten to them first before we even got here." Ray said thoughtfully.

The blonde kid shrugged and turned to ask what the Konoha ninja thought. "What do you think, Sasuke? Do you think the bad guys got here before us?"

Maybe." Sasuke shrugged. "Like Sensei Kakashi said, these people don't have their own ninjas to protect them. They're an easy target."

"I don't get it. Why don't they just fight back?" Max asked.

Before anyone could answer him, an old crackled voice spoke up from the shadows as a bent-over form stepped out, leaning over a stick for support. "Because they're too afraid."

The four boys turned to stare at the old woman who stared back at them with dark grey eyes. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a tight bun, her gaze calculative and piecing.

"Afraid." Sasuke said as he moved forward carefully. "Of what? What are you talking about?"

"Several days ago a group of ninjas came into town. They said they would spare us if we cooperated. We had no choice. They mentioned a scroll. And a girl. They're after a girl as well."

"Girl?" anxious, the guys exchanged looks. Did she mean Jade or Sakura?  
"I was there when you arrived in town this afternoon. I think she was with you, that girl." the old woman added. "They said the girl had some sort of power within her."

"It's Jade." Ray said, confirming their thoughts alike. "They're after Jade."

"She's with Sakura, Naruto and Tyson." Max said anxiously. "Won't she be safe with them?"

"Are you willing to take that risk?" the woman asked.

They knew the answer to that. They had no idea how many were there on the other side after the scroll or what they were capable of. For all they knew their friends could even be dead now.

"We should go." Kai said at once.

"Thanks a lot." Ray said to the old woman as Kai and Sasuke started moving. Then he and Max too hurried off after the other two.

The old woman watched them until they were out of her sight then she let it dropped. The glamour she had wore to fool the teens faded away, leaving not an old withered woman in her place but a young vibrant woman with pale blonde hair flowing down her back. A satisfied smile at her lips, she turned and moved off to find the one named Jade.

Her prey.

* * *

"Well." Tyson announced aloud hours after they have spilt up from the main group. "I think it's safe to say that this has been a complete waste of our time and I also think I speak for all when I say 'I'm hungry!'" 

"You're always hungry, Tyson." Naruto reminded him agitatedly.

Sakura sighed, glancing up at the sky. "We're all tired and hungry. It's getting late. We should be heading back to where we are supposed to meet the others."

The two boys agreed wearily, practically dragging their feet as they moved through the dark streets that were lined by boarded up, old abandoned buildings. Sakura waited for Jade to reply but when there was no reply, she glanced around at the other girl. Jade was staring at something in the shadows of an alley before them. There was a deep frown on her face.

"Jade? What is it?" Sakura asked. Tyson and Naruto looked back too, wondering what was holding up the girls.

"Guys…" Jade began quietly.

Movements around them made them look up only to find that they were surrounded by five figures cladded in black from head to toe. Masks covered their faces, hiding their identities. Jade's eyes flickered from one to another briefly and finally rested on the tall regal woman that emerged from the alley wearing an outfit meant for a warrior for it was mid-baring and the tight pants moved with each stride of her powerful legs. Her hair was blonde, translucent-like and silky as it cascaded past her taut shoulders in waves. Her grey-almost-silver eyes were narrowed with authority as she stared at the four teens. Her expression was emotionless as she scrutinized each one of them just as Jade had done to her own associates moments ago and like Jade, her gaze landed on the dark-haired girl.

"Are you the one they call Jade?" she asked. Her voice held authority and an expectancy to be respected and obeyed.

Unfortunately Jade wasn't one to live up to that expectancy. Just ask Kai. "So what if I'm? Who's asking?"

"My name is Shayena." the woman said. "And I have come to challenge you."

Jade's eyes narrowed at the odd request. Behind her she could sense her friends' breathing increase as they too were surprised by the sudden request. They had expected this woman to be here to kill them but a challenge to fight Jade was unexpected.

"You want to fight Jade?" Tyson sounded disbelieved.

"Why?" Jade asked, ignoring the navy-haired boy.

Shayena frowned as though baffled by the question. "You, a stranger to this world have tricked and taken on two ninjas with obviously more killing experience than you. I have heard of your skills and talents and is…curious to see for my self."

"I'm flattered." Jade said sarcastically. She eyed the black-cladded figures warily, wondering what sort of trick this woman had in mind.

"Don't worry about them." the blonde warrior said carelessly. "They're only here to keep your friends from interfering in our match."

"Hey!" Tyson interjected. "You face one of us, you face all of us! Or are you just too chicken?"

"Yeah!" Naruto joined in with a fierce glint on his blue eyes.

To their surprise, it was Jade who warded them off by holding up an arm to stop them. Her eyes did not move from her opponent and when she glanced up at Shayena, there was an odd smile at her lips. "You're on."

"Jade, are you sure?" Sakura asked in concern.

"Nope." Jade said. "But it looks like I don't have much of a choice here. She obviously wants this fight bad. Sakura, just stay alert and cover my back if those guys try anything funny."

The pink-haired ninja nodded and together with Naruto and Tyson, she moved back to back with them and faced the dark ninjas who were still standing on the rooftops like statues.

"Alright." Shayena nodded, apparently satisfied they won't be a distraction. She moved into a fighting stance. "We shall begin."

Jade kept light on the balls of her feet, her body tensing. Shayena attacked. Jade didn't recall seeing her move or when she covered the distance between them. It was by reflexes that she only managed to block the powerful kick the other woman threw at her. Jade gritted her teeth and retaliated with a swift upper and lower cut to Shayena's abdomen. Her attacks met thin air as Shayena leapt back and unto the roof.

"So this is the level of skill you have?" the blonde woman sneered down at her in disgust. "I'm not impressed."

"Hey!" Jade snapped, offended. "At least I have a better fashion sense than you."

Shayena stepped back as her opponent leapt, landing on the roof in front of her and shooting a roundhouse kick to her face. She grabbed the foot and twisted it, sending Jade sprawling unto her back with a moan.

"Jade!" Sakura cried.

"Chill out, Sakura." Tyson said. "Jade can take care of herself. She always does."

Jade pushed herself back to her feet and faced Shayena again only to have the other woman deliver a kick to her face. As she staggered, Shayena advanced on her with a punch. She blocked and landed a kick in warrior's mid-section. Shayena struck back, setting another one of her deadly kicks but Jade ducked into a crouch and tried knocking her off her feet at the knees. Shayena sprang into a back-flip and as Jade rolled to her feet and threw a left backhand punch directed at Shayena's face. But Shayena caught her arm at the wrist and kicked her in the back.

"I hate to say this, guys but this looks bad." Naruto observed.

As if to put truth to his words, Shayena brought her knee up and slammed Jade's immobilized arm over it. There was a crack and Jade cried out in pain. Then without hesitation, Shayena threw her off the roof and she landed hard on the ground, rolling painfully. Jade's friends tried rushing in to aid her but the five ninjas moved into their paths, effectively blocking them.

"No!" the three teens yelled in dismay as Shayena landed after Jade, moving in on her like a predator done toying with its prey.

Shayena reached out to grasp Jade's throat as she laid on the ground not moving. Without warning, she yanked back her hand as a kunai landed in the wall behind her where her hand would have been. Displeasure written all over her face, she looked up as four boys ran up to the battle site, with Kai in the lead. He was the one who threw the knife.

"Stay away from her." he said dangerously.

When the blonde woman didn't move away, Ray drew out a kunai. "You heard the man. Back off, lady."

Her gaze swept over the newly arrivals, Shayena smiled tightly at them. "Well, I didn't think you would get here so quickly." her voice changed a little, becoming raspier like sandpaper. "Not bad for a bunch of foolish children."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, turning red as he activated Sharingan, a bloodline passed down in his family for generations and was the reason the Uchiha clan was so well-known through out the land. Three black semi-colons dotted the circle of his irises which had turned red as he channeled chakra to his eyes.

"Whoa… Sasuke, your eyes are red and all swirly." Tyson muttered in awe.

"You were that old woman." Sasuke said accusingly to the warrior woman who was seconds away from killing Jade.

"I'm." Shayena said. "Your Sharingan is still weak for you to not be able to see through my glamour, Uchiha. I honestly have no idea what Orochimaru sees in you. Why, you're nothing but a naïve child who has no idea what to do with the power given to him. How pitiful."

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded, angered by the fact an unknown ninja had deceived him with an illusion and dare judge him for it. "Who sent you? What do you want?"

"I have gotten what I've come for." the woman said coldly. She looked down on Jade as the injured girl clutched her hand to her chest, staring back at her with cold green eyes. "And I have found it lacking."

Something flickered within Jade's green depths. Anger, perhaps. Or humiliation.

Raising her head, Shayena glared at the teenagers who had intruded on her match before she could end it with a noble death. "In fact, you're all not up to my expectations. You're all weak and not prepared for the war that is to come."

"How 'bout you try us?" Naruto shot back with defiance in his voice. This woman was seriously dissing him off.

Shayena snorted, turning her back to them. "You're of no concern to me. Kill them." she told the men waiting for her orders.

Kunais were drawn as the men settled into fighting positions. The teens stiffened, readily themselves when a man landed between them and the black ninjas.

"That's enough." Kakashi said. His headband was lifted from his eye, revealing a red, black-dotted eye similar to Sasuke's.

"Sensei!" Sakura called out in relief.

Shayena glanced over her shoulder at the teacher of these annoying teens. Knowing with Kakashi here, there was no way of winning. Then her grey eyes turned back to Jade as the wounded female climbed to her feet not without wincing in pain. "Another time then." she said emotionlessly.

In a blink of an eye, she disappeared and with her, the five ninjas. Once their path was cleared of obstacles, Sakura and Max rushed over to Jade, asking her whether she was okay.

It was obvious by the way her eyes stared after her gone adversary in a daze, Jade was not okay. Kai could tell. He knew her well. She was almost killed and at the same time, so would have her friends. If Kakashi hadn't arrived when he did, there would have been a bloodshed. That woman was too powerful even for someone at Jade's level to handle and Jade was already considered one of the best fighters on the Bladebreakers.

_This is very serious…_, Kai thought. He went over to her and asked. "You okay?"

She nodded but he could see how she supported the injured hand with the stronger one. He could also see how wounded her pride was. She was beaten and broken in front of her own friends and teammates. Now wasn't the time to tell her how dumb she was to fight Shayena alone or how risky it was. There was a time and a place for everything and now wasn't either. She has been through enough for now.

"Thanks." Jade said softly with an under-current of gratefulness in her voice. She did not look at him or anyone else.

He wasn't sure whether she was saying thanks for asking or for not taunting her in a moment such as this. Either one, he nodded and took her by her shoulders gently. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

Jade allowed him to guide her away, the others milling protectively around them but her eyes still lingered on the spot where Shayena had disappeared.

_Another time then…_

_

* * *

_A/n: Like mentioned above...another time then or at least until the next time I'll update...ciao! R&R!


	6. Talk to Me in My Sleep

A/N: My exams just ended so I'll be able to update more frequently now. Hopefully. And before I forget…OMG! I SURVIVED COLLEGE! WOOHOO! Neways, back to business.

Thanks to my reviewers: Blackdranzergurl, crimsonskye06, chibi Setsuna-chan, lolly pop3, anim3gurl and Redemberx. Luv you guys!

* * *

Chapter 6 - Talk to Me in My Sleep 

Sakura could not believe it. She was there. She had seen the fight for herself yet she still could not bring herself believe it. Jade had fought that mysterious female ninja only to lose. Badly. She still could not stop herself from wincing whenever she replayed the sound of Jade's arm bone breaking with a loud crack over Shayena's knees before the woman threw her to the ground like a discarded toy. The sound wasn't just the sound of bones breaking but also the signal of utter defeat.

Like so many times since sensei Kakashi took them back to an old traditional house to stay for the night, she glanced at the door that led to the guest rooms. The other girl had requested to be left alone and despite her friends' suggestion for her to eat something and Sakura's own concern about her arm, Jade had left them hanging and gone into the room their host indicated as hers. The rest had gathered in the main hall on their teacher's request.

"Don't worry about her."

"Huh?" confused momentarily, Sakura looked at Max. The blonde-haired kid sat next to her as they waited for Kakashi and the host to arrive. They sat at a round table, helping themselves to the food served. In Tyson's case…pigging out... "What do you mean?"

Max shrugged casually. "Jade's going through what we on the Bladebreakers call a 'broody' mood. She's always like that after she loses."

"Oh." Sakura nodded. "Does it happen a lot?"

"What, Jade losing?" he scratched the back of his neck. "Not really. I guess that's why she hates it when she loses. Who doesn't?"

"Still…" Sakura looked at the door again. "I'm worried about her. What if she does something stupid like go after that woman alone?"

"I won't put it past her…That girl is capable of anything." Max said with a frown. He remembered the time after the World Championship, she had gone after Boris on her own and boy, was Kai not happy. Noticing the worried look on the pink-haired girl's face, he brightened. "But I don't think she'll something stupid like so after that woman alone. Even she's not that dumb." _I hope…_

The room settled as an old man entered the room. Kakashi came in after, his headband covering once more his eye and he stood next to the old guy as he addressed his students. "Kids, this is Yamato Mikagi. He's the head villager of Anzaria."

Judging from Kakashi's tone and the way the man looked at them with respect, this Yamato guy was more than just the head villager. Kai frowned as the thought crossed his mind. He settled for a position against a wall, crossed his arms in front of him and waited.

"I'm also a member of a secret group dedicated to welcoming the arrival of the guardians of the Sacred Spirits and to make sure the power of the Sacred Spirits does not fall into the wrong hands." the old man said. He opened his arms as though to embrace them. "Welcome, Guardians. We have been waiting for you for a very long time."

The teenagers stared at him. Then Tyson, being one to speak his mind, raised his hand. "Um….what?"

"Yamato here is part of the Ancient Alliance. They are people dedicated to making sure your Spirits are returned to you. They've been around for a very long time." Kakashi elaborated patiently.

"I get that part." Tyson said. "So you mean this whole thing wasn't a trap? You mean there's actually a scroll? You mean we didn't come here only to be tricked and attacked by some Xena?"

"One question at a time, Tyson." Kakashi said with a chuckle of amusement. "First of all, no. This wasn't a trap."

"I sent for you." Yamato said, equally as amused as the teacher. "My…resources told me of your presences in the Hidden Leaf Village and I had sent for you through the ANBU. Secondly, the scroll will not be found here. Not in this village."

"Then why did they say the scroll could be found here?" Ray asked. His eyes narrowed like a cat's.

"That was the only way I could have gotten you to come. Furthermore, as you already know, you're not the only one looking for the second piece of the scroll. There are others." Yamato said. They knew she meant the woman who had beaten Jade without so much as breaking a sweat.

"That woman, Shayena…." Kai began carefully, fixing his gaze on the old man. "Who's she? More importantly, what's she?"

Yamato closed his eyes and sighed. "Shayena is….a warrior."

"We kinda established that already." Tyson said dryly.

"She's not just any warrior." Yamato continued. "She's a legend feared by many. Whispers in the wind has it that she was once the leader of one of the most fearsome clan to walk the earth."

"In other words, you don't know exactly what she is and where she came from." Kai deadpanned.

The man shook his head. "No, I do not. But it's to my knowledge as you continue your quest for your Sacred Spirits, you'll meet someone who does. Until then, my advice to you is to stay out of Shayena's way if possible."

Max and Sakura exchanged looks of dread.

"And where can we find this person who can tell us about Shayena?" Max asked.

"Ah, I can't not tell you that. But perhaps the next member of the Alliance might know a thing or two." the old man suggested kindly. "Her name is Ayashi. She lives in the Hidden Mist Village."

A grin broke across Naruto's features as he recalled the mission they had there. Of course Sasuke would have begged to differ since he almost died there. No happy memories there for him but plenty for Naruto. In fact there was a very big reminder at the village waiting for him. He whooped. "Alright! I can't wait!"

"Oh joy…" Tyson grumbled. "More walking. What kinda ridiculous system is this, making us travel all over the place just to get back our Sacred Spirits? Why can't you just give us what we need?"

"It's for your own good, child. To prepare you for the battle and to see if you are ready to hold the Spirits," Yamato said patiently. "It's also to protect the Spirits as well, to prevent them from falling into the hands of those who wish to use them for evil. It has been planned out years ago by my ancestors along with other clans to guard the prophecy with their lives. Each clan has their own role in this quest, all equally as vital. Your task is to find all the puzzles and place them together. Only then, will you receive the answer to all your questions."

"And at the same time, find a way to return you to your own world." Kakashi added cheerily. "It has been a long day. I'm sure you must be tired. Time for bed."

Reluctantly they nodded and headed off to their respective rooms. Kakashi stayed behind with Yamato. When the teenagers were out of earshot, the teacher glanced at the old man.

"You should come with us, Yamato." he said. "It's not safe here."

Yamato shook his head and chuckled at his concern. "No. My place is here. I'm the chief of this village. I'm needed here."

"Shayena and Orochimaru might come for you. For what you know." Kakashi told him plainly.

Orochimaru was well-known among the members of the Alliance. They feared he maybe one of the greatest threat they would face if he returned. It seems their fears have come true. Yet Yamato was not afraid. "And I shall not tell them what I know. In fact I might mislead them if I have to."

"They'll kill you."

"Then die I shall. As I have said before, my ancestors have laid down their lives for those children and the Sacred Spirits. I'll continue to do the same even if it means my life." Yamato said pleasantly. Then he turned and headed to the door, murmuring "I have played my part."

Kakashi stared after him with resignation and somewhat admiration.

* * *

_It was the same dream again._

_Fire burning all around her, she stood alone in the center of a wreck of a village, taken and consumed by the dangerous red glow of the flames. She felt the hot air blow pass her cheeks as she allowed her gaze to survey the destruction. The cinema rose in flames, burning sizzling flames. Somewhere the pitiful cry of a child reached her ears, either crying out for its mother or maybe…perhaps…its lost playmate of a teddy bear. In the distance, she could hear moans and screams of the tortured, the suffering…_

_Her heart broke but not a single tear fell. _

_Tears were for victims and people who had time to cry. And she was not one of those souls. Her last tears were wept a long time ago. Then, drawn by the soulful howl of a wolf –Draizer? - , her eyes went to the building roof in front of her. The figure stood before her, staring at her. She could feel its eyes on her, boring right down to the core of her soul. _

_Yet this dream was different too because, she could sense the other's feelings as well. They shared the same thoughts about the horror around them, this sea of fire. _

_This…destruction reeked of pain, sorrow, loss…fear…death. It seeped into her, into her very soul._

_She knew death. Knew it as though it was a close friend. _

_She also knew fear because now she was facing Shayena all over again. Gone were the burning village, the fire, the heat, the pained cries of the people and gone also was the lone figure atop the roof. _

_No, this is not right, she thought alarmed. I fought Shayena earlier. And I…lost. This's not happening. Not now, not here. This is just a dream. A dream. Just a dream. _

_Yet it didn't seem like it. _

_She was going down, loosing and there was nothing she could do about it to prevent it from happening again. Every blow delivered to her flesh burnt and her blood flowed from every cut inflicted unto her wounded body like wine. Red blooded wine. She tried fighting back but her attacks held no effect to the blonde woman. The other woman moved like a ghost, a solid phantom. With a pained grunt and a ragged gasp, she was knocked back. Shayena advanced on her and grabbed her arm, bringing it over her knee in one sharp motion. She screamed as hot white pain shot up her arm like wildfire. _

Her eyes flew wide open and she shot up with a start. She could hear her gasps as she fought for control. Her sweat sheen her flesh. With shaky hands, she ran them through her hair, brushing back loose strands. She swore under her breath, unable to believe how shaken she was over one fight and a dream.

_I've been beaten before tonight, _she thought._ So why do I feel this way…_? _Why is this happening to me?_

_

* * *

_  
Turned on his side, Sasuke stared through the darkness of the night at the wall but not really seeing it. He hated that he could not sleep. Maybe half-hour ago he managed to catch some shut-eye for at least an hour or two. Then the dreams happened and he had woken up sweating and panting. Reminding himself the walls were thin, he had to bite his lip to prevent the scream from surging from his throat and hasn't been able to sleep since then.

For the fifth time, he switched positions, turning on his back as he now gazed up at the ceiling. Tyson and Naruto's snores could be heard from the rooms next to his on both sides….of all the luck.

Then he caught the tiniest sound of air moving. Senses wide awake, he focused. It came again and this time he knew it was footsteps. Light ones. The kind only ninjas could muster. Rising silently, he made his way to the door and slided it open a crack. Without much thought, a kunai came into his hand at the ready.

Sasuke stepped outside, keeping his weapon in front of him. Their rooms faced a garden with a pond in the middle and a bridge ran over it. Trees shouldered the path that led through the garden, casting the wooden road in shadows. His eyes narrowed, his senses working to pin-point the intruder. They didn't get very far though as he saw Jade walking down the garden path by herself. She must have heard him for she turned and saw him.

"You gonna use that?" she drawled, indicating the kunai in his hand wearily.

He shrugged and slipped the knife back into his pouch. For a moment, he hesitated before he walked up to her. She did not object to his presence as she turned and continued walking. He followed. Glancing aside at her, he noticed she cradled her injured arm with care.

"How's your arm?"

She shrugged carefully. "I'll live."

He frowned. "Let me see."

"It's nothing." she said softly. "I've checked it already. It…I'm fine. Really."

"Fine." still not loosing the frown on his face, Sasuke nodded. He didn't believe her but he have seen how stubborn she was. There was no persuading her if she didn't allow it.

They came to the bridge. She leaned forward over the railings, staring down at the calm water. He leaned his back against it and propped his elbows the railing for balance. He stared at the ground sullenly. After a while, she spoke in a hesitating voice.

"It does hurt…a little…"

Surprised by her confession, he looked at her and saw that her green eyes were distracted, pained. "But not as much as the knowledge that she beat me."

"It happens." he told her dully. "That's the real world."

"The thing is…" she took a deep breath. "I knew. I knew somehow…I was going to loose. Yet I didn't stop. I fought her and I lost." her eyes distant, she added after a moment. "She was like nothing I have ever faced."

Sasuke remembered seeing the other woman cracking Jade's arm over her knee as though she had done it many times and even he had flinched from the hollow sound that echoed. Then Shayena had tossed her carelessly from the rooftops and moved in for the kill. There had been no emotions in her eyes. Just a hunter's glimmer. He didn't know what to say to Jade in that moment so he didn't say anything and just listened.

With an empty laugh and shake of her head, Jade continued. "Worst part was….I got cocky, overconfident."

He grunted. "You should know you should never underestimate your opponents."

"I knew that rule. Just forgot it." she said defensively, shrugging. "Maybe it's because I thought with all this prophecy stuffs…I thought maybe…I was special. That I had something more here. What a laugh that turned out to be."

"You're weak." he said.

She stared at him and said blantly. "Thanks. That really helps."

"I'm not trying to cheer you up." he said. "Life's a lesson. You learn from it. You learn from your mistakes. Take your arm as a remembrance of you defeat and strive from it. I've seen you fight and…for a girl, you're not bad."

"Not bad?" she echoed.

He allowed a tiny smile, noting the slight annoyance in her voice. "We're heading out tomorrow." he informed her. "You should get some rest."

"Yeah…" she nodded, silently digesting his words.

"Look." he said suddenly. "That woman, Shayena? She got to me too. Not just you."

She scoffed. "I don't see how. You weren't the one who ended up with a broken hand."

"She judged me." he said. "Said my Sharingan was weak."

"Oh." Jade's eyes flickered with understanding. "That. What was that anyway? The deal with your eyes."

He turned and stared at the water like her. Their reflection looked back at them and she was looking at him, waiting for an explanation. He gave it to her. "Sharingan…it's a gift, passed down in my family for many generations. It allows me to see my opponents' chakra and through illusions."

"Is that what Shayena said that offended you?" she asked quietly. "That you could not see through her illusion?"

He nodded, looking down. "Yeah…"

Trying to keep the mood light, she asked another question. "What else can you use Sharingan for?"

"I can copy moves, ninja techniques." he revealed. "Some people call Sharingan the copycat eye."

"Wow." she muttered. "That's kind of cool. But what's the price?"

Confused he looked at her. "Price?"

"Nothing comes for free. Your Sharingan, what does it take up?"

"Chakra." the Uchiha said solemnly. "Lots of it. That's why no one has ever mastered it fully, not even Sensei Kakashi. All save for one."

Her sensitive hearing noted the slight change in his voice as it tightened at that last part of the sentence. As he had done for her earlier, she waited for him to continue, understanding if he didn't want to. The venom in his voice startled her though for she wasn't ready to hear it.

"My brother."

Then Jade remembered what Sakura had told her about Sasuke's background. His family, the entire clan was brutally murdered when he was just a kid. Now she knew who killed his family. "He killed your family."

Silently undaunted, he nodded. "He used it against them…against me." His hands became fists. "I was weak then. I couldn't save them."

"I'm sorry." she said sincerely. Instead of reminding that he had only been a child then, she shrugged. "My mom was murdered too. I was there when she died. Never did catch the guy who did it."

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Yeah. Me too." she said soberly. She looked at him. "I wanted revenge. Payback on the guy for taking my only known family away from me."

"What changed?"

"Things." Jade shrugged again. "I grew up. I met them. I changed. Listen to me when I say this. It's not worth it, all this revenge. It'll get you killed. Worst, it will get those your care about killed. Letting go. That's the only way to deal with the past. Because you don't, you'll only bring it back. You'll loose what you have now. You may loose another family." she gave him a look. "And I don't think we're ready for that, no matter how much we may think we are."

He fell silent, drinking in her words. With a smile, she turned and headed back down the path leading to their rooms. "You should get some rest." she tossed back over her shoulder.

He looked at her. Then…a connection.

* * *

They left early the next morning. Only Yamato along with a few servants came to see them off. They bare supplies for the group's long trip to the next village as well as wishes of good luck to the Guardians. Ray and Sakura insisted that they carried the food rather than Tyson and Naruto since they had a hack for either eating up the food supply or dropping it. 

"Ayashi knows of your arrival." Yamato said to them as they were getting ready.

"What does she look like?" Max asked. "How do we find her?"

The corner of the old man's eyes wrinkled merrily. "Ah, you will not need to find her. She'll find you."

Uncertainly, Max nodded and glanced at Kakashi for confirmation. The teacher looked at him and calmly nodded. Once they were ready and had said their thanks and goodbyes, the Bladebreakers and Team 7 headed off.

"He couldn't have just given us a horse each to ride, could he?" Tyson mumbled grouchily after awhile.

"Relax, Tyson." Kakashi assured him. "The trip will take about five days if we hurry."

At his announcement, the group grew silent, a futile attempt to save their energy for the long trip ahead of them. An attempt that only lasted for several minutes before the boredom got to them. Or at least to Max, Tyson and Naruto who started playing 'I spy'

Max frowned as he looked around his surroundings. "I spy something…tall."

Kai wondered if they realized that the only things in sight for spying were trees, trees and more trees. Probably not.

If it to prove his point, Tyson cried aloud. "Mountains!"

"Tyson! There are no mountains in sight around here." Max said in exasperation.

"I got it!" Naruto declared. "Trees!"

"Yes!" the other blonde boy said triumphantly. "Tyson zero, Naruto one!"

"What? We have scores now? That's so unfair!" Tyson said. "Alright. Bring it on, Maxie! What do you spy next?"

"Okay. I spy something…wide."

"Um…Max?" Jade spoke up. "Don't you think taunting them like this is a little cruel?"

Kai glanced her way, surprised to hear her like her normal self.

Max shrugged. "I'm not taunting them. Besides I'm sure they can get this one."

"What's wide around here…?" Naruto mused aloud.

Jade shook her head. "There's practically nothing else around us except –"

"TREE!" Tyson and Naruto yelled out at the same time.

"That." Jade finished lamely.

"I say it first!" Tyson snapped.

"You wish." Naruto retorted. "You were like a second slower than me."

"Now guys…" Max said, trying to keep the peace. "It's just a game. No need to get all rough over it."

"Rough? I'll show you rough." Tyson said, starting to roll up his sleeves.

"You think you can beat me? Come on then!"

"Hey, tell you what." Max waved his hands between them. "You both get a point for getting that right. Okay?"

That did the trick, calming the two boys. "I'm okay with that." Naruto said carelessly. Nonchalantly, Tyson shrugged, accepting the idea and continued to walk. "So what's next?"

Max sighed and noticed the amused look on Jade's face. "What?"

"I told you it was a cruel game." she said.

He nodded empathetically then he perked up. "Oooh! I got one. And I bet no one can get this one. I spy something that starts with_ Y_!"

Jade scowled as she studied their surroundings. "A _Y_? There's nothing around here that starts with a –"

Max crowed. "_Yet_ another tree!"

She groaned and muttered to herself. "Did I say this game was cruel? I forgot to mention it was also stupid."

"For someone who just got beaten yesterday and left with a broken hand, you seem…normal." Kai said carefully.

"Don't worry. I've had help getting over it." she assured him. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Sasuke looking over at them. Kai didn't.

He frowned. "Who?"

"Am I sensing a little jealousy here?" she teased lightly.

"Hn. You wish." he said.

Sakura smiled at the two. "Looks like Jade's back to her normal self."

"Thank goodness." Ray said. "I wouldn't want to put up with the 'broody' version of her."

"Somehow I don't think I would want to either." she agreed.

"How come you get to give me the whole 'none of your business' speech and I don't? All's fair in love's fair." Jade was saying to Kai.

Sakura exchanged looks with Ray and added dryly. "Then again I don't see how this is not bad. Goodness, they sound as though they were married."

"One can only hope." Ray sniggered and the others laughed.

"We heard that, Kon." Jade retorted as she and Kai glared at him.

This was going to be the longest four days of their lives…

* * *

The next two days proceeded in a similar matter with Max, Tyson and Naruto thinking up odd games to keep them occupied, an occasional heated argument between Jade and Kai and a jovial conversation among the rest. When it was time to set up camp outdoors for the night, they did their given duties, not without constant complains from Tyson. Then on the third day their luck changed. 

It was near evening when they saw him, an old man dressed as a woodcutter kneeling by a cart at the side of the road. The cart was loaded with piles of tied wood. A donkey waited patiently nearby as the old man inspected a broken wheel of the cart. He heard them and looked up as they approached him.

"Well, hello there." he said in a friendly manner. "It isn't often we have travelers coming along this road. Where are you headed?"

"The Mist Village." Kakashi answered. "You seem to be having trouble. Need help?"

The man looked relieved. "I would really appreciate it. The wheel broke. Knew I should have had it check earlier but…" he shrugged. "A man got to find firewood to stay warm."

"Don't worry about it." the teacher said. "My students here can carry your wood."

At that the teens stared at him. "What?"

"Ah, I would really like that." the man said cheerily. "In exchange I would like you to stay the night at my place. It is getting rather dark and it's wise not to be out there when it's dark."

"Why is that?" Ray asked curiously. But his question was interjected by Tyson who enthusiastically dashed forward to grab a pile of wood and lunged the wood over his back.

"Come on, guys. Let's start moving." Tyson said to the others as they stared at him. "Let's help this friendly old guy here. Come on. Move it!"

"Idiot." Kai muttered but moved forward to help nevertheless as Naruto, Max, Ray and Sasuke did.

On Kakashi's instructions, the guys carried the wood while Jade and Sakura guided the donkey by its reins. Turns out it was a gentle creature that loves nuzzling its head against the girls, making them giggle while the guys watched enviously under their heavy burden. The old man led the way until they came to a nice house made of thick tree trunks. They unloaded the wood into a shack next to the house and by the time they were done, the day had turned to night. Their host prepared dinner and no one complained as they ate their food gratefully.

"I can't thank you enough for your help, kids." he said. "It could have taken me the whole night to drag all that wood back here."

"No prob." Tyson said between gulps as he drank down his bowl of soup noisily.

"It was part of our training." Naruto added. "We are training to be ninjas. I'm going to be the Hokage someday! Ouch."

Having kicked his shin under the table, Sakura glared across at him. "Now isn't the time to be boasting about your daydreams, Naruto."

"Hokage, eh?" the old woodcutter smiled. "That's an interesting…ambition, kid."

Naruto pulled a triumphant look at his teammate who delivered another kick to his leg. He yelped in pain while she continued drinking her soup calmly. The old man laughed, amused. He reminded Tyson of his grandfather back home.

Then the old man added wistfully. "It has been so long since I had company as entertaining as you, kids. In fact it has been so long since I have any company at all."

Max propped his head on his hands. "And why is that?"

"Well, people just don't go by my way anymore. They're afraid." he said.

"Of what?" Jade asked, tilting her head.

He lowered his voice as if afraid of being overheard. "By demons."

"Demons?" Ray repeated incredulously.

"Yeah, demons. They live in the wood around here. I hear they whisper your name while you sleep." the old man shook his head. "That's how they lure you away in your sleep and once you're in their clutches…there's no escape."

Naruto frowned, eyes narrowed. "We've been sleeping out there for the last two nights. Nothing happened to us."

Tyson chuckled. "Besides it sounds like fairytale stories to me. I mean no offense but in case you haven't noticed, we aren't not kindergarten kids anymore."

"Well, some of us aren't." Jade muttered under her breath.

"What makes you say that?" Sakura asked the old man. "Have you seen one of those demons before?"

"Ah, no." he shook his head. "Like I said they only try when you're outdoors at night. That's why I never go out at night."

"Okay. That's a great bedtime story, man." Tyson stood and yawned. "But I'm beat and I'm going to bed."

"I think that goes the same for the rest of you." Kakashi said, sounding like a patient father. "Off to bed. We're leaving at dawn break."

At that, Tyson twirled back around and gasped. "You have got to be friggin' kidding me!"

On Kakashi's persistence, they headed to bed and the moment their heads hit the bed, most of them fell asleep immediately. Some took a little longer but in the end, the need for sleep overwhelmed them and they too drifted off.

And dreamt.

Dreams were fragments of a person's imagination, sometimes part of their wants in life, their ambitions, sometimes just dreams. While some dreamt of becoming leader of Konoha, others dreamt of returning to their world. Some dreamt of the one they loved, some were plagued by nightmares of the past. And one dreamt of a voice…

"_Tyson…"_

_The voice calls to him, a whisper in the wind. The soft whimper of a ghost. It beckons to him. _

"_Tyson…Come to me…I need your help."_

_He stirs but his eyes did not open. If anything he squeezes them tighter. Yet the voice persists. _

"_I call you, Guardian…" it whispers. "Come."_

_He groans and reacts --_

_--_ eyes flying open as a familiar voice snapped at him again, hands shaking him by the shoulders until he was fully awake.

"TYSON!" Max hollered close to his ear. "TIME TO WAKE UP!"

"OW! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Tyson yelped, bolting up right almost knocking heads with Max. "Where's the fire?"

"No fire." Max shook his head, grinning. "Come on, man. It's already dawn. We're leaving."

"What?" Tyson blinked. "So soon?"

Max nodded then he took a second look at his friend and a concern look crossed his face. "Are you okay, Tyson? You look kinda pale. Bad dreams?"

Tyson frowned, trying to remember what he dreamt and found that he couldn't. So all he said was, "Can't really recall. Bad night I guess."

Max being Max didn't push the matter. "Oh, okay. Just so you know, Kakashi said if you're not ready in five minutes, we're leaving you behind."

"Hey, that's so unfair! What about breakfast?"

* * *

Everyone seemed to notice the lack of noise coming from Tyson. Usually he would stride ahead of the group only to tire fast allowing them to catch up. But today, he walked behind the group, staring distractedly off into a distance. Twice Kai had to grab him to prevent him from walking into a tree. Then Ray and Sasuke decided it was best if he walked between them. Tyson made no protests whatsoever and went quietly along with the idea. Now he trotted between both dark-haired boys, making comments about how this was ridiculous and that he didn't need a babysitter. Two at that matter. 

"Tyson, you're falling back." Sasuke explained shortly. "If you don't keep up, we'll never get there."

Ray frowned at his teammate and friend. "What's wrong with you anyway? You look like you didn't get any sleep last night."

Kai smirked. "That's a surprise."

If he expected an insulted cry from the navy-haired blader, he was disappointed for Tyson made no response to the insult. Perplexed, Kai glanced at Jade who shrugged, equally as puzzled as he. Something was seriously wrong with their teammate.

Sakura realized that as well for she frowned worriedly. "Are you okay, Tyson?"

"Yeah." he said sourly, feeling mildly irritated by all the questions. "I'm okay, guys. No need to worry about me. I'm a fit as a fiddle. Maybe just a slight stomachache though."

The others groaned in disgust.

"We so did not need to hear that." Jade muttered.

"Must be all that turnip soup you drank last night." Kakashi commented casually, stroking his chin. "I felt a little queasy my self this morning."

"That's what you get for being greedy. Eh, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto added in mischievously. His trouble earned him a light whack over the back of his head.

"See?" Tyson grinned. "Just a minor tummy ache. I'll be fine."

His laugher sounded fake, hollow but they didn't push it, thinking maybe he was right. Tyson wasn't one to fall sick overnight. And according to Max, he seemed better now compared to the state he was in when he woke up.

* * *

The evening found them getting ready to set camp for the night in a clearing just off the road. They all had their given duties since they left Konoha. Jade, Sakura and Max and Ray's jobs were to find food under Kakashi's supervision while Kai, Sasuke, Tyson and Naruto were to find firewood to burn for the night. After much debate and argument with Tyson, they agreed to go off in separate directions. 

"Covers more ground and we can find more firewood that way." Tyson had said.

What he said made senses for once unfortunately. So they complied with the agreement to return to camp before dark and Tyson found himself ducking under trees branches, gathering as many dry twigs and branches he could find. His back was starting to ache. After awhile, when his arms were full of twigs, he straightened and nodded to himself.

"That should do." he muttered and started to turn when he heard it. A voice calling out to him.

"_Tyson…"_

Startled, he jerked and dropped the twigs he had worked so hard to gather. Groaning aloud, he glared in direction of the voice. "Now look what you made me do!"

"_Tyson…"_

"Ha-ha." he deadpanned, thinking the voice belonged to one of his friends, maybe Max or Naruto. "Very funny, guys. Now knock it off and help me with this, will you?"

"_Come to me…Tyson…"_

"Quit it already! My arms and back are aching and you're not helping, man! Now get your butt out here and help me!"

"_Tyson..."_

His eyes widened in surprise when he realized it wasn't one of his friends for the voice sounded feminine, not Jade or Sakura and vaguely familiar. As though he had heard it a long time ago…or in a dream. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"_Come this way, Tyson and all will be revealed." _

Drawn by the seductiveness of the voice and the curiosity of himself, Tyson abandoned the wood and trailed after it, following the soft whispers of his name deeper and deeper into the forest without realization.

* * *

"Alright. We have blueberry and blackberry." Jade announced cheerily when Kai, Sasuke and Naruto returned with their wood. "Which will it be, guys?" 

"That's it?" Naruto complained as he eyed the duo colored berries laid out on a leaf that serves as a plate. "Just blue and blackberries? No meat?"

"Well, we also have a dead snake here if you're interested." she returned sarcastically.

That changed his mind fast. "I'll have the blueberry."

"If you really don't mind…" Ray intervened, shooting a look of parental disapproval at Jade who smiled back innocently. "We also have some leftover fowl meat from Yamato."

"Now you're talking." Naruto cheered and made a drive for the meat that was cooking on a stick over the small fire Kai had built in what seemed like a matter of seconds.

This time Sakura cut in, catching him by the cuff of his neck and glared at him. "There are others beside yourself that need to be fed as well for your information, Naruto. Could you at least be civilized to wait until everyone's back?"

"But I'm hungry." he whined.

"He's beginning to sound like Tyson." Max commented teasingly.

Sasuke frowned after he added another stick to the fire and looked around, noticing someone was missing. "Speaking of Tyson, he's not back yet. And it's starting to get dark."

"But he went with you guys, right?" Sakura asked, looking concerned.

"Well…" Naruto began uneasily. "We split up. Tyson said we'll cover more ground that way. But we also agreed we should return to camp before dark."

"We should look for him." Kai stated. "In case you have forgotten, Tyson isn't exactly born with a sense of direction."

"Kai's right." Ray said. "We should. Max and I will –"

A sharp gasp and the hollow sound of berries dropping to the ground interrupted Ray and everyone turned to the source of the noise to see Jade clutching her head in her hand, obviously in pain. Already sweat beaded her forehead as she squeezed her eyes close and her breaths were escaping in ragged gasps.

"Jade!" Sakura cried.

"She's having a vision." Kai exclaimed.

He hurried over to her side and took her by her arms to steady her as the vision overwhelmed her, forcing her to see what it wanted her to see whether she wanted or not.

_The fire…it flicked and danced before her. Like the first vision she had, it faded into the background and she saw a person, vague at first then eventually it became clear. _

_Tyson stood alone in a dark part of the forest, surrounded by nothing but darkness and shadows of the trees she could not see beyond. Above, light from the descending sun was blocked mostly by the tree canopies. His back was to her. She called out to him but he did not seem to hear her. Her voice held no bounds here. Then he turned as though he sensed her somehow and she saw that his eyes were dazed, empty. He reminded her of a sleepwalker or a possessed person. _

"_Tyson…Over here. I'm here…"_

_A girl's voice rang out from the shadows on her left. Jade turned toward it and before she could comply what was happening, a shadow darted out and it lunged at Tyson. He made no move to stop her and Jade could only watch helplessly as the assassin drew out a kunai and plunged it into his throat, killing him instantly. _

"No!" she choked as the vision ended.

"What did you see this time?" Kai asked.

She shook her head to clear her mind of cobwebs. "Tyson." she said. Her green eyes met his crimson ones and he saw the urgency in them. "He's in danger. I know where he is."

"Lead the way." Sasuke said grimly.

"Shouldn't we wait for Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked. Of all times for their teacher to have a stomachache…

"Tyson may not have that much time." Jade said. "Come on."

Knowing that she was right, they grabbed their weapons and followed her as she hurried through the way she knew Tyson had gone through, praying they were not too late. They moved fast, arousing birds from their nests as they sprinted through the forest, avoiding protruding roots and ducking under overhead branches. Then in the center of their path, was a very familiar baseball cap.

Jade scoped it up. "He's near." she said, gazing intensely at the cap.

"There!" Max exclaimed, pointing.

Like Jade's vision, Tyson stood alone but this time his side faced them. They could see his eyes and they were blank and daze. Then he tilted his head, hearing a voice they did not. Like her vision, a shadow detached itself before those around the hypnotized boy and the silver flash of a kunai caught their eye.

"Tyson!" Sakura and Max shouted. "Look out!"

Sasuke leapt into action, drawing his kunai and flung it at the shadow that leapt at Tyson. The shadow saw the weapon and it dodged, springing aside only to be tackled by Sasuke. He slammed it against a tree and jumped just in time before an upper-cut punch landed on his jaw.

Released from the spell that was woven over his mind, Tyson slumped to the ground, unconscious. Sakura and Max immediately attended to him while Sasuke, Naruto and Ray surrounded the assassin.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded.

The figure straightened and they could make out the pale appearance of a girl. She wore all black, clothes of a ninja and did not wear any headband to indicate which village she had come from before she abandoned it. Her eyes were misty grey, holding a seductive hypnotic trance over whoever dare gaze into them. Pale were her lips that curled back into a sinister smile as she faced them. Like her eyes as well, her voice held an alluring pull, the instrument of bait Jade recalled her using on Tyson from her vision.

"So you're them then." her mesmerizing gaze drifted over each of the Bladebreakers. "The Guardians. Defeating you should be…interesting."

"Who are you?" Ray snapped, his golden eyes narrowed dangerously. "And what have you done with Tyson?"

She sneered. "I called and he answered. He's weak. So far the weakest among the five of you while he sleeps."

"I don't know about that. He's a pretty strong sleeper." Jade muttered, starting to move forward.

To her surprise, Kai held her back. "No. You're still hurt."

"We can take her." Naruto assured her over his shoulder as she started to protest against Kai. "One of her. Three of us."

"Or so you think." the female assassin brought her palms together, her fingers interlinked while her pointing fingers and her thumbs pointing towards her chest and the base of her throat and closed her eyes in concentration.

"Oh, crap." Naruto muttered as she became more than one.

She became five clones of herself. All facing the three of them.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Sasuke said, sensing the even flow of chakra among all five girls.

"You can't defeat me." she –they- said. All five combined voice spoke in clear harmony. It sounded almost musical, hypnotizing. "My powers are far beyond yours."

"We'll see about that!" Naruto shouted and rushed at the clone nearest to him. He threw a punch but the clone caught his fist inches before it could hit her face and kneed him hard in his stomach.

The other clones rushed at Sasuke and Ray, flinging kunais and shurikens at them. They deflected the weapons aside and attacked. Ray yanked out five shurikens from his pouch and aimed them at a clone. She leapt to avoid the ninja stars and came at him with a roundhouse kick. He only managed to block the kick on reflexes alone and even then he wasn't ready for the punch that followed. It landed on his shoulder, throwing the neko-jinn back several meters before he flipped in mid-air and dug his feet into the ground, absorbing the blow. She attacked again and he dodged.

"Katon Housenka no Jutsu!"

In mid-air, Sasuke performed his trademark handseals, shooting balls of fire from his mouth at two clones. The fireballs slammed directly into the clones, throwing them against a tree and cloaking them in a rise of smoke. When it cleared, Sasuke was shock to find, instead of nothing, there were now four clones.

At that same moment, Ray's kunai sank into his opponent's chest but she only smiled and without flinching in pain, yanked out the weapon. Then without warning she duplicated, becoming two. Ray stepped back warily, extracting another kunai as he now faced two.

Jade stared at the battle and said sarcastically to Kai without taking her eyes off the assassin's clones. "Now can I rush in?"

Kai ignored her, more focused on the fight. His eyes darkened as they moved from one clone to another.

"I already told you." the clones all said, sharing the same smile. "You cannot defeat me."

Naruto was beaten back, landing next to Ray and he was not happy as he glared up at his double twin opponents, standing upon a tree branch. "That's it! Two can play at this game!" he started to do his own duplicating technique.

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura called out suddenly from where she sat with Tyson's head on her lap. "The more you hurt them, the more they will only duplicate."

"Any suggestions?" Ray asked, panting. He quickly wiped his sweat from his forehead. "Just so you know, a kunai to her heart didn't kill her."

Sakura frowned, thinking hard then she had an idea. "Sasuke, use your Sharingan to find the original and pin-point her chakra source!"

He nodded and activated Sharingan, his eyes turning red. He could see the chakra flow within each clone as clearly as day. Swiftly, his eyes darted about, looking for the strongest emission of chakra. He spotted this target quickly. She stood among his previous opponents, her source of chakra glowing bright blue.

"I got her!" Sasuke called out, looking directly at her. "There. The base of her throat."

That would explain her power of voice over Tyson in his sleep and why Ray couldn't kill her clone with a knife through her chest. Discovering her weakness, Sasuke started to lung at her but a kunai flashed past his line of view and embedded itself into her throat, killing her quickly, painlessly.

Her body collapsed to the ground and as they watched, it crumbled to dusts, some already swept away by the light breeze in the air.

"Wow." Naruto admonished silently. He looked at Kai as the stoic captain of the Bladebreakers stepped forward to pick up the dagger lying a midst the pile of dust. "Nice shot."

"Yeah, Kai." Max said, equally as stunned as the other blonde kid. "Nice shot. How did you…?"

He slipped the weapon back into his pouch and looked back at the others. "Lucky shot." he answered off-handedly.

Their amazed looks still did not deter until Tyson let out a groan. "I want my sandwich with salami in it…"

"Great!" Jade said suddenly. "Do you know what we just did? We just killed the only person who has the ability to wake Tyson up!"

* * *

Just a recap of Naruto meanings  
Kage: The kage is the strongest and most supreme ninja of all ninjas in their respective villages. Each village has their own kage with different name. Ho (Fire), Kaze(Wind), Rai (Lightning), Mizu (Water) and Tsuchi (Earth)   
shuriken: Ninja star  
kunai: dagger  
Kage Bunshin no JutsuShadow Replication Technique) : This jutsu creates not just an illusion, but multiple real bodies of yourself. The strength of the clones is evenly distributed among the user and every clone, making it impossible to decipher which is the original. Since these are real clones, unlike regular Bunshin no Jutsu, they can cause damage to a target; however, they will disappear if hit.  
Katon Housenka no Jutsu (Mythical Fire Flower) : The user sends multiple balls of flame at the target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary attack. It's one of Sasuke's special moves by the way. 

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, review and let me know what you think!


	7. Something of Ours Part I

A/N: Did I say that I would be updating more frequently? Oops…my bad. I'm super sorry. Looks like my university life is busier than I expected. I've got assignments piling in already and I have to make time to do them or less…well, let's just say I won't be seeing daylight for another six months. But good news is I've already started on the next chapter of this story so hopefully it'll be updated ASAP.

Thanks to…Redemberx, chibi Setsuna-chan, crimsonskye06, FlamingWolfGirl, Blackdranzergurl, Phoenix from the Flames-2, lana, lolly pop3 and faith.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Something of Ours (Part I) 

"Thank goodness we're here." Sakura muttered. "I don't think I would be able to put up with those two anymore."

Travel-weary, the Bladebreakers and Team 7 were immensely relieved to see the bridge that would lead them across the sea to the Hidden Mist Village. They had been traveling two days straight, stopping only for quick rests during the day and at night, they slept late and woke up early. Food was wearing thin no thanks to Tyson and Naruto. Thankfully, the others had learnt to minimize their intake of food and they had grown used to the harsh sleeping environment. Kakashi was the only one who looked rested and re-energized.

"Thank goodness we're here." Jade agreed tightly. "Any more of Tyson and Naruto's stupid party games, I might actually have to kill them."

"Now Jade, you can't kill Tyson yet because we need him to get back home." Ray told her gently.

She growled under her breath.

"Of course there's always when we get back home. Then you can kill him." Kai offered off-handedly.

She brightened then. "Good point. I can wait. Especially since my hand practically screams in pain every time I try to punch him."

Kai shook his head. "And you were wondering why your hand is not recovering fast enough."

They approached the bridge. Naruto especially was delighted to see the bridge that was named after him. He had told the story to the Bladebreakers over and over again until they knew the story by heart and were sick of it, till even Sasuke and Sakura were close to killing their own teammate. Especially when he kept bringing up the part where Sasuke almost died and he, Naruto had to rescue him.

"NARUTO!"

The blonde ninja's ears perked up to his name being called by a familiar voice. A young boy was running towards them, waving his arms like a fanatic. All the while he was shouting happily, alerting nearby villagers.

"HEY! NARUTO!" he was yelling. "IS THAT REALLY YOU!"

Max raised an eyebrow and leaned in to ask the grinning boy who was waving back in return. "Fan of yours?"

"Yup."

"More like one of his childish friends." Sasuke amended sarcastically.

By then the kid had reached the group and Naruto greeted him rather loudly. "Hey, Inari! How are you, kid? You haven't grown a bit!"

The boy swatted at the hand Naruto held above his head to measure his height and he scowled in annoyance. "I've grown two inches since the last time we met. I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Hah!" Naruto snorted. "You wish! Once a kid always a kid."

"I guess that applies to him too." Sakura drawled.

"And Tyson." Ray added.

The pink-haired girl almost laughed when Tyson let out an insulted yell saying he heard what Ray said loud and clear. Sakura really did remind Ray of Mariah and oddly he found himself comfortable around her.

Then Inari reminded them why they were here in the first place with a question. "So are we in trouble again?" he asked.

Naruto blinked at him, perplexed. "Wha–"

"Is that why you're back here again?" the kid asked. "To help us?"

"Um…" uncertain as to how to tackle the question, Naruto scratched the back of his head, thinking hard.

Fortunately Kakashi came to his rescue…as usual. "We need to speak to your grandfather." the teen's teacher said. "We're here to look for someone."

* * *

"Ayashi, eh?" Tazuna frowned thoughtfully as he raked his brain for a face to that name. He shrugged. "Never heard of her." 

He sat at the table serving tea to Kakashi, the Bladebreakers minus Tyson and Team 7 minus their hyper blonde member. Tyson and Inari with Naruto in lead of course had gone out to enjoy and drown in Naruto's well known popularity. It was a lot peaceful without the presence of those two anyway so they didn't bother looking for them.

"You never heard for her?" Sakura remarked disappointed.

The old man shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I have never heard of this woman before. But I would ask the other villagers. With luck someone might have heard a thing or two about this Ayashi that you seek."

"Thank you, sir." Ray said politely. "We really appreciate your help."

"It's my pleasure. After all, that's the least I would do for you after the way your teacher here and these young lady and young man had help us in the past." the old man said pleasantly. "Have you heard what happened?"

"We heard." Jade answered quickly. "We have heard it plenty of times. I can assure you that."

"What is this all about anyway?" Tazuna asked curiously. "What's so important about this woman anyway to bring you this far?"

"We...um…" Max frowned, scratching his cheek as he wandered whether he could tell the truth or make up a story.

Surprisingly, Sasuke cut in, making up a story that wasn't entirely a lie. "She has something of theirs." he nodded at the Bladebreakers in general. "We're here to get it back."

"Ah, I see." understanding, the old guy nodded. "I'll ask around as soon as possible. Until then, you kids are more than welcome to stay at my place for as long as you need."

"Thank you, Tazuna." Kakashi said. "We really don't want to trouble you."

"Please, I owe you for saving my village." Tazuna waved away Kakashi's words. "It's nothing. No trouble at all."

* * *

"No trouble at all." Sakura muttered under her breath as they headed into the streets in search for their missing members. "I'll show those two trouble when I get my hands on them." 

It was almost dark and Naruto and Tyson still have not returned. Kakashi sent them to look for their missing teammates and still they hadn't had any luck finding them.

"Relax, Sakura." Ray said. "I'm pretty sure Naruto and Tyson can take care of themselves."

"Right. The same way Tyson managed to take care of himself when that I-can-seduce-you-with-my-voice ninja girl attacked us." Jade said skeptically. "Face it, Ray. Tyson isn't exactly at the brightest kid in the bunch."

"And neither is Naruto." Sasuke added in dryly.

Max sighed. "You guys need to have some faith in those two. I mean, this is a small village. How hard can it be to find them?"

As if to prove his point, Tyson, Inari and Naruto came strolling just around the corner, grinning contently like a cat drinking milk. They were talking and laughing loudly. Their teammates were afraid they would end up waking up the neighborhood with the racket they were making.

When the loud two spotted their respectively teams, they waved them over.

"Hey, you guys! There you are!" Tyson said. "You have no idea what cool stuffs you just missed out on!"

"And yet somehow we'll survive." Jade said with a whiff of a sigh. "Where have you been?"

"Causing havoc no doubt." Kai smirked.

Tyson made a face at his captain. "You wish. In fact we were the ones who were preventing havoc."

"You should have seen them." Inari said proudly.

"Yeah!" Naruto jumped in. "We saved a dog from drowning!"

"Idiots." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"You would think everyone knows that all dogs can swim then comes along these two." Max said, shaking his head.

"Cut them some slack, guys." Ray said laughing. "They can't help it if they're dumb." Fortunately, neither one of the boys heard him or he would be dead-meat.

Without warning his senses were off and he spun on his heel and caught a piece of wood thrown their way out of mid-air. As his friends stared in shock, Inari in awe and admiration, Ray tossed the wood aside and glared at the attacker. What he saw was not what he expected. For their attacker was none other had an old woman who walked up to them with a cane to support. Her grey hair was tied back in a tight bun and her old wrinkled eyes were watching them, impressed and amused.

"I was guessing it was you. Looks like I was right." she mused, looking at the teens. "It's about time you arrived…Guardians."

"You know who we are?" Ray asked, still getting over his shock to have an old woman attack them.

She seemed mildly offended. "Of course. I've been waiting for you."

"You're Ayashi?" Kai asked suspiciously.

"I am." she said, inclining her head. "What's the matter, boy? You look as though you don't believe me."

"Kai doesn't believe anyone. You'll have to excuse him. He doesn't get out much." Jade cut in on behalf of her boyfriend, earning a glare from him. "So…you're Ayashi. Yamato told us to look for you. Why?"

"I have something that belongs to you." she simply stated.

"You do?" Jade asked cautiously.

"There is a boat leaving at dawn for an island just off the Mist Village. Meet me the pier by then." Ayashi instructed.

"An island? There's no island nearby." Inari said skeptically. "I have lived here all my life. Believe me. I know."

"Yet you have lived here all your life and you have not heard of me." the woman said carelessly. "I suggest you return to your teacher and prepare for tomorrow."

"What for?" Tyson asked.

She pretended she didn't hear him. "Be there on time. I'll expect no less from you Guardians."

"How do we know if you're not the enemy?"

She stopped at her tracks and looked back at them, at Kai in particular somewhat impressed by his question. "I guess you'll just have to trust me."

"I hate it when they give us those kinda answers." Tyson grumbled after the old woman had disappeared.

No one made any comment. They were all still perplexed and lost over their next course of action. True, they had been looking forward to meeting Ayashi but now that they found her, they were uncertain whether to trust her or not. It seemed to them the old woman was not as old as she may appear. For goodness' sakes, she managed to sneak up on them and attacked them with a stick!

"We should talk to Kakashi sensei about this." Sasuke said seriously.

"You're right." Sakura agreed to the idea, seeing as the only possible sensible decision. Or maybe it was because Sasuke had suggested it. "He'll know what to do."

* * *

"Oh, sure. By all means go. I'm sure you'll find what it is that Ayashi means." 

"WHAT?"

Baffled, they stared at their teacher, shocked beyond words that he had given them a positive answer without even considering the possibilities. The mouths of Tyson, Naruto and Max had fallen open in surprise nearly hitting the table while Ray, Sakura and Sasuke were staring at Kakashi oddly if the man had gone mad. Jade merely cocked an eyebrow and Kai sat stiffly in his usual posture with his arms coolly crossed across his chest, not caring of the outcome. Either way they would still have to face that woman whether she was good or evil.

A look then crossed Kakashi's masked face as he recalled something he had forgotten to inform them while they were telling him of their encounter with Ayashi. "Oh, didn't I tell you? Ayashi dropped by early while you were out looking for Tyson and Naruto. She had explained everything to me and I told her it was okay and that you could go with her tomorrow."

"Okay. I suppose it'll be safe as long as you're there, Kakashi sensei." Sakura nodded, digesting the fact they were to take a boat trip the next day. "Oh, and of course I'll feel safe as long as you're there, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted out.

Jade rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to kick Sakura and Sasuke under the table. Sakura for thinking of such things at a time like this and to sound so needy and pathetic for that matter, and Sasuke for acting so cold and uncaring towards his own teammate and friend. She would have done just that if Kakashi hasn't spoken up and if his words didn't changed the entire situation for them.

"I'm afraid I won't be joining you this time, kids." he told them.

"What? But why?"

"I've just receive an important letter from the Hokage."

"What does that old hag want now?" Naruto mused aloud none too politely.

"Upon her request, I have to return to Konoha to train the new-graduated genins in preparation for a war against Orochimaru should he attack Konoha like last time." Kakashi explained. "We need all the man-power we can get."

"So you're leaving us?" Max asked.

"I'll try and catch with you as soon as the training sequence for the new ninjas is completed." he said assuringly. "Don't worry. I have faith in you kids. You'll do fine."

"Don't worry, sensei." Naruto piped in. "We'll take care of them. You can count on us."

Fondly, Kakashi patted Naruto's blonde head as he smiled at the teenagers behind his mask. "I know I can."

* * *

The cool sea air breeze stung the exposed flesh of the teenagers as they stood at the place of meeting, waiting for Ayashi. Naruto and Tyson let out a loud yawn each indicating the earliness of the meeting time. Just over the horizon, the sun was just rising but its rays were dimmed by the heavy mist that seemed to shroud the pier. The gentle sounds of waves lapping against the wooden piles of the pier was supposedly comforting yet it only added to the Bladebreakers and Team7's anxieties. 

"Dammit…" Naruto muttered, tapping his foot impatiently. "What's keeping her?"

Sleepily, Max rubbed his eyes. Then he noticed Sasuke lifted his head slightly, tilting it ever so slightly as if he heard something. "Sasuke, what is it?"

Sasuke did not answer for a long moment, then he relaxed visibly and nodded. "She's here."

The sound of oars cutting and splitting water soon grew clear and through the thick mist, a long boat silently drifted up to them. There were only two people in the boat. Ayashi and a hooded boatman.

"Get on." she told them.

Exchanging glances at each other, they had no choice but to do as she said. Carefully they climbed into the boat and once the last of them were aboard, Ayashi nodded at the boatman and he started rowing away from the pier and into the mist.

"Where are we going?" Ray asked after several minutes of silence.

"An island so ancient that no one has ever heard of it." she answered, looking straight ahead at something they cannot see. "Only those who know of it, of its hidden existence may find it. I am one of those few. The rest of course, being the other members for the Alliance."

"Why are you taking us there?" Max asked.

"There's something there, waiting for you. Something that belongs to you. Only you may retrieve it." Ayashi said.

"What is it that is so important until it has to be kept on a sacred island?" Jade asked.

Tyson broke in excitedly, a thought occurring. "Is it our Bitbeasts? I mean our Sacred Spirits?"

"No. But it will be some thing of great aid in your quest for your Sacred Spirits." the old woman said, tapping her cane lightly against the floor of the boat. There was an unknown glint in her eyes that said she was holding back the complete truth from them. "Ah, we have arrived."

The teens could help but feel a sense of dread closing in on them as they watched the boat row away from their view, soon cloaked by the mist. As one they turned back to Ayashi but the old woman was already walking towards a tall mountain that seemed to shadow over them. How could they have not noticed it earlier?

In a distance they could heard the thundering sound of a waterfall and it only became louder as she led them closer to it. Soon leaves parted, revealing a waterfall racing down into the blue-green river below. The waterfall was easily over a hundred meters high and the force of its falling water would surely turn a man's bones to dust. Nevertheless, it was a magnificent sight to behold something so powerful yet so serene with nature. Ayashi started leading them up at path heading towards the side of the waterfall. Pretty soon enough, they noticed a cave opening behind the waterfall.

"We have to go in there?" Naruto asked incredulously. He stopped at the entrance, staring up at the overhanging rocks from the ceilings.

"Why? Are you scared?" Sasuke taunted, smirking mockingly at his teammate.

"Shut up, Sasuke!" the blonde-haired ninja growled and marched forward with as much dignity he could muster while the others watched with amusement and their reserves.

Ayashi lilted a torch and entered the cave confidently, holding up their only source of light. The teams followed closely, not wanting to get lost in the darkness. They walked until they came to a point where they could no longer hear the sound from the waterfall. Then their only guide stopped at an opening and tilted the torch to touch the wall of the opening. Without warning, as soon as the fire touched the wall, a spark burst forth and quickly but surely raced down an unseen line along the wall. As soon as it hit it, a torch on the wall would jump to life with fire, throwing the entire place into light.

What they saw was so astonishing that it took their breaths way and left them speechless. Before them, casted in the flow of over a hundred lilted torches was an enormous cavern decorated with armored warriors statues. At least ten statues, about five foot tall, lined the side of the cavern walls holding spears with a fierce look on their clay face. The light from the fire made them look bronze and one could clearly see the fine delicate artwork that had been placed into designing the armor of the warriors. The cavern itself was amazing for it was very high, its ceiling unseen and at the other end of it was a brick pyramid that held a chest atop of it like a king's treasure.

It called to them, whatever it was that resides within the ancient chest. Each member of the Bladebreakers could sense it resonating inside their souls. Calling them.

"Wow…" Sakura muttered, breaking the silence of awe. "It's beautiful."

"Only the Chosen Ones are allowed to enter this cavern." Ayashi said, turning to them. She nodded at the Bladebreakers, beckoning for them to enter. "It's yours."

Still captured in awe, the Bladebreakers stepped into the cavern, not noticing the slight static that ran through them as they stepped through the opening and into the cavern. The entire room echoed their footsteps, their silent breathing.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Max asked, looking around.

"Wanna bet that whatever it is we are looking for is inside that chest?" Tyson said excitedly. He started walking towards the seemly glowing chest like a moth drawn to the flame.

Jade frowned, keeping her senses open. There had to be a catch. This was almost too easy. She glanced at Kai and she noticed that his body was tense with wariness. Apparently he's having the same thoughts in mind.

"Tyson, wait." Kai called.

Annoyed to have to wait, Tyson stopped and turned back around. "What now, Kai?" he asked in exasperation.

"We have to be careful. This place could be booby-trapped." his captain warned.

Tyson waved his words away with a snicker. "Come on, Kai. Sometimes I swear you're over-cautious. This room is so sweet it can't be booby-trapped!"

"Wanna bet?" Ray said suddenly. His eyes however were on something else entire and were wide with terror and disbelief as he stared at that something.

The groans of stone grinding against stone made them all turn to see what Ray was staring at as the statues around them rumbled to life, stretching and stepping off their stone platform. Tiny pebbles fell and were crushed under their heavy footsteps at their awake. The faces of the statues were pulled back in a snarl of death ferocity. Then as one, they turned to look at the five teenagers.

"Oh, hell…" Tyson muttered, staring at the statue nearest to him.

"Next time, Tyson, shut up." Jade simply said.

Without warning the statues attacked. Hefting their spears, they lunged at the Bladebreakers, their footsteps shaking the entire room.

"Move!" Kai snapped as he grabbed Tyson and yanked him out of the way of a descending spear. He shoved the shorter boy aside, out of harm's way and pulled out a kunai, ready to attack. His gaze swiftly darted about for the others, making sure they were okay.

Ray had pushed Max back, narrowly dodging a spear thrown at them followed by a huge fist that tried to pound them into the ground. In one fluent motion, he ducked under a punch and fired a flying side kick at the statue's chest. Only to meet with hard solid rock that sent a sharp flaring pain through his heel where it had connected. The statue however only stumbled back at little.

"Ow!" he winced, hopping back on one foot to create distance between him and the recovering statue.

The statue looked at him as though looking at a pesky mosquito and went after the neko-jinn, pulling its spear for the ground. It threw the spear again with amazing strength and speed and Ray realized there was no means of dodging the wooden missile with a sore foot. As he was about to be cut down, he suddenly felt someone push him aside, knocking him out of the spear's course along with them. For a moment he was confused until Jade's annoyed voice cleared his clouded mind.

"Bloody hell, Ray! And here I thought cats had fast reflexes!" she growled. "You just proved me wrong!"

Ray started to say something in his defense but the sight of the statue advancing on them quickly brought his mind back to matters and he shouted a warning to Jade. They dodged aside in time.

"You set us up!" Jade shouted at Ayashi who watched just outside the threshold of the cavern.

"You tricked us!" Sasuke snapped, looking at the old woman with a fierce glare. His hand went to his kunai. "You're with Orochimaru!"

"Still your hand, boy. I assure you that I serve no one but the Alliance and its cause. This is a test to prove that they are ready and worthy of what's rightfully theirs." Ayashi answered solemnly, her eyes serious with conviction. "To do so, they must defeat the stone guards depending only on their own wits and skills. I hope they are as well trained as your sensei claims."

"Sensei Kakashi knows about this?" Sakura demanded, frowning.

"Yes. He has entrusted me with their well-being and their lives." Ayashi said. "As well as yours."

"Cut the crap! I'm not leaving them in there with those rock-heads!" Naruto said, starting forward.

Ayashi halted him with her cane, poking him steadily in the chest. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. There's a static force-field blocking the cavern. Powerful magic. Even you'll not make in alive to help them." she told him meaningfully.

"So you really did set them up! It's a trap!" the blonde boy accused, eyes narrowing.

"Believe what you will, Naruto." she said. "Either way there's nothing you can do for them. It's up to them now."

"I don't believe you!" he declared one final time and rushed toward the entrance.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, grabbing him before he could penetrate the barrier. "Wait! What if she's telling the truth?"

"She's lying. Bad guys always lies!" he snapped back.

"Not this time. She's telling the truth." Sasuke said. When they looked at him, they caught glimpse of his Sharingan disappearing for his eyes. And they realized he must have used them to see the truth in Ayashi's words. "There's a powerful force-field between us."

Almost as one, the three turned to look or in Naruto's case, glare at the woman, expecting to see a smug look on her face having proven right, they were disappointed. For Ayashi's expression held neither glee nor malice in her actions.

Only hope.

Jade swore under her breath and reached for a handful of kunais. A hiss of pain escaped her lips as her injured hand sent racing pain through her arm, reminding her that it has yet to recover fully without a cast. Her fingers twitched painfully making its hurt known. It was by her own stubborn choice not to wear a cast. She had insisted she'll take care of it herself.

_Stupid street habits…_, she thought now as she grabbed the ninja weapons with her other hand and flung them at the statue that decided to go after her.

To her dismay and utter irritation, the knives and ninja stars sank into the statue's face and chest but they did not slow its progress on her. Sooner or later, she was going to run out of weapons and space to keep attacking it. It however still had its damn spear and its size to its advantage.

"Guys!" she yelled. "Any ideas?"

"What about our Beyblades?" Tyson suggested, stepping back from his own statue problems.

"Somehow, I doubt our Beyblades are going to be much help here." Max responded, gasping for air after having to dodge several crushing blows.

Kai grunted, trying to remain one step ahead of his stone opponent as he tried to find its weak spot. So far no luck. Another one was coming up on him from behind, ready to finish him off with one blow of its spear. Sensing it, Kai twisted out of the way in time and both clay statues ran each other through with their weapons, much to Kai's satisfaction.

Obviously, they are not big on the brain and intelligence department. Kai on the other hand was.

"Jade, Max!" he shouted to his teammates who were doing their best to hold their own against the stone warriors. "Get to the chest! Ray, Tyson and I will hold them off!"

"We will?" Tyson asked.

"Go!" Kai bellowed.   
On his cue, Max and Jade dashed for the steps that led up the pyramid to the chest while the other three quickly drew the attention of the moving statues to themselves. Taking two steps at a time, Jade reached the top first. She ran over to the flat stone chest and grasped the edges of the lid, trying to lift it open. Even when Max joined her on the other side of the chest, it refused to budge.

"It won't open." Max gasped after several tries.

"No shit." she muttered, looking around for something to act as a leverage and noticed the thing towering over her blonde friend. "Max, watch out!"

Max turned at her warning in time to see the warrior statue that had reached the top without their realization. It lifted the spear above its head and as it did, a look of a killer's satisfaction crossed its ugly face. Max yelped, closing his eyes and raised his arms in a futile attempt to protect himself.

Just as the tip of the weapon was about to impale Max, Jade grabbed him and yanked him over the top of chest. The momentum of the statue's attack drove the spear's head deep into the lid of the chest hence causing a crack that ran deep down the stone chest.

"Sucker." Jade smirked as she planted her good hand on the edge of the chest, using it to support and balance her body as she kicked up with both feet. Unlike Ray who had attacked to damage, her kick caught the statue in the chest with enough force and precision to only unbalance it from its perch at the top of the steps. Its arms wheeled franticly like a heavy bird trying to take flight with wings that weren't meant to fly. Then for a second, it regained its balance and it turned back to Jade, ready to finish off its prey.

That was when Max slammed into it, throwing his whole body weight at it before leaping back. Unable to catch itself in time, the statue pummeled down the steps and was scattered into pieces by the time it reached the bottom. Jade noted in satisfaction that it remained still after. Impressed she turned to her teammate.

"Nice move, Maxie." she said.

He grinned back at her. "Hey, can't let you steal the show." he turned back to the chest and grasped the handle of the spear. "Now let's get this puppy opened up."

Together, they used the spear's leverage to push open the lid and with a loud crash, the lid slidded off the chest, revealing its precious treasure protected within for so long.

_Something that belongs to you…_

Ayashi was right.

…_and this is it. It belongs to me. To Max. To Kai. To Ray. To Tyson…_

…_to us…_

Theirs.

_Ours…_

_Waiting, for us…for eons._

_

* * *

_  
A/N: Well hopefully you won't have to wait for eons for the next chappie. Read & Review!


	8. Something of Ours Part II

A/n: This is the second part of the previous chappie. It was too long so I thought it would be better to just break it up in to two parts. So here's part two! It has loads of actions in it and I hope you like it.

Many many thanks to…faith, Phoenix from the Flames-2, kay1fire, Redemberx, RoseofSharon28, eclipsedlight, Anonymous, FlamingWolfGirl, BloOdY-JoKeR, dunno, Para para sakura, narutocrossoverfreak and chibi Setsuna-chan.

* * *

Chapter 8 –Something of Ours (Part II) 

Seconds ebbed away into what seemed like forever as they stared in awe and amazement at what the chest held within for so long. Below them from there they stood on the pyramid in the center of the cavern, the sounds of stone statues going after Kai, Ray and Tyson was deafening and disturbing. Just outside the threshold of the cavern, the three Konoha ninjas stood with Ayashi, their seemly betrayer who led them to this place in the first place. The three ninjas could only watch with growing helplessness as the Bladebreakers had to fight on their lives.

The situation seemed grim for them for they were out-numbered, out-powered and out-sized by the statues. Yet despite that, a small smile flitted across Jade's face as she stared at the weapons inside the ancient chest. These were theirs. Each weapon was made especially for them. She could sense it. She wondered if Max felt the same way.

Judging by the soft, stunned tone of his voice, he did too. "Wow..."

With little hesitation, Jade reached into the chest and pulled out a sword held within its sheath. It was heavy in her grasp yet perfectly balanced. She turned around when she heard a familiar shout of pain.

Kai was thrown into a wall, his back hitting it hard before he collapsed to the floor on his knees. The side of his mouth was bleeding from a split lip. With the back of his hand, he carelessly wiped the blood away and glared up at the warrior closing into him.

She shouted his name before she tossed the sword to him. Kai heard her, saw the sword and as he would his Dranzer, he snatched it by the hilt out of mid-air and removed it from its sheath swiftly. The blade glimmered in a fiery light casted by the flames that flickered with every movement within the room. The statue attacked with its spear. Kai blocked the blow with his new-found weapon, already liking the feel of it in his hand. It felt right.

As if it was made for him.

When the spear connected with the sword, the blade withstood the blow. The spear did not. Its head cracked into two. Momentarily confused, the statue stared stupidly at its broken weapon and Kai took the chance to hack off its head with a swing of his sword. It sliced through the stone neck smoothly like butter. No, make that water. It cut through the statue like it was made out of water.

Relief flooding her for a split moment, Jade let out the breath she had been holding in and noted for a fact that Kai's sword had hacked through the statue like nothing. That was very good news for them. She proceeded in pulling out another weapon, this time a naginata. It was a long staff with a sharp blade at the top, originally used by infantry to cut the legs off of horses ridden by invading soldiers. This staff was white and every inch of its body was smoothly carved with Chinese inscriptions. She knew without question whom it was meant for.

"Ray, catch!" she called, flinging the weapon down to him.

Ray took a flying leap, slipping under the gripping embrace of the statue he was fighting with and using the back of its shoulder, he pushed off, gaining enough force for him to go high and far enough to grab the weapon. Expertly he twirled it already familiar with it and methods of using the naginata for he had be trained to wield a bo, a fighting stick, his entire childhood along with the rest of the White Tigers. The style of using it was similar. It was a necessity to study the art of fighting in his tribe. And right now he was thankful.

Wielding it proved no problem for him at all as he side-stepped each swing of the statue's spear and blocked one that was aimed to take off his head. Then with the sureness and agility of a cat, he struck out at its knees with several quick successions and soon the weight of the statue's upper body became too heavy to bear and it came crashing down at Ray's feet. With a quick triumphant grin, Ray turned to face his next opponent.

Between Ray and Kai, two more of the stone guards were cut down to pieces. Armed and well-trained with experience, the two held their ground fearlessly. But the one of the remaining guards decided to go after Tyson instead. So far the navy-haired boy had been lucky enough to dodge and avoid all that was thrown at him but his luck has just about ran out as a statue cornered him. Kai and Ray were too preoccupied to come to his aid and all Max could do was watch helplessly from his safe place atop the pyramid.

That was until Jade thrusted a bow and a set of arrows into his hands. "Here. Take these, Max." she said bluntly.

He was startled as he stared hopelessly at the weapon. "B-But I don't know how to use these!"

"Trust yourself." she said insistently, serious green eyes meeting his. "You can do this, Max. They need your help."

Max stared at her, then his eyes dropped to the weapons in his hands, a beautifully refined black bow with the string so fine it looked almost like it would snap if someone were to pull it. The arrows, picked out with green feathers, were slim with a head that was sharp and air-lined. These…were designed for him. He felt he should have the knowledge of using it. He just needed to believe in himself, to find that knowledge.

With a determined nod, he raised the bow and removed an arrow from its casing. With careful fingers, he held the arrow to the bow, grasping the fine bow string as he pulled it back until it almost met his cheek and took aim. When the statue moving in on his friend below lumbered into his range, he released the arrow. Like a predator bird, the arrow zipped through the air, certain of its course and with surprising force; it struck the statue, taking its head off completely.

The rest of the statue stopped dead at its tracks, standing still for a moment before it eventually collapsed as a whole at Tyson's feet. He stared at it, shocked then gave it a kick for solid measures. Satisfied, he turned and gave Max a thumb's up. "Way to go, Maxie!" he yelled encouragingly.

"Tyson!" he heard Jade's voice over the noise.

He heard a metal clink as something landed near his feet, next to the down statue. Tyson looked down, perplexed as he picked up the set of chains Jade had thrown to him. What the…? Then it hit him.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he shouted, staring in disbelief. "How come Kai's get the sword, Ray get a cool dangerous-looking stick, Max gets to be Legolas and I get stuck with a set of jewelries?"

"Really, Tyson, now isn't really a good time to be picky." Ray said through clenched teeth as he fought off a stone statue that trying to get to his friend.

"Come on, Tyson!" he heard Naruto and Sakura shouting for where they stood outside the cavern, not stepping in. He wondered why. "Use the chains!"

With dread, he looked down at the chains, small tiny sparkles of light bouncing off their smooth polished surface. Even having been kept for centuries within a chest, the chains were as magnificent as the day they were made. Of that Tyson was certain. Somehow he knew. He could feel… a connection forming between him and the weapon just as a connection flowed between him and Dragoon. As his mind was filled with knowledge, he dropped into a fighting stance, one his grandfather had taught him, with both chains whirling in his hands at a dazzling speed. A stone statue was caught off-guard as he swung one end of the chain at it, catching it in the face. The speed and force of the chain took off a huge chuck of its face and it back-paddled, roaring in pain.

Jade watched the battle, a little concern but pleased and very glad the others were doing visible damage to the statues. The tide of the fight was turning in their direction. Beside her, Max released another arrow, this time chipping an arm off one of the guards.

He paused and glanced over his shoulder at her. "Jade, we should get down there to help them."

Her eyes darkened, recalling something important to her. "Not yet." she muttered and turned back to the chest.

"What is it?" he asked, lowering the bow to look into the chest.

Finally, sitting at the bottom of the chest in the center, were a pair of two large daggers with wicked-looking handles that ended in a sharp point on each side of the main hilt. Max frowned as he tried to remember what were they called. He had seen Jade use them before, back in their world whenever she was sparring with either Ray or Kai.

Sais. Her chosen weapons.

"Now we're talking…" he heard her murmur under her breath with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Jade, wait." he said just as she reached out to take the sais. He beckoned, a worried look on his face. "Your hand."

Reminded of the injury she had sustained in her fight against Shayena, Jade hesitated, her hand pausing above the weapons. Weapons that were calling out to her, demanding to be wielded and used.

She looked at her hand and tried to make a fist. A gasp escaped her lips when pain flared through her nerves. The pain pricked at her, sending a throbbing feeling through her arm up to her shoulder. _Dammit, Shayena really did a number on my arm…_

She couldn't do it. Eyes widening, she recoiled from the weapons, stepping back. She couldn't take the sais. It wasn't like a sword or Tyson's fighting chains. A sword can be used on its own and a single chain was equally as dangerous as two chains with its cutting speed. Whereas sais…these weapons were meant to be used together, as a pair, together. Alone, they were useless.

_And…I can't use them with only one hand…_

"Max! Jade! Come on." Tyson shouted urgently from below. "Need a little hand here!"

Kai turned away from his own battle after cutting off the guard's arms and head and saw another statue heading up the stairs. Max has not noticed it yet and Jade…

"Dammit." he swore under his breath upon sensing the dilemma she faced.

Every time Jade tried to hold a kunai, the pain would set in and her hand would hurt up to the point she had to drop the kunai. The others had tried to help her but she being herself was too darn stubborn to accept their help. And as a result her arm has yet to recover properly. Now wasn't the time to traumatize over her loss and injury. He had to snap her out of it!

"Jade!"

She blinked as Kai's voice sliced through her thoughts of doubt. She looked at him, confused.

"Pain is just a four-lettered word!" he shouted at her as he fended off another guard, using his sword to block the attack. All the while his eyes were on her. "It means nothing!"

His words hit her and as Max watched, all doubt of herself faded from her posture and eyes replaced by a glint of determination. She tossed a nod in Kai's direction along with a smirk that told him Jade was back.

Without a falter in her movements, she grabbed the hilts of the sais, ignoring the sudden stab of pain that shot up her hand. Her fingers twitched painfully but she steadied them, forcing them to grip the sai tightly. She gritted her teeth. The pain she forced into the back of her mind, brushing it off as though it was a mere irritation. Soon the pain subsided into a dull sensation and with a satisfied grin, she flexed her hand around the weapon, loving it already.

The sais felt like home in her grasp, comfortable and familiar. The metal felt warm and right across her palm, never mind the fact she has never used them before yet it seemed as thought these blades were made so well they were already like a part of her. Its weight was evenly distributed. The hilts were perfectly design with enough hold. The sais felt good in her hands. It felt right.

It felts hers and she felt deadly with them.

"Jade!" this time it was Max who snapped her out of her assessment of the weapons and warned her of the statue who had by now reached the top of the pyramid. Max reached behind for an arrow, despite knowing he won't be able to hit it at such a close range. But he had to try. He prepared to fire.

He didn't have to.

"Max, hang on." Jade broke in, resting the flat of her weapon on his bow. "This one's mine."

Without another word, she stepped up to the challenge. She flipped the sais over in her hands as if she had done it a thousand times with this pair until they pointed the right way. Now the weapons pointed at the approaching stone statue. The statue raised its spear threateningly. When the edges met, the impact sent bright showers of red, yellow and blue flying over their heads like oddly shaped, deadly sparklers. The statue lunged at her but Jade easily slipped beneath its attacks, finding its openings and cutting it there. The creature's movements lumbered, becoming slower as she inflicted more damage upon it than it did to her.

Then it grabbed her and hurled her back hard against the chest. With two hands, it grasped the spear and brought it down on her. She swung up at the same time it swung down. Their weapons met with a head-ringing CLANG! –

– And the spear shattered.

The statue stared at its destroyed weapon then back at her in time to see Jade swing again followed by the flash of silver before she, in one smooth move, decapitated its head with the blades of her sais.

Headless and defeated, the statue guard tumbled backwards and fell down the flight of steps. It was a broken crumbled mass, undistinguishable by the time it reached the bottom. Jade stared down at it, breathing hard as the adrenaline still raced through her veins. Max came up to her, mildly impressed.

"Nice." he said nodding approvally.

She brandished the weapons with a twirl. "Thanks." she said. "Now let's go give the others a hand."

Max shrugged. "Okay." and lifted the bow with an arrow in place. Barely taking a second to aim, he released it confidently and smirked when it flew right through the head of the last remaining statue bent to attacking Ray. The arrow sank into the wall behind its target, its tail still vibrating lightly. The head of the statue on the other hand scattered to pieces as it landed on the floor.

Now it was Jade's turn to be impressed by Max's show of skills. "Nice shot, Max."

And it was his turn to be modest. "Thanks."

As Max and Jade started down the stairs to join the others, a current of static fell away from the entrance of the cavern like an invisible veil permitting Ayashi to enter the cavern with a soft smile on her lips. She looked surprised and oddly proud of the battle outcome. Behind her, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura followed cautiously, still wary of the woman.

"A job well done." she said.

Ray gave her none-too-friendly look. "Mind telling us what was that all about?" he demanded.

Unfazed by five teenagers now armed with deadly weapons and the three Konoha ninja behind her, Ayashi folded her hands over the top of her cane rather calmly. "It was a test to see if you were truly the Guardians, to see if you were ready and worthy to wield these weapons."

"A test?" Tyson asked disbelieving. "What, you couldn't just have a written paper test like a normal person? I mean what's with the psychotic walking statues whose main purpose in life is to rip our heads off!"

"Someone should hold him back at the rate he was ranting off." Ayashi commented lightly. "Wouldn't want him attack a helpless old woman now would we?"

"That is provided you are that helpless old woman in the first place." Jade said a little too chirpy.

Kai stepped forward, glaring at Ayashi dangerously. It usually wasn't in his nature to threaten old women but this one was starting to get on his nerves. "How about less questions from you and more answers?"

"Fine." Ayashi shrugged and announced. "The test was designed not only to test your worthiness but also to help you realize the potential you have with your anointed weapons. You have an uncanny ability to become one with your weapon."

"Anointed weapons? What does that mean?" Max asked curiously.

She pointed at his bow and arrows now strapped across his back. "Each and every weapon that you now hold in your hands have been forged and made to match your strength and potential. That I can tell you wasn't an easy job."

"How would you know?" Naruto couldn't help but ask suspiciously.

"Let's just say I knew the person who made your weapons." she said carelessly.

They all eyed her, wondering and trying to guess exactly how old was she.

"Hold it!" Tyson interrupted, stepping forward until he was facing her. "You're saying our weapons are made especially for us, to match our abilities? Then how is it that I get this set of chains? Because I do not see how they are related to my abilities!"

While his teammates groaned at his crude question, Ayashi seemed amused by it. "Your ability and strength is of the wind, is it not?"

"Yeah…" he nodded, still not understanding.

"Those chains are a powerful weapon when used properly. Just like the wind. When it's a breeze, it's harmless. But when it's a hurricane or a tornado, the amount of damage it can cause is unlimited." she nodded at the chains in his hands. "They have been designed to swipe through air like a sword. Anyone caught within their cutting range will be in a lot of pain. As you have already seen for yourself, they are also capable of smashing through stone."

"Yeah…but still, can't I have a much cooler weapon? Like a katana or something…?" Tyson muttered.

"I'm afraid not." Ayashi chuckled. "Like I said each weapon was made to match its owner, its Guardian. You could feel it, can't you, when you first held them in your hands? They belong to you and only you may wield them. In your hands, they will be a powerful asset in your journey to come."

While the Bladebreakers digested the information they had just received about their weapons, a thought occurred to Sasuke and he frowned, bringing it up to their attention and Ayashi's. "The prophecy mentioned six Guardians. Shouldn't there be one more weapon?"

Sakura nodded. "Sasuke's right. If these weapons were made for them to help them, what about the sixth Guardian? Do you know who it is? What about their weapon? Shouldn't there be one more weapon in the chest?"

"Patience, child." the old woman admonished. "Truly, youngsters these days have no patience. I do not know who the sixth Guardian is just as I had no idea who you were before last night. All I know is that the last Guardian is not ready."

"Not ready?" Jade frowned now. "What do you mean 'not ready'?"

"Not ready. Yet to recognize their potential as a Guardian. And as for their weapon…well, that's not for you to worry about right now." Ayashi snorted, waving a hand in a careless manner as she turned around and headed out of the cavern. "Honestly you kids worry too much. Soon you'll be older than me. Mark my words…" she muttered under her breath sounding like somebody's grandmother.

Exchanging confused looks among one another, the Bladebreakers then shrugged and with Team 7 in the lead, they hurried after the old woman out of the cavern. Tyson couldn't resist the urge to kick one of the stone heads on the way out.

* * *

The boat trip back to the Hidden Mist Village passed mostly in silence at first as each Guardian inspected their weapon with growing curiosity. Naruto and Sakura watched them, their own puzzlement visible. Sasuke sat by himself, giving the appearance of deep thoughts. Finally Naruto couldn't stand the silence any longer. 

"For goodness' sakes! Will you stop looking at your weapons as if you have never seen them before?" he said in a huff.

Max blinked. "But we've never seen them before."

The other blonde boy scratched his head. "Oh, yeah…Okay, whatever. Missing the point here! You guys should be celebrating!" he said excitedly. "We are like one step ahead of the bad guys and with those awesome weapons, they won't even know what hit them!"

"Shall you shut him up or shall I?" Sakura asked her other teammate.

All she got back in response was his usual stoic 'Hn'

"You know, he does have a point." Max began. He stopped looking at an arrow and slidded it back into the arrow holster across his back. "I mean we haven't exactly had time to kick back and relax lately."

"See? Even he agrees with me!" Naruto beamed encouraged by Max's support. "So what do you say, guys? I'll even buy!"

To that Tyson piped in, eyes growing wide at the prospect of food. "Why didn't you say so early? Count me in!"

The mood seemed lighter now with Naruto, Tyson and Max talking and joking of the sort of things they wanted to eat and do when they reached the village. Ray, Jade and Sakura even joined in once in a while. Once in a while Kai would roll his eyes at them, earning him a smart retort from Jade. They would have started arguing again if Naruto hadn't commented they seemed like a happily married couple. That got them to shut up. Then he had to continue on saying he wished he and Sakura had that sort of a relationship. An enraged yell from Sakura and several head bumps got him to change his mind quickly.

Ayashi watched them, listened to them. Without realization, a genuine smile lifted her lips. She was unaware that such a small tiny act made her look ten years younger than she actually was. It has been a long time since she heard the laughter of happy children. It has been forever since she embasked in the presences of those younger than her. It lifted her heart to see them like this and weighted more on her old tired soul to remember that one day in the future these same children will be forged into warriors. The same way the weapons they now wielded were made, the hardships they will face from now on will harden them, making them into dangerous weapons themselves.

She sighed. _Better to let them enjoy what little time they have._

The day had drawn on into late evening by the time they reached the pier where they had started off that morning. Gently the boat bumped against the pier and the boys climbed out first to help the girls and Ayashi. She nodded her thanks to the boatman and as he rowed away into the mist, they started walking away from the pier.

"So what happens now?" Ray asked Ayashi, breaking a moment from the others' intention to celebrate. "Where do we go from here?"

"There are several clans dedicated to the Alliance. Their duties are to train you and help you find your sacred spirit." she explained carefully. "Now listen closely. There is a man who lives on the mainland not far from here. One of you will be the first to be trained by him. And when you're ready, your sacred spirit shall return to you and with it, its powers."

"Sweet." Tyson said, rubbing his hands together. "I can't wait to get Dragoon back!"

"She said one of us, dummy." Jade reminded him. "That doesn't mean just you. The rest of us want our Bitbeasts back too, you know."

"What about the scroll?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Yeah. Speaking of that, what about the scroll?" Max said. "When do we get the second part of it?"

Ayashi sighed in exasperation as she mumbled under her breath. "Like I said, no patience. Only impatience nowadays. You do not see what is important. The scroll isn't as important as it seems."

Naruto gave her a skeptic look. "Then how are we supposed to find the sixth Guardian without the scroll?"

"The scroll is not that important. What's important is that you know each other well and trust each other. Trust your instincts" she said. "Isn't that how I found you in the first place?"

Ray recalled the previous night when she had attacked them with a mere stick just to test them to see if they were the ones. She wouldn't have done that unless she was absolutely certain. Smiling a little, he nodded respectfully at her. "You're right."

She smiled at him, reminding him of a nice motherly grandmother. "Now, if I am correct, you kids were planning on having a party to celebrate today. I know a place that serves wonderful meals."

"You're the best!" Tyson and Naruto declared at once.

Ayashi chuckled at them, shaking her head. Without warning her eyes narrowed and she lifted her stick to block several shuriken aimed at her. The stars came flying from different directions making it hard to pin-point the exact location of the enemy. The teenagers grew alert instantly, momentarily taken by surprise of the attack but they had recovered nonetheless and 0their weapons were held at the ready. Their eyes scanned for the enemy. But soon it became unnecessary.

Shayena stepped forward from the shadows of the alley, her face cold and emotionless as the day they had first seen her almost a week ago. Her blonde hair seemed pale under the early moon in the dark sky and her grey eyes revealed she was here with a mission and nothing more.

Sasuke stiffened when he saw her, remembering her harsh comments about his abilities. The thought angered him but he held his emotion in check, wanting to know first why was she here. He found difficult reading her emotions through her face and eyes for they were cold and emotionless like those of a marble statue.

Right now, those grey eyes stared at Ayashi as the old woman stared back at her. "Not bad, old woman." she said stiffly.

"Naturally." Ayashi said with fake modesty.

"What, no backup? That's a surprise" Tyson said in his usual confident voice. His chains were in his hands, clinking softly. "What do you want now, Shayena? Because I'm willing to bet it's not to finish off what you started. Not with all of us here."

She smiled at him but it wasn't a friendly kind smile. It was a pure predatory smile. "You talk big for a little boy." He bristled to the insult but that only widened her calculative smile. "I have no need for backup. I don't need them just to take those precious toys you bear from your own two hands."

Tyson snorted in laughter. "Dream on. It'll take more than that just to scare me. Come on. I'll take on you one on one."

"Tyson!" Max groaned, wanting ever much to whack his bestfriend over the head right now. _Doesn't he think before he speaks?_

But Shayena's smile now faded, unimpressed at all at the navy-haired boy's words. She came here to retrieve their weapons and she has wasted enough time on him already. "You're not worthy of my time, boy. Now hand me your weapons or I shall be forced to take them off your dead bodies."

Tyson started to retort when Jade suddenly spoke up. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

While Tyson's head turned to look at his friend as she stepped forward with a leisurely calm stroll in her movements, Shayena eyed the girl she had beaten down once with a mixture of disinterest and boredom. Her grey eyes narrowed. There was something…different about her. Why, Shayena had just beaten her a week ago and she was acting as though nothing happened. She must have a trick up her sleeves.

"How 'bout this then? You and me, right here right now?" Jade said with a confidence Shayena sure was a bluff. "Saves you a whole load of trouble killing us all one by one."

"Jade, are you sure about this?" Sakura asked concerned. "I mean…your arm? Can you…?"

Ray agreed. "Sakura's right. Jade. Your arm hasn't properly healed yet. It could be dangerous to –"

"Don't worry." Naruto told them with a confident grin. "She's got her cool new sais, remember?"

Just then Jade removed her weapons and tossed them to Kai. "Hold them for me, will you, Kai?"

The frown on his face said he had no idea what she was up to and was just as startled as everyone else to watch Jade face the one person who had defeated her before. But before he had time to object, she turned back to face Shayena.

Sakura glared at Naruto who was shocked by her actions. "What are you doing!" he yelled.

"Now, it wouldn't be very fair of me to fight her when she's unarmed, would it?" the green-eyed girl said coyly, eyeing Shayena the same way she had looked at her.

Shayena tilted her head as if amused or puzzled by her prey's behaviors. "Do you actually think you can beat me? Why, the last time we fought, you didn't even stand a chance against me. Now with a broken arm and no weapons of any kind, you are sadly mistaken to think you can take on me."

"What's the matter?" Jade actually had the nerves to smirk as she taunted her. "Sounds to me you're scared to take on little 'ol me."

Shayena tensed, willing her anger to disappear. She was a warrior. She'll not be taunted into fighting an opponent she had beaten before. But there was something about the other girl that seemed to scream at her, drawing her to accept her challenge. Besides, she had beaten her before. What difference would beating her again make? Coolly calmly, she nodded. "Fine then. Challenge accepted."

"Good." Jade said, beginning to circle her. "Because this time, things are going to be very different."

"I don't see how." Shayena sneered.

"Okay. Let me put it this way. Last time you got in the first blow." Jade said.

"So?"

Without warning Jade punched her taking her completely by surprise and stepped back to allow Shayena to recover. "So this time I get the first blow."

Shaking off the punch, Shayena lunged at her with the incredible speed that had taken Jade off-guard before. Only this time, Jade was ready. She ducked under the warrior's mean right-hook, a punch that would have broke her bone had it connected. Jade wasn't so foolish and resting her weight on one heel, her other leg snapped up in a sharp roundhouse kick. Shayena still recovering from her missed attack, found no time to block the kick and it connected hard with her shoulder, rocking her back a little.

Jade pressed her advantage but Shayena managed to fend off her next kick and retaliated, sending a stream of shurikens at Jade. Jade brought her hands together, made swift gestures and as the weapons struck her, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke as she used the replacement technique. When it cleared, there was only a piece of wood that resembled a pincushion with all those shurikens sticking out of it in her place. Unable to believe her opponent had mastered a ninja technique and used it against her, Shayena grew alert as she scanned her surroundings.

"Hey, that's cheating." Jade remarked appearing behind her.

Shayena turned swiftly and rushed at her, preparing a kick aimed for her side. Jade blocked only to find that it had been a trick and instead the blonde-haired warrior delivered a bone-crushing punch to her head. Finding no time to block it, Jade merely spun out of the way of the attack. She swung her good arm at Shayena in a side punch but Shayena caught it at the elbow. She smirked.

"How about I break your other arm?" she said cruelly tauntingly. "That should even things out for you."

"Gee, I don't know. Let me answer that with a head butt." Jade did just that and Shayena staggered back, disoriented. Jade advanced on her. "And for the record, the arm's hurt."

Shayena looked up as Jade made a fist and a powerful uppercut met her chin, throwing her on her back. When she brought a hand to her lip, Shayena was startled to find blood at her fingertips. Her blood. For as far as she could remember, this was the first time someone had drawn blood from her in a battle.

"Not broken." Jade finished with a small satisfied smile at her lips.

Amazed, Shayena spitted out the blood and wiped the remains with the back of her hand. "How…?"

"A little blue bird told me that pain is just a four-lettered word. It has no meaning." Jade informed her. "He was right."

Kai growled a little under his breath, swearing a bit in Russian when he heard the nickname she had just given him. If Shayena doesn't kill her, he will…right after he made her life a living hell for giving him that stupid nickname.

Glaring at her, Shayena without warning made an up-swept motion, sending another handful of shurikens at Jade. As Jade tensed to dodge the attack, Ayashi's cane intercepted the attack, knocking the weapons away.

Ayashi stepped forward between the two girls, picked up her cane and stated very calmly. "This fight is over."

Shayena narrowed her eyes at the old woman in her way, then her senses acknowledged the other teenagers moving up closer. Finally her unreadable grey eyes turned back to Jade.

"No, this fight is far from over." she said through gritted teeth and before anyone could stop her, she took a leap and landed on the roof, making her escape.

Naruto tried to go after her but Ayashi halted him with a brief shake of her head. When he started to protest, she whacked him over the head with the cane.

"OW!" Naruto yelped, cradling his bruising head, wondering why was he the one to always suffer. "What was that for!"

"She will have to report her failure to Orochimaru." she said, turning to the others as they joined Jade who retrieved her sais from Kai. "He'll only send more after you."

"I'll tell him to bring it on because we're so ready with these cool weapons. I can't wait to kick his butt." Tyson told her with a rub of his nose and a confident smirk. "We'll deal."

"Tyson, Ayashi's right." Sakura said logically. "We don't have much time."

"Not much time?" Tyson feigned shock. "Gimme a break here. I mean, today we kicked some statue butts all the way back to where they came from and Jade just beat the crap out of that Shayena. I say this'd calls for a celebration."

"Hey, guys. Tyson does have a point and we could use a little time to rest a bit before we continue." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"You're just looking for a reason to eat." Sasuke couldn't help but snort at his teammate.

Naruto glared his blue eyes at the Uchiha ninja. "And so what if I am?" he retorted angrily.

Fortunately Ray stepped in before tempers could fly. "Calm down you two." he chastised. "Fighting isn't gonna help."

Naruto sulked. "He started it…"

Ray ignored him. "Anyway, I think Tyson's right. We could all use a short time off just for today. Tomorrow we head out again. What do you say?"

"You the man, Ray!" Tyson cheered.

After much pestering and pleading and bargaining on Naruto and Tyson's parts of course, Sasuke and even Kai finally gave their consent to the celebration. While the more immature members of the group cheered and urged Ayashi to lead the way, Jade noticed the disgruntled look on Kai's face and grinned at him. She was after all in a good mood now.

"Look on the bright side. Naruto's buying and Tyson did promise to train twice as hard when we get back." she reminded him.

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Good point."

"Cheer up, blue bird." she added in mischievously, making him bristle at her.

"Don't call me that." he snapped.

"Blue bird."

Kai groaned inwardly. This was revenge for embarrassing her back in Konoha in front of the others. He just knew it…

* * *

A/N: There ya go. By the way, I apologize if the fic seems to be Jade- centric for now. It's only temporary. It'll improve gradually. R&R please. Ja ne. 


	9. Meeting the Trainer

A/N: Very sorry for the long wait! Thanks to all my reviewers!

Thank you... Dark Kaiser, RoseOfSharon28, Phoenix of the Northern Light, BloOdY-JoKeR, Redemberx, kay1fire, FlamingWolfGirl, para para sakura, chibi Setsuna-chan and Destiny's Dragon.

* * *

Chapter 9 – Meeting the Trainer 

Naruto stared regretfully back at the Mist Village bridge that was named after him. Slowly gradually his gaze dropped to the little boy waiting for him to acknowledge his presence. Without warning, Inari kicked his shin.

"Ow." Naruto yelped.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" the boy asked.

Naruto sighed and leaned forward to pat his head. "Don't have much of a choice, kid. After all, we found the person we were looking for and we have to carry on. But I'll be back."

Inari narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Promise?"

"If I don't, you can rename this bridge." Naruto told him in a jest.

"And name it after me!" Max piped in. He grabbed the other blonde boy's arm and started to drag him away. "Come on! We have to go."

While Max and Sakura had to drag Naruto away by the cuff of his jacket, the others bided farewell to Inari and his grandfather, thanking them for their hospitality. Then they were off and now armed with their respective weapons.

"Fifteen burgers say that the first one to be train under this guy is me." Tyson said excitedly in all his usual cocky self. "Man, I can't wait!"

"Could be me or Ray." Max informed him.

"Or maybe Kai or Jade." Ray ratified.

"Speaking of Jade, how is the hand?" Sakura asked glancing at the other girl.

To prove a point, Jade flexed her hand and preened at it. "As right as rain. Those herbs Ayashi dabbed on really helps. It does wonders to the skin too."

"As right as rain?" Tyson frowned in confusion. "How can your hand be as right as rain?"

"It's a saying, moron." Kai retorted.

"Hey, who are you calling a moron? Don't answer that." Tyson silenced the name that almost popped out of Naruto's mouth with a warning growl.

"I wonder who came up with that saying." Max mused aloud. "And what were they thinking when they did."

It soon became a topic Max regretted bringing up when Tyson began suggesting ridiculous things like the man who came up with it was named Rain or how he must have been drinking rain when it came to his mind.

"Note to self, don't ever share thoughts with Tyson." Ray muttered as the navy-haired blader went on and on.

"You figured that out only now?" Kai said with a snort.

"Hey, I hear something!" Max suddenly announced, running forward. One would have thought he was running away from Tyson. Without saying any thing to his friends and teammates, he burst into a sprint through the trees ahead of them.

"Wha-? I don't hear anything! Hey, Max! Wait up!" Tyson started running after him. And soon Naruto was following.

Puzzled by Max's behavior, the rest exchanged looks among themselves and hurried after them to keep up with them before they could lose them. Kai led them while Sasuke brought up the rear. Pretty soon they lost sight of the path they were traveling on and were running through a forest of nothing but trees.

"Is Max okay?" Sakura asked. "Because I didn't hear anything."

"Neither did I." Ray said.

"Poor Max. Tyson's babbling must have driven him crazy." Jade commented.

Without warning, Kai came to a stop and Jade being the unfortunate one to run behind him, crashed into his back. She fell onto her butt. He however didn't budge an inch but instead turned to look down on her.

"Ow…" she glared angrily up at him, rubbing her sore butt and nursing her wounded pride. "Next time, a little warning would be nice. Jeez, you're like a wall of bricks."

His crimson eyes narrowed but he said nothing as he helped her up. Quickly she dusted herself and brushed back a stray strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes when she crashed into him. Kai signaled them to remain silent as he moved forward, pushing aside tree branches to inspect whatever it was that caught Max's attention. He kept low behind a bush, shadowed by the tree's leaves. To his annoyance, Sasuke took up a position on a higher branch above him, getting a bird's eye view from there.

"What's it?" Sakura whispered, moving her hand subtly to her pouch in case of need of weapons.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Ray had moved as well, taking good hiding place behind a tree. His golden orbs were narrowed as he tried to get a glimpse of what was happening.

"Three men." Kai reported, eyes still taking in the situation. As said, three men dressed in dirty ragged uniforms of whatever ninja village they had come from, pressed their advantage of bigger size on a smaller hooded figure cornered against a broad tree. Judging by the figure's voice as it pleaded, it wasn't too hard to guess that it was female.

"Missing nins." Sasuke filled in. "They got a girl cornered."

As if to prove his point, a scream rang out followed by a chorus of amused laughters and chuckles from the men as they closed in further. Jade started to move forward but Kai stilled her with a look. She glared back but did not defy his silent command. There could be more that they could not see at the moment.

"I do not see Max, Tyson or Naruto." Ray whispered. "I thought they were ahead of us."

Sasuke thought it was odd that it was Max who had first heard or sensed the trouble brewing while the rest had not been aware of it. But he did not dwell on it now. There was time to ask questions later but not now. Keeping an eye out for more missing nins was more important at the moment. "Sakura." he said in a quiet voice filled with authority.

If there was one thing he could rely on Sakura for, that would be her immediate dependency. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"Stay here and watch my back."

"S-sure." she blunted out, a slight blush coloring her cheeks as she contented herself with staring – erm – watching his back.

Jade rolled her eyes and nudged her female companion in the ribs earning a well-place glare from the other green eyed girl. "That's just sad." she uttered to her.

Sakura looked at her confused. Shaking her head, Jade dropped the subject for now and concentrated on any signal Kai might give. The victim cried out again and Jade swore that if she let out another head-splitting scream, she would personally go out there and take care of those men herself. Anything to stop the headache that was drilling its way to her head now.

Above them, Sasuke drew out three kunais in each hand and bent his knees, preparing to attack. Without warning two familiar voices shouting for all their worth penetrated his well-calculated focus, making him pause in his attack thoughts. _What the h–_

"UZUMAKI NARUTO AND —!"

"—AND TYSON GRANGER!"

"HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!" the two yelled in unison as they leapt from the row of bushes behind the men.

"Oh, crap." Sakura muttered under her breath as she stared. _Not again. Why does he always do this to us…?_

Both Kai and Sasuke uttered the same word under their breaths about their respective teammates. "Moron…"

Unafraid, Tyson stepped up. One of his chain whirled in his hands at a dazzling speed as he faced the men who had turned to acknowledge them with curious amused looks on their unshaved faces.

"Back away from the girl." Tyson said boldly, portraying every bit the brave kid he was.

"You kids are not very smart are you?" one of the ex-ninjas asked.

"Say what?" Naruto's eyes narrowed in defiance as he too moved forward.

"Apparently you're not very good with numbers." the same man drawled. He pointed at his group with one end of a kunai then at the boys. "Three of us. Two of you. That leaves one of us to take care of little Miss Sweet-Cheeks here." finally he pointed at the female hurling her back against the tree as if she could go through it by some miracle.

"That's what you think, man." Tyson smirked.

"Besides numbers in battles don't count!" at the last word, Naruto launched himself at them, catching them by surprise.

Tyson reacted, sending one end of his chain at a man's visible skin before yanking it back roughly. The man yelped to the stinging pain and clasped a hand over the red slash already appearing. The navy-haired boy followed his attack with a high snap kick taught by sensei Kakashi in their one week training as ninjas. As the man went down, he closed in although any seasoned fighter would know that it wasn't a wise move to do so. In the early stages of a fight, opponents don't go down too soon unless they have a trick in mind. Unfortunately, that was exactly what happened to Tyson as he prepared to deliver a finishing blow to the man's abdomen. His self-confident grin evaporated as to his surprise, the missing nin, curled his body around his leg and twisted it so that Tyson would lose his balance. As the boy struggled to gain his footing, he threw a punch that caught Tyson's left cheek. Tyson was sure he tasted blood in his mouth then.

"OW! That's gonna cost ya!" he retorted to the man who had succeeded in landing blow to his handsome — ehm! — face.

He started to lung at his adversary when one of Naruto's clones bumped back into the missing nin, hence causing the man to stumble into a heap from the impact and the clone to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey! That was my guy!" Tyson protested, shooting a glare at the blonde ninja who had summoned up another clone to handle the second remaining guy.

"Too bad!" Naruto yelled back. "You snooze, you lose!"

Watching all this, Ray shook his head in disbelief. "You know, guys…I don't know whether to be impressed or embarrassed by those two."

"You and me both." Kai agreed distractedly.

"Make that three." Jade added in. "Although I'm leaning towards embarrassed on behalf of these two idiots."

"It's typical of Naruto to do this." Sakura informed them. She herself looked embarrassed on behalf of her teammate and her team. She also gave off the impression of wanting to whack her blonde teammate over the head for extra measures to make sure he won't do this again. Already two veins were twitching in her temple as she fought to restrain herself.

"Speaking of three…" Ray began carefully as he noticed something else. "Where's Max? I thought he was ahead of those two."

While Tyson and Naruto were busy handling the missing nins, the other blonde boy was no where in sight. The girl sank further against the tree as kunais and shurikens were thrown. The third attacker finally managed to dislodge himself from Naruto's clone, ending its short life with a solid kick and a powerful backhand. By the time Naruto realized that his adversary was free, the man had already draw out a kunai and flung it at the girl.

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted even as he started to sprint in direction of the flying dagger.

The girl gasped letting out a tiny shriek in fear and she ducked her head, squeezing her eyes closed. Without warning an arrow intercepted the dagger, penetrating metal with metal and driving the body of the dagger into a tree trunk across.

"What the--?" startled that he had not sensed a third presence, the missing nin barely had time to gap in amazement before Naruto reached him and punched him hard enough to knock him out.

"Great work, Max!" Tyson hollered to his teammate as Max leapt down from the tree branch of which he had been perched upon.

Max slidded his bow into its sheath across his back with a wary grin. As Tyson and Naruto got to work tying up the unconscious missing nins, he turned to the hooded girl. She was still huddling against the same tree and when he held out a hand and spoke to her, she regarded him with fear.

"Are you okay, miss?"

The kindness in his assuring tone somehow calmed her frayed nerves and soon the trembles of her body stopped. Still wary however, she accepted his hand and allowed him to help her up.

"Thank you." she said demurely, keeping her eyes downcast. "You saved my life."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Max asked still in concern. "What are you doing out here anyway? Are you lost?"

"Um…no." she mumbled, glancing shyly up at him.

Sakura burst from their hiding place then with Ray, Sasuke, Kai and Jade in tow. The pink-haired girl was crystal clear with worry as she busied over to them.

"Are you okay?" she demanded.

"Um. yeah, I guess." Max grinned and shrugged.

"Honestly, Max, you had us worried. When you just bolted like that, we thought you were possessed or something." Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm fine." he insisted trying to assure the girl. "See me. Here. Besides, I wasn't the one to take on those guys hand-on-hand. Tyson and Naruto did their part too."

"A little credit would be nice." Naruto pouted.

That earned him a whack over the head and unfortunately, Tyson was standing next to him when it happened and he too received a fair share of head-whacking.

"Ow…"

"Baka!" Sakura yelled at them as they squatted in front of her like little children being punished for taking cookies before dinner. "You should have waited for us! You could have been hurt if there had been more."

As Sakura scolded Tyson and Naruto for their reckless actions, Ray turned back to Max and the girl he had saved. "Well, you did good, Max."

"Thanks." Max beamed. He glanced at the girl again. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Shyly, she nodded vigorously. "Uh-um."

"What's your name, kid?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity. She seemed a little young, maybe two three years younger than them. What would a girl her age be doing out here anyway?

Startled to hear someone else addressing her, the girl looked up and everyone could see that her eyes were a startling grayish-blue. The paleness of her face brought out by a frame of jet black hair only seem to enhance the coloring of her eyes. Sasuke had guessed wrongly. She was probably about twelve, merely a child. The thought made him frown.

When she didn't say anything for a long while and when everyone else didn't say anything as well, Kai drawled carelessly. "Maybe she's mute."

"I'm not mute!" the child declared, surprising everyone with the absence of fear in her eyes and voice. She glared heatedly at the slate-haired boy who couldn't seem careless about a child shooting daggers at him. She drew herself to her full height which wasn't much anyway and announced proudly. "My name is Mizuhara Anna of the Mizu clan."

"Eh?" Sakura had paused long enough in her lecture to catch bits and pieces of their conversation. Now she came up to the girl with a puzzled look. "Mizu means water. You belong to the Water clan?"

A little confused, the girl nodded. "My father is the head of the clan. If you want to meet him, I can take you to him. Maybe he'll pay you back for saving me. Come. Follow me."

'_Come. Follow me'_? _Do kids really talk like that nowadays or is it just here?_ "You know, for a small kid like her, she sure does have the potential to become a demanding leader." Jade commented absently as they trailed after the Anna.

"The 'demanding' part, I get. Must be a woman trait but the leader part…?"

"No one asked you, Kai."

"What's going on, Sakura?" Max asked in a hushed voice. "Why are we following her?"

"Don't you get what this means, Max?" Sakura replied in a low excited voice. When he gave her the confused puppy look, she rolled her eyes. "The Water clan could be one of those clans that are dedicated to train the Guardians."

Ray was starting to get to too. "And seeing as how it's the Water clan we are about to visit, this could mean you, Max, will be the first to be trained."

The thought was exciting and Max grinned. "That would be so awesome. Did you hear that, Tyson? Looks like you lost your bet."

"Rats."

"But what if it is the wrong clan?" Naruto pointed out.

"Then you guys will be glad that I didn't mention anything extraordinary about you guys to Anna." Sakura quipped.

"I don't really care if she finds out about us or not." Tyson groaned. "I just hope there'll be loads of food. I'm starved!"

"Tyson…" Ray sighed as Sasuke rolled his eyes and Max struggled not to laugh at his friend's single-mindedness. Jade and Kai just moved on as though they had not heard a word between them.

Anna's commanding voice jolted them back into trail after her. "Come on! Keep up or I shall leave you behind!"

* * *

Where Anna got her leadership potential was obvious as the Bladebreakers and Team 7 showed into a large house of a middle-class fishing village situated by the sea. In a far distance they could make out the bridge leading to the Mist Village. The house happened to be Anna's home and when she burst into the main hall room, she greeted with joy by a man in his mid-forties. 

"Anna! There you are!" the man said as he hugged her. "Where have you been? I had been looking for you all morning. You had everyone worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry, papa." Anna bowed low and quickly straightened with a wide smile on her face. "There were three men. They were going to take me away but he saved me." at the last part she pointed at Max.

Wondering why he was being singled out, Max pointed at himself in confusion. "Eh? Me?"

"I see." Anna's father stepped around her and walked up to the group, his grey eyes studying them and mostly Max who stood in front of them. "You saved my daughter. I'm in debt to you."

"Nah!" Tyson said carelessly waving a hand. "It's no problem. It's like our duty or something as Guardi –oomph!"

Max and Ray clamped their hands around Tyson's big mouth a second too late. Nervously, they glanced at the man looking at them with a speculating gaze and chuckled, gulping silently.

To their surprise, the man's expression relaxed. "You are the Guardians." he said.

"You know of us." Kai stated blandly.

"For a place without Internet, doesn't news travel fast around here." Tyson grounded out through the hands clamped over his mouth. Annoyed he pushed their hands away and gasped for air.

The senior Mizuhara nodded, choosing to ignore Tyson's weird words. "Of course I do. Ayashi has alerted the Alliance of your presence. I have been expecting your arrival."

"News _does_ travel fast around here." Jade agreed.

"Your presences have been long prophesied and awaited by many. It's a great honor to finally meet you."

"Speaking of which, who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Forgive my rudeness." the man said. "I'm Mizuhara Kanzaki, head of the Mizu clan. For many generations, my family has been trained with the ancient skill required to prepare the Guardian of Water."

"And fifty hot dogs say that, that would be Max." Tyson half-raised a hand. "Any takers?"

Kanzaki looked at Max expectantly. "May I have a look at your weapon, Guardian?"

"You can call me Max." he said as he removed the bow from his back to show the man.

"Ah." Kanzaki said, as he examined the bow carefully, marveling at it as though it was a work of pure genius art. "This was made by the best. Its structure is perfect."

"Uncle!"

The teens and their host glanced up as younger man entered the room, wearing a face of worry. His hair and eyes very much like Anna's were black and grayish-blue respectively. There was an agitated grate to his movements and it made him seem like a nervous old man instead of a man in his early twenties. He paused when he saw the group that crowded the room and his blue gaze fell upon Anna with a look of surprise.

"Anna! Thank Heavens you're safe!" he exclaimed in relief.

Anna laughed at his worry. "I'm sorry, Cousin Shiho, to worry you so much. But I'm okay, thanks to the Guardians."

"Guardians?" he looked at the teens again with an indecisive look. "Them? Pardon me but…you don't look like much of the legendary Guardians."

Tyson bristled. "Say what?"

"Shiho!" Kanzaki snapped brusquely.

Stilled by the older man, Shiho lowered his head and uttered a silent apology to the group.

"Forgive him for his rudeness." Kanzaki said on behalf of his relative. "Shiho is my nephew. Son of my late brother. He's usually a very controlled young man but I'm afraid his concern for his cousin is difficult to hide."

"That's true." Shiho said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I can be temperamental. I had no idea that we would be receiving guests today."

"Shiho, they are the Guardians from the prophecy. See to it that they are treated well with respect. Have the servants prepare their rooms for them each." Kanzaki ordered.

"Rooms? Each?" Sakura squeaked in delight.

Shiho nodded and bowed low again before he headed off to perform his given task. At the door, he glanced back once at the Bladebreakers and at Anna. Then he was gone. Jade decided she didn't like him at all.

"What do you think?" she asked her boyfriend quietly.

Understanding at once who she meant, Kai frowned and she knew that they shared the same opinion about Kanzaki's 'temperamental' nephew. The guy was a big jerk.

* * *

As big as a big jerk would be, at least Shiho did his job well. Five minutes after he left the room, Anna was instructed to show the Guardians and Team 7 to their respective rooms and they were all surprised to find it all ready to be used. The bed sheet and blankets were fresh and the table and cupboard were dusted well leaving not a single speck of dust. The curtains were pulled apart and they could see the sight of the beach and the blue sea outside. Certain sets of clothes have been laid out on the bed for them to wear for dinner. 

"Man, you would think this is a friggin hotel!" Naruto shouted as he did a flying-leap into his bed.

"It's really nice, Anna." Sakura said to the little girl despite the fact her room was next to Naruto's.

"Papa wants you to have the best there is. Especially since you would be protecting the world with your lives!"

Tyson paled when he heard this. "Wha --? Our lives?"

Anna nodded vigorously. "That's what papa told me. You guys will be like those ninjas, willing to die for the greater good!"

As Tyson paled and started to frantically protest the 'die for the greater good' part, Kai sighed in exasperation as he stepped into his own room and closed the door behind him before the noise outside drove him crazy. His gaze searched the room and he scowled at the neat folded bundle of clothes on the bed. Those clothes do not look like a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt.

He was busy debating whether he should wear the clothes for dinner when someone knocked quietly on his door. He frowned as he opened it and found himself staring down at a servant girl. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him in admiration and awe.

"Master Kai?" she said meekly, quickly averting her gaze when his eyes narrowed at her. "My Lord Mizuhara sent me to inform you that the evening meal is ready. I'm into escort you to the dining hall."

"That won't be necessary." he said.

"I shall wait outside here while you change."

Her cheeks were flustered as she spoke and Kai had to wonder if she was dumb. Hadn't she heard him? Kai closed the door on her and turned back to glare at the clothes. Looks like he didn't have a choice after all.

* * *

"Aw, crap." 

Taking another turn, Sakura moaned when she found herself in yet another hallway lined with an endless row of doors. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she smoothened out her clothes which consisted of a red kimono and a pink obi wrapped around her waist. Silently she scolded herself for trying to look for Sasuke's room without any help.

"Nice going, Sakura. What will Sasuke say when he finds you wandering the hallways like a lost puppy?" she grumbled under her breath.

When a door on her right suddenly opened, she jumped back and let out a tiny 'eep'.

_Very not ninja-like!_, she yelled at herself.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"Eh?" surprised by the kind voice, she glanced up and saw Ray. "Ray?"

The Chinese boy was wearing a white robe that was similar to his usual except for the golden lining along the hem of the robe. The collar was opened at the throat and a red sash was folded neatly over his waist. He looked her over and nodded in approval. "You look nice." he commented.

Heat rushed up her throat and she thanked him.

"So what are you doing here? Oh, wait. Let me guess. You got lost." he said with a faint grin of amusement.

"Yeah." What was she supposed to say? That she got lost looking for her childhood crush's room?

"Well, you could follow me." he offered kindly.

She blinked at him. "How do you know where the dining hall is?"

He grinned again, showing his canines and tapped his nose. "Neko-jin, remember? The nose knows and I think I can detect a whiff of roasted chicken with sweet and sour sauce."

Sakura laughed as they started walking down the hallway together.

* * *

"You have no idea how long my family has waited for your coming." Kanzaki said from his placing at the head of the table. "To have you in our presence is indeed a great honor. Please, do not hesitate to help yourself with the feast that has been laid out for you." 

"You're too kind, sir." Jade said politely seeing as how Tyson and Naruto were filling their mouths with food, Kai and Sasuke were engaged in a competition to see who could restrain themselves the longest from killing their respective teammates and Sakura and Ray were in the mist of a conversation at the other end of the table.

"So when do I get to begin my training?" Max asked, breaking in.

"Tomorrow, first thing in the morning." Kanzaki said. He gestured at his nephew beside him. "You'll be training with Shiho. He has been my student since he was a child. I'm certain he would be able to aid you to the best of his abilities. Won't you, Shiho?"

"Yes, Uncle." Shiho muttered.

"I don't know if I would be able to cope." Max said worried. "What do I have to do?"

Kanzaki smiled at the blonde Guardian. "Don't worry, Max. The knowledge resides within you. It's only my job to help you remember it and then after that, the rest is up to you."

"What about our Bitbeasts?" Tyson asked with his mouth full. "When will we get them back?"

"You mean your Sacred Spirits. They will return to you when the time is right. Even I cannot say when." their host said. "But as I have said, you have nothing to worry about for now."

_Easy for you to say, _Jade thought as she sipped her drink.

To top it off, Anna had to add in. "Papa's right! You're the almighty Guardians granted with the power to control nature! After all you did save me! I know you guys can save the world!"

* * *

A/N: Well, there ya go. I'm trying my best to bring more of the Naruto cast and keep them in character so please forgive me if they seem a little OOC. R&R ya! Ja ne!  



	10. Guardian of Water

A/n: Thanks to my reviewers although I do not know why the number had decline drastically! But I'm still grateful to those who reviewed! You know I love you guys for reviewing but I need to know that this story is being read and appreciated. It takes up time and brain cells. If not enough reviews come in, I might even consider taking this story down. So if you like it and want to keep it up, then REVIEW!

Hugs and kisses to …Dark Kaiser, FlamingWolfGirl, BloOdY-JoKeR, Yasashii Tenshi, Rael-Lirdy and para para sakura.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Guardian of Water 

The first thing that came to Jade's mind when she woke up that morning was that she just had the best sleep she has ever had since they arrived in an unknown world where all that people knew were ninjas, fight and kill. No bad dreams or nightmare of a village burning or one of her teammates in trouble. Just a damn goodnight rest and she knew she deserved it.

So reluctantly was she to leave the warmth and comfort of the bed until Kai had to intrude her room to drag her out for training. She had to change first of course and to do that, she had to chase her boyfriend out. Kai had warned her that if he found her in bed again when he came back in ten minutes, he could drag her outside whether she was properly changed or not.

"Pervert." she called after his retreating back before the door closed behind him. One must forgive a girl if she seemed mean to her own boyfriend but they were still in the 'look-at-me-the-wrong-way-and-you-will-regret-it-Hiwatari' part of their relationship. Baby steps; slow and steady.

Kai's intrusion however, did little to demise her pleasant mood and ten minutes later, she joined the guys in the courtyard of the Mizuhara home. The courtyard over-looked the ocean and the crashing of waves against a pier could be heard in a distance just behind a bend. Kanzaki and Shiho were already there, performing Tai-chi like movements to warm-up their bodies. Max was with them, trying to keep up, looking very anxious and excited at the same time.

"Hey, where's Sakura and Ray?" she asked as she approached them.

"They went to get supplies." Naruto answered. "We are running low on food thanks to Tyson."

"Hey…I'm a growing boy…"

"Growing sideways, you mean."

"Shut up, Kai."

Jade reached Kai's side and greeted good morning to Sasuke. The latter boy nodded in respond and turned his attention back to the three people on the courtyard. Kanzaki was now speaking to the blonde.

"How's Max doing?" she asked, gazing out at them.

"They just started." Sasuke said.

"Papa's explaining to Max how to use a bow and arrow." Anna explained enthusiastically.

"Aim. Lock. Fire." Tyson cut in helpfully.

Anna rolled her eyes at him as though he was the idiot and she was the expert. "No, dummy. There's more to it than just that. Watch."

Fifteen minutes later, they still have yet to do anything remotely interesting and Jade found herself shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"What are they doing?" Tyson groaned aloud.

Naruto's head was drooping lower and lower every moment as were his eyes. "Man, I wish Kakashi sensei was here. I just know he would buy me ramen right now."

"This is boring." Jade decided with a heavy sigh. "I think I'm better off sleeping in but thanks to someone, here I am."

"And kill more brain cells while you're at it? Heaven forbid I let that happen." Kai rolled his eyes at her.

With a challenging glint in her eye, she looked at Kai. "You know, I just thought of something we can do to keep ourselves occupied."

"You mean keep yourself from dying of boredom?"

"What's the matter, Kai? You too scared to know what it is?" she shot back, smirking for all its worth.

Kai stared at her for a moment in confusion then he understood.

* * *

"Okay. I think we have everything." 

"Are you sure? Because I feel as though we are forgetting something." Sakura said worriedly, rummaging briefly through the shopping bags.

Ray tilted his head. "I'm pretty sure we have everything. Ah, don't worry too much about it. The good thing about living in a village is that everything is within a walking distance."

"You lived in a village, Ray?" she asked, looking at him.

"Ah, yes. I did." he said. "I spent practically my whole childhood there with a bunch of great loyal friends. Those were real awesome times."

Noting the past tense in his sentence, she had to asked, "What happened?"

"I left." Ray said simply.

Sakura was surprised to hear this. "You left?" she looked at him in disbelief. In their world, if a ninja abandoned their village, they are branded missing nins. "I don't get it. Why?"

He chuckled at the startled expression on her face. "You see, my village is what you call isolated. Before I left, we never had any contact with the outside world. That means no television, no radio. Just an endless routine of chores everyday and Beyblading as our only source of entertainment. When I left, it wasn't because I was bored out of my mind. I left because I wanted to explore the world other than a rural village. I wanted to enhance and improve my blading skills and open a bridge of communication to my people. Our lives would be so much better if we had connections with at least a main city."

"That sounds really exciting, Ray. But I guess your friends didn't take it too well." the pink-haired girl said, intrigued by his perspective of the world.

He nodded. "Back then, they didn't. They branded me a traitor and it wasn't just because I left the village. My bestfriend, Lee was mad because I took with me something that was supposed to be his."

Her eyes grew wide. "You stole from him?"

"Actually, it was given to me by his grandfather, the head of the village because he thought I was a more suitable candidate to wield Driger." Ray corrected.

"Your sacred spirit." Sakura said in confirmation.

"Yeah. But that happened years ago. Lee and I are cool now, friends again and my village is now opening its doors to outsiders."

"Well, at least what you did was worth it." she quipped.

Ray grinned. "There's always a risk to take in life and the reward isn't always instant. Sometimes it takes time and lots of patience."

Taking his words to heart, she nodded absently. Inside she was blazing with fire, filled with more determination than ever to win Sasuke's heart. _I'll not give up no matter what! _

"Hey, what's going?" Ray mused aloud as they entered the courtyard of the Mizuhara residence where everyone minus them and Max, stood in a loose circle around something. Most of the servants have stopped their tasks to watch and that only deepened his curiosity further.

"Sounds like a fight." Sakura said in alarm.

Then Ray heard a familiar voice and he relaxed and even laughed a little under his breath. "It's a fight alright. But there's nothing to worry about."

* * *

"Ow…" 

Blinking away the stars and spots before her eyes, Jade, lying on her back, shook her head and glared up at the person who came to stand over her without even bothering to help her up.

"Round two?" Kai smirked down at her.

She growled under her breath as she pushed herself to her feet. "Laugh now, bird boy, because round two is gonna be different."

Inclining his head to indicate he accepted her challenge, he stepped away to retrieve her weapons which were scattered several feet away. Using the tip of his sword, he held them out to her. Taking back her sais, Jade vowed silently that that would be the last time she would allow anyone to disarm her against her will. Experimentally, she whirled the daggers to make sure they were perfectly balanced in her hands before taking up at a stance. Kai mimicked her movements with his sword.

No signal or exchange was needed between them as they attacked at each other at the same moment. She ducked under his swing and spun around in time to block his second attempt with her weapons. Steel and steel met with a loud clang. Pulling back one dagger, she aimed it at him but to her annoyance, he leapt back at the last instant and she was left cutting thin air. He flung three kunais at her, forcing her to use the sais to block and leaving her defenses wide open. He moved in, swiping out at her midriff.

Moments before the weapon could touch her, she smirked and vaulted out of the way, ducking under his arm and with one swept of her leg, she delivered a solid hit to the back of his knees.

One moment he was regaining his lost momentum, the next Kai found himself on his back, his breath knocked right out from his lungs. His head was screaming from the pain where he hit it against the ground. He started to rise and froze when the tip of Jade's sai rested lightly against his chest, halting his movements.

Now it was her turn to smirk down at him, clearly taking full satisfaction from it. "Round three?"

Kai scowled in return, making her laugh. Jade stepped back and offered him a hand which he took. When he didn't budge, his grip on her hand only tightening, Jade barely had time to groan, cursing herself for her stupidity. "Aw. Shit."

Then he yanked hard and her world went topsy-turvy. Now instead she found herself flat on her back with Kai atop of her with his sword pointed at her throat.

"You were saying?" he asked, his smirk back on his face.

"Shut up. I just bet you have been waiting to do that." she retorted, green eyes narrowing.

"Get a room!" Tyson called from the sidelines. When they glared at him, he just grinned cheekily and bolted before any of them could rise and give chase.

"Shall I or shall you?" Jade questioned Kai, eyes still following Tyson's trail of rising dust.

He helped her up, this time both agreeing that Tyson was their intended victim. "I think it wouldn't hurt to have him out of our sights for a while."

"True." she nodded and dusted herself.

Ray and Sakura came up to them, applauding them loudly.

"Great way to start your morning." the neko-jin said, grinning.

"That was really cool, you guys." Sakura said in awe. "You're really good with those weapons."

Jade gazed at her sais proudly. "I guess Ayashi wasn't kidding when she said they were made for us."

Ray turned to where Max's training was being carried out. "How's Max?"

"Let's check it out. He should have learned something remotely useful by now." Jade said following Kai as he led the way back to the other courtyard without saying anything.

* * *

His heart was beating within his chest like a drummer franticly beating his drums. A bead of sweat found its way down the side of his face but he didn't bother to wipe it away. All that mattered now was the task ahead of him. 

"Just relax, Max." Kanzaki said, his voice a smooth flow to Max's ears.

_Easier said than done, _Max thought sourly. But he abided anyway and forced himself to calm his mind and his breathing. _Stay cool, Max. It's just like blading. Focus! _

His grip on his bow tightened.

_Twip!_

At the sound of the arrow being released, Max's eyes snapped open and he pivoted, bringing his hand up to snatch the arrow aimed for his face out of mid-air. In one trained motion, he brought the arrow to the bow and released it. To his dismay, the arrow went up, up and away from his intended target –the straw dummy placed in front of Shiho.

Grimacing, Max turned slowly to face his trainer. Kanzaki shook his head in disapproval, his lips a thin line across his face. But before he could chastise Max, Shiho beat him to it.

"That was pathetic!" the younger man said, anger flashing in his grey-blue eyes. "Your timing is all off!"

"Shiho!" Kanzaki reprimanded sharply. "Need I remind you that you are to treat Max with nothing but utter respect?"

"Why?" nostrils flaring, he lifted his head. "After that…display of incompetence, he's clearly not the Guardian we were waiting for. The Guardian would have been able to make that shot!"

"Hey!" Naruto snapped, storming forward to keep the young man from reaching Max. "Back off. Who died and made you boss?"

Shaking his head, Shiho muttered something under his breath, spun on his heel and walked off, tossing aside his bow as he did. After a moment of awkward silence as everyone stared after Shiho, Anna ran after him, calling his name probably in hopes of calming him down. Kanzaki stepped forward to retrieve the fallen weapon.

He sighed wearily and turned to Max. "I beg your forgiveness, Max. My nephew is still young."

Stunned by the other man's harsh words, Max barely found energy to nod and shrug. "It's okay, I guess. Maybe he's right. The actual Guardian could have been able to make that shot."

"Don't listen to him, Max!" Naruto said. "That guy is a jerk. He's probably just jealous that Kanzaki here is training you instead of him. Besides, it's only your first day of training and I would still say that you were awesome in catching that arrow out of mid-air like that!"

"Your friend is right." Kanzaki said gently. "It's still your first day. It takes time for you to find that ability within you. But I'm confident that you'll find it eventually. Perhaps you should take a break now, Max. You look exhausted."

"I suppose I am a little…"

"Come on, Max. Don't take to heart." Sakura said encouragingly. "You'll get it soon. We'll even help."

"We'll?" Naruto questioned.

She glared. "Yes, we'll."

"Okay. Okay." raising his hands in defense, Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Great. In that case, someone better find Tyson." Ray said. "I'm sure he would like to help."

"Unless, of course, that stray arrow found him first." Jade added off-handedly without thinking.

"One can only hope." Kai snorted, crossing his arms in front of him.

"OW! WHERE DID THAT ARROW COME FROM! DON'T TELL ME IT'S RAINING ARROWS!" Tyson's voice yelled out from around a corner.

"I guess that answers the question where the arrow went." Sasuke said dryly.

* * *

They spent the afternoon training and practicing their ninja skills with Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke guiding them. Among all, only Tyson seem to have some problems with his weapons as he kept hitting himself with the chains repeatedly. By the end of the day, his arms and face were covered all over with swelling red welts. 

"Keep still, Tyson." Sakura scolded as she applied medical herbs given by Ayashi to his skin. They all sat at the dining table just before dinner waiting for their host.

"Ow..." Tyson winced when she rubbed a bit too hard for his liking. "That hurts!"

"Oh, be a man and suck it up like a man." she said carelessly. Applying medicine to his left cheek, she placed a gauze over it and nodded in satisfaction at her work. "All done."

"Finally." he groaned.

Seated across him with Kai attending to the long red gash on her arm, Jade glared at the navy-haired boy and scowled. "Speak for yourself, nimrod."

Tyson grimaced. Kai sighed and shook his head as he carefully wrapped a bandage around the injury. "I tried to warn you about going too close to Tyson."

"You did?" she asked innocently, pretending to recall. "Oh, right. So you did. And you do know I'm not known for my listening skills right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, right. My mistake." he drawled sarcastically.

"Like I always say, the only thing possible of hurting Jade would be her own self." Ray said.

"I believe the same applies to Sakura as well." Naruto said without thinking. Failing to notice the vein the appeared on his teammate's forehead, he went on. "I remember there was that one time – OUCH! SAKURA!"

Ajar from his thoughts by Naruto's outraged, pain-filled yells, Sasuke glanced at the blonde boy sitting next to him, noting how unusually quiet Max was. "What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" confused, Max looked at the Uchiha ninja and blinked. "What…?"

Sasuke frowned. "I asked what's wrong with you. You're rather quiet."

"I was just thinking…" Max began, trying to gather and sort his thoughts. "Why can't I seem to get it? Where am I going wrong? Maybe what Shiho said is right."

"Hn. That guy's a jerk." Sasuke said in an air of dismissal.

"Yeah…" Max said unconvinced. "But still he's –."

His words were cut off suddenly by Kanzaki bursting into the room in a whirl of robes. Seeing the worried look on the elder's face, a sense of panic rose within Max. Was Shayena attacking again?

"Anna's missing!" Kanzaki announced breathlessly. "No one has seen her since morning!"

"What?"

Suddenly an attack from Shayena didn't seem so bad. At least Anna could be safe. Max would gladly give up his Beyblade or even his own life for Anna's any day.

"We've searched the entire household. There's no sign of her!" Kanzaki said.

"We'll help." Sasuke offered quickly.

"Uncle!" A shout was heard and Shiho rushed in. "Several men were spotted leaving the compound. They're heading into the jungle. They could have taken Anna!"

"We're on it!" Tyson declared, rushing for the door.

"Ray, Naruto, Jade. Go with him." Kai ordered, rising. "The rest of us will search the house just in case."

Grabbing their weapons, the said three ran after Tyson. Kanzaki turned back to the remaining teens. "We need to split up."

"Right." Without another word, they followed the man from the dining room. Max started to follow but Shiho stopped him with a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Max, wait. We should check the pier. She could have gone down there." the younger man said firmly.

"Okay." Snatching his bow and arrows as he left the room, Max failed to notice the unknown glint in the darkened grey eyes of Kanzaki's nephew.

* * *

The waves roared up, dark against the descending sun in the horizon of the sea. They beat against the rocks along the beach that led to the pier. Harsh sea water, broken by the impact against the solid objects in its path into raindrops, fell upon the two figures running down the sandy pathway, calling out for one little girl. 

"Anna!" Max's voice was hoarse from yelling her name out many times.

The crashing waves answered instead. He wondered numbly how his voice could battle the bellows of nature. How could Anna hear him over all these noise? For a moment, he paused to catch his breath and as he did so, he glanced at the sea. The tide was coming in.

"Shiho, are you sure she would come here at this hour?" he asked.

Shiho moved past him, seemly intended on something ahead that Max couldn't see. "I'm sure. Very sure." he murmured.

Max watched the other male for a while. Shiho was acting awfully weird and he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing. Then he heard a voice. Anna's voice! It was faint and he could just barely hear it over the furious crashing of the waves.

"Anna!" he yelled, breaking into a sprint, past Shiho. "Anna, where are you!"

"Max! Max! I'm over here!" the girl cried.

Her voice seemed to be coming from the pier. Was she struck somehow? Was she hurt?

"Shiho! I think I can hear her! What the –." His eyes widened at the sight before him as his legs slowed their pace.

Anna was tied to one of the wooden poles holding up the pier plank. Waves were crashing in on her, drenching her without mercy. When Max shouted her name again, he could see that her face was pale, her eyes dreadfully wide.

"Max! Help me!" her voice was drowned out by the waves.

"Anna, hang on! I'm coming. Just hang on!" Max started to run, even though he wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do. He skidded to a stop when he realized that Shiho wasn't following. "Shiho, come on! Anna's in trouble!"

The young man's reply shocked him. "And what are you going to do about it, boy?"

"Wha -?" his eyes widened further. "What are you talking about, man?"

"You still don't get it, do you, Max?" Shiho let out a harsh bitter laugh.

Seeing the evil insane glint in the man's eyes, the realization hit the blonde boy. "You! You kidnapped Anna. Why! Why are you doing this?"

"My uncle is a fool. He has always been a fool to believe this hocus-pocus prophecy bullshit. He actually believes that you are the longingly waited Guardian of Water. But I know better. You're a fake." Shiho's face twisted into a sneer. "He actually believes that an incompetent useless child like you can save the world."

"But why Anna? She's your cousin, your family!" Max demanded.

"She's also my uncle's only heir. The heritage should be mine but no, after the death of my father, it went to him. That lying cheating old fool. He stole what was rightfully mine!" Shiho shouted.

"Killing Anna won't solve anything." Max pleaded, hoping to buy time for his friends to arrive. _Come on, guys…A little back up would be nice…right about now._

"Yes, it will. After I get rid of you, I'll just let nature do its work. I'll say you hired those men to kidnap her only to pose as her rescuer and to gain my uncle's trust. Her body will be washed away by the sea and no one will know the truth." the man said. "Two birds with one stone."

"Oh, yeah. But you forgot one little detail in that plan of yours." Max tensed up.

"And what's that?"

"You'll have to beat me first if you want to get rid of me!" without a moment of hesitation, Max tackled the other male, forcing them both to roll on the sandy ground beneath them.

Shiho got his foot under the other boy and pushed throwing Max off him. It was only by the vigorous training he had under-gone under Kakashi that Max managed to flip in mid-air to absorb the impact that could have broken his back had he landed wrongly. His bow however was lost from his grasp. He drew his kunai to block the swing of Shiho's dagger and grunted as he dodged aside in a roll, scattering his arrows as he did. Shiho followed aggressively, pushing his advantage. Max found himself on the defense, barely able to block every blow inflicted upon him. A swift punch to his shoulder dazed him and he fell back hard. His hand fell upon a familiar smooth hard surface and he curled his fingers around the bow, keeping his hand still.

"Do you actually think that I would allow myself to remain in the shadows of my foolish uncle? My skills have surpassed his now and you aren't even close." Shiho said with a smirk.

As Max staggered to his feet, he realized that Anna had gone silent. Panic flared through him. Was he too late?

Seeing the complete helplessness in Max's blue eyes, his opponent smiled. "It's over, boy." He started to run toward Max, his dagger flashing.

Franticly, Max snatched up his bow and reached behind for his arrows and found none instead. Then he heard Kanzaki's voice.

"Max!"

_Twip! _

The sound of an arrow fired rang to Max's ears despite the noise around him and the fear and helplessness that flooded his every being. Something within broke and he felt a rush of…something. A power surging to be free. Like a wave washing over his very spirit, filling him. That something snapped and he spun, his hand swiftly snapping out to grab the arrow flying towards his back. In the same motion, he turned again, going down on one knee as he fixed the arrow into the bow and fired directly at Shiho's chest.

As the arrow flew towards its target, Max saw the waves from the sea rise up as well, becoming one with the arrow in swirls of crystal clear liquid and they slammed into the young man, throwing him back. With a cry, Shiho's back met a pillar holding up the pier and with a sickening thud, he slumped forward with the arrow protruding from the front to the back of his shoulder, its tip bright red with blood.

Max gasped, collapsing as the power rushed from his chest, enlightening him with dizziness. His head spun and he had to shake it to clear the spot in his view, barely aware that his friends were approaching him. The bow slipped from his fingers.

"Yo, man. You okay?" Tyson asked, crouching down beside him. He took the blonde boy's arm and helped him to his feet.

Max nodded then he remembered. "Anna!"

"Don't worry. Ray and Kai managed to get to her before the tide came in. She's safe."

"How did you know where we were…?"

"Jade had a vision." Tyson answered. He glanced up at where Shiho's body laid, drenched from Max's attack and the waves now rolling in. "She saw Anna, then you and Shiho. Left her with a major headache though but she'll live. Oh, and by the way, man, nice move there with the arrow."

"You have done well, Max. Your powers have awakened and you saved my daughter." Kanzaki said as he came up to the boys. His gaze on Max was proud. "I can't thank you enough for saving Anna."

A blush rushed up Max's cheeks and he shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "Don't thank me. Kai and Ray were the ones who saved Anna. I just distracted the bad guy. And speaking of bad guy…what's gonna happen to Shiho?"

They looked over to where Sasuke and Naruto hefted the unconscious man, earning a groan that assured them he was still alive. Max glanced back at Kanzaki's face, watching the way the older man's expression became hard.

"He'll be dealt with accordingly. As of now, he's no longer my nephew and my blood." Kanzaki announced gravely.

Concern crossed Tyson's face as Max doubled over, still fighting to regain his breath. "Dude, you better get some rest. I'll have Sakura take a look at you."

"I'm okay, Tyson. I really am." Max protested even as his friend started guiding him back to the house with Kanzaki in toll. "There's no way I can feel like crap after a power-gaining experience like that!"

* * *

A/n: Blame writer's block for the slow updates! I swear I'm innocent! If you got ideas, then shower me with them! Oh and by the way…R&R please! 


	11. Reptile Boy

A/n: Wow, thanks for the reviews, guys! It's nice to be appreciated.

Special thanks to... Rael-Lirdu, FlamingWolfGirl, Brazilian Phoenix, BloOdY-JoKeR, Dark Kaiser, dark alley, Yasashii Tenshi, the chibi pink wolf, Arlia Hiwatari, ILoveAnime89

Okay, this chapter is written in the spur of the moment. No planning, no thinking. Just jumping straight into it. So forgive me if it's less than expected. Like I said, people! Feed me with ideas! Anyway on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 11 – Reptile Boy 

"I can't thank you enough for your help, Master Kanzaki."

Smiling fondly at the young teenagers that have occupied his household for the last past one week, Kanzaki reached out and shook the hand Max offered. "As I you, Max. You're a good student and I'm proud to be your master."

They bowed to each other one final time before Max lifted his bag and hurried over to where the others were biding goodbye to Anna. They had already said their gratitude to Kanzaki but saying farewell to a child was never easy. Anna however shed no tear as she hugged Sakura.

"It was fun having you here." she said, beaming softly.

"You were fun to be with, Anna." Tyson assured her as he ruffled her hair.

"Maxie!" the little girl cried when he joined them. Her short arms reached out for a hug.

He complied happily, giving her a peck on her forehead as he released her. "You be good, okay? Take care of your dad for me and train hard."

"I promise." she nodded vigorously. "And when you come back someday, I'll fight with you then!"

Max laughed. "We'll see."

Then they were off, traveling down a dirt road that will take them to the next village within five days. A short cut according to Kanzaki. Tyson was raving on and on about how far apart the villages were and Sakura was patiently or not so patiently trying to explain that it was defense purposes. Kai was on the verge of a severe migraine by the time noon came around. But then again, he was getting a lot of headaches lately.

_Must be the stress..._

"She's nice, isn't she?"

Kai looked at Ray, confused for a second of who he spoke off. "What?"

The neko-jin nodded his head towards where Sakura was explaining to Tyson the order of the ninja rankings. Again. Kai would think the only reason she was tolerating Tyson's lack of intelligence was because of Sasuke who had joined in when Tyson didn't understand her for the fifth time. Apparently Ray has yet to realize that patience wasn't one of Sakura's strongest values unless with younger children. How could he miss the way she beats up on Naruto every time he makes fun of Sasuke? And more importantly could Ray not see that she has a crush on the latter boy?

"I mean, where does she get all that patience to deal with someone like Tyson? If it was me in her shoes, I would probably be strangling him by now." Ray continued cheerily.

"Somehow, Ray, I doubt you would look good in a dress."

"Wha...? Hey!" the Chinese boy actually looked offended and Kai could once again feel good after throwing crude remarks back at people. Usually with Jade, it was different story that always ended with a never-ending verbal war between the two.

And speaking of Jade...

"MAXIE!"

Her scream penetrated the peaceful lull of the forest causing terrified birds to scatter in the air as she gave chase after the laughing boy, leaving behind small puddles of water that dripped from her hair and face, courtesy of Max.

"You're so dead!" she snapped, drawing a kunai as she pounced on him, pinning him effectively.

Max was laughing so hard that he was practically gasping to breath. Tears of laughter ran down his cheeks, brought on by the sight of her drenched as he struggled uselessly under her. "Come on, Jade. I was just trying a new skill."

"That includes wetting me from head to toe?" she threatened, green eyes flashing.

"Uh...not really. Actually it involves slamming the bad guy to the ground and holding them in a prison of water but I guess I can't do that...yet...without Draciel...hehe." he giggled nervously which did not do much to help his situation.

"And since when do I qualify as a bad guy?" her eyes narrowed.

"I was just testing out my powers. And besides, Naruto dared me too."

That was all she needed to know to get off him. And Naruto found himself dodging and ducking half a dozen kunais and with a terrified whine, he scrambled to hide behind Ray, clinging on to the neko-jin for dear life.

"Moving would be a good idea, Ray." Jade said tightly.

He held up his palms in a defensive gesture, turning around to face her. "Hey, Jade. Chill out. Save your rage for the bad guys. I'm sure they will appreciate it more."

_Snap! _

Sticking out from the tree behind where Ray's head had been a second before if he hadn't moved, was a knife buried to the hilt. He stared at it in a daze. "What the...?"

"You mean like now?" she quipped, her mind registering the sudden attack.

A blush colored Sakura's cheeks when Sasuke stepped in front of Tyson and her, pulling out weapons in both hands as he scanned their surroundings. "Be careful." he cautioned.

Kai and Max drew their weapons at the ready, moving to protect Jade and Ray. Without warning, Sasuke's wrist snapped forward, releasing an attack of shurikens into the trees behind them. Two shadows dispersed from their hiding place and came to land before the group of teenagers, revealing themselves as two men cladded out in black. All that could be seen were their eyes for the rest of their body and face was covered by their ninja-like attire.

"Who are you? Why did you attack us?" Naruto demanded, first to step forward.

"You're trespassing into our land." one of the man answered, his voice muffled by the cloth covering his mouth.

"Trespassing?" Jade said incredulously. "We didn't see any sign that says 'keep out' or 'no trespassing'. As a matter a fact, I didn't see any thing that indicated that this is your land."

"That isn't necessary." the same man said. "Those who are wise will know that this path is forbidden during the month of the great Machida."

"Thanks a lot, Kanzaki." Kai murmured, rolling his eyes to the high heavens.

Naruto blinked. "I'm sorry. The great what was that again?"

"The great Machida." the ninja repeated

"Who or what is that?" Ray asked curiously.

The man looked at him, obviously surprised by Ray's odd features. "He's our god. We dedicate one whole month of fasting to him for a year of abundance and good harvest. Today, we fast. Tomorrow we celebrate for it is our last day."

"So you wouldn't mind if we just pass through." Max asked hopefully.

The man remained firm. "Unfortunately, laws are laws. You're to remain in our village until the month of fasting has past. Only then may you proceed."

"Which is tomorrow?" Tyson said. "I guess it would be cool to see what all this is about. How bout it, guys? Let's stay for one night, please?"

"Tyson..." Max began.

Without warning Sakura cried out, pointing at the other man who has yet to speak a single word throughout the entire conversation. "I'm sorry. I just can't take it any more! Doesn't he say anything?"

"Alas, no." his companion said. "My friend here has not uttered a word in years."

"Can't or doesn't want to?" the pink-haired girl asked.

He shrugged. "I have no idea. Now, do I have to drag you back to the village or will you come willingly?"

Sheathing his weapons, Sasuke looked at the man. "Looks like we don't have much of a choice anyway. Lead the way."

"Wise decision." nodding in approval, the man stepped forward. "But first, your weapons please."

"What! Hold on! No one said anything about giving up our weapons." Tyson snapped.

"My village will not risk enemy attacks. Now give me your weapons please." he insisted. When they remained reluctant, he added. "If you have nothing to hide, you're not heavy with guilt and nothing will happen to you. You will not need your weapons in my village."

Although still very reluctant, the teens surrendered their weapons and the weapon pouch to the man. Neatly, both men wrapped them in cloth and tied rope around the bundle to secure it. Once satisfied, they hefted it over their shoulders and started down an invisible path leading into the forest, indicating the teenagers to follow them as they did. Unarmed, they had no choice to do was requested.

They walked for hours, trudging behind the two men who despite the lack of path clearance seem to know where they were headed. Then the forest grew thinner and they could hear the sounds of people. They finally emerged before a small village that stood at the foot of a hill. At their arrival, all movements seem to halt as the villagers paused to stare at them while their silent tour-guide disappeared to nowhere.

"O-okay..." Tyson muttered under his breath. "Getting the sudden feeling of zoo animal here."

"You're one to speak." Ray replied also under his breath. "Why do I get the feeling I'm the main attraction?"

Mutters rose from whispers growing louder every second. It became pretty obvious that Ray was the topic of conversation. Comments were made of his yellow eyes and his fangs.

"I think they like you, Ray." Sasuke drawled.

He shifted uneasily. "Ya think?"

Even his subconscious movements drew attention and he couldn't help but wonder when they will start pouncing on him like he was cat-nip. Then after a few seconds of stare-downs or rather on Kai's part, glare downs that quickly frightened off several 'curious' male observers expressing interest in the dark-haired girl by his side, the crowd started to part and a young man stepped forward. He looked about twenty dressed in a blue robe with a certain air of authority surrounding him. His hair was platinum blonde, so fair it was translucent and almost white instead.

"Ah, what do we have here?" he remarked aloud reminding them of a ring master back at a circus back home. "Travelers from a distant land? What brings you here?"

"As I recall, we were forced here." Ray mumbled without thinking.

The man's eyes fell upon him and instinctively widened in amazement. "A neko-jin." he breathed.

"And getting that creepy feeling again." Tyson announced, noting the way the man was looking at his friend. _That guy wouldn't happen to be...gay, would he?_

"It has been so long since our people has seen one of your kind, neko-jin." the man who seemed to be the chief of the village said in the same tone of awe. "Our god has truly blessed us by sending you to us."

Ray's jaw would have hit the ground if it wasn't hinged by his bones. "Wha--?" _okay, this has gone from creepy to just plain we-better-get-the-hell-out-of-here! _

"We were just passing through." Naruto jumped in.

"It wasn't by chance that the god would send you to us at this time, at the end of our fasting." the young man insisted. "Come. You must grace us with your presence, neko-jin. Feast with us when we break fast tonight."

"Um...I don't know about that."

"I won't take no for an answer. I'm Tomah, chief of this humble village you see before you." he bowed. "Follow me. I'm sure you must be tired. I shall explain all to you."

Ray noticed all his teammates' eyes on him, some albeit amused and the others in confusion, trying to see what Tomah saw. "What?" he asked on reflex.

"Way to go for getting us dinner, cat boy." Tyson said with a grin.

He sighed and started forward, letting the others fall into step behind them. Guess since he was the guest of honor, he should led the way. So distracted were they by the villagers still amazed by Ray's appearance, that they failed to notice the dark shadow that stood atop the hill, looking down on the new arrivals. It was most pleased indeed by what it has seen and the way things were turning out.

* * *

The feast that was laid out before them wasn't exactly what Tyson had in mind but in the end it was still food. And if there's food, there's a happy Tyson. Grinning like an idiot, he took a huge bite of a red juicy apple and relished the sweet taste of it. This was the best apple he has ever tasted. 

"That's great. And you said you guys actually grow this stuffs?" he asked Tomah.

Seated at the center of the table, Tomah nodded. "With blessings from our god of course."

"So this god of yours...is he real?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"The great Machida is as real as you and me."

A cup of freshly pressed grape juice wine paused near her lips as Jade considered his words. "That doesn't sound like a god."

Kai nudged her, warning her with a pointed glare to be careful what she said. The last thing they needed was for this people to be offended just because she offended their god. He lifted his cup to his lips then he noticed the remarkable pattern running across the surface of the cup. They pictured a serpent coiled around a tree filled with fruits and below the tree stood a man and a woman. They stared up at the creature in adoration with their hands held up to it in praise. Frowning, Kai placed the cup back down. For the corner of his eye, he noticed Sakura doing the same.

"Have you seen him?" Max asked.

"Ah, no. It's forbidden to lay eyes upon a god. I heard the sight will blind your eyes and the awe of it will render you speechless."

_You mean a god will scratch out your eyes and cut out your tongue to keep you from telling people what you saw, _Ray thought, shuddering at the thought.

"The last creature to have seen our god was a neko-jin."

That startled Ray badly. "What?"

Tomah chuckled. "Do not look so startled, neko-jin. How else do you think we know of your kind?"

"Yeah but you didn't tell me that one of my kind saw your god before." the Chinese boy said. "What happened to it?"

"It was bestowed with the highest of highest, called for a higher purpose to serve Machida." Tomah said.

Ray let out a relief breath. "Nice to know."

"Your kind is indeed recognized by my god. That's why your presence is greatly welcome to my village." the young chief said.

"And again, nice to know." he muttered.

"We're just passing through for the night." Kai spoke up, fixing his crimson eyes on the man. His low tone held no room for argument. "We'll be gone in the morning. And we would appreciate it if you return our weapons then."

"Of course." Tomah said, nodding distractedly. Then as though shaken from thought, he beamed suddenly. Particularly at the neko-jin. "But until your departure, please by all means, indulge yourselves to your heart's content! More drinks!"

As servant girls came forward to refill their cups which the younger teens of the group proceeded to gulp down in one go, Ray couldn't help but notice the bright smile plastered across the chief's face. He missed the uneasy looks shared between Jade and Sakura. He sipped his drink.

After dinner, they were shown to their rooms. Since Tomah's home wasn't as a big as Kanzaki's, they agreed to share. Sasuke, Ray and Kai found themselves standing at the doorway that led to a room with two beds and one tatami on the floor. Down the hallway, they could Naruto and Tyson breaking into an argument over who gets the floor while Max was trying to keep the peace. Naturally, Sakura and Jade were to share a room to themselves.

"So, guys." Ray began, shifting his eyes between the two stoic boys. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

Kai started to say something but Sasuke cut him off blandly, stepping forward and dropping his bag unto the tatami. "I'll take the floor." the ninja announced.

Watching his captain from the corner of his eye, Ray rolled his eyes at the brief sharp look the bluenette gave Sasuke. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to sense some sort of tension between the two. And Ray wasn't an idiot and he wasn't blind or deaf either. For one thing, those two rarely spoke to each other and acknowledged each other's presences.

"We wouldn't want the neko-jin to wake up with a strained back now, would we?" Sasuke was saying as he went through his bag. "Cause I'm pretty sure Tomah will have us hang if anything happened to him."

Kai gave his usual 'hn' and laid down on the bed closest to the window. Ray sighed as he followed in suit, settling for the remaining bed.

_And I'm caught between them. Talk about stuck between a rock and a hard place..._

"Get some sleep." Kai ordered. "Neko-jin worshipping place or not, we're leaving at dawn."

Sasuke somewhat grunted his agreement, leaving the Chinese boy in wonder as he stared at them turned away from each other. What the hell was that? It was as though they knew something he didn't. Furthermore they actually agreed on it without even discussing. He would have pondered more but an unnatural exhaustion overcame him and within minutes he was fast asleep.

Once certain that the neko-jin was asleep, onyx eyes opened and their owner rose quietly. He headed to the door and paused for a moment there. "I'm going for a walk." he said quietly as to not wake up Ray.

A soft grunt was heard and he heard the sheet rustled as the other boy shifted to make himself more comfortable. No more was said between them as Sasuke silently slipped into the night.

* * *

"Kai! Kai! Wake up! Don't make me throw ice water on you." 

He felt someone shaking him and with an annoyed growl, he opened his eyes, blinking away fatigue and sat up, glaring at Jade. "Stop screeching to my ear, woman. I'm not deaf."

"Kai, baby, you're deaf. That's the only way you can actually ignore me." she retorted.

Looking at her properly, he could see her hair was tousled from sleep and worry shone in her eyes. Instantly he knew something was wrong. She had a prophetic dream. "What is it?" he demanded.

"Ray's in trouble."

Looking up, he saw Sakura standing by the door with a panic look on her young face. He glanced over at his teammate's bed and swore when he saw that it was empty.

"Dammit." he muttered, jumping out of bed. His gaze fell upon the tatami and he noted that Sasuke hasn't returned yet. "We do not need this right now."

"They must have taken him in his sleep." Jade said, eyes quickly scanning the room for a struggle. "Where's Sasuke?"

Somehow to hear the other boy's name coming from her sent a pang of jealous through Kai but he brushed it aside. "He said he went for a walk."

"We can't wait for him." Sakura said urgently. "We need to find Ray and fast."

"Sakura, wake up the others." he ordered as he left the room. "Tell them to start searching."

She hurried away. He turned to head down the stairs.

Jade followed. "Any plans?"

"We're going to have a little chat with Tomah."

They made their way past the dining room and another room with closed doors. Something familiar stuck between the doors caught Jade's eye and she backtracked, bending down to pick it up. "Kai."

He looked down at the object in her hand. Ray's red sash. He tried the door and found it lock.

"Kicking?" she asked.

"I was thinking kicking." he replied.

"Works for me."

Together, they reared back and drove their right feet into the door. It splintered and flew from the hinges, crashing to the door in the room behind it. They stepped into the room, only to find it empty.

"There has to be a secret doorway somewhere around here." Kai said, looking for anything out of place.

"Um, Kai? You might want to take a look at this." Jade called, drawing him over to a wall where she was staring at the framed tapestry hanging there.

He frowned, wondering why it looked so familiar. Then he remembered. The design on the cup. They were exactly the same except the tapestry's picture seemed to be longer.

As like the cup, there was the serpent in the tree with a couple staring at it in silent awe. His gaze went further, drifting towards the right where the picture was extended. There was another person in the tapestry and with a sickened realization, Kai saw that it had feline features. Neko-jin. Behind it, rising up from a black pit was a serpent although ten times bigger than the other one. Its mouth was open, venom dripping from the long fangs protruding from the top of its mouth as it prepared to devour the neko-jin. The symbolism of the tapestry was simple.

Jade's words pretty much rounded up all his thoughts. "Ray's so screwed."

He nodded and then he thought he felt something. Attentively, he reached out and touched the corner of the tapestry. There. He felt it again. A breeze. Ignoring Jade's puzzled look, he reached out, feeling the frame of the tapestry until his fingers felt something give away. A sudden groan was heard as the picture slidded open, revealing a secret passage way behind. The walls were lilted indicating that someone was just here.

"Whaddaya know." Jade drawled, partially impressed. "A hidden passage. Well, let's go save the kitten then."

"Jade, we have to be careful. We don't have our weapons or our powers right now." he cautioned.

She pulled out something. "We have our beyblades."

"Good point."

They started down the corridor, moving as fast as they could. Oddly, the incline of the tunnel seem to gradually turn into an upward slope. After a few turns, the air became less slate and there was better ventilation. They finally spotted a light at the other end of the tunnel. Coming from it, they could hear voices. One of them was Ray and he sounded as though he was in pain.

"It has been so long since a neko-jin wandered foolishly into my territory." a low voice hissed. "I have certainly missed the taste of your kind. I like your blood to flow, staining the ground on which I stand on."

"Back off, Tomah."

"You should be honored, neko-jin. You have be called for a higher purpose as like your ancestor." a mocking laughter was heard.

Ray's pained cry rang out once more followed by his ragged breathing. Jade gritted her teeth, starting forward but Kai held her back, shooting her a glare.

"Which part of be careful do you not understand?" he snapped quietly. "We need a plan."

"Right and while we're thinking something up, Ray's being skinned alive." she shot back, impatiently. "We don't have time. Some plans need to be formed on the spot."

"And I suppose you have one right now."

"As a matter a fact, I do." without waiting for him, she fished out her beyblade and launcher and stepped out of the tunnel mouth, presenting herself with a clear view of what was happening.

They were on the hill where the village was situated below. Ray was tied up by his wrists and clearly in a lot of pain for his chest was cut and slashed, cloth and flesh turned to red shreds. He was surrounded by three men, one of them being the young chief and the other two, the guards who had led them here in the first place. Tomah had his back to her, raising his hand in attempt to hurt the neko-jin again. In the faint glimmer of the moon in the sky, Jade could see claws where fingernails should be, bloodied with Ray's blood. Without hesitation, she launched her blue beyblade with everything she's got.

The blue blade flew forward and slashed at the raised hand, earning a hiss of pain from Tomah. As he and his guards snapped around to face the intruders, a second beyblade swept forward, slicing through the ropes that held Ray. With a moan and a gasp, Ray collapsed to his feet, panting in pain.

Jade shot Kai a look as they retrieved their beyblades.

He shrugged. "Good plan."

"Foolish indeed." Tomah snarled at them. "It will take more than that to stop me!"

"Oh, yeah? How about this then?"

Tomah spun and roared when one of Max's arrows hit his shoulder. Growling under his breath, he stared at the five other teenagers running up the slope. Sasuke was with them and in his arms he carried bundle that held their weapons. Max and Tyson have already taken theirs and they now held them apprehensively as they spread out, keeping wary of the two ninja-cladded men.

"Ray!" Sakura gasped in worry to see the raven-haired boy lying in his own pool of blood.

Naruto held her back from running to the prone figure.

"Gee, I don't know, _Tomah _if that even your real name to begin with." Jade said acidly. "Looks like you're outnumbered. What do you think?"

Shakily the man reached up and yanked the arrow from his shoulder with a hiss. "Me? Outnumbered? I should think not. Stop them."

Moving with a speed that matched Kakashi's, the two ninja attacked, flinging out shurikens at them. The teens leapt aside, dodging the flying weapons. Parting ways, the ninjas landed among them. Sasuke and Tyson found themselves facing the man who had done all the talking for his partner today.

"You kids should really learn to mind your own business." he said before he lunged at them.

The man managed to knock Tyson aside and went after the Uchiha ninja. Sasuke barely had time to block the kick aimed for him, leaping back. Having no choice but to drop the weapons, he brought his hands together, performing seals.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Flames escaped his lips as he blew out at the ninja. The intense ball of fire rushed down on the man not giving him time to dodge. When the flames dispersed, only a burnt patch remained.

"Sweet move, Sasuke!" Tyson said, wincing as he stood up.

Sasuke scanned their battleground, sensing the man somewhere. His body tight, he held his position, Sharingan activated as he tried to detect the enemy. Where? Where was he?

Beneath!

He leapt again, his feet narrowly missing the hands that burst out of the ground to grab him. The ninja followed, jumping after Sasuke. Tyson was moving before his brain could register what he was about to do. His chains snaked around the ninja's ankles, trapping them together and he yanked hard. Momentum lost, the man landed hard and as he fought to free himself, Sasuke delivered a powerful kick to his stomach, effectively knocking him out.

Sakura, Max and Naruto held their own pretty well. Naruto as usual had summoned up his clones and one by one they all took a swing at the mute ninja before a well-placed kick knocked them out. Covering Naruto was Sakura as she flung kunais with exploding paper attached. The daggers landed at the ninja's feet and as he looked at it stupidly, they exploded without warning. He was thrown back. Max's attack of water force slammed him into the ground. He never got up.

"Man, he didn't even cry out in pain." Sakura noted.

"You were saying, _Tomah_?" Naruto taunted turning back to the man.

To their surprise, Tomah let out an enrage snarl that echoed and his body trembled, bulging as though something big was fighting to let out. Scales broke out all over his skin as his clothes torn. His eyes became yellow slits as two fangs grew from his upper mouth. His legs were lost, mashing together into a tail that whipped left and right. His blonde mane fell from his head as he arched his back, allowing the bones to crack.

"Okay. Plan B?" Max squeaked as the mutated man rose to his full length, towering over them.

"I prefer to see my reptiles on National Geographic, thank you very much!" Tyson gasped in alarm.

"Insolent humans. I'm ancient. You will not rid of me that easily for I'm the great Machida! I'll not fail my master!" it roared.

Sasuke's red eyes darkened. "Orochimaru."

The enlarged serpent hissed, a fork tongue slipping between his mouth. "Yes. My master has spoken of you. I do know who you're. Guardianssss...I have heard of you, of how you slain the voice assassin. Her voice may be her strongest asset but it is also her weaknesssss...Sssshe should have killed you first." he pointed one clawed finger at Tyson.

The boy gritted his teeth at the memory. "You talk big for someone's about to go down."

Seeing as how Tyson was about to provoke the creature, Kai and Jade started to move, hoping to reach their scattered weapons in time. Then they noticed something that made them paused.

"My influence will not disperse over this sad pathetic village. Without me, they are nothing. I'm their god!" Machida declared. "I'll not fail as she has! I'll not fall to a bunch of weak children as you." with an inhuman shriek, it lunged at them.

Suddenly its movements halted abruptly, a surprise choked gasp escaping its mouth as it stared down at the naginata blade protruding from its stomach from behind. It choked as the weapon was pulled back and slowly the snake turned to see its intended meal glaring furiously at it.

"Called for a higher purpose my ass." Ray said in a pained voice. Then with effort, he raised his weapon and hacked off its head in one swing.

The head rolled away into the night as the headless body of the snake collapsed to a boneless heap. Ray dropped his naginata and started to fall when he felt strong arms supporting him. Kai was holding him, carefully lowering him to the ground while Jade and Sakura got to work, checking the extend of his injuries. Naruto, Tyson and Max crowded, voicing their concern.

"I'll be okay." Ray assured them with a tight smile that showed just how much pain he was in.

"Don't move." Sakura ordered. "It'll only worsen your wounds further."

"On the bright side, at least we now know that snake guy was only interested in you as dinner." Naruto piped in.

"Sure he was. What else would he be interested in?" Ray asked in confusion.

Naruto and Tyson exchanged sheepish looks. "Well...we had some ideas."


	12. Shall We Dance?

A/N: I'm soooooooooo sorry for the late update! So very sorry! Writer's block plus college assignments really sux!

Thanks to: Kiyoshi Kozue, blackblood1616, FlamingWolfGirl, dark Alley, Redemberx, ILoveAnime89, Dark Kaiser, Big Green Eyes, BloOdY-JoKeR, twin1, Rael-Lirdu, whyamidoingthis01, Arlia Hiwatari and Taizen.

* * *

Chapter 12 – Shall We Dance? 

With Machida dead, the teens were one assassin-less in their seemingly endless quest to find their Bitbeasts. As soon as the girls patched Ray up into a state he was considered well enough to travel, they got the hell out of there seeing as how the villages were not happy to discover their chief and god were dead. Tyson and Naruto had tried to reason with them but their words fell upon left deaf ears. So as soon as the villagers' guards were down, the three ninjas and the five bladers bolted.

"Okay, remind me never to do that again especially when I'm injured." Ray gasped when they finally came to a stop. He leaned against Sakura, allowing her to support half his weight.

"Do you think we lost them?" Max asked, looking back at the forest they had just left.

"I don't hear or sense anything." Naruto said. "I think we should be safe."

"I don't get it." Tyson said suddenly, almost thoughtfully. "We saved that village from the bad guy. They should be thanking us but instead we're running for our lives. What is wrong with them? Can't they tell that we're the good guys?"

There was silence in the group.

To everyone's surprise, Kai spoke up, his voice leveled. "Tyson, not everybody has a clear view of which side is good or bad. Those people have been living for so long under Machida's reign until all they see and think is him. And now that's he's dead...in due time, they will come to realize that they can survive without him. Until then...there's nothing we can do."

Taking in his captain's words, Tyson stared straight ahead and slowly, he began to nod. "Yeah...I guess you're right."

"I suppose the only thing we can do right now is to continue on and recover your sacred spirits." Sakura offered gently.

The realization that they can't always be seen as the good guys in the eyes of others sunk in and sullenly they proceeded on their way, walking down the road.

* * *

On the third day, the view of an inn came into view and almost in relief and joy, Naruto, Tyson and Max made a beeline for it. The rest followed at a slower pace, mindful of Ray's injuries. When they reached the entrance of the inn, they found Tyson and Naruto arguing with the innkeeper. 

"It's just for one night!" Tyson was saying.

"I'm sorry, kids." the woman said, shaking her head. "I'm afraid we don't have enough room to accommodate all of you. You see, a musical tavern group came before you and they took up the last of the best rooms."

"We can share." Naruto piped in desperately. "We don't mind sharing! Sharing is caring."

"Please, ma'am." Sakura intervened. "Our friend is hurt and he needs a proper place to rest."

The brown-haired woman gave them an once-over look, noticing the clothes on the Chinese boy were worst to wear and the exhausted look on his face. Her eyes softened and she nodded. "Well, I suppose I do have a couple more rooms. They're not the best but..."

"They'll do." Sasuke said, assuring her quickly before she could change her mind.

The woman led them into the inn, past the bar and up the stairs. Their rooms they discovered were situated furthest from the stairs and definitely as she had warned them, not the best. There was no bed, only mattresses on the floor that looked as though they have seen better years.

"Well, this is it." she said with a weary sigh.

Jade stepped into the room to inspect it. "Hm. Economic class beds with no free breakfast. It'll do." she turned to the woman. "Thank you."

"I'm Janna." the woman introduced herself. "If there's anything that you need, please, feel free to ask."

"I could use a meal now." Naruto said absently.

Sakura bonked his head and laughed politely. "Actually we could see some new bandages."

Janna went and returned with two rolls of fresh bandages. If she was curious why one of them was hurt, she didn't ask. Instead, she left them to settle in, telling them that dinner was to be served at seven sharp before she went back down. Tyson and Naruto went off to check out the room next door. Their disappointed groans were all the others needed to know the state of their room. Pretty much the same.

"Man, talk about luck." Max said cheerily before he left the room.

Ray winced as Sakura removed the stained bandages from his body. "Tell me about it. I thought I was just about to pass out from exhaustion."

"Keep still, Ray." the pink-haired girl ordered firmly yet gently.

"Sorry." noticing how close she was, a flush crept up Ray's cheeks. Despite the pain from the slashes across his skin, her hands were gentle in their task, skillfully bandaging his upper torso. She also smelt nice. Like flowers...

"Ray? Are you okay?"

He blinked when her hand felt his cheek. He found himself staring into her green eyes, laced with concern. More blood rushed up his neck and cheeks. When he tried to speak, his mouth suddenly felt dry. "I-I'm fine. It's just a little hot in here."

"No kidding. You're all red." Jade said warily, reminding him they were not alone. Not too nicely, she deadpanned. "Must be the weather. Right, Ray?"

"Y-Yeah." he muttered, confused. What the hell has gotten into her? Usually she would be teasing him to no ends about his love life. What the hell? What love life? How can he have a love life here in an unknown reality?

In the corner of his eye he noticed the patent eye-rolling Kai gave him and the slate-haired teen left the room. Only then he realized Sasuke was gone as well. Jade sighed and in a tired tone, told them that she was going to check on the other three in the next room. He wondered what was bothering her.

* * *

As promised by Janna, dinner was served at seven. The group sat down a table and a reasonable meal was prepared and served to them. Other guests of the inn were gathered as well and they could see that there weren't many. Mostly a few traveling peddlers. 

"Oh, yeah. This stuff is great!" Naruto exclaimed, filling his mouth with dumplings.

"Hey, that was my dumpling!" Tyson protested when the ninja boy ate his share of the dumplings.

"You're too slow!" Naruto said in glee.

Max reached for the last bun and without noticing the horrified looks on the two faces, he bit into it and then swallowed it whole. The expression on his face gave away how much he enjoyed it. Then he saw the looks on his friends' faces.

"AGH! YOU TOOK THE LAST BUN!" Naruto yelled.

"MAXIE! HOW COULD YOU?" Tyson whined in despair.

Max shrugged, apparently used to their usage of loud voices. "I'm sorry, you guys. It's just both of you took my share of the dumplings so I thought it wouldn't hurt to have the last bun."

"You thought wrong, Max!"

"Will you guys shut up?" Kai snapped impatiently.

Surprisingly they obeyed because just then, the lights in the bar dimmed and a spotlight was focused on the other end of the bar, drawing the customers' attention. At one end of the bar was a stage where a group that consisted of two women and man performed. The lacquer red nails of one of the women gracefully strummed the strings of a Japanese guitar while the man blew on a flute. Over their faces they wore masks. The second female enticed the audience with her dance, moving and fluttering her dancing fans with grace and delicacy. Her face was white, her eyes lined with kohl and her full lips were crimson red. Her thick red hair was piled atop her head. Her kimono, red and blue to match her fans, hugged her slim body like a second skin, moving like a second skin.

"I didn't know they had entertainment here." Naruto whispered, wise enough to keep his voice low.

Janna appeared behind them, her eyes fixed on the stage as she answered to Naruto's unasked question. "They are the musical group I was telling you about. They have requested to perform for tonight to show their gratitude. Aren't they amazing?"

Max and Naruto agreed.

Tyson snorted. "If you ask me, I think they're boring."

"That's why nobody asked you." Jade said sweetly. "Now zip it."

"You may not appreciate traditional music, Tyson, but the rest of us do." Ray scolded lightly.

"Fine. Whatever. I still think it's boring." the capped boy said grumpily.

As though they had over-heard their conversation, the dancer glanced over at their table and soft smile traced her lips. Still moving to the beat of the slow music, she stared making her way to them. She danced past tables, turning and twirling like a serpent. Her hands floated about, wavering like leaves of a tree. Men watched her, longing more for the wistful looks she gave them as she slipped past them. Her routine ended at the teenagers' table with her holding out a fan to Tyson, confusing him greatly. When he didn't take it, she smiled coyly.

"A gift." she said. "To a wonderful audience."

With everyone's eyes on him, Tyson grinned nervously and accepted the gift. "Gee, thanks. It...it's nice. I can use it to...um...fan myself when I'm hot."

"I'm sure you will." the dancer purred before she glided back to the stage.

Tyson stared at the fan in his hand, somewhat embarrassed to be holding a lady's accessory. But surprisingly enough, Naruto was too busy watching the dancer begin another performance to teasing him about it. He glanced at the other members of his group and sighed when they were all too busy watching the next performance. He made a mental note to return the fan to the woman before he turned in for bed.

The performance ended well and everybody in the bar was enraptured by the musicians' skillful play and the dancer's soft yet enchanting dancing style. They retired to their rooms, some grinning stupidly and others commenting on the outstanding performance. Tyson was half-way to his room when he recalled the fan.

"You guys go ahead." he told the others. "I'll catch up."

"Don't raid the kitchen." Max jested.

"Haha." rolling his eyes, the dragon watched Max disappear into the room.

Then grasping the fan, he hurried down the stairs. The bar was already cleaned up and closed. There was only one person remaining and he was relieved to see the innkeeper sweeping the floor.

"Hey, Janna." he greeted.

She looked up and smiled when she saw him. "Oh, hello. Why brings you here? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Um, I wanted to return this to that dancer." he said, lamely gesturing the fan in his hand.

"But that is a gift."

Tyson grimaced. "Yeah but it's a gift meant for a girl. Not a boy. I mean what am I suppose to do with it? Fan my marshmallow sticks into ashes?"

Janna laughed. "Quite true. Leave it here and I shall pass it to the owner before they leave tomorrow."

"Thanks a lot." he sighed in relief for he had no idea what he would say to the woman when he saw her. He placed the fan on the bar table and frowned when he noticed some scribing on the face of the fan. To his surprise, the Japanese incantations were glowing in a lull of crimson. "Hey, what the...?"

"My my." a woman's sing-song voice said suddenly. "Don't we have a smart little boy here today?"

Tyson spun around and stepped in front of Janna, his eyes focusing on the regal figure that stepped down from the stairs. "You!"

The dancer from the performance stood at the foot of the stairs. Her hair was loose from its tight pile, falling to caress bare shoulders. Her kimono barely hung to her figure as she barefooted took on step forward. Her lips were curled into an ugly smirk that marred her beauty. "My performance was supposed to lure you into a deep sleep. My fan was supposed to lead me to your room where I can kill you and the other Guardians with ease."

"You're one of Orochimaru's minions, are you?" Tyson demanded, retreating a step. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hane. My dark lord was right when he warned us you had special...abilities. I did not think that you could be able to fight my spell." she said. "You're definitely stronger than you look."

"You know me. Weak on the outside. Strong on the inside." he backed away again, protecting Janna.

"What's going?" the innkeeper asked in confusion. She did not understand what was all this talk about Guardians and spells but she did recognized one name. Orochimaru. She was heard of him, heard how he attacked a powerful village and killed their leader. These stories she had heard from travelers and she had no reason to believe them. Until now.

"Janna, just keep behind me." Tyson instructed her as calmly as he could. "She's after me. Not you."

"Quite true." Hane said. "Although her flesh and life source would be enough to sustain my youth for another few more days."

Janna's eyes widened in fear. "What? What are you talking about?"

"My lord has promised my siblings and I eternal youth once we have killed you and brought your heads to him. Upon which I will not have to feed upon the flesh of the living to sustain my beauty no longer." the woman said, her voice becoming a raspy whisper.

Each passing moment, her face seemed to grow paler. Her skin looked tight and clammy like that of a dying person. Her fingers, barely peering from the hem of her kimono had grown from wobbly and thin.

"You are so wrong, lady, if you think I'm going down without a fight." Tyson said angrily.

Her lips curled in pleasure. "I look forward to it, boy. A fight to your death will only make killing you...sweeter."

"My friends will help." he said boldly, secretly praying that Max and the others would be wondering what was taking him so long.

To his surprise, Hane threw her head back and laughed. "Friends? Your friends are being assassinated in their sleeps even as we speak. My brother and sister will make sure of that."

On cue, they heard a loud thump coming from above, followed by what sounded like a struggle. After a few seconds, all was silence. The murderous glow in Hane's eyes only seemed to heighten as she smiled evilly.

"In case you're wondering, that would be the sounds of your friends' dying." she informed the Guardian.

"I don't believe you!" Tyson said. His fists were clenched.

"Believe it." the demonic dancer said confidently. Behind her, she could hear footstep descending the steps. "Ah, my siblings. Have you brought their heads to show this pathetic human the truth in my words?"

Two severed heads were tossed forward and they landed with a sickening splat at Tyson's feet. Janna cried out in horror, clamping a hand over her mouth. He stared at them, bile rising then...he grinned. For the heads weren't of his friends but of the two musicians that had accompanied Hane in her dance earlier.

Hane seemed to notice that as well for her mouth fell open in shock. "What...?" she gasped when she recognized the heads despite their shrunken eyes and rotten flesh. "Brother...? Sister? What? No!"

The last words escaped as a furious shriek that was cut off by a familiarly calm voice behind her.

"Actually that was the sounds of your brother and sister dying." Sasuke corrected as he stepped into the light.

Shaking in disbelief, Hane backed away from the boy, away from the several more figures that emerged behind him. "How? How did you know! It's impossible!"

Sasuke snorted, mildly amused at the woman's denial. "I guess your lord never told you about Sharingan."

"Sharingan..." Hane's eyes widened. "You saw through my illusion!"

"Yup." Naruto quipped. "Once he warned us about you, Sakura casted a counter-spell that prevented us from falling for your tricks."

"Of course, your brother and sister never knew what hit them." Jade added in offhandedly. "Or rather what hacked off their heads."

Kai moved forward, fresh blood staining the edge of his sword. "And now you're finished."

Hane stared at them as she allowed herself to be cornered. _Children_, she thought. _They are just children!_

"Wait a minute!" Tyson said, pointing an accusing finger at them. "You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me? And where's Ray and Sakura?"

"Uhm...Kai ordered them to stay put because of Ray's injury. And coming back to the 'we knew' part, yeah. We knew she was a bad guy. When she gave you the fan, we knew she could come after you. Besides handling two assassins is easier than three." Max said apologetically.

"I was bait!" Tyson's mouth fell open

"If you put it that way."

"I can't believe you, man. I thought you were my best buddy!"

"I am! It's just that Kai told me not to tell you because we were afraid you might screw up somehow."

"...gee, thanks a lot, Kai."

"My pleasure." his captain replied emotionlessly.

"NO!" Hane screamed suddenly. She had backed herself against the stage, surrounded with no means of escape. Her body trembling she hugged her upper body, shrieking as though she was in pain. "I'll not fail!"

"That's what the last guy we fought said." Tyson informed her. "You know, Machida? Big, ugly looking snake guy?"

She wasn't listening. "I'LL NOT BE DEFEATED!"

"Tyson, Naruto. Get Janna out of here." Sasuke ordered. "Protect her."

They did as told, taking the terrified woman gently by her arms and led her through the back door of the bar. The rest remained in the bar, carefully surrounding the dancer. Then Sasuke recognized the odd markings that slithered across her skin like worms. Orochimaru's curse!

He swore. "Sakura and Ray are still upstairs. We need to lure her out of here before she damages the place."

"No problem." spotting a barrel of water in a corner, Max held out his hand, calling upon his powers.

The water replied to his calling, rising up as though it had a life of its own. He waved his hand towards the quivering demon and on his command, the jet stream of water shot straight forward with enough force to sent Hane crashing through the wall. Her back slammed into a tree outside and with a cry, she collapsed to her knees.

"Nice one, Max." Jade said as they quickly followed after, rushing out though the same hole in the wall.

Max shrugged. "Thanks."

"Stay back." Sasuke ordered, moving forward. "This one maybe way over your league. Even for you, Max."

"What?" sounding like Sasuke's own blonde teammate in that moment, Max's eyes widened. "Are you crazy?"

"I might be. But I'm the only one who knows what she's capable off now." he insisted. Self-consciously, his hand moved to the seal on the back of his neck. "I'm the only one who can stop her."

"We can take on her together." Max insisted.

"She was sent to kill you." Sasuke reminded him coldly. "Killing you is all that matters to her. I have to stop her before she does."

A cough from Kai drew them from their argument. His eyes were focused on the rising woman however and readily, his body tensed. "If you guys are done deciding who gets to play hero, we need think of a plan and quick!"

Sure enough, Hane had risen and her eyes glimmered in a sickly yellow gaze. The marks decorated the left side of her face and body. The killing intent that radiated from her was rooted deep from pure indulged hatred. A demented grin twisted her lips and black tongue slipped across her lower lips, licking in anticipation.

"I can already taste your blood in my mouth." she said in a raspy voice.

"A plan now would be nice, guys!" Jade snapped.

Max raised his hand again. The water rushed forth like a tide wave and it slammed down in the woman. Moments before it completely overcame her, she vanished on the spot, going air-bourned. In her hands, she held two fans and she flung them. As the fans descended on the teenagers, needles snapped from the tips of the fans, revealed sharp ends laced with poison.

They leapt aside, narrowly dodging. But as they recovered, Hane was suddenly among them. She went after Max first, knocking the boy into a wall. Jade and Kai were next, thrown back by a powerful swept of her arm. Then she turned on Sasuke, eyes flashing with revenge.

"You, I shall kill personally." she hissed, grabbing him up his neck and jostling him up above her head as she began to choke him.

His hands fighting to pry her grip loose, Sasuke was more occupied on other matters at the moment. His seal was burning, threatening to overwhelm him. He fought it, cringing from the pain of it and the death grip on his throat. The sky seemed to be turning black... or was it him?

Suddenly he heard Hane scream and the grip loosened. Limply he fell to the ground, gasping for air. As life-giving air filled his lungs, a hand over his seal, he looked up and saw Kai skillfully evading Hane's clawed hands. There was a deep slash across the demon's back where Kai had cut her and the more she moved, the more blood spewed from her.

Unfazed by her incredible strength, Kai remained one step ahead of her in every attack. She attacked him with her fans, throwing them at him but he merely blocked them with his sword, scattering the poisonous needles to the ground. With the agility of a well-trained fighter, the slate-haired boy side-stepped her claws and brought his sword down on her, cutting through flesh and bone.

An ear-splitting wail cut through the night as Hane backed away from him with two bloody slumps that were her arms seconds ago. Kai moved it on her, banishing his weapon. Emotionlessly, he ran the end of his sword through her, killing her instantly.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. How could a mere human with no proper training as a ninja defeat a cursed assassin like Hane? First Naruto, now Kai? Why does it seem that everyone but him seemed to be getting stronger each passing day, after each passing battle?

A hand was held out to him and he looked up into crimson eyes. Wordlessly, he accepted the hand and with Kai's help, he stood up and nodded his thanks. The other boy went over to check on Max who had been knocked unconscious by the impact. Jade was on the verge of smacking him awake when Kai poured a glass of water on his face, causing him to wake up in a jolt.

"Kai!" the blonde kid sputtered, blinking through the droplets on his eyelashes. "What was that for?"

Not answering, Kai went back inside to check on Janna and the others. Laughing, Jade helped Max up and took him inside as well to be treated by Sakura. Sasuke watched them, a sinking pit settling in the depths of his mind. His hand again clasped over the mark on his flesh and silently, he cursed the man who gave it to him.

* * *

Ray was amazed by the destruction he saw downstairs the next morning. He and Sakura stared and shook their heads in silent awe at the huge hole in the wall, thanks to Max's display of powers. Noticing their expressions, Tyson came up to them, resting a hand on Ray's shoulder. 

"Yup. Max did that." he said in finality.

"You're kidding? Remind me never to piss him off." Ray shook his head again and walked outside to where the others were busy preparing to leave.

"Looks like we missed a lot." Sakura sighed.

"Yeah..." he grimaced inwardly as he laid a light hand over his bandaged torso. If it wasn't for his injuries..."Damn Kai and his misuse of team captain power..."

"I heard that, Ray." Kai said, shooting him a glare.

Immaturely, the neko-jin stuck a tongue out at his captain's back, making Sakura laugh.

"Wait." Janna emerged from the inn, carrying several small bundles. "Food for your trip."

"Honestly, you shouldn't." Naruto said as he scratched his neck. "After all the trouble that we caused-ow!"

Tyson removed in his heel from Naruto's feet and graciously accepted the bundles. "We'll cherish them with our tummies." he promised her.

She laughed and brushed back a stray hair. "It's the least I could do for you after you saved my life."

Jade came up to her, grabbing the food bundle from Tyson as she did and passed it to Max for safekeeping from Tyson. "How much do we owe you?"

"Please. Think nothing of it." Janna assured them. "Like I said, you saved my life from that horrid thing and it's the least I could do for you."

"But we totally wrecked your place." Max said flabbergasted.

She waved it off with a snort. "I've been meaning to redecorate the place anyway."

"Okay." Max said uncertainly. "If you say so..."

Tyson gave up trying to retrieve the food from Max when the boy threatened to use his powers on him. Sulking, he noticed a similar expression on Sasuke's face. Okay, maybe not so similar but the Uchiha boy seemed to be in a broodier mood than usual.

"Dude, what's up with you?"

Sasuke gave him a look that told him to mind his own business and recalling that he also had special abilities a.k.a Sharingan, Tyson backed off not wanting to mess with another pissed off ninjas at least until he got his powers and Dragoon back.

"Now you're heading for the Arashi village, yes?" when they nodded, Janna pointed down the path that led towards a rice field. "Take this road until you come to a fork road. Take the road to your left and you'll reach the village within a day. A friend of mine runs an inn there. His name is Yakumo Mourri. You can't miss him. Just tell him I sent you and all will be take care of."

"With our luck these days, who knows may be he could be some stinking old pervert to boot." Jade muttered under her breath. Then she brightened and cuddled closer to Kai. "Then again I have you to protect me, right?"

He scoffed. "As if you need protection."

She pouted cutely. "Now you wouldn't want little 'ol me to get hurt, would you?"

"I think you're most capable of taking care of yourself." Kai reminded her wearily.

"I know. But it's so much more fun when you're doing all the work."

"..."

* * *

A/N: Truth be told, I'm still suffering from writer's block. So pile in those ideas! Come on! R&R! 


	13. Facing Facts

A/N: So very sorry for the very late update! Writer's block and assignment's rolled into one is a writer's worst enemy. The latter has been taken care off. However another evil has arisen aka finals exam! So yeah, be warned of yet another very late update after this but review nonetheless please!

Many many many thanks to my reviewers who has yet to massacre me for taking so long! Your patience is greatly appreciated. Hugs and kisses to you guys!

Kiyoshi Kozue, Rael-Lirdu, whyamidoingthis01, FlamingWolfGirl, Nekomata Demon Queen, blazingfire03, BloOdY-JoKeR, Taizen, Sakura-Moonlight and ILoveAnime89

Where would I be without you guys! On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 13 – Facing Facts 

After one 'peaceful' day with no ninja attacks or unnecessary holdups, they finally arrived at Arashi village. When they arrived, the streets were filled with vendors and colorful decorations lined the lamp posts. Villagers milled about, doing their own businesses. Overjoyed by the sight, Tyson and Naruto immediately bolted to look for food with Sakura and Max trailing after them under Sasuke's order to keep an eye on them while the rest went off to look for Janna's friend. When they found him, they were stunned to discover that he was a flirtatious red-headed middle-aged man surrounded by the young waitresses of a local bar. Standing at the doorway, the teens stared in silence, sweatdrops forming.

"He got up and cut me right here! See this scar?"

"Oh, what did you then?" a short wide-eyed brunette asked, enticed by his tale.

"And then I took a mighty swing at his so-called manly chin and wham! He was out like a light!" Yakumo said, swinging his fist as though striking out at an imaginary assailant.

Jade stared for a moment then she turned and made to leave the bar. "I'm going to look for another hotel to stay in..."

Ray stopped her, speaking patiently. "Give him a chance, Jade. We need to stretch our money for as long as possible. If Janna says we can get a free stay from him, then I guess it can't be helped."

"Fine." she scowled when the said man slapped the waitress on her behind earning him a giggle. "But if he so much as touches me..."

"He won't." Kai said simply as Sasuke approached the man.

"Mr. Yakumo?"

The man blinked, staring up through dazed eyes. "Yeah?"

"We're friends of Janna. She told us to look for you. We need a place to stay for the night." the Uchiha said.

"Janna...Janna..." Yakumo muttered, rubbing his chin. Then he brightened. "Ah, yes! Janna! I remember her! You're friends of hers, yes? Follow me. Oh, wait. Hang on."

The four teens sighed when the man reached over to the waitress and whispered something to her ear that made her blush and giggle even more. Once he had given her another slap on her behind, he stood up and headed to the door, nodding at the teens to follow him.

"Janna's a good friend of mine." he said casually. "We used to do business together. When she moved away, she gave me the entire inn as a gift."

"That's nice of her." Ray said politely since the other two males weren't much into talking and Jade was still wary of him.

"Enough about me." Yakumo said. "What about you? You're travelers, yes? A bit too young to be traveling unaccompanied aren't you? Especially with one ravishing young girl here." to this, Jade bristled, reaching for her sais but Kai stilled her. Yakumo was allowed to keep his manhood for now. "So what is your purpose in Arashi? You come to buy to fruit? We have good fruits here."

Ray grimaced inwardly wondering how was he gonna tell the man without giving away their identities. "Actually there are still four more of us. We are…um... we're looking for someone."

"Really?" the man raised an eyebrow. "Tell me and maybe I can help? I know people."

"We're looking for a member of this clan..."

"Ah, you mean the Kaze clan." Yakumo interjected.

Jade cut in, surprise marking her voice. "You heard of them?"

"People have came and left this village in search for the Kaze clan. However they are disappointed to know that the clan ceased to exists now."

"What?" Ray stared at the man as Kai and Sasuke looked up as well. "You're kidding!"

"I assure you, I kid not." Yakumo continued. "They have been wiped out years ago. Now tell me what is it about them that interest you so?"

"We were told to look for them." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

The man stroked his chin. "I see. But as I said, they are gone. Now perhaps I could interest you in some fruits."

By now they had reached a building and a sign outside indicated that this was Yakumo's inn. He invited them inside and told them to have a seat in the dining room while he left to find someone to prepare a room for them.

"Well, what do you think?" Jade said, once she was sure the man was out of ear-reach.

"We keep looking." Sasuke said calmly.

"But how? From what he told us, it sounds like the entire clan went into hiding. Probably to avoid detection." Ray pointed out, subtly adjusting his bandages. His injuries were almost healed but they itched like hell sometimes.

"If my hunch is correct..." Sasuke pondered. "The clan will come to us once they hear that you are looking for them. The same way Ayashi found us."

"I hope you're right." Jade muttered. "Because it would really suck that we came all the way here only to find out that- ow! Kai!"

Kai shifted his leg away from hers and tilted his head as Yakumo entered the area.

"Your rooms are ready, my friends!"

* * *

Once settled, Sasuke left to look for the other half of their group while Jade set about in changing Ray's bandages. The Chinese blader remained absolutely still on the tatami as she applied the medical herbs to his healing flesh and wrapped a fresh bandage around his torso several times. 

"Ow." he muttered when she tightened the bandages a little too tight for his liking. "Hey, Jade. Ease up will you? Usually Sakura loosens the wrappings a bit."

She did not look up from her work, a frown he couldn't see etched on her face. "But I'm not Sakura." she murmured. "Sakura's not here right now."

Ray was surprised to hear her sullen quiet words but when he tried to turn around to face her, she snipped off the end of the bandage cloth and rolled up the remains of it, putting it back in to the bag for future use. Then without another word, she left the room. He stared after her and confused, he lifted his gaze to Kai.

"What's up with her?" he asked slipping on a shirt.

Kai shrugged from his position against the window still and glanced at the half-ancient scroll in his hand. His eyes skimmed through it not for the first time and with a quiet sigh, rolled it up and rested it against his thigh. He turned his gaze to stare out at the setting sun in a distance, reminded of his Bitbeast.

_Dranzer…_

"Excuse me…"

Both boys broke out of their thoughts and looked up at the door. A young girl with shoulder-length brown hair stood there with a bundle of blankets in her arms. She looked flushed as she stared meekly at the ground before her feet.

"Can we help you?" Ray asked, rising to his feet.

"Um…Yakumo sent me to bring you more blankets. It gets cold at night because we're so close to the mountains." she explained.

"Oh. Thanks then." Ray said pleasantly, rising up to help her. "I'm Ray and that's Kai. What is your name?"

The red in her cheeks grew, spreading across her features until even her ears were red. "I-I'm Delilah. I'm one of Yakumo's servants. Please, if there's anything you need, please let me know." she stammered out. She hung her head as she held out the bundle to him.

Ray accepted the bundle gratefully and noticed something when she started to pull away. "Those scars on your arm, what happened?"

She startled badly, retracting her arm and rolled her sleeve all the way down to hide her skin. "It-it's nothing! I hurt myself when I was a child. Please do not worry about me."

"Okay…" Ray said uncertainly. "If you say so."

She bowed low and left in a hurry before he could say anything else, leaving him standing at the doorway with a bundle in his arms and a confused look on his face. Puzzled by her jumpy behavior, he stepped back into the room and placed the blankets onto the tatami.

"Is it just me or the opposite sex seemed to be avoiding me today?" Ray mused.

"It's just you." Kai assured him in a tone that did nothing to comfort him.

* * *

Later for dinner, the Bladebreakers and Team 7 sat at the long table, waiting for the food to be served. Tyson despite having hunted down every delicacy the village had to offer was still hungry and he kept it no secret. 

"Man, I'm starved." he said. "When is the food arriving?"

Overjoyed by his display of enthusiasm, Yakumo laughed heartily. "Patience, young one. The meal will be prepared shortly. I trust your stay has so far been welcoming?" he asked the others.

"Oh, yeah. Delilah has been really nice to us." Ray put in.

"Has she now?" Yakumo muttered, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "That's good to hear indeed."

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You see, Delilah is new here. She only came in three weeks ago with nothing but the clothes on her back and no money." the innkeeper explained. "She was looking for work and I gave it to her. She's a bit…er…meek, I might say. Most customers find her soft-spoken and shy. Not good for business I might add."

"I like her." Ray said off-handedly, not noticing the dark look shot his way. "She's polite and sweet."

Max grinned, nudging the neko-jin. "You're in love, Ray." he teased.

"Am not. I was just complimenting her." Ray protested.

"Like I always say, everyone deserves a second chance!" Yakumo said, clapping his hands together as Delilah and two more girls came forward to serve the food. "Eat up! There's plenty for everyone."

"Yeah right." Kai snorted. "Not when Tyson is here."

"Why can you people just accept the fact I'm a growing boy?"

"You're forever growing, Tyson. Sideways I might add."

"…Sometimes, Jade, I hate you."

"I assure you the feeling is mutual."

Immaturely, he pulled a face at her and resumed pilling his plate with food. Awhile later, he and Naruto got into an argument over the last chicken leg and their chopsticks darted thru and forth to attack and defend the single piece of meat on the table.

Meanwhile, ignoring them, Kai turned to Yakumo. "You mentioned that the Kaze clan is extinct now. What happened?"

"You see, my dear boy, legend has it that the Kaze clan are manipulators of air. Their abilities consist of controlling and even creating deadly storms and even hurricanes that could wipe out an entire nation in one blow." Yakumo said, twirling his fork between his thumb and forefinger. "So, as you can imagine, they are a force to be reckoned with. And because of that, many nations feared them and sought to wipe them off the face of the earth. A surprise attack was launched and the clan was massacred. All the survivors were hunted down and killed."

"That's horrible." Sakura said softly. She cast a subtle sad glance from the corner of her eye in Sasuke's direction. "Were there any other survivors?"

"Well…" the man leaned back in his chair causing the wooden legs to creak against the floor. "It has been a decade since the downfall of the Kaze clan. So far there have been no signs that indicated a survivor. So, no. There are no survivors."

"Oh, crap!"

_Crash!_

"_ACK!"_

Everyone's heads snapped around in time to hear the end of Tyson and Naruto's bickering. Both boys were staring in dismay with their mouths opened in shock at the sight of the scattered plate on the floor. A cat was fleeing the crime scene with the last piece of chicken leg between its teeth. It glanced back at them, seemingly taunting them before it leapt into the window still and disappeared with the food.

"Dammit, Delilah!" Yakumo shouted suddenly. "I thought I told you to get rid of that animal!"

Flushed at the face, the servant girl stepped forward and bowed. "Forgive me, sir. I-I have no idea how it got in here. I s-swear the door was closed."

"If your salary isn't as cheap as it is, I would have fired you long ago. Don't let happen it again." the bearded man said, waving his hand in dismissal. To the teens, he said off-handedly. "I'm sorry for the disturbance. Perhaps I can interest you in some more chicken then. I can have the cook wipe more up."

"Hey, dude. Chill out, will you?" Ray said tensely. His golden eyes narrowed at the man. "She didn't do anything wrong. It's just a cat and chicken leg."

"Forgive me if you find my methods of handling my employees less than satisfactory." Yakumo said. "That's just the way some must be dealt with."

Not missing the last jab, Delilah flushed again and bowed humbly. "Again, I apologized, sir. I'm truly sorry."

"Don't be." Ray told her. "You did nothing wrong."

Almost as if startled, she looked at him and their eyes met for a flickering second before she blushed and looked away, stammering. "I-I…thank you."

Ray offered her a kind smile in return before she quickly excused herself and disappeared into the kitchen. From the corner of his eye, Ray noticed the amused look Max was giving him. "What?"

"Romeo." Max jibbed under his breath.

His cheeks taking on a faint red, Ray rolled his eyes. "Give me a break, Max. I was just being nice."

"Yeah right. And Jade's my girlfriend."

The red in his cheeks grew when he heard the silent chuckles from Jade and Tyson and noticed the amused smirk on his captain's face. Kai actually reacting to a joke. Now he knew he was in trouble. He elbowed the grinning blonde boy. "Knock it off. Hey, Sakura. Could you pass me that apple so I can hit Max with it?"

"What…?" she blinked as though shaken from her thoughts. "What did you say, Ray?"

"Nothing important." Jade cut in brusquely, already plucking the apple from the fruit bowl in front of Sakura and tossing it at Ray, unintentionally aiming for his face.

Snatching the fruit before it could hit him and surprised by the force behind it, Ray mumbled a quiet thanks to Jade and wondered what in the world was wrong with her.

* * *

"Is it what?" 

To hear the usually composed captain taken off guard was actually quite humorous. Too bad Ray wasn't in the mood for humor. It was their second day staying in town and Tyson has made it clear he wasn't leaving until they found a member of the Kaze clan. Truth be told, the rest were relieved to be able to remain in one location for a while. Traveling was exhausting. And at the meantime, Jade's seemingly hostile behavior towards Ray continued to puzzle him to no ends. Has he done something wrong to offend her? Maybe it wasn't even him. Maybe it was her female hormones acting up at that time of the month. "I said, is it that time of the month for Jade because she has been acting kinda strange lately?"

Kai shot a look the Chinese boy sitting on the tatami, his chin propped up on his hands in thought. "Hasn't she always been acting strange?"

"To you, maybe." Ray said. "But lately, haven't you noticed she has been a bit…I don't know, harsh towards me?"

Resuming his previous job in polishing his sword, Kai elicited a 'hn'.

"I mean apart from almost suffocating the life out of me with my bandages and whacking me with a fruit, all she seems to do is ignore me. And maybe once in a while, shoot some painfully insulting remark at me."

"Sounds like Jade to me." the phoenix said, having been on the receiving end of Jade's wrath before and vice versa. He kept his concentration on his work, making sure that every inch of the blade of his weapon was razor sharp.

"Honestly, Kai, I don't know how you put up with her." Ray said. "I haven't done anything wrong to her and she is shooting me down with every chance she gets. What have I done wrong…? Maybe she is having that time of the month. If she is, then Delilah would know something about it, right? I mean she's a girl after all."

_Great observation, Ray, _Kai thought sarcastically.

"Maybe I should talk to her. What do you think, Kai?"

"I think you should just talk to Jade."

Ray sighed in defeat. "You're right. I guess I should…but what if..."

"Unless you're wimpier than I thought."

"Alright already! I'll talk to her!"

Kai smirked knowingly, silently laughing at the neko-jin. Mirth danced in his crimson eyes as he finally looked up. "She's outside with the others."

Moaning under his breath, Ray pushed himself to his feet and headed to the door, glancing back at the stoic teen. "Thanks for listening, man."

"Hn."

* * *

"...97, 98...ow..." 

Hearing the low groan of her teammate, Sakura sighed, looking up at where he was going his workout and called to him. "Baka! If you can't do a hundred sit-ups, don't force yourself."

"Aw, Sakura. I didn't know you cared. Besides if that stupid Sasuke can do it-"

_WHACK!_

"Ow! Ow...Great...now I can't feel my stomach and my head." blinking stars from his eyes, Naruto sat up with one hand massaging the spot where Sakura had landed a blow.

"Don't be stupid. Everyone knows you can't feel air." Sasuke retorted sitting up from where he laid on his back, apparently having completed his own set of sit-ups.

"What does feeling air have to do with my head–HEY!"

Ignoring the fuming Naruto, Sakura offered a bottle of water to her dark-haired teammate with a hesitant smile. "Would you like a drink, Sasuke?"

Without looking at her, he accepted the drink and once he downed it, he tossed it carelessly over his shoulder, narrowly hitting Naruto's head. Ignoring the offended 'hey' that came from the other boy, Sasuke turned his head to watch the guardians train. Max was using falling leaves as his targets and with every shot he took, his aim only seemed to improve. Meanwhile Jade was sparring with Tyson, sais versus fighting chains.

Both metal weapons clashed as they met each other again and again only to be retracted. Now Tyson had his chains wrapped around the ends of both her sais and with a confident smirk, he pulled hard in attempt in make her loose her balance. What he did not expect was for her to release the weapons, tossing them upwards where they spiraled in mid-air, free of the chain's hold. His eyes followed the air-bourned daggers, a fatal mistake in a real battle. By the time they landed at his feet, she had a kunai poised over his exposed neck.

"When will you ever learn, Tyson?" Jade complained pulling away from the boy. "Eyes on your opponent at all times."

"I can't help it." he retorted. Something behind her caught his eye and he sourly greeted that person. "Hey, Ray."

"Hey." Ray replied briefly before turning to Jade as she retrieved her weapons. "Jade, can we talk?"

Cocking an eyebrow, she glanced at him nonchalantly. "What about?"

"Important stuffs." he said seriously.

Shooting him a knowingly look, she glanced back at her confused sparring partner and excused herself. Then following Ray, both of them stepped around a corner and disappeared from plain view.

"What was that about?" Tyson wondered aloud. Then he shrugged and turned around to the other four teens also watching the exchange in confusion. "Hey, Naruto! Max! How about I take on you both?"

"Hah! In your dreams, Tyson!"

* * *

Now that he had her attention, Ray had no idea how was he going to proceed. Dammit. He knew he should have thought it out more before approaching her. Cursed Kai and his ego-crushing dares. Uncertainly, he started pacing while she merely crossed her arms in front of her and leaned against a wall of the inn, watching him lazily. 

"Look, Jade." he began, trying to imagine how Kai would confront her. "I don't know what has gotten into you but lately you've been acting...different."

"Really? Care to elaborate?" she said, feigning interest. Obviously she knew what he was talking about but she just enjoyed watching him struggle with his words.

"For one thing, you almost killed me with a fruit at dinner last night. Not to mention almost suffocating me with the bandages." he shrugged to release the tension in his shoulders. "I guess what I'm trying to say here is...what is your problem?"

To his surprise, she scoffed, pushing off from the wall. "My problem? You want to know what my problem is, Ray?"

"I _am_ asking."

"You." she said bluntly. "You're my problem."

"Me?" he pointed at himself, giving her a confused look. "What did I ever do to you?"

"It isn't so much what you did to me. It's what you're doing to Sakura."

Okay, now things have just gotten really confusing. "Huh? Where does Sakura fit in? What does she have to do with this?"

"Loads." she said lifting her chin. "Look. Sakura is my friend. And so are you. I don't want her get hurt because of you."

"I would never hurt Sakura." he protested.

She shook her head. "At least not now but eventually."

"What makes you think I would hurt her?" he demanded. "She's my friend too you know."

"Really?" almost challengingly she crossed her arms over a cocked hip. "Just a friend or maybe are you interested in something more?"

"What are you saying?" he wanted to know, growing faintly irritated.

"You know what I'm saying." her green eyes flashed angrily. "She's not Mariah, okay!"

"I never said she was Mariah!" he replied heatedly. His entire body was tensed well aware that she was armed and that he wasn't. If this got out of hand and became a fight, he only had his neko-jin abilities to back him up. "If you're implying that I like Sakura, then yes, I do. I do like her. But I like her not because she reminds me of Mariah."

"Then why do you like her?" she shot back, lifting her chin.

"Why..." for the first time since confronting his teammate, Ray found his brain unable to form reason. Thinking back, he realized he never did think it would head in this direction. He liked Sakura as a friend and as Jade had just suggested, maybe something more. What he had no idea. He never really thought about it. Until now. "I-I don't know." he answered honestly. "I guess I like her because she's...Sakura. That's all I can say."

"That isn't enough, Ray." Jade said softly. "At least not enough to convince me that you truly like her for who she is."

"Look. I'm sorry if you feel that way, Jade but I do like Sakura. Nothing you say or do will change that. You'll just have to deal with it." he said.

"She likes somebody else, Ray." she said. "If she does choose you now, how does that make you feel knowing you're only second ranked after someone else?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea and I couldn't really care. That someone is an idiot to not notice her. To me, Sakura's special and I like her for that reason alone."

"Ray—"

"Um, excuse me..."

Both teens looked up in direction of the soft hesitant voice and saw Delilah standing at the corner with a basket of clothes under her arm. Her eyes quickly darted to the ground when they looked at her and she spoke up in a stammering tone.

"I-I'm s-sor-y if I'm interrupting something." she sputtered. "I heard voices and I just thought..."

"No, it's okay, Delilah. It's nothing important." Ray said, silently telling himself to flex his clenched hands loose

Jade shot him a disgusted look. "We were just about done here anyway."

In a huff, she brushed past the servant girl, leaving a very irritated Ray and a confused Delilah behind. Blinking twice, the timid girl stepped forward slowly as though afraid he would explode on her.

"Is something the matter?"

Curling and uncurling his fingers, Ray took deep breathes and shook his head in answer. "No. Nothing's wrong. That's just Jade being all concern and over-protective over nothing."

"I see. Is she like that most of the time?" Delilah asked.

"No. Only when it's that time of the month." he answered bitterly.

Missing his sarcastic pun, Delilah kept her eyes straight on the ground as though deep in thought. Then he shook his head again and forced a smile onto his face. "I'm sorry if I worried you. Here. Let me help you with that basket."

Smiling, she accepted his help and trailing behind her, he hefted the basket of dirty clothes onto his shoulder and found himself thinking about what Jade had said. And what he had said in return.

"_She likes somebody else, Ray. If she does choose you now, how does that make you feel knowing you're only second ranked after someone else?"_

"_Honestly, I have no idea and I couldn't really care. That someone is an idiot to not notice her. To me, Sakura's special and I like her for that reason alone."_

_I do like her, Jade...not because she reminds me of Mariah but just because I do..._

* * *

Within that one hour since Ray left him alone, Kai has found time to take a walk through the small town and came upon a gentle slope that led down to a river. The perfect place to train. With practiced moves, he went through several complicated routines with his sword, watching the silver blade slice through air. Once satisfied that his movements were smooth and clean, he allowed himself a break. Taking up a spot under a tree, he had laid down on his back and simply drifted off with his sword by his side. He tucked his arms under his head, chewing on a blade of grass between his teeth. 

_It almost feels like home, _he thought recalling a time when he had laid on the grass with somebody else.

And speaking of somebody else, today seemed to be a day of counseling coming from him.

Jade dropped down into the empty space next to his without being invited with a sigh that told him that she was frustrated. Call it a hunch but he was guessing the talk with Ray had not gone well. He cracked open his eyes to let her know he was waiting when she was ready to speak but for the longest of moments, she didn't say anything.

"You okay?" he asked after a while in concern.

Pulling her knees up to her chin, she nodded and exhaled heavily as though releasing all her stress into the wind. "Kai...do you think..." she faltered and took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Do you think it's wrong to interfere in someone's love life just because you don't think that someone is the right one for that other person?"

He sat up. The single blade of grass blew from his lip, escaping into the wind. His dark eyes studied her, thinking cautiously before he answered. "It's their choice, Jade, who they want to be with. If Ray likes Sakura and vice versa, then there's nothing much you can do about it."

She looked at him, not bothering to ask how he knew what she was talking about. He had his ways. He wasn't captain of the Bladebreakers for nothing. "I know. It's just that I think he likes her for all the wrong reasons."

"Hey, I liked you for all the wrong reasons." he said casually, pulling her close to him.

Jade made a face of insult. "Hey!"

"But then again, I love you for all the right reasons." he reminded her, placing a chastised kiss to her forehead. "Like I said before, there's nothing you can do. If Ray likes Sakura, he won't do anything to hurt her. As oblivious as he may seem, he's good guy. Besides, Sakura can handle herself. I've seen the way she keeps Tyson in his place."

"You're right." she blew a strand of hair away from her face. "Man, Ray was so pissed off at me just now. His knuckles were practically white."

Kai chuckled lowly under his breath, remembering how worried the Chinese blader was in the earlier part of the day. "It wouldn't hurt if you apologized to him. But don't worry too much. He'll get over it"

She grimaced, scrunching up her nose. "I hope so. I don't want to be the bad guy here."

* * *

A/N: Not much action here but I just think it's time to take things a little slow for a while. Whaddaya think? Lemme know and keep those ideas pouring in!! R&R!!!  



	14. Seeing Truth

A/n: Super sorry for the extra long wait! Writer's block is hell. I shall not stall any longer. Consider this my Christmas present to you all out there!

Special thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers: faith, whyamidoingthis01, Nekomata Demon Queen, Taizen, Rael-Lirdu, FlamingWolfGirl, Dark Kaiser, Sakura-Moonlight, IloveAnime89, a SPECIAL EXTRA Congrates to 'though I choose death instead of pointless pain' for guessing a crucial part of this chappie and last but not least, thanks to blazing fire03 for giving me enough motivation to finish this chappie before christmas!

Hugs and kisses for your endless patience.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, people!

* * *

Chapter 14 – Seeing Truth

She had no idea when she dozed off but she had apparently done so with Kai as her pillow. Curling up to his body warmth, she had allowed herself to drift in her thoughts while they had just laid there on the grassy slope listening to the gentle flow of the river. Somewhere along their peaceful musing, she had closed her eyes and unwillingly fallen asleep. Only when Kai had stirred beneath her did she wake up in a daze.

"Did I miss anything?"

Looking down at her with a fond amused gaze, he allowed the tiniest of smile to grace his features. "No. Unless you count an old couple cooing over how cute we look."

She crinkled her nose and sat up when he made to stand. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the inn." he answered, picking up his sword. "Coming?"

"Nah." she shook her head to clear her head from left-over drowsiness. "You go on ahead without me. I think I'll just stay here and ponder the ways I can knock some senses into Ray."

That brought a smirk to his face. "Well, just don't over do it."

"Me? Over-do it?" she faked insulted. "I would hardly call beating him to bloody pulp over-doing it."

"Hn. I'll bet."

Turning to leave, he raised his hand in a gesture of 'see you later' and she watched him for a moment, wondering whether if Ray and Sakura were to get together, would they have a unusual relationship like hers and Kai's or perhaps something that bordered sanity. Sure they argue most of the time -okay, make that a lot- but they bicker only because they had issues and opinions to sort out. She seriously doubted Ray was the type to pick a fight and neither was Sakura.

_Sakura…_

In the few weeks they have been here, she had grown close to the other female seeing as they were the only girls in their respective teams. Almost immediately she had caught in on Sakura's crushing for Sasuke. It was sweet in a way and her puppy-like devotion to the Uchiha was cute and amusing at times but other times, Jade just wanted to lock those two in a room and leave them there for a day. Let Sakura confess her feelings without interference. An ideal plan if Sakura wasn't so terrified of rejection and now, Ray's newly-discovered feelings for her.

A low growl escaped her throat as she glared at the river heatedly. _Moron. _

But still… if Ray and Sakura were to be come an item, not only will Max, Tyson and Naruto stop teasing her and Kai, but perhaps Sasuke will come to realize his feelings for Sakura. Hm…not a bad idea…On the other hand, Sakura might come to realize it isn't worth waiting for Sasuke and Ray certainly won't give her up that easily. At the thought, she grimaced.

_And again, Ray, you moron…_

"Ugh, my head is spinning just thinking about it." she grumbled aloud, plucking at a blade of grass before she tossed it into the breeze and stood up. She patted herself down to remove dirt and strands of grass and glanced back at the shimmering surface of the river, noting that she had been musing longer than she thought for evening has fallen and the pale moon was barely visible in the sky.

_Maybe Kai was right. I'm over-doing it. _

Jade stretched, feeling the muscles in her body pop and flex and turned to head back into town…

…narrowly dodging a kunai in the process.

Her training kicked in, allowing her to vault out of the way just as two more daggers followed. She landed close to the river bank, sais at the ready and looked up at her assailant and blinked repeatedly.

"You?!"

* * *

"Feh."

"Did that tree offend you in some way, Ray?"

"Huh?" slightly startled, Ray stared up at the pink-haired girl, momentarily seeing a flash of gold. He blinked again, shaking his head slightly and finally saw green instead. Dammit, he must be letting Jade's words get to him. "Sakura…?"

Without being invited, she dropped down onto the bench he was sitting on, casually making herself comfortable as she folded her skirt neatly beneath her. She nodded her head at the tree closest to the bench, the unfortunate victim of the neko-jinn's glare.

"You were glaring at that tree as though it had insulted you somehow." she informed him, smiling faintly.

He blinked again. "I was?"

She nodded, eyes wide. "Uh-huh. So what's on your mind? Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really…" _since it involves you_, he added to himself silently.

"Okay. Have it your way." not at all offended, she shrugged and leaned back against the bench, turning her eyes to the trees in front of her.

From the corner of his eye, Ray took his time to study her secretly. He could see why Jade worry about his attraction towards Sakura. At first glance, Sakura did resemble Mariah but just a little. The pink hair was a straight giveaway and it was easy to mistake her for the female member of the White Tigers. Their eyes however were complete opposites of each other. And their characteristics…

Smiling softly, he could imagine Mariah right now standing in the clearing where the others had been training earlier, watching her in a battle as she released Galux into the fold. Ferocity and confidence sparkling in her yellow eyes while her lips were pulled back in an excited hiss very much like a cat's, revealing the tip of her fangs.

But with Sakura, instead of the single-mindedness that was one of Mariah's shortcomings, the pink-haired ninja knew how to approach things with a different perspective, using her intelligent mind to cover all corners and angles. He had only seen her in a real fight a few times and during those times, her eyes had lilted up with determination. Never confidence because she knew being over-confident and underestimating her opponents can be fatal. True she may display moments of immaturity when dealing with Naruto but then again who didn't have that small child within them? With the exception of Kai of course.

_Am I attracted to her for real? _

"Feh…"

Hearing his heavy sigh, she glanced at him and frowned slightly. "You're doing it again."

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"It must be very serious for a sigh that loud." she commented, teasingly.

_You have no idea..., _he thought grimly. "Nah. It's nothing."

"Uh-huh."

The skeptic look on her face told him that she didn't believe him. He was right to conclude she was intelligent. Was he drawn to her because she was smart? Or because of something else?

_Ow, my head…_

Give him demons any day. He rather be killing demons than be mauling over his current problem. At least demons don't give you a headache. Oh, wait. They do.

And again, feh.

"Say, why are you here anyway?"

"Me?" she blinked for a moment in confusion then recalling, she brightened. "Oh, yes. Now I remember. Yakumo's looking for Delilah. Have you seen her?"

"Not since I helped her carry the laundry to the river." he said.

"That's odd. Yakumo said she should usually be done by now." a look of concern passed Sakura's features. "What if…"

He finished her thought. "One of Orochimaru's guys got to her."

She nodded grimly. "We should look for her."

"I'll go." he offered. "Maybe she just got side-tracked and forgot the time. I'm sure she's just fine. You go back into the inn and let the others know in case something happens."

"Alright." she nodded and headed back into the inn.

Watching her leave, Ray made sure she was safely within the threshold before he took off running. He prayed that Delilah was okay and not lying dead by some river bank with her insides cut out and her life force drained out.

_Bad images, Ray._

Shaking his head to erase the thoughts and sending his long ponytail flying, he picked up his pace sprinting through the town. She had better be fine. He liked Delilah because she was sweet and not complicated like a certain teammate he suspected was going through that time of the month. Another reason why he liked the gentle girl was also because she was the only girl he can talk to without having to muse over his feelings for her or to worry about her shooting him down with laser sharp remarks.

Oh yeah, Delilah had better be alright or he might lose his one and only sane connection with the opposite gender and there'll be hell to play.

* * *

"Took me some time but I finally found you, demon hell spawn." 

_What the hell-?_

Why didn't she see this one coming? Oh right. Because her mind was too occupied pondering over the love triangle that was Ray and Sakura and Sasuke to bother looking out for danger. Stupid Ray.

Because standing before her, still wearing her servant clothes but now with three more kunais in her hand was Delilah. There was no sign of the soft-spoken timid servant girl she had displayed as she flipped the weapons skillfully. Her young face was tight with determination to end her prey quickly. Jade was guessing her true form was probably something bigger than what she was displaying right now, recalling the incident with the snake assassin, Machida.

"Another one of them, eh?" Jade said coolly, flexing her fingers on her own special pair of daggers. "This should be fun."

"Believe me it will be. For me!" with a grunt, Delilah flung her knives at Jade.

Standing her ground, Jade knocked aside the kunais with the sais and went after her attacker, relying once more on her instincts and training. She was prepared for the body attack that followed later, had been ready with a counter-attack for the roundhouse kick that threatened to do her ribcage in. However when a sudden gust of wind slammed her into the tree where she and Kai had been lying under hours ago, she suddenly found herself on her knees, gasping and wincing in pain.

"What the hell…?"

Her chest contracted painfully and she coughed out blood. Brushing her mouth with the back of her hand, Jade rose slowly now more wary of the smirking younger girl.

"I shall dance on your grave, demon." Delilah sneered.

"Looks whose talking." she managed around another painful fit of bloodied coughs.

Delilah brought her hands together, swiftly performing seals with practiced ease and with a battle cry, thrust them out, palms forward at the downed girl. Swearing under her breath, Jade narrowly dodged the sudden on-slaughter of pressurized air. The unseen air torn into the trunk of the tree behind her, leaving an impressionable mark. It reminded her of something Bryan would do when pulverizing his poor opponents with his winds attacks.

…_Hold it…wind attacks…_

"Oh, shit."

"What's the matter, hell spawn?" Delilah smirked confidently as she unleashed another wind attack. "Just realized that you are about to lose?"

"No." Jade retorted, avoiding the attack. "I just realized that you are one of the Kaze clan."

"It seems that you are stupider than I thought." the younger girl said, preparing herself for another attack.

Jade was too insulted to even find cover. "Me? I'm stupid? Looks whose talking. I'm one of the good guys, you moron! I'm on your side."

Hesitating, Delilah still didn't lower her defenses "Impossible. You were the odd one amidst the group."

Odd? Compared to who? Max, Tyson or Naruto?

Delilah was still speaking. "I don't know how you managed to infiltrate them and shield your disguise from the Guardians but I know now for sure you're an assassin sent to kill them. I won't let that happen!"

"…okay." calmly Jade stepped back although still wary of the air-wielding girl. She lowered her daggers, indicating she had no intention on attack her. "First of all, I think you need to get your theory right because I'm not one of the bad guys and secondly, who in the world gave you that idea?"

"Do you think I would be so foolish to tell you?" the brunette shot back. "I have sensed an evil aura since your arrival and I was told you have been acting strange of the late and that's all I needed to know."

Acting strange? Jade's eyes narrowed dangerously. There was only one person who thinks she has been acting strange lately and that person was a certain neko-jin she would like to skin right about now. Come to think about it, she had left that certain neko-jin with Delilah earlier that day and her eyes narrowed further if that was any possible. Definitely gonna kill that guy.

"Delilah, there you are. I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been? Huh? Jade? What are you doing here?"

Well, speaking of that damn three-timer kitty!

"Ray."

His name passed her lips in a low growl as she turned her glare on the raven-haired teen, making him think twice before approaching them. She was impressed when he decided to face the wrath she will soon inflict upon him but for the moment, all thoughts were replaced by the inspiration to strangle him with his own hair for getting her into this mess.

"What in the world is going on?!" Ray demanded, swiftly stepping up between the two girls upon noticing Jade's sais were out.

"Step away from her, Ray." Delilah warned. "She's dangerous."

"You mean compared to you?" Jade flung back. She wanted to kill Ray but right now, doing so will only provoke the other girl into attacking her.

"Will one of you tell me what is going on?" Ray demanded in exasperation, masking his initial shock to see Delilah's other side. Silently with resignation, he accepted the fact that all his female friends can never be normal. It must be a hoax that the Gods placed on him.

Seeing as Delilah was about to start shooting off about the 'demon' before her, Jade spoke first, her tone weary. "Apparently there has been a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?" Ray blinked.

"It seems that a certain _someone_-" here her imaginary twin daggers pinned the neko-jin with an intensity that gave him the certainty that this was somehow his fault. "-hinted to her that I'm some sort of demonic being out to kill you."

"What?" Ray gasped, turning back to Delilah. "You got it all wrong! Jade and I just have issues to work out. She's not evil. Just very _very_ misunderstood."

She would be beating him to bloody pulp by now if Delilah wasn't standing in front of them, her body still tensed and threatening to launch another air attack.

"And it seemed that Delilah here is a member of the Kaze clan we have been searching for." Jade drawled on.

And for the second time, Ray was caught off-guard, staring at the previously timid girl. "What?"

Jade once again took the liberty of explaining, rather enjoying this moment actually. "Yeah, that's right. Delilah is a member of the Kaze clan and she just tried to kill me all because of a little misunderstanding you and her had." she summarized it just about nicely.

Ray was still staring at Delilah and Delilah was still glaring at Jade, apparently still not trusting her and Jade was glaring at her in return, rather smugly by the way.

"I still don't believe you." Delilah declared suspiciously. "I know my instincts are not wrong. I know evil when I sense it."

"Then you better get those senses checked, kid." Jade said.

"I know I am not wrong!" the girl insisted, eyes flashing. "I can sense your evil aura even within the inn."

Her words made the two older teens paused.

"Come again?" Jade said, blinking.

"Evil aura within the inn?" Ray repeated slowly after Delilah.

Jade looked at him. "You don't think…"

He started to shake his head. "That doesn't make any sense. We've been here for two days and he hasn't made a move yet. We can't be sure that he's the bad guy."

"I can." his teammate said brusquely as she started to move. "I knew that was something evil about that guy from the moment I saw him."

Ray was running behind her. "I hardly think trying to make a pass at you is something to be classified under evil."

"Think what you want, Ray. But I know my instincts and Wind girl over there pretty much confirms it." Jade nodded her head back at Delilah who was following them in confusion.

"Confirm what?" the said girl demanded, irritation showing on her face.

"That Yakumo's the bad guy you've been looking for."

* * *

It was getting really dark and Ray has yet to return with Delilah. Also they weren't the only people missing. Jade was missing too. Sakura hasn't seen her since she last saw her walking off alone into town after Ray pulled her aside to talk. Apparently, that talk had not gone well but Sakura wasn't one to pry. Her main concern now was for Ray, Delilah and Jade to walk in through that door right now safe and sound.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

She turned her eyes away from the front door of the inn to Max and Naruto who were looking at her with identical concern looks. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Sasuke opening an eye at Naruto's question towards her. The Uchiha glanced at Naruto then at her making her blush faintly.

"Um...I'm okay. I'm just a little worried about Ray and the others."

Max noticed the red on her face and smiled softly as he offered her a mug of tea. "Here. Drink this. It will help calm your nerves."

Her blush deepened but she accepted the drink nonetheless with a gracious smile and sipped it.

"See? Makes you feel better, doesn't it?" Max said cheerily.

She nodded and brought the cup to her lips again. Max was right. There was no need to worry. Ray would find Delilah and they would come through that door any moment now, laughing and joking about how Delilah absently forgot about time. Jade was more than capable of handling herself. Besides, Kai didn't seemed worried so why should she?

At that same moment, Kai, leaning against a wall, opened his eyes and stole a glance at the clock on the wall. Sakura thought she caught a glimpse of concern in his red depths before the slate-haired guardian closed his eyes again, resuming his nonchalant composure. She corrected her thoughts. Kai was worried. He just didn't display it openly like she did.

"I don't mean to sound like a worry wart but it's getting late and they still haven't return yet. Maybe something happened to them." Tyson said carefully.

"We should look for them." Naruto offered, rising.

Kai inclined his head, indicating his consent to the suggestion. Without a word, Sakura stood up as well. Seeing as how they were set on looking for their missing friends, Sasuke sighed and started to nod when Yakumo entered the room and noticed the group preparing to leave. His thick brows furrowed until they almost met in the center of his forehead.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

"Out." came the short reply from Tyson and Naruto.

"We're going to look for Ray, Delilah and Jade. They haven't come back yet." Sakura elaborated.

"It's too late to go out." Yakumo reprimanded sharply.

His sudden change in tone made them look at him in surprise. Kai and Sasuke exchanged wary looks, sensing something off in their host's behavior.

"We're just going out to look for our friends." Max pointed out slowly. "Like you said, it is getting late. Something might have happened to them."

"I'm sure they are fine." Yakumo said dismissing his words with a gruff laugh. "Here. Try some of these. Makes you feel better." He hefted a jug he had been holding and poured its contents into the cup closes to him. Soon the cup was filled to the brim with shimmering red liquid. Yakumo pushed towards Max before going around the table to offer the rest. He even managed to thrust a filled cup into Kai's surprised hand.

No one had the chance to decline as he was very insistent about them trying it and they reluctantly took a sip of it, intending to leave immediately once they had satisfied the innkeeper.

As it turned out, one sip was all it took to knock them out.

Standing alone in a room filled with unconscious teenagers, Yakumo lowered the now-empty jug to the table and smiled a somewhat sinister smile. His large hand reached into his cloak and pulled out a jewel-crusted dagger.

"The master will be so pleased." he muttered as his eyes took on a yellow demonic glow, pupils narrowing into black slits.

His orders were clear. Kill the blonde Konoha ninja and the pink-haired girl but capture the Sharingan user and the Guardians alive and in one piece.

He walked over to the fallen pink-haired girl, kicking away her spilled cup in the process and tangled his clawed fingers in her hair, pulling her head up to expose her throat to his blade. He angled his weapon and prepared to complete his mission when he heard the door slammed open and a boy's voice crying out in horror.

"Sakura!"

Yakumo spun, still holding his prey and snarled when he saw Ray, Jade and Delilah standing at the door with their weapons in hand. He was particularly amused to the angered look on the younger girl's face as she stared at the room, realizing what had happened. He had drugged them.

"Let her go." Ray said dangerously and stepped forward only stopping when Yakumo held the blade closer to the unconscious girl's neck.

"Make me." Yakumo retorted. "I hold the trump cards here, not you. You're in no position to bargain with me."

"I should have known." Delilah gritted out, glaring at him. "I've been searching for you and you were right under my nose all this while…"

"One could hardly blame you for you're only a foolish child. The Kaze clan must not have trained you well." the man sneered. "I myself had been looking for your clan. However I must thank you for keep them busy while I took care of the others. I didn't think it would be so easy when I took this form. Your assumption that a Guardian is the assassin is highly amusing although not a very wise move to make, Delilah."

Her anger was evident when she realized her cover had been discovered due to her own careless mistake, thus losing their element of surprise. She started to advance forward when their enemy deepened the cut, drawing first blood from Sakura. His captive whimpered softly but did not wake up. Ray grabbed Delilah's arm to halt her movements, shooting her a warning glare.

"Don't." he snapped. "I won't risk Sakura's life just because he stepped on your ego."

"Wise indeed, boy." Yakumo relaxed his grip on Sakura just a little with a tiny smile on his face.

Ray felt sick to his stomach seeing one of his friends in danger just because he had been too self-absorb in his own problems. How could they have fallen for this simple trick so easily? They should have known by now not to let their guard down. His mind was racing to find ways to save Sakura.

"Wait." Jade spoke up then for the first time since entering the room. She had been silent throughout the confrontation, taking assessment of the condition of her friend's lifeless bodies. Thankfully they were still breathing. Right now, she needed a plan. "You mentioned you took this form."

The grin on Yakumo's face widened if that was any possible. "My my, you are an intelligent child."

She was direct and straight to the point. "Where is the real Yakumo?"

"Alive for now." the imposter posing as the innkeeper nodded in their general direction. "I needed him to sustain this form and I was planning to keep up the charade for a few days more to lure out the Kaze clan but it wasn't necessary. I knew who she was when Delilah failed to return today. She did half the work for me."

It still didn't make any sense. How did the imposter know which inn they were going to stay in unless they overheard Janna telling them? Ray frowned, trying to throw the pieces together. Then it clicked. The imposter must have ambushed Yakumo sometime after they checked into his inn and before dinner, taking the man's form in front of them.

"Then you were going to kill him after you killed us." Jade said blandly.

The 'Yakumo' imposter chuckled. "Him, this girl and the blonde-haired ninja I will do for free but the Guardians are my master's to break and destroy only. The Kaze girl however, I'll take pleasure in torturing you."

"You can try." Delilah said bravely.

"But after I deal with this one first." the grasp in the weapon at Sakura's throat tightened and the imposter raised it over his head to plunge it into Sakura's chest.

"NO!"

Without warning, without thinking and reconsider his actions, Ray lunged forward. Actually taken off-guard, the assailant stumbled giving the neko-jin time to throw a right punch towards his head. He blocked with his armed hand, cursing when he realized they were too closed to each other to bring his weapon into play. Furthermore, his hostage had slipped from his grasp, falling to the floor limp only to be caught by Jade who yanked her out of harm's way. Taking advantage of his distraction, Ray followed up the attack with a spinning kick, successfully landing it in the bigger man's gut. The impact sent him sprawling against a wall, causing an impressive dent. His weapon fell away from his limbered fingers scattering harmlessly to the floor.

"Delilah, now!" Jade shouted to the girl still standing at the entrance.

Lips pressed into a thin line, the wind wielder wiped up the attack she had used on Jade earlier and directed it at the dazed imposter. The unseen attack slammed into the body, earning a hoarse cry of pain as the air torn into his clothes and flesh. He twisted and writhed in pain, his body losing its bulky form as it shrunk under the pressure of the pain.

"Ease up." Ray ordered.

Delilah did and she and Ray stood before the changing form, drawing their kunais and shurikens in case. Jade holding Sakura in a corner and protecting the unconscious girl with her body mostly, watched as well, eyes narrowed. Finally Yakumo was gone and in his place was a skinny figure with rather plain features and a look that said he just realized his cover has been blown.

"You were saying something about taking pleasure in torturing me?" Delilah hissed out threateningly. Her fingers twitched. "How about I return the favor?"

"Delilah, hang on." Ray said, staying her destructive arm. His eyes however were narrowed into slits. "My friends. What did you do to them?"

"They are alive if that's what you are worried about." came the raspy reply.

"How long?" Ray demanded.

"A few hours." the shapeshifter bit out.

"For your sake, you better pray they wake up in less than that." Jade snapped after sparing a worried glance at Kai's unconscious form on the floor.

"Jade, how's Sakura?" Ray asked without looking away from their adversary.

She shifted her eyes to the girl in her arms and felt her pulse, relieved when she found it strong and steady. "She'll be fine. If what he says is true." she shot the injured assailant a glare.

"Wait a minute!" Delilah broke in. "You mean we're not going to get ride of him?"

"Not right away." Jade replied tensely. "We need answers and he has it."

The wind wielder frowned. "But he could escape and warn Orochimaru! We must destroy him now!"

"After we get the answers." Ray butted in a voice that invoked no argument.

"Cool. I get first dibs on torturing him." Jade said.

Ray glanced over at her and they shared a look of understanding. He smiled faintly upon realizing they were once more on friendly-terms. Then her eyes flickered briefly to the side and they widened.

"Ray, look out!" she shouted.

Instinctively, he dropped down, narrowly avoiding the dagger thrown at him. Dang, he forgot about that. Almost immediately, the shapeshifter leapt to his feet, banishing a second blade ready to thrust it into Ray with a speed that took the two girls by surprise, leaving them unable to come to his aid. All he saw before him was the light reflecting off the blade of the dagger before everything else faded around him, turning into a pit of black. In the back of his mind, he heard a roar that sounded vaguely familiar. It rang in his ears, sending a tremor through him and tugging at his core. Before his eyes, he saw a distinctive glow of greenish-white light.

_Driger…_?

Another roar rang out and this time he felt something explode from him, leaving his body in a sudden rush that made him cry out.

"WHAT THE—? WHAT'S HAPPENING!? STOP IT! NO—!"

Beyond his oblivion, Ray heard a scream of horror, quickly turning into one of pain. Then just as sudden as it had started, it ended, cutting off abruptly and all that followed was the muffled sound of voices before he passed out gradually.

* * *

A/n: Read and review please! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! 


	15. Unknown and Forgotten Reasons

A/n: Er...hehe...hi there? I know it's been a very long time since I've updated but college keeps getting in the way so meh! I'll just skip to the good parts then!

A lot of thanks to my very very faithful reviewers. (How you put up with me I have no idea O.O): Sakura-Moonlight, Nekomata Demon Queen, Rael-Lirdu, blazingfire03, though i choose death instead of pointless pain, dark Alley, Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover, whyamidoingthis01, FlamingWolfGirl, The Goddess Azure Thunder, Deidre the stupid wolf-demon and ILoveAnime89.

* * *

Chapter 15 – Unknown and Forgotten Reasons 

If he had expected to wake up with his body aching and screaming in pain, he was sorely disappointed. Or rather not. As he fought his way back to consciousness, he mentally tested his self, cautiously making sure that every part of his body was attached. His brain started to work, wondering what had happened to place him such a state of deep bliss. He shifted slightly.

"Hey, look, guys! He's waking up!"

_Max…_

"Ray, buddy! Talk to me, man! Can you hear me?!"

His left eyebrow twitched in response as a headache started to drum its way back to his head, reminisce of the loud voice next to his ear. He groaned deep in his throat. _Tyson…_

"Maybe he would wake up if you weren't screaming in his ear, Tyson." came the deadpanned statement.

_God bless Kai and may he have many kids with Jade in future, _Ray thought thankfully when he heard the sounds of Tyson and Max being dragged away, struggling to no avail under their captain's steel grasp and protesting from the top of their lungs about wanting to be there for their friend and about what a meanie Kai was. All was silent when he heard the door close after them and he risked a peek.

"You can quit pretending to be dead. They're gone."

Startled by the sarcastic dry voice, his eyes opened fully, squinting slightly against the light that flooded in from the window into the unfamiliar room he was in. He realized he was lying on a very nice and comfortable bed, his head on a pillow so soft and fluffy he wondered why it didn't sink right through. Turning his head to a side, he blinked in surprise to see Jade sitting calmly in a chair next to the bed. She watched him with a look he deciphered as amusement.

"I trust you had a good sleep." she mused.

With a quiet moan as a protest from his sleep-burdened limbs, Ray forced himself to sit up. "Where are we?"

"We are in Delilah's house." she informed him.

"Delilah's house?" his mind trying to piece everything together all at once only served to aggravate his headache further. He did however recall bits here and there. "What happened? Are Sakura and the rest alright? What about Yakumo? Is he alright? How did we get here anyway?"

Jade patiently folded her hands in front of her, resting them on her knees and waited for him to end his ramblings. When he noticed the bored look on her face at last, he stopped.

"Are you done?"

He nodded.

"Good. First of all, everyone's fine. We found the real Yakumo tied up in the basement cellar unconscious and with some ninja mind technique, Sakura convince him that he must have slipped and fell. She also told him that we were leaving for the next village and that Delilah decided to come with us." she explained. "Hence us being here."

Ray started to nod. "And where is here exactly?"

"Delilah's grandfather's house in the mountains."

"Her grandfather's house…? As in…"

"Uh-huh. Yup. As in the leader of the Kaze clan. Yagisawa Kaze. Tyson has already started his training under him."

Sitting back Ray slowly took in everything she was telling him. "And what happened to that shapeshifter? Did you guys get him?"

An odd look crossed her face, one mixed with concern and perplex. "You don't remember what happened?"

"Not much. All I can recall is that knife flying at me before I passed out." he muttered. There was something else he felt he should remember but he couldn't seem to right now. His head hurts just thinking about it. Groaning softly, he cradled his head.

Jade poured him a glass of water from the jug on the table by his bed and handed it to him, watching him intently as he gulped it down. When he was done, he noticed the perplexed look she was giving him although he was a puzzle she could not understand.

"What? Is there something you're not telling me, Jade? What happened?" he demanded.

"Well…" she began slowly, shifting uneasily. "Technically it was you who took care of that shapeshifter."

Blink. Blink. "Come again?"

"Delilah herself wasn't sure what happened that night. We both saw it happened but even now, it's still difficult to believe that it did happen." Jade said slowly. Recognizing the partially impatient look appearing on the neko-jin's face, she paused and blew out a sigh before speaking again. "He was coming at you, Ray. You were down and he was too fast. There wasn't enough time…and we thought you were a goner for sure. Then…" her gaze found his again, holding his stare intensely. "…that was when it happened."

His eyes narrowed, growing weary. But her next words made him stiffen, a sinking feeling of dread mixed with curiosity assailing him.

"Just as he was about to kill you, the earth beneath his feet started to shake. At first we thought it was an earthquake. But then without warning, the ground around the guy came to life and it just crushed him like a bug. Just like that."

Ray stared at her wordlessly. His mouth opened slightly in surprise. Then apparently recovering, he shook his head. "What the…? Are you saying it's…my powers…? But how?"

"Yagisawa said it had something to do with our sacred spirits being a part of us. Or in your case, somehow Driger must have sensed you were in danger and helped you out, awaking your powers from inside you."

"Driger…" Ray's eyes widened at the possibility. "Then is he-?"

She shook her head. "No. According to Delilah's grandfather, when our Bitbeasts is returned to its rightful owner, a mark will appear and so far, no mark on you."

"How would you know?" he asked suspiciously, turning slight red at the cheeks.

Patting his shoulder in assurance, she smirked. "Don't worry, man. I didn't see anything I wasn't allowed to see."

"That's good to hear…"

"Besides, Sakura was the one in charged of cleaning and attending to you." she added cheerily, causing him to choke on his breath.

Red flushed up his neck and cheeks as his stunned mind registered her words. "Please tell me you're joking." he pleaded.

Grinning gleefully, she shook her head. "If only I was. Oh, and by the way Delilah helped out too."

He paled, red turning to sheet white. "You're kidding…right?"

"And again, if only I was." thoughtfully, she cocked her head. "In fact she practically insisted in helping Sakura. Boy, aren't you the ladies' man."

By now, Ray was staring away from her, his focus on the floor near the door. His face was as red as a ripe tomato and uneasy sweat beaded at his forehead. How was he ever going to face those two girls now?

Noticing the worried embarrassed look on Ray, Jade chuckled. "Relax. I was only pulling your leg, dude. Yagisawa had the family doctor take care of you. You're fine and your pride is still intact so chill out."

He glared at her, his golden eyes growing narrower on her. "I'm really hating you right now, Jade."

She simply just smiled at him, reminding him that they were once again friends, that she wasn't mad at him anymore. He relaxed, smiling softly.

"So are we okay then?"

Momentarily confused, she blinked. "About?"

His gaze dropped to his hands folded on his lap clutching at the sheets. "You know, about me and Sakura…"

"Oh…" she shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess it will take some time to get used to the idea."

"So you approve?" he asked hopefully.

"Not entirely. But I suppose I shouldn't interfere. Sakura's a big girl. She can handle herself."

"Yes, she can." Ray smiled at the thought. He reached out to take his teammate's hand. "Thanks, Jade."

She inclined her head slightly. "No problem. However if you so much as hurt her, Ray Kon, I will make you regret it. Do you understand?"

"Definitely." quickly, he nodded. They shared a smile before he turned his attention to more serious issues. "So what about my powers? What about Driger?"

"Ah, those are questions for Yagisawa Kaze to answer."

* * *

Concentrating deeply, he closed his eyes and lifted his hands in a martial art stance he had learnt as a child back in his village. He leveled his breathing, keeping it steady as his mind subconsciously shut out everything around him. The sounds of birds chirping faded. The whistles of winds around him died out and the ground beneath his feet disappeared. He reached into his inner self, the core of his soul and found… 

…nothing.

Grasping at an emptiness, the disappointment made his heart pummeled and his focus was lost as he released his breath in a heavy sigh and his eyes opened, adjusting to the courtyard he was in. He lowered his arms to his side and shook his head ruefully.

_It didn't work. _

Ray gazed at his hands, wondering whether his actual powers had actually flown from his fingers. Then behind him, he heard footsteps followed by a calm voice.

"You're trying to find your powers, I assume."

Respectfully, the neko-jin turned and bowed to the man he knew was Yagisawa Kaze. "It worked that night but nothing is happening now. What's going on? Does that mean I haven't found my sacred spirit?"

"You and your sacred spirit are one perhaps not physically but spiritually. And even now somewhere deep within each Guardian, there is an unbreakable link that will always exist even though they are not with you now. The fact that yours was able to come to your aid in time of dire need speaks of how deep your link with it really is."

"Am I getting closer to finding Driger then?"

The man possibly as old as Tyson's grandfather was thin and seemingly frail as though a single gust of wind could knock him over but that is where the irony laid for as Jade had explained, this man was Delilah's mentor and currently, Tyson's. Right now, Yagisawa seemed puzzled and intrigued as he tapped his bearded chin.

"Driger is the name of your sacred spirit I presume. I'm sorry but as I have told your friends, young one, the sacred spirits will only return to their respective Guardians when the time is right. Only then a mark of power shall appear for the world to see. Why your powers have awakened before your proper training is something beyond my understanding or that of the Alliance."

"Great." frustrated, Ray ran a hand through his hair. "Now what am I suppose to do?"

"I hear from Delilah that you have some previous experience learning the art of fighting. Perhaps you would like to began at where it all started." the old man stated.

"You mean, go back to basics?"

"My family art of training are not meant for you, child of the earth but at least it will teach and train you in the steps necessary to harness and discipline your newfound powers in ways that will not jeopardize your life and that of your friends What do you say then?" Yagisawa offered.

Ray glanced at his feet, mauling over the thought but not for long. "I appreciate the offer, sir and yes, I would like to train under you if it is of no trouble to you or Tyson."

"Oh, no, no. It's no trouble at all. In fact, I feel that your presence in the training will help the Guardian of Air concentrate more. He truly is a stubborn young man." the man looked faintly amused as he said this.

"Tyson stubborn? Imagine that." the neko-jin grinned.

Yagisawa approached him, revealing that he is indeed taller than what Ray first expected. He wore robes of high quality material and skill, adding to his aura of leadership and authority. Somewhat he reminded Ray of the pictures of China's previous emperors from text books.

"Perhaps you would like to begin your training now."

Ray opened his mouth to answer but a familiar name screamed by a familiar female voice cut him off before he even had the chance.

"TYSON! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Half a second later, Delilah rushed in from another courtyard, looking fairly crossed. Both males looked at her in confusion, Yagisawa with grandfatherly disapproval. She couldn't seem to care less that she has interrupted a serious conversation.

"Grandfather, Tyson ran off from training yet again! All I did was turn my back on him for one second to show him a technique and when I looked back, he was gone! Have you seen him?"

Wearily, Yagisawa sighed looking at Ray. "Perhaps now do you understand why I said he was a stubborn young man?"

The Chinese blader sweatdropped at his friend's typical behaviour. "That sounds like Tyson alright."

* * *

"Hehe…" 

Grasping and chuckling madly to himself, Tyson glanced around the tree he was hiding behind to make sure his dictator – trainer – wasn't around. Delilah had passed his hiding place five minutes ago, yelling out his name in frustration and annoyance. There was no telling if she were to return soon.

At first when he started his training, Yagisawa had left him under Delilah's care meaning the younger girl was to be his temporary instructor while her grandfather contacted the Alliance regarding Ray's unexpected appearance of power. Having assumed the training would be simple, he was given a rude awakening when Delilah proved herself to be as harsh as Kai when it came to training. The words 'rest' or 'break' or 'time-out' did not exist in her vocabulary.

So for the first day he had to endure her super strenuous training regime while the rest of the Bladebreakers had practiced among themselves at their own accord with the Konoha ninjas. Max was improving drastically and so was Kai and Jade despite their lack of power. Tyson was determined to not loose to them especially Kai. Alas, the training proved to be more than he could bare and survival instincts took over hence leading to his predicament now. Right now he silently counted to hundred before attempt another perimeter check.

"Houston, the coast is clear." he muttered to himself before he tip-toed over to another tree in the main garden of the Kaze household.

Quickly, he ducked again, dramatically throwing himself to the ground in a commando roll when he thought he heard something like the rustling of leaves or a person coming his way. He held his breath before stealing a peek around the tree trunk. His gaze scanned the lovely, well-kept garden skeptically as though he expected the life-size bushes trimmed into soldiers to come to life. His eyes drifted over the marble fountain in the middle of the garden. When he found no one there, his breath escaped him in a _whoosh_.

The coast was clear and he was home free for—

"This better be part of your training, Tyson."

"GAH!"

Mockingly amused, Kai's bored eyes followed Tyson's movements as he leapt into the air several feet in shock and surprise before landed on his butt hard. It took the downed boy half a minute to blink the stars from his eyes before they refocused on the slated-haired teen standing behind him. Charged by anger and revenge, Tyson leapt to his feet and glared at his captain.

"Don't do that!"

"Why not? It was funny." the slate-haired teen shrugged nonchalantly.

"No, it's not! I almost had a heart-attack thanks to you!" Tyson yelled.

"You're young. You'll live." under his breath, Kai couldn't help but add, "Unfortunately." to himself.

"Whatever, Kai. If you must know, I'm hiding."

"A little too old for hide and seek, don't you think, Tyson?"

"I'll always be a little boy at heart." Tyson sneered back. "Anyway, I'm hiding from Delilah. I swear she's as cruel as…" noticing the interested look on Kai's face judging by the cocked eyebrow, Tyson's words faltered. "As cruel as Tala's ice attacks."

Apparently satisfied with the answer, Kai started to walk away. Tyson then noticed the sword in his hand and couldn't help but wonder.

"Say, what about you, Kai? What are you doing there?"

"I was training." cam the brisk reply.

"Training?" Tyson repeated incredulously.

"I was training with my sword until I couldn't help but hear Delilah looking for you before I eventually spotted you playing G.I Joe in the bushes."

At least Tyson had the decency to look guilty. But even that lasted barely a minute. "Whatever you say, dude. If Delilah asks, you never saw me."

"Hn."

"Good. Now that we have come to an agreement, what's for lunch? I'm starved." almost in anticipation, the dragon patted his stomach.

Kai rolling his eyes, started to take his leave intending on seeking out a sparring partner. Perhaps Sasuke…

"Hey, where are you heading off to?"

To his dismay and annoyance, Tyson followed drawing alongside him.

"To look for someone to spar with. And unless you have actually mastered those chains of yours, leave me alone." Kai snarled, picking up his pace a little.

Tyson actually stopped, throwing up his hands in frustration. "What is it with everyone and training? You and Delilah are just alike. Can't a guy just cut some slack?"

"Not when your life and others are on the line here."

Frowning at the harshly spoken words, Tyson gritted his teeth. "What is that supposed to mean, Kai?" he demanded.

Kai paused for a moment before he turned to face the other boy. "You obviously have no idea how important it is for you to train and master your weapons."

"Sure I do." Tyson protested. "After all, it's the only way I can get Dragoon back."

"You think that's all to it?" snorting, the slate-haired boy shook his head. "That isn't the only reason why we train to become stronger."

"And I suppose you're going to tell me, Kai." rebelliously, Tyson crossed his arms in front of him.

"No, I'm not going to tell you. You already know the answer. You just forgot it."

"What are you—Kai!" staring at his captain's back as he walked away, Tyson made a rude gesture and stormed off in the opposite direction fuming to himself.

"Of all the nerves that guy has! If he wasn't captain, I would show him a thing or two about training!" he practically shouted the last part.

Which unfortunately drew unwanted attention to himself.

"AH-HAH! THERE YOU ARE, TYSON!"

"Oh, shit." Tyson paled from head to toe as he faced a positively steaming Delilah, her hands clenched to summon her powers. Her eyes blazed demonic-ly which oddly enough reminded him of Hilary which was beside the point right now. "Um…hi?"

"Don't 'hi' me!" she growled. "One hundred laps around the courtyard as your punishment!"

"Eep!"

"TYSON, GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

"Tyson's missing again?" hardly perturbed by what Delilah was telling or rather complaining to him about, Max continued to eat his dinner –boiled potatoes with sugar. He paused only to dip his potato into more sugar and as he did, he grinned at the dejected Kaze girl venting her frustration by pacing the floor in front of the table. "That's Tyson alright. He does that all the time. Just ask Kai." 

"He keeps running away whenever I turn my back on him. Argh! I don't know how much longer I can keep up with him!" Delilah yelled.

"Speaking of Kai, where is the o' sourpuss anyway?" sitting at the other end of the table, polishing her sais, Jade lifted her head. She took a sip of the glass of water in front of her, wetting her lips as she waited for an answer.

"I think he's sparring with Sasuke." Naruto scratched his head. He tried reaching for more potatoes but his hand was slapped aside by Sakura who glared at him in warning.

"I heard Kai challenged him and he accepted." the pink-haired girl said anxiously once she was sure her teammate wasn't going to try for the food again. "Which is strange. Sasuke doesn't usually accept challenges that easily. He only fights people he deems as strong or powerful."

"Like me!"

WHACK!

"Ow…"

Lowening her fist away from Naruto's head, Sakura went on talking as though he didn't interrupt her. "Most of the time he just ignores everyone else even us. I wonder what made him agree to train with Kai…"

Snorting under her breath, Jade rolled her eyes. "I'm not at all surprised. Believe me. Kai has a…certain way of getting on everyone's nerves."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Max grinned at her.

He barely ducked in time to dodge the kunai she threw at him, laughing all the same.

"THAT'S IT!"

Delilah's angry exclamation interrupted their squabbling, making everyone else jump and look at her in surprise as she stormed out the door. A strong gust of wind cut across the room, slamming the door shut after the fuming air wielder.

Ray was the first to speak up. "May our prayers be with Tyson."

The others nodded in unison. "Amen."

Without warning, the sound of scattering glass against the floor broke the solemn silence amongst them.

* * *

Bright yellow eyes followed as one girl left in a huff the safety of the room and her friends. A whirl wind of scattered leaves was stirred in her wake as she marched into the courtyard, stepping in and out of the moon's rays that broke past the grey clouds in the sky. 

_Foolish child…_

A low rumble rose in its chest as it slipped down from its hidden perch on the top of roof and started to stalk its intent prey.

* * *

His tummy was starting to grumble. It was growling, demanding to be fed. Tyson wasn't sure he had the energy or the will power to go on. It was getting dark and his only source of light was the fast appearing moon. Right now he was starting to wish he hadn't fled from Delilah in the first place. At least then, he wouldn't have gotten lost in forest surrounding the area. 

"GODDAMMIT!" he shouted suddenly, frightening a flock of birds. "THIS IS ALL KAI'S FAULT!"

How the phoenix fitted into this was a mystery but Tyson figured that if Kai had helped him out in the first place, he wouldn't have been spotted by Delilah and wouldn't have the need to flee from her which led to him getting lost.

His stomach growled again and he clutched at it, grimacing. "This is it then. I'm gonna starve to death out here and no one's gonna care. World champion dies of starvation all alone….How depressing."

Suddenly his self-absorbed mumbling was cut off by a terrified scream. One that he thought was familiar. _Was that…?_

"Delilah!"

Even as his mind started to catch up, he sprinted off, pushing aside vines and branches until he came upon a shadowed figure hunched over Delilah's lifeless form on the forest floor. There was a vicious slash across her abdomen that was bleeding profusely. With each passing second, she was loosing blood and already her face was white and wan. Her attacker must have taken her by surprise, not allowing her to summon her powers and now the figure was raising its bloodied claw for the finishing blow.

"HEY!"

Without thinking, Tyson whipped out his Beyblade and launched it just as the attacker started to turn. His aim was perfect, the angle and force behind it just right. But to his surprise, his target moved at the last instant, dodging the flying blade and lunging at him. The blade slammed into a tree and fell to the floor useless..

Tyson blinked once in surprise and before he even knew it, he was staring into a demonic face with yellow eyes and elongated fangs that made Driger's look tame. Half its face was badly scarred as though it had been torn out and sewed back on again leaving the wound to heal on its own. The rest of its body was black, pitch darkness like a shadow. Without warning a blow was delivered to his stomach and all thoughts of food vanished from his mind at once, replaced by the sudden pain that overwhelmed his whole body when he slammed sideways into a tree.

Groaning in pain, he forced himself to his feet and looked at his adversary. The creature was just standing there, looking back at him with a look that radiated pure blood lust.

"You are gonna pay for that." Tyson growled as he reached for his chains.

It grinned, beckoning him to attack it and he obligated it, swiping forward his chains. The silver metal links slashed out…striking empty air. Eyes widening, Tyson felt something materialize behind him and turned a faction too late before a gut-wrenching blow was dealt to his side, the side that had taken the full blunt of the earlier attack. The force threw him several meters away from where the creature stood, landing close to Delilah. He stole a look at her face, noting that she was indeed still breathing.

Behind him, he heard his attacker approaching; growling softly and he fought the pain, trying to find strength to move. His fingers twitched ever so slightly and he heard the clinking of his chains at the tip of his fingers.

_Come on, Tyson!,_ he roared at himself. _You can do this! Dragoon and Delilah are counting on you! _

And that was when it hit him, what Kai has been trying to tell him earlier. His voice, his words echoed on his head.

_You think that's all to it? That isn't the only reason why we train to become stronger… You already know the answer. You just forgot it…_

"Dammit…I did know the answer." he sworn under his breath and finally closed his eyes. "Just forgot it…"

It started to reach out for its downed prey, saliva dripping from its maw when it heard the distinct sound of metal slicing through air, heading straight for its head. With a feral snarl, it leapt backwards, dodging the daggers that flew at it. Too late, it picked up on another presence before Kai landed a solid kick into its chest, slamming it against a tree and flipped backwards to land away from it, creating distance.

In front of Tyson and Delilah, Sasuke appeared wielding three shurikens in each hand.

"Sasuke? Kai?" disbelieving to see them both here working together, Tyson rolled on his back, barely sitting up in pain. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard Delilah's scream." the Uchiha said briefly. He closed his eyes and when they snapped open, they were red, three marks dotting each iris. The shurikens clicked softly against each other as his grip on them tightened along with the rest of his entire body as he watched the assailant. The creature was painfully climbing to its feet. "Tyson, take care of Delilah."

Kai made the first move, striking without warning. He ran at the rising creature and drew his sword in one smooth movement, swiping out at it. It leapt back, the tip of the blade tearing its flesh and drawing a clean line of blood. Growling, it barely had time to recover when Sasuke was there, flinging his shurikens at it. It dodged and he moved in, taking advantage of its distracted state to throw kicks and punches that immobilized its weak points instantly. In a weak attempt to save its self, it slashed out at the Konoha ninja but Sasuke vaulted away in time, leaving the creature defenseless against Kai's sword.

As the phoenix drove his sword deep into its earlier wound, piercing the heart, the creature released a tortured shriek from the depths of its throat before the sickly yellow light in its eyes flashed out and it slumped over the blade dead.

Kai yanked out the weapon and turned to Tyson who cradled Delilah's head on his lap, his eyes locking with the boy's. Tyson knew at once the message reflected in his captain's eyes.

_Now do you understand why it's so important for us to be stronger? _

The answer was there all along. A principle he had lived by and forgotten so carelessly having been overwhelmed by his desperation to find Dragoon. The answer he knew all the time.

_We become stronger so that we may protect the people we care about.  
_

* * *

A/n: If you have **read** this, then you must **review! R&R!!**


	16. Possession

A/n: I'm back after so long with yet another chapter! I swear I'm trying my best to type out the rest of the story but time and stress won't permit me to do so. I feel so depressed for letting my loyal reviewers out there down...

But I 'll make it up to you! Thanks to all my reviewers out there who has so faithfully waited and waited with endless patience for my stories!  
Sakura-Moonlight, IloveAnime89, midorimoon, CyberGhost001, Twin Psychos, The Goddess Azure Thunder, blazingfire03, -x-Darklight-x-, blackblood1616, Rael-Lirdu, Taizen, dark Alley, galactica2996, Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover, nekosaru, Nekomata Demon Queen and xAkatsukiDeidara

I adore you guys!

* * *

Chapter 16 – Possession 

What a surprise it was to the entire team to find Tyson up bright and early training with Yagisawa and Ray. Their jaws practically hit the ground at a record breaking speed when the first sight that greeted them the moment they walked out the front door was of the world champion all bandaged up from the previous night's fight but intact nonetheless, swirling a pair of thin ropes as though they were his chains in action. Once every minute, he would end up hitting himself only to continue without complaining. There was a determination glint in his eyes that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura have never seen before. Max merely smiled, knowing his bestfriend well enough.

Kai merely stood nearby under the shadow of the house, his arms crossed in front of him and his eyes contentedly closed. Jade eyed him suspiciously, her gaze constantly wandering between him and Tyson but said nothing as she invaded his space.

"So."

He didn't bother responding to her one-worded statement.

"It was you, wasn't it?" she pressed curiously. "The reason why Tyson's so determine to master his weapons."

"Maybe." he answered vaguely, finally opening his eyes. Then he noticed the exhausted look on her face. "You okay?"

"I'm just tired." she replied in a distracted voice that suggested otherwise. "I guess I'm still suffering from that vision-hangover."

That surprised and worried him. The hangovers she got from her visions usually never lasted overnight. He silently wondered if the stress of their mission was affecting her and her visions. Yesterday, right after Delilah had left the house after dinner, a vision had hit Jade and it hadn't been pretty. Not that it ever was.

The images she received that left her shaken and fairly distress but as always she pulled herself together and led them to where Kai and Sasuke had just finished off the assassin. Delilah and Tyson were immediately attended to although among the lot, the Kaze girl was the worst. Sakura managed to stop the bleeding and stitched it up before it got any worst. At the moment, she was still in her room, unconscious.

"It's just that…"

He glanced at her again when she spoke up softly, eyes narrowed.

Her eyes stared ahead at where their team and friends were training but not really seeing them for there was a cold intense gaze in her green depths. "I have a feeling it isn't over."

"What makes you say that?"

Shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts, she frowned. "I don't know... It just seems too easy. I mean, just sending one weak demon after us. It doesn't seem like Orochimaru at all. You don't think he's up to something, do you?"

He considered that possibility. "Maybe." he said again.

Jade moaned softly, rubbing her temples. "I could use an aspirin right about now."

Concern visible in his eyes, Kai abandoned his position to stand behind her. His hands came up, pushed away hers and took their place, gently applying the proper pressure at the right spots to ease the tension in her brows. Jade leaned against him, closing her eyes with a relief sigh. They remained that way for a long while, simply contended with watching their friend and rival train with the others.

Kai's eyes darkened, deep in thought as he pondered over what she has just told him.

* * *

A heavy grunt escaped Tyson as he was knocked back by his sparring partner, Ray. Absorbing the blow, he caught the punch briefly in his hand before allowing it to flow past him and side-stepping a little himself. He did the same with the second punch Ray aimed at him and proceeded that way until the neko-jin grew a little tired, unwillingly dropping his defense and that was when Tyson struck. He moved in, throwing one swift stiff-handed punch at the other boy followed by a roundhouse kick. 

Ray leapt backwards, narrowly avoiding the attacks. As he landed, he grinned at his friend. "Not bad but not fast enough."

Confidently, Tyson rubbed his nose. "Ya think? Check again, Ray, ma-man."

Perplexed by his words, Ray looked down at the front of his shirt and saw that the fabric had been torn in two different places. His eyes widened. "What the –?"

Tyson relaxed a little, grinning. "Surprised, Ray?"

"Neat moves, dude. How did you do that?" Ray asked.

"Air, man. Combined with my charka, I can manipulate the air around me into an attack. Just like Delilah, only better." the capped boy answered. "Yagisawa taught me just now. Also a circular air movement reduces impact blows. That was why I was able to prevent your punches."

"Cool." Ray high-fived the hand he held out. "You're really getting somewhere with your training now, Tyson."

"Hey, can't let Kai get the better of me, can I?" Tyson said mischievously. As he said this, he glanced over at where his captain was standing with Jade and smiled a little.

_As usual, Kai was right. We become stronger so that we may protect the people we care about. I remember that now…thanks, man. _

"Good work, Tyson, Ray." Yagisawa called from the sidelines. "Now let's move on to your weapons."

Tyson was enthusiastic, pumping his fist in the air. "Awesome! I can't wait!"

Meanwhile, within the household upstairs, a pair of eyes snapped open.

Swiftly taking in her surroundings, Delilah sat up in her bed and pushed away the covers as she got up. Her movements showed no constrictions of the injuries she had sustained. Her bare feet padded against the wooden floor as she made her way to the window overlooking the front courtyard where Tyson was training now launching weak air attacks with his chains at his sparring partner. Her eyes narrowed and unable to prevent it, a low growl escaped her dry lips.

* * *

Sakura and Jade sat on a bench facing the courtyard, watching as Max whipped up a jet stream of water from a barrel nearby and launched it at Naruto and Sasuke who were waiting tensely for his move. They leapt aside in time but Max quickly manipulated the liquid to go after them separately, chasing them. Sasuke moved in zigzag motions only to discover the water following his every move. Without warning he switched his course of direction, running now in the opposite direction. His liquid purser a little slower, nearly crashed into a tree but turned at the last instant and continued its chase. 

"Nice move, Sasuke!" excitedly by his display of skills in both the brains and physical area, Sakura flushed.

From the corner of her eye, Jade eyed her curiously, wondering whether the other girl had any idea Ray was interested in her. Perhaps she was too oblivious thanks to her unrequited feelings for Sasuke. "Hey, Sakura…"

"Yes?"

When the other girl looked at her, slightly reddened from her excitement, Jade found that she didn't have the heart to ask the question. Sighing softly to herself, she smiled and shook her head. "Nothing. I forgot what I wanted to say…"

Shrugging, the pink-haired girl switched her attention back to the training regime or rather more specifically, Sasuke. Jade sighed again, rubbing her temples to ease an on-coming headache before she, now nibbling her thumb, lifted her gaze back to the three boys.

Naruto was trying a more direct approach. Mindless of the water close at his heels, he leapt high into the air straight above the other blonde and swiftly made hand gestures. With several loud _poof!, _three clones took form beside him in mid-air and all of them cocked their fists with a victorious grin as gravity pulled them towards Max.

"Naruto, you cheat!" Sakura shouted. "You aren't supposed to use your ninjitsu!"

"I got you!" Naruto(s) yelled.

To his/their surprise, Max merely grinned and swept his hand forward at them. His watery attack shifted just as fast, coming forward to form a solid shield between the two blondes.

"Too slow!" Max announced triumphantly when Naruto smacked into the shield hard, earning a yelp and causing his clones to disappear as well.

Clutching at his bruised nose, the ninja landed butt first on the ground. "Ow…"

Max laughed at him before he eventually remembered that there were two ninjas and realized a moment too late that Sasuke had somehow gotten behind him.

"You're one to talk." the dark-haired boy smirked.

Dropping all defenses, Max groaned good-naturally. "Aww, shoots!"

Shaking his head, Sasuke relaxed a little. "You still need to work on controlling your powers dividedly. In a battle, there will definitely be more than one enemy."

"Aw, man." Max sighed. "This is even harder than blading!"

"Tell me about it." a new voice cut in as Ray stride up to them, wiping his face with a towel. What were noticeable about him were the red welts on his tan bare arms.

"Lemme guess." Jade grinned knowingly. "Tyson and chains?"

"More like Tyson and his stupid wind attacks." the neko-jin complained.

Snorting softly, Jade turned her attention back to the courtyard. "Been there, done that. Not interested on going there again."

"At least you didn't go up against that jerk Bryan twice." in the mid of stretching his body to work out the stiff muscles due to his teammates minor but consistent attacks, Ray immediately regretted those words when she stiffened visibly. "Oh, crap. Jade…I'm sorry. I didn't mean that…"

"It's cool." waving his words away, she turned to leave. She rested a hand on his shoulder when she noticed the guilt reflecting in his golden eyes. "Don't worry about it."

Assured, Ray nodded.

Sakura watched in slight confusion at the exchange between the two and was surprised to find herself slightly envious at the brother-sister-like bond the two had. Being the only female and the only level-headed one at that in the team hadn't been easy. Talking about her problems to Sasuke was out of the question in fear she would ridicule herself and Naruto was far too immature to take things seriously. Sometimes, _just sometimes_, she wished Ino was there as well. True the platinum blonde maybe her rival for Sasuke but at least she understood her better than anyone else _because_ of that rivalry. Now in the two months they had been traveling, Jade had become her confidante.

"Will she be okay?" she asked the raven-haired teen as she watched Jade depart. The other girl has been looking sort of tired since last night's vision…

"Yeah." he answered. "Jade's tough. Having to put up with Kai and all…"

They burst into laughter soon drowned out by Naruto's outraged yells as he tried in vain to attack Max. Sakura calmed down first, wiping tears from her eyes before she decided to broach a more sensitive topic.

"So…if I may ask, who's Bryan?"

The laughter at his lips dying out, Ray ran a hand over his face as he answered hesitantly. "Someone I mistook as a bad guy. Jade and Kai sort of grew up with him so they know him better than I do. Turns he wasn't bad. Just twisted into playing the part to do what was right."

"I see. I guess everything isn't always white and black everywhere."

"Yeah…" agreeing, Ray threw the towel around his neck, allowing it to hang there as he rubbed at the red welt on his arms.

Noticing his discomfort, Sakura stood up, taking his hand in hers to inspect the extent of the marks. "Doesn't look too bad."

With her looking at his hand, she didn't see the slight blush that colored the neko-jin's cheeks. The warmth of her hand crept up his arm, reaching his brain and making him tense slightly. She didn't notice, simply continuing to check his red marks out of concern.

"Trust me. This is minor compared to what I've been through." he assured her. After what the Russian falcon had put him through, he was sure everything else was pale in comparison.

"Oh." she looked up at him and smiled. "Okay then. I'll take your word for it."

Well aware of the close proximity they were in, Ray merely smiled back, not trusting his voice to speak.

Of course in that moment, as fate would have it, Sasuke allowed his attention to slip from the two blonde and drift to the sidelines where his dark gaze landed on Sakura and Ray standing too close to each other for his liking. Without realizing, his eyes darkened matching the foreign twitch of something tugging at his chest. Suddenly aware of what he was doing, he glanced away sharply just as his pink-haired teammate glanced in his direction and cast him a slightly sadden look before something Ray said made turned her attention back to him.

Sasuke, unaware of the look his own teammate had given him, mentally scolded himself for allowing himself to get distracted. He can't afford to loose concentration now and let his guard down. The same way he did during the Chunin exams…

_I'll not allow my self to be weak. I have to be strong!_

His hand touched the mark on his neck, hidden by his shirt.

"RAY! NEED YOUR HELP HERE, BUDDY!"

Tyson's yell made the two jump apart as though they had been jolted by lightning. Annoyed, Ray rolled his eyes and sighed as he looked down at Sakura.

"Better go. Sounds like Tyson needs his punching bag." he said apologetically.

"So why don't you punch him back?" she grinned.

They started laughing again at her joke until Tyson appeared, skidding around a corner to find them and with an impatient yell, ran up to them, immediately grabbing a hold of the Chinese blader's arm.

"There you are, Ray! Come on! I wanna show you a new move the Wind Dude taught me!"

"You mean more like use me as your punching bag?" to this, Sakura started giggling all over again much to Tyson's confusion.

"Whatever, dude. Now get moving! You're stalling my training here! I need to train!"

Wincing for the loud range of Tyson's voice, Ray decided to take revenge by refusing to cooperate with the pestering. Resorting to dragging the taller boy, Tyson lopped his arm around him and started to pull.

"Man, if only Kai was here to hear him say that." grinned Naruto, who had been watching the hilarious scene along with an exhausted Max and perplexed Sasuke.

"It's probably a good thing that Kai did not hear him at all." Max suggested.

Once the two boys were out of their sight, Sakura turned to the boys. "Oh well. I'm going to check on Delilah. See if she's up. Don't kill each other while I'm gone, okay? Have fun!"

Taken off-guard by her cheery mood, Sasuke and Naruto exchanged confused look as she _almost_ seemingly skipped away. Sometimes they worry for their teammate's mental stability…

* * *

Softly humming a tune under her breath, Sakura entered the house and started her way up the stairs. A sudden movement at the top of the stairs made her looks up in surprise, a gasp escaping her. Instinctively, her hand snatched up a set of daggers from her pouch but her motions paused as she recognized who stood at the top of the stairs.

"Oh, goodness, Delilah. You startled me."

The girl did not respond. She looked deadly pale in her white yukata, her eyes shadowed by the bangs of her hair. Her lips moved but no sound came from them.

Sakura grew increasingly concern. "Delilah, you don't look so good. Maybe you shouldn't be out of bed."

The lips continued to move soundlessly as she acted as though she heard nothing of what the pink-haired girl had just said.

"Delilah?" Sakura made her way up the stairs, reaching out to take the Kaze girl by her shoulder.

The moment her hand made contact, Delilah's gaze snapped up and Sakura suddenly felt the urge to throw up as she stared into a puss-like yellowish color. The blood-lust eyes of a demon glowed back at her.

She never got the chance to scream.

* * *

By the end of his training session with Yagisawa and Ray that evening, Tyson was weary but exhilarated. With the old man's guidance, he had learnt how to channel his charka into wind attacks that could inflict some damage to their enemy. Yagisawa had explained that by becoming attune to his element, it should help him unlock his real powers in due time. Sure there were still a few mistakes here and there but he was confident he will work it out in no time. Max had joined in half way during his training and both boys had pitted their abilities against each other in a friendly sparring match. To be able to move one step closer to finding Dragoon was a burden lifted from his shoulders. 

"Man, I am beat." he exclaimed, stretching his arms above his head.

"Tell me about it." Max agreed, laughing.

The boys resumed talking until they reached the front door of the house only to be closely smashed in the face by the door that suddenly swung open as Naruto and Ray rushed out.

"Delilah is missing!" Naruto blunted out immediately. "She's not in her bed!"

"And we can't seem to find Sakura anywhere!" Ray added in, his yellow eyes intense with worry.

"Maybe they went to train." Tyson suggested with a shrug.

"Not likely." Jade interrupted as she, Kai and Sasuke came out from the house. "We've searched the whole area for them. They're not anywhere on the premises."

"They couldn't have gone far. Not with Delilah injured." Sasuke said. "I'll search the forest."

"I'll go with you!" Max, Tyson and Naruto said in unison.

Before the ninja could protest, Kai spoke up, his tone brisk. "I'll go with them. The rest of you, search the house and the premises once more. Tyson, find Yagisawa and tell him what happened."

"What-?" Tyson's mouth fell open. "B-but - !"

"Now is not the time to argue, Tyson." Ray broke in. "Sakura's life could be in danger too."

"B-but…but…"

"We should move out now!" Naruto interrupted loudly.

And just like that, they all went their separate ways leaving Tyson to wonder what happened in stupor. Then it hit him that he had just been left to do the messenger work.

"Argh! This is so unfair!"

* * *

Sasuke moved as fast as he could, jumping from tree to tree, swiftly scanning from his higher point for any trail of the two missing girls. Somewhere behind him and ahead of him, he could sense Naruto and his clones doing the same while Max and Kai searched the grounds. Pausing a moment on a steady tree branch, he activated his Sharingan and used it to seek out a chakra path. He found none. 

"Naruto!" he heard Max calling out from somewhere below. "Anything?"

Leaping down to land next to the water wielder, Naruto shook his head looking grim. "Nothing."

A glance at Sasuke and Kai who appeared from out of nowhere pretty much confirmed the same. There was no trail to be found.

Sasuke's red eyes narrowed as his mind worked. _This is odd. The forest is the surest way out with minimal detection. If someone wanted to leave, they would - Wait! _

"Head back to the house now!" he snapped suddenly.

* * *

"Yagisawa! Hey, old dude!" cupping his hand to his mouth, Tyson shouted again at the empty garden compound. "Where are you? We have a problem here!" 

There was no reply and he found it odd that the place was as dead as a cemetery. _Where is everyone? _

Then he heard a low thumping noise before a familiar grunt caught his ear. He immediately headed to the room where the noises had come from and drawing a kunai cautiously, he slidded open the door. Only to come face to face with a yellowed-eyed, demonic looking Delilah.

He barely had time to gasp in shock before the girl lunged at him, snarling like a feral beast. He rolled under her clawed hands, feeling her breath against the back of his neck before coming up deeper in the room. A swift look-over helped him discover a mortally wounded Yagisawa slumped against an altar. The man was so pale that Tyson wasn't even sure if he was alive.

"Oh crap…" he swore under his breath, rushing over without turning his back to Delilah who remained at the door, yet to move although her eyes tracked his every motion and only seemed to widen in glee.

As he suspected, Yagisawa was hurt bad and judging by the way he was coughing out blood, Tyson was sure he had punctured a lung. He needed help and fast!

"Dude, stay awake you hear me!" he said, desperately wishing the others were here.

Then miraculously, the old man uttered a groan and his eyes peeled open. "Tyson…?"

"I'm right here. What happened?"

"Delilah…" Yagisawa muttered before a crack of spasms and coughs overcome him. More blood fell from his lips but somehow he managed to get his words through. "Possessed…Save her…"

"Alright. Save Delilah. Check. Now let's get you somewhere safer."

Tyson tried to lift the man up but the weight was too much. Despite his skinny frame, Yagisawa was not as light as he seemed. Furthermore, a low growl from the girl near their only exit sent shivers up and down his spine, reminding him that they were still in danger. Slowly, Tyson stood up, eyes on the girl at all times.

"Delilah…?" he tried carefully. "It's me, Tyson. Ya know, the one who always ran away from your training sessions…?"

She let out another growl, perhaps indicating some resemblance of humanity in her. She remembered him alright for all the misery he put her through for the last few days.

"Gosh, girl…I do not want to do this." Tyson murmured under his breath as he silently removed his chains from around his wrists and allowed one end of each to dangle to the ground.

Then very much to his surprise, she flung her arm out in an upswept motion at him. Instinctively, he rolled aside and was shocked to find the table behind him ripped to broken pieces by an invisible force. More swipes and the curtains of the room were torn to shreds.

Climbing clumsily to his feet, Tyson stared at Delilah. "Oh, shit…"

It was bad enough he had to beat her up to save her but to find out the thing possessing her had control over her powers has just made things a whole lot worst.

"Now…" he muttered. "Would be a good time to have Dragoon to back me up…"

Then in a gesture that seemed familiar to him, Delilah grinned, baring fangs that were never there before and beckoned at him, provoking him to attack her. He hesitated, frowning deeply. He seemed to recall this scene from somewhere…

"Oh, man!" he groaned suddenly as something in his memory clicked. "This cannot be happening…I thought Kai killed you yesterday!"

Delilah merely grinned before with a speed that was earth-breaking, rushed him. She slashed at him with taloned hands, manipulating the air at the same time to strike out at him. Tyson leapt back, turning sideways to dodge the ruthless attacks. Finding ground beneath him, he pushed off immediately and swung his chains at her. Perhaps the demon that had taken over Delilah had assumed that he wouldn't attack its host. It was too shocked to retaliate when Tyson actually allowed his weapons to wrap around her up-held arms, effectively binding them together and pulled hard. She crashed to the floor hard.

"Flash news, bad guy." Tyson grinned, expertly yanking back the chains and swirling them in front of him as he waited for his opponent to recover. "You're in for a rough awakening. The Ty-man is back in the house!"

_I won't give up! I refuse to lose when Delilah and Sakura are counting on me! I have to save them!_

Delilah rose, growling under her breath as her eyes dilated further making the possessive yellow more prominent against her pale bloodied appearance. She took another far-distance swipe at the capped boy only to find that he used his chains to create a barrier of air before him. Her invisible attack was deflected. Enraged, she increased her attacks and was shocked further when they were nullified by Tyson's own attacks.

"Alright, now it's my turn." then it was Tyson who was in motion.

_We become stronger so that we may protect the people we care about…._

Suddenly moving with a speed trained and honed by Kakashi and his training with the others, he rushed the possessed girl and swiped at her with his chains, landing kicks and punches in between. Delilah barely had time to block his rapid attacks before a chain coiled itself around her neck and another around her body, pinning her arms to her sides in the process and thus rendering her trapped. Like a trapped beast, she trashed and snarled uselessly but Tyson only tightened the chains, yanking hard on them at the same time.

"Where's she?" he demanded fiercely. "Where's Sakura? She better be alive or I swear I will make you regret for ever coming here."

He blanched when the demon-possessed Delilah snapped her mouth repeatedly, growling viciously. It called his bluff, he knew it. It knew he would never hurt one of his friends, much less kill them.

"Tyson!"

As though by some miracle, Sakura staggered into the room, looking pale and worn but fine nonetheless, save for a blue bruise forming near her lip. Her ninja mind assessed the battle field swiftly and on the spot, formulated a technique.

"Tyson, you need to bind her fast!" she shouted. "Hold her down!"

"Got it!" Tyson yelled back, releasing both chains so that he could use both hands to perform a seal.

As the chains slacked, Delilah made another attempt to attack him again, only to be held down by Tyson's newly completed technique as he pressurized the air above and around her. Without warning Delilah felt her body drop and her weight entirely pressed to the ground. Delilah found herself prostrated on her belly on the floor with her arms spread out wide before her. She snarled, stretching her jaw open as she clawed furiously at the ground.

Sakura hurried into the room and her hands were flying to perform another seal. At the last hand gesture, her eyes sharpened and she forced her hands forward at Delilah, throwing forth her chakra. A scream ripped from the Kaze girl as her body withered and twisted. Her lips opened and black vapor poured from them forced out by the exorcism chakra, gradually taking solid form in the demon that had attacked them the previous night. Its yellow eyes glowed at them from the darkness that seemed to cloak its entire being before focusing on Sakura who was panting softly from the exertion of summoning her chakra.

It lunged for her.

"Oh no you don't!"

The ends of Tyson's chains sprung around its body, halting its movements abruptly. A strangled sound escaped its putrid lips as the metals tightened. Using the chains as a medium, Tyson reached deep into his core, pulling out all he had and threw it all into the open. A spiral of slicing wind slashed through the air, trapping the demonic being in a cyclone of unseen but felt pain. It released a high pitch scream before its body was torn to pieces literally by the air. Grasping nothing now, the chains landed on the floor.

At the same time, Sakura felt her knees give out just as Tyson let out a victorious shout.

"Who da man!" he crowed.

The pink-haired girl smiled weakly at him. "You're so full of yourself, Tyson."

Noticing her weakened state, he rushed over to her. "You okay? What happened to you?"

"I'm fine. It attacked me when I went to check on Delilah. It tried to take over my body the same way it did Delilah probably from last night's attack. But before it could, I knocked myself out." Sakura explained as she pointed at the bruise on her chin. "I won't be any use to it if I was unconscious. And when I woke up, I was locked in the storage room."

"Probably to keep us from finding you and suspecting anything." Tyson said as he helped her up. "You sure you gonna be okay?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine. You should check on Delilah and her grandfather."

As Tyson rushed over to check Delilah, quickly ensuring she was not in immediate danger and moving on to check Yagisawa again, they heard footsteps running in their direction. Ray and Naruto burst into the room, followed closely by the others.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Ray shouted in relief at the same time when they saw her.

Jade and Kai got to work attending to the fallen Kaze members while Max went to fetch help. Sasuke stood at the door, scrutinizing the damage and wondering what happened. He watched Tyson, wondering if the boy had anything to do with the damage caused. A single glance at Delilah told him the girl was alright although her grandfather had sustained blood-loss injuries. And as for Sakura…she was fine. More than fine as Ray stepped forward to make sure Sakura was fine, holding out an arm for her to lean on. He stiffened, his expression tightening grimly. Sakura was laughing as she tried to assure the neko-jin she was alright. Then Naruto pounced on them, trying to hug Sakura and the gesture between Sakura and Ray didn't seem intimate anymore.

As the awareness of what he was doing dawned upon him, Sasuke glanced away and busied himself to helping Kai bound the wounds on Delilah's grandfather, silently thankful that no one had caught on to his inner confusion. All save for one.

That moment, Jade had glanced up from Delilah who was starting to gain conscious and noticed the way the Sharingan holder stared at the group that crowded his comrade and teammate or rather the girl herself. A small frown slipped across her face as she couldn't help but wonder….

* * *

A/n: Wonder what I wonder... hehe...Review!  



	17. Bug Me Bad

A/n: I must definitely be going for a record here of not updating my stories monthly... Blame my PS2 and my latest collection of video games consisting of Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts and many more soul sucking games. Not cursing FF or KH, those are awesome games (Cloud Strife rules!) but I just wish a Beyblade game would come out on PS2. You will probably see more of me then! Until then, my apologies for having to put up with my procrastination.

To those who kept encouraged and supported me, thanks!  
xAkatsukiDeidara, The Goddess Azure Thunder, Rael-Lirdu, nekosaru, Sakura-Moonlight, blazingfire03, Taizen, Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover, Nekomata Demon Queen, ILoveAnime89 and DarkShadow411.

Frankly, I have no idea how I came up with this crappy title of a chapter...

* * *

Chapter 17 – Bug Me Bad 

"Who's the man? Come on, people. I'm not hearing anything from you guys… Who da man?!"

WHACK!

"Shut up, Tyson."

"Ow…" groaning under his breath, Tyson painfully rubbed his bruised head and glared at the girl who glared back at him. "What's your problem?"

"You, if you don't shut up over last night." Jade shot back. "You've been going on about it nonstop. Will you give it a break? And in case you have forgotten, Sakura helped you as well."

"Aw, you're just jealous." he smirked confidently.

Fortunately Kai stepped in then, grabbing Jade by her wrist and dragged her off to mount her on to one of the four horses Yagisawa had so graciously provided them. He ignored her protests followed by the string of curses in various languages as he pulled himself up behind her to straddle the animal. Everyone else save for Tyson was ready to make their leave. Naruto waited for him, having come to an agreement with he was to share a steed with Tyson while Sakura shared one with Sasuke and Ray with Max. Delilah was there to see them off in the place of her grandfather whose injuries has bedridden him for a few weeks to come. Until he was better, Delilah was to resume his responsibility as leader of the clan.

"Tyson." she spoke up now, stepping up to the boy. "I thank you for saving not only my life but my grandfather's as well. I'm forever in your debt."

"Hey, no need." laughing uneasily, Tyson rubbed his neck. "After all you and the old dude have done enough for me by training me and helping me find my powers. Thank you."

"Tyson, hurry up." Naruto whined as his horse impatiently stomped its feet again, snorting its displeasure. "I don't think it likes me very much. Whoa there!"

"Nonetheless, I wish you luck in your quest and I pray that the Gods will be with you, Guardians." Delilah said as Tyson struggled to climb up onto the horse, pulling himself up behind Naruto. She pointed up a path barely visible beyond the forest surrounding the clan estate leading up the mountain. "Follow the path. It will take to you to the next village. There you'll find the trainer of Earth waiting."

Something in Ray pulsed at the thought of being next in line to be trained and when Delilah's eyes rested on him, he nodded subtly. The teens now know enough to not ask for a description of the person they seek. After biding farewell to the girl, they left, eager to reach the next location hopefully before their unseen enemies knew of the failed attempt to kill them. Orochimaru had senses everywhere and the Konoha ninjas knew better than to underestimate him.

"Hey, did Delilah say how long it will take before we reach the next village?" Naruto asked after a while.

"A day if we rode all night." Ray answered. "Two if we made camp."

"I don't think we have time to waste now." Sakura said. "Who knows what else could be on our tails."

"I say we ride through the night." Sasuke said.

"Agreed." Kai said. He glanced at Jade. She shrugged carelessly, signaling her consent. Max nodded his agreement.

"Fine." Naruto said as well.

"Hey, maybe we can reach there faster if the horses hit turbo." Tyson suggested cheekily.

As though in reply, his horse threw its head back, narrowly hitting Naruto in the face and throwing off guard both its riders. Then with a loud neigh, it took off galloping down the path with both boys on its back, screaming their lungs out.

"WHOA, HORSIE! SLOW DOWN!

"STOP! I, THE FUTURE HOKAGE, COMMAND YOU TO STOP!"

"NOT THAT WAY! NARUTO! WATCH OUT FOR THAT BRANCH!"

"Where?"

There was the sound of someone hitting a something face first, making everyone wince.

"OW!"

Some sweatdropping as they had expected these sorts of occurrence with the two boys, others grimacing in anticipation for the tiring journey ahead; the rest of the group nudged their horses into a steady gallop after their teammates.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon the next day when they finally caught view of a small town situated in the valley between the two mountains. The sun beating down on them, they arrived in an exhausted cranky mood, sore to the bone after continuously riding their steeds for hours. After locating a reasonable inn to stay for the night, they dismounted the beasts and had them fed and watered down. Then they gathered in the inn restaurant to recuperate their depleted energy. 

"I'm in so much pain…" Tyson groaned as he slurped lifelessly at his glass of water. His body was practically half slumped over the table in exhaustion.

"Tell me about it…" Naruto moaned in reply. He weakly lifted his head from the table. "Hey, Sakura…would you mind giving me a massage?"

The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes at them or rather, Naruto in particular. "Pathetic. Completely pathetic. An utter disgrace to Konoha."

"Sakura, come on…"

"No way, Naruto."

"Aw…"

Ideally hiding a yawn with her hand, Jade leaned back in her seat looking bored. "So now what?"

"Well, I guess all we can do is wait." Max suggested. "I mean isn't that how it has worked for us in the past?"

"Max's right." Ray added in diplomatically. "And since none of us have any idea what this trainer looks like, there's nothing much we can do."

"Huh." if it was any possible, the boredom on Jade's face tuned up a notch. The sound of the chair next to her scraping against the wood made her glance alongside at her boyfriend. "Kai?"

"I'm taking a walk." he announced briefly before excusing himself from the room.

"Mind as well." Jade shrugged. "Since there's absolutely nothing we can do here."

"Except maybe…give me a backrub?" Naruto tried hopefully.

No one noticed the suspicious glances shot their way from the other occupants of the room or of the man who left the restaurant moments after Kai did.

* * *

He was being followed. 

Through the busy bursting sounds and sights of the town people around him, he could easily sense the malicious intent directed at him from behind. The fine hairs on the back of his neck standing up in warning, Kai moved effortlessly through the market place all the while making sure that his stalker still caught glimpse of him here and there. Noticing an alley nearby, he casually turned into it and waited.

Seconds later, an average looking man walked into the alley and stopped in confusion to find it empty. He shifted uneasily, craning his neck into every corner to look for the teenage boy.

From his hiding place in the shadows above him, Kai studied the man, deciding he should interrogate him first before he permanently disabled him for following him. His right hand slide in the solid feel of the sheath hosting his weapon by his side. Dropping down from the metal railings above, he landed lightly behind the man.

"Who are you and why were you following me?"

The man startled, turning around sharply to face him. Kai's eyes widened in surprise and his grip on his sword slackened. He had expected a mugger, the typical town thief trying to steal from an outsider. He had expected perhaps someone who knew Ray's trainer or was the trainer they were looking for. But he had not expected a middle-aged man with glowing red eyes.

Kai had seen too many possessed people by now to recognize one standing in front of him ready to attack. By the time the man drew back and flung something at him, he was already on the move. Narrowly knocking aside the knife thrown at him with his unsheathed sword, Kai's mind ran through the ways to disarm the man without injuring him. The man came at him again, pulling out another knife from his pocket and slashed at the Guardian. Kai blocked with the hilt of his sword and moved in swiftly, bringing down the side of his palm to hit the back of his attacker's neck. There was a sickening crack before the glow in the man's eyes faded gradually and his eyes rolling up, he collapsed forward unconscious.

Knowing he was alive, Kai knelt and rolled the man on his back. As he did, a bug the size of an average beetle fell off the body and attempted to crawl away. But not before Kai spotted it. He snatched it up and inspected it carefully, holding it so that it wouldn't bite him. The insect squirmed desperately, wiggling its six legs.

For a long moment, there was complete silence in the lone alley, empty save for the dual-haired boy and an unconscious form next to him. Abruptly, Kai's head snapped up, his crimson gaze swiftly scanning the rooftops above him.

He felt it. Someone was watching him just now. Has been since he unveiled his attacker. It had remained hidden throughout the short fight, no doubt observing him and now, it was gone. He however could still detect the remains of its charka flowing weakly into the insect in his hand. Suddenly overcome by dread, he dropped the creature and before it could flee and claim another victim, he crushed it with the heel of his boot.

Briefly sparing a glance at the unconscious villager, Kai stood up to leave only to find the entrance to the alley blocked by a mob of red-eyed villagers of the town. Instinctively he fell into a defensive posture and his hand cradled the hilt of his blade before he hurriedly reminded himself that these were innocent people under the control of an evil being. He could not afford to harm any of them.

They advanced on him and he did the next best thing to fighting a hoard of possessed people. Turning on his heel, Kai broke into a fast sprint down the alley, praying that it would somehow led him back to the inn and not into a dead-end. Behind him, he could heard the sounds of footsteps giving chase and the muffled disgruntled sounds of the villagers as they struggled to keep up with the faster lithe teen.

The next turning he took led him back into the very street the inn was and he was not surprised to find his team and the Konaha ninjas outside in the middle of the street with their backs to the wall of the inn and surrounded on all sides by red-eyed villagers. Their weapons were drawn but Kai realized they had come to the same conclusion as him as they faced their possessed adversaries.

Then almost as one, the villagers attacked, some unarmed using their hands to try for the teenagers. Naruto summoned up his clones using them as a shield to fend off their attackers while they tried to think of something. Tyson and Max helped him, activating their powers to restrain some of those who got passed the clones. Water and air worked in perfect sync, dancing and coiling around the bodies to hold them back.

Jade was the first to notice him, her face brightening with relief. "Kai!"

"They are being controlled!" Kai shouted. "We have to find the person controlling them!"

He saw Jade nod before a downpour of the same insects that had been on the man who attacked him rained upon them from above. Knowing he could not let one get on him, Kai drew his sword and slashed at them. At the same time, a man came up on him from behind, reaching for his neck. Sensing him, Kai swung and using the hilt of his sword, knocked him out.

When he turned back to his friends, he stopped, the blade in his grasp faltering as he stared at the three forms of Max, Naruto and Tyson convulsing on the ground. He heard Jade and Sakura calling out to their teammates in worry only to be held back by Ray and Sasuke. They could only watch helplessly as the boys' hands groped at their necks for the small bugs piercing its bite into their skins but failed to grasp at it. Slowly, their convulsions came to a jerky halt and they climbed to their feet, their movements now resembling those of a puppet or a robot. Adjusting quickly, they turned their red glowing eyes to their own teammates.

For the first time since the attack on them started, Kai cursed when he realized Tyson had focused his malicious attention on him. "Shit."

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke growled as the blonde ninja produced more clones only to turn them on the Uchiha.

"Max…" Ray muttered in despair as his own teammate drew back his bow and aimed an arrow at them. The neko-jin held his weapon at the ready although his grip trembled at the thought of hurting his own friend. "Max, don't do this. I don't want to hurt you."

If, it came to it, he could use his powers. Use it to halt Max's movements temporarily.

Another hand rested on his hand holding the heavier end of the weapon. "Ray, don't."

Surprised, he threw a glance at Jade. "What?"

"I know what you're thinking." she said quietly, her eyes on their teammate. "Don't. Your powers aren't fully developed yet. You do not have complete control over them. You might hurt Max or worst."

He understood what she meant instantly. Based on what she told him, he had killed one of the assassins after them without so much as a conscious thought. What is to say he could prevent himself from going too far now?

"Then what can we do?" he mouthed to her.

Jade averted her eyes slightly and caught Sakura's gaze. In response, the pink-haired ninja nodded subtly and stepped back a little, making sure to not draw any attention to herself.

As though on a silent cue, the possessed Guardians and ninja lunged at their respective teammates.

"Jade, watch out!" Ray shouted as Max released the arrow.

With a swept of his naginata, he knocked the offending arrow aside placing himself in front of Jade. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Sakura had taken the distraction to vanish into an alley way. What the girls were up to, he had no idea.

"Speak for yourself!" Jade shouted, pushing him aside just as Max used a follow-through attack with his powers, launching a jet stream of water on them.

Missing its target, the water smashed into the wall behind them and decimated it to debris and stones instantly.

Sasuke leapt into the air as Naruto's clones rushed him all at once. Forming a jutsu, flames bellowed from his mouth into the form of a fireball, swiftly burning away all the clones. His senses pricked in warning and he barely brought his arms up in time to block the kick the real Naruto delivered at him from behind. They landed and Sasuke barely found his footing before he was rushed again by Naruto.

Dammit, he did not want to fight his own comrade!

A curse uttered from his lips as Naruto landed a viciously powerful kick in his ribs, possibly cracking one of them. He changed his mind instantly.

On second thought, he supposed, just this once, it wouldn't hurt to beat the crap out of the constant thorn in his side. After all, it was for a good cause.

Activating his bloodline ability, he waited until Naruto was upon him before stepping aside swiftly and delivered a solid punch to his teammate's abdomen, effectively throwing him against the half-collapsed inn wall. While his opponent was down, Sasuke allowed himself a moment to check on the others and swore when he saw that Tyson had summoned a whirlwind to attack Kai with. So far, the bluenette had evaded all the damaging attacks with a sure quick footedness but at the same time, Sasuke couldn't help but notice that Kai's weapon was not drawn.

A loud curse coming from behind him made him turn in direction where Max had just fired another arrow. Jade yanked out her sais and deflected the arrow with them, skillfully using them as a defensive weapon so that she wouldn't accidentally injure Max or anyone else. The curse had come from Ray caught in a sudden flow of villagers lunging for him. He wielded his naginata like a bo stick, aiming to knock out his adversaries but not to draw blood. In any other situation, Sasuke would acknowledge the fact that the Guardians have adapted well with their fighting skills and abilities but right now, he quickly found himself once again preoccupied by the sudden number of Naruto clones that surrounded him.

All the while amidst the increasing chaos around them, he felt something that resembled worry towards the missing presence of his other teammate. With his enhanced senses, he couldn't seem to detect her but he did pick up a foreign benevolent chakra emitting steadily from somewhere around them. He suspected the source was coming from the demon controlling the people with the insects. Kai had been right yet Sasuke had to wonder how the other stoic boy knew that.

"Dammit!" he cursed aloud when one of the clones drove a bruising punch to his chest. He scolded himself mentally for allowing his attention to wander and as a result he paid for the mistake.

He jumped aside. And landed right in the path of a knife-wielding possessed woman. The woman shrieked, bringing the knife down. Sasuke heard someone call his name before a familiar figure appeared in front of him.

A hissing sound reached his ears and it took him a moment to realize it was coming from a spraying can held by Sakura. The liquid contained landed on the woman's face and she reacted immediately, shielding away with a tortured scream. She grabbed at her face before collapsing to the floor and continued to wither just as Naruto and the other two had done earlier. Then she just stopped, the only sight of movement coming from the tiny creature falling off her still body and twitching feebly in its final tolls with death.

"Sakura…?"

Digging into the sling bag draped across her body, Sakura pulled out another can of insects spray and tossed it to him. He caught it and glanced at her, puzzled.

"Insect poison." she explained quickly.

Another villager came at him and Sasuke held out the spray like a weapon and when he was closed enough, Sasuke pressed the nozzle. Insect poison flew from the nozzle, spraying the man's face. Like before, the results were the same as he collapsed to the ground and a similar bug fell from its host. They proceeded in doing the same to all the villagers, moving swiftly through the crowd while Jade, Ray and Kai distracted them. The possessed Guardians and Naruto were among the first to go, their powers halting in the process of nearly killing Jade and Ray.

Jade took the chance to kick Tyson over the head once he was knocked out, earning her an odd glance from Kai and Ray. "What?"

"He's unconscious." Ray pointed out.

"I know." she shrugged. "That's just for extra measure. Maybe I should give him another one just to be safe—!"

Fortunately for Tyson, Kai managed to drag Jade away before she could land another blow. Ray glanced at the bodies that littered the ground around them as Sakura shook the empty spray can.

"Well, that's the last of them." she said in relief.

Sasuke was quick to squish that relief. "Not quite. We still have to take care of the demon that sent those bugs." his red gaze searched the rooftops and finally landed on a short figure leering down at them. "Found him."

"Very impressive, using Sharingan to detect my chakra. Not once but twice. I can see why my Master has taken interest in a group of children like you." the tone of the speaker was impressed yet also filled with sarcasm.

"And that was just cheap, using the villagers to attack us." Ray retorted.

"And turning our own friends on us." Sakura added. Her green eyes flashed with unspoken anger. "If I didn't know better, I would say you are a coward."

"Feisty." the demon chuckled. "Sadly, the Master has no interest in you, girl. Only the Guardians and the Sharingan user."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Kai demanded, unsheathing his sword. "Too chicken to do your own dirty work?"

"I do what I must to ensure I'm the victory of this battle. Even at the means of using these worthless people as my tools." the creature said. He drew himself up to his full height and threw forth a skinny clawed arm. "And now, you're mine."

What happened next occurred so fast that even they couldn't believe their eyes. One moment their attacker was standing before them, ready to unleash his fullest powers on them. And the next second, there was the sickening crunch as a short sword pierced his body from behind, taking the heart. The demon gasped in shock as he turned around slowly to face his assailant.

"You…" he managed to mutter, his voice and eyes burning with dying hatred and realization.

The blade was removed from his body, yanked out mercilessly by a tall woman with a crew-cut blood red hair. As the body topped over the edge of the roof, she turned to look at them with a tiny smile at her lips at the sight of their stunned expressions. Her icy blue gaze studied them coldly.

"So which one of you is the Guardian of Earth?"

* * *

A/n: You'll probably not see me for another month or so but hey! You'll never know! Read and review or else I shall...hold this story hostage!!!! Hehehehe!!!!

* * *


	18. He Who Sleeps Misses

A/n: I have reached an official limit for my inability to update my stories on time. I blame hegemony and all that crap the university tries to instill within us students to no avail. That and I really hit a writer's block for this chapter. But I've recovered now and here it is. Now, before you read this, consider the fact that I've not written in months so my writing style might be very rusty. With that in mind, read on!

My lovely, all patient reviewers to whom this story and chapter are dedicated to: Rael-Lirdu, dark Alley, DarkShadow411, Taizen, Noaku-The-Fire-Angel, nekosaru, Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover, Mistress Persephone, cloudstrife22793, Hyhyhy, ShadowsOfTheHeart, shatteredxmemories, nightingale101 and CoNfUsEd-BuT-lOvEd.

And also thanks to the idiot who keeps criticizing my character but is actually contributing to my reviews. I just don't understand why you keep coming back. I am not going to change my story just to suit your liking. My policy is simple. 'Don't like, don't read. Just shuddup.'

* * *

Chapter 18 – He Who Sleeps Misses. 

"So which one of you is the Guardian of Earth?"

How that progressed from there was completely open for interpretation depending on one's point of view. When their red-haired saviour pursed her lips and repeated the question again, Ray could almost feel all eyes sliding to him. Then in answer to the question, Jade casually jabbed a thumb in his direction.

"That would be him. And you would be the Earth trainer I presume." she had said.

"I am." the woman nodded. She slipped her weapon, the blade she had used to slain the insect-possessing demon, back into its sheath and leapt down from the roof to join them on the street. Her eyes roamed over the neko-jin and quickly deciding she liked what she saw, smiled slightly. "I am Marla."

"Um…H-hi there." Ray found himself stuttering under her cool gaze as he introduced himself and the others, including those who were in the midst of gaining conscious with pained groans.

She seemed unimpressed by the state they were currently in and with a sneer disguised as a smirk, turned away from them but not without a strict order. "Follow me."

From there, everything passed in a blur and they eventually found themselves inside a small rundown house near the edge of the town. The tiny building made of wood looked as though it has seen better days but was nonetheless livable to remain in. Marla had them all settled at her kitchen table and drinking chamomile tea from cups made from clay. Max, Tyson and Naruto were still nursing their sore headaches, cradling icepacks to their temples.

"So…." Sakura started uncertainly. "You're supposed to be Ray's trainer?"

"Naturally." Marla inclined her head. "Although you will find that my methods, compared to the previous trainers, are in fact quite….lenient. Now, I understand that you summoned your powers once and killed one of Orochimaru's assassins. Am I right, Ray?"

Caught off-guard, he managed a nod.

"I see. Well, that is unexpected but fortunately, when I heard about your situation, I managed to come up with a solution. It's simple really." rising gracefully from her seat, she removed the green flask that was attached at her hip to her belt, uncapped it and poured a bit of its liquid content into Ray's empty cup. "It will help you contain your powers, at least until you know how to control them. I should advise you to consume it regularly. Twice a day should do it."

"Oh, right. Thanks." sniffing at the green-colored drink, Ray decided it didn't smell too bad and finished it in one gulp. "Hey, it's not bad."

"It's a family recipe." Marla said. "I'm glad you like it. So I presume getting you to drink it shouldn't be a problem, Ray?"

He grinned back at his trainer. "No, ma'am."

"Good. Good." she nodded in approval. "Now if you would follow me, I'll show you to your beds. I'm sure you must be exhausted."

"We are." Tyson quickly piped in. "At the same time, we're also on the verge of starving to death!"

Kai at the moment was regretting his decision to go easy on his annoying teammate when he was bug-possessed earlier.

Marla laughed and shook her head. "You're most welcome to stay here for as long as you like. Or rather at least until Ray accomplishes his training under me."

"What about Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

She stopped in the middle of the hallway to the bedrooms, pausing for a moment. Her blue eyes turned to him, something resembling curiosity reflecting in them. Sasuke met her gaze boldly as though daring her to say Orochimaru will not come for them under her care. Max's thoughtful tone broke the staring contest between them.

"Sasuke's right. What about Orochimaru? That snake freak will surely come after us."

"You'll be safe here." Marla replied, turning forward again. Her voice was cheery although it sounded forced, for their sakes. "He won't come here for you. Trust me."

* * *

_The dreams have returned. _

_How long has it been? Days? Weeks? A month?_

_She was standing in the burning village again, smokes and flames rising all around her. Like the other dreams, she felt the heat against her skin but her flesh did not burn. She stepped past the forgotten teddy bear lying amidst the debris and ashes scattered by the hot wind coursing through the destruction. _

_In a distance, a howl penetrated the crackling silence. _

_She started towards it, determined to find the source of that familiar sound. Just then, something moved in front of her, darting between two burning buildings. A shadowed figure. She tensed, reaching for her weapons only to find them gone. She looked down, startled by their absences and when she looked up again, someone was standing in front of her. _

"_Who are you?" _

"_It's almost time…." a voice spoke, its gender undistinguishable. It echoed from all around her but she kept her eyes focused on the being before her. "Your enemies are closer than you think, child…"_

"_Who are you?" she repeated, feeling a tingle of annoyance. _

_The person started to slip back into the shadows cast by the flames, the black forms reaching out to caress its silhouette._

"_Almost time…"_

And Jade was thrown back into awareness and consciousness once more. She sat up in the tatami, cradling her head with a groan when a thundering headache made itself known against her skull.

"Bloody hell…" she muttered and swore under her breath.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, entering the room.

"Headache…" she grumbled as she struggled to untangle the sheets from her torso. "Bad dream. More like a vision actually…"

To this, the ninja looked at her in concern. "A vision? You get your visions in your sleep?"

Finally freed of the sheets, Jade got up. "Yeah…It was like the first time I had one back in Konoha."

"What was this one about?"

There was a long pause as she tried to recall what she had seen in her dream. "I don't remember."

* * *

Through the rest of the day, Sakura continued to keep an eye on her despite Jade's insistence that she was fine. When it became apparent the pink-haired girl wasn't going to let up, she made her promise that she wouldn't tell anyone else especially Kai. Reluctantly, Sakura had agreed under the condition Jade informed her of anything amiss in her visions immediately.

"Maybe you should drink some of remedy Marla made for Ray. It seems to be helping him contain his powers." Sakura suggested as the girls sat outside in the front yard of the house, watching Marla dictate Ray's movements. The rest of the guys were either helping themselves in the kitchen or training somewhere nearby by themselves.

"Thing is, I don't want to contain my powers. Not when I know my visions can help us." Jade said.

"Yeah. But…" the concern gaze of the other girl studied her. "Not at the risk of your own health too, Jade."

"Don't worry. I can take care of my self. It's just frustrating when my visions will hit me, ya know. They are annoyingly inconsistent." Jade leaned forward to pluck a blade of grass from the ground. She brought it up to eye level and examined it curiously before she tossed it aside. "Well, at least my powers are doing some good only if I could remember it. How's Ray's progress coming along?"

Sakura recognized the question as an attempt to switch topics but she decided to let it slide just this once. Lifting her head, she peered up at the training session and frowned when she found Marla too close to Ray for her liking. The woman was holding his wrists and adjusting them to mimic the movements she had demonstrated earlier. Maybe it was just her but Sakura found Marla too…leeway and carefree to be a Guardian's trainer.

"He seems to be doing fine." she muttered under her breath, looking down.

Jade on the other hand, tilted her head to a side, curiously observing her friend. "I don't know. He looks a bit tired if you ask me."

With that brought to her attention, Sakura looked up again and realized that Jade was right. Ray looked exhausted as if all he wanted to do was to take a nap. When his trainer turned away, he would try to stifle a groan only to fail.

"I thought she said she was going to be lenient on him." Jade mused.

"I don't know about her being lenient. I mean, she practically insisted he drink down the whole cup of that drink of hers this morning." Sakura recalled. "But when Naruto wanted to try it, she nearly threw the cup at him."

"Why would Naruto want to drink something that contains your power or rather in your case, your chakra?"

Sakura shrugged. "Knowing Naruto, he probably did it just for the heck of it."

Up ahead, Marla had just concluded the training session for today. Ray bowed respectfully before her and thanked her before he headed back top the house. His movements seemed sluggish and slow for someone who had neko-jinn traits. Marla followed from behind.

"Don't forget to drink your medicine." she advised as he entered the house.

Ray's reply was lost to them as Jade rose, stepping in the trainer's path. Surprised by the motion, Marla stepped back and blinked at her.

"Yes?"

"How's Ray doing?" the girl asked.

"Hm, he's getting along quite nicely. It's a good thing he has some martial arts background." the woman said. "His fitness should help him in the long-run."

"Then why does he look so tired?" Sakura blunted out.

Marla looked surprised. "He does? Part of the side-effects of the remedy I reckon." she shrugged. "It helps him relax. Ray's pretty uptight for one his age. I suppose it is part of the burden he has to bare as a Guardian."

"Side-effects?" Sakura repeated uncertainly.

The woman must not have heard her for she continued, "But he should be fine in a day or two."

Sakura frowned as she disappeared into the house, really not liking how the remedy was affecting the neko-jinn. But what could she do? It was for his own good. With a sigh, she turned to Jade and stopped when she noticed the serious look on her face. Jade's eyes scanned their surroundings swiftly, darting from shadow to shadow, from tree to tree as though she sensed something the ninja couldn't.

"Jade? What is it?"

"I thought…" she stared at the wilderness around them a little longer and finally blinked, distractedly. "I thought I felt something. Someone…."

Sakura glanced about, focusing her senses on anything unusual around them. Finally she shook her head. "Nothing. There's nothing and no one here."

"Great." Jade muttered as the girls turned to go back into the house. "I must be going crazy…"

* * *

Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, Ray brought the green flask to his lips and forced the bitter-sweet tasting liquid down his throat. As he lowered the flask, another wave of dizziness hit him and he nearly dropped the item, swaying unsteadily on his feet in the middle of the kitchen. He gripped a chair, fighting to steady himself. 

"What the…" he muttered in confusion.

Cradling his head, he waited until the dizziness passed but only to be replaced by fatigue and weariness. The sound of footsteps reached him and Ray mustered the little strength he had to clear his head and straightened just as Tyson and Max entered the kitchen.

"Yo, man. You okay?" Tyson asked upon spotting him.

"Fine." Ray muttered, brushing past them. "Just tired."

Max exchanged a confused look with his friend as they watched the neko-jinn head into his room. "He doesn't look so good." the blonde observed.

"He's probably just tired. Looks like Marla went hard on him after all." Tyson commented. Eyes greedily darting about the small space, he rubbed his hands together in glee. "Now, let's see what's good to eat…"

Too bad they were too absorbed in their quest to see Ray stumbled outside his room. Panting, he used the wall to support himself, dragging himself into the bedroom. Sweat was rolling off his skin in buckets, hot despite the cool breeze fluttering through the open window. He managed to shrug off his shirt. The cloth fluttered to the floor as he collapsed onto the tatami. His muscles stiffened, starting to ache. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Someone…help…" he whimpered as his chest tightened, constricting his breathing.

Trying to ease the pain, Ray curled into himself, biting his lip. Dizziness overwhelmed him again and this time, he didn't fight it but rather, allow it to swallow him in its welcoming oblivion of darkness.

And dreamt….

* * *

Sakura noticed the grimace that crossed Jade's face as they entered the house and spoke up in concern. "What's it?"

'_Your enemies are closer than you think, child…'_

Shaking off the sudden surge of foreboding that had come and gone just like that, the dark-eyed girl frowned. "I don't know…It's important but I just don't know what it is."

They were joined in the dining area by the rest of their friends, all save for one.

"Say, where's Ray?" Naruto asked looking around. "I wanted to spar with him. See if I can kick some Guardian butt."

"I think he's in his room. He looked rather out of it when we saw him earlier." Max offered. Tyson's nod confirmed it.

An alarmed look played across Sakura's face, one that Naruto noticed.

"What's up, Sakura?" he asked, peering weirdly at her.

"I think I'll go check on him." she said, trying to keep the worry from her voice and expression as she grabbed Jade by her arm and dragged her along with her in a hurry towards the bedrooms.

The boys could only exchange looks in confusion. Kai frowned as he watched the two girls disappear. Unlike his oblivious teammates, he realized that something was up and those two knew something. A side glance informed him that Sasuke too detected something wrong. He started to rise when Jade reappeared at the doorway, her face grim.

"Guys, we've got a problem." she announced. "It's Ray."

* * *

_He saw pink. And heard laughter. _

_Her laughter. _

"_Hey, Ray!" _

_She turned and flashed him her brightest smile, radiant as the sun pouring down on them as they hurried down a beaten gravel path that led back to the village. Slightly ahead of him, she stopped to wait for him, her long pink mane tied in a ponytail as her eyes sparkled with mischief. _

"_Hurry up, slowpoke." she teased. "We haven't got all day."_

_Returning her grin with one of his own, he picked up the pace. "Fine. Fine. I am coming, Mariah."_

_Perfect. It was perfect. He was home in his homeland of China, back at his village with his childhood friends and former teammates. But that was all in the past. Lee had finally acknowledged his right as Driger's keeper and forgave him for leaving the team more than once. When the news that he and Mariah were exclusive, there was no one happier than Lee, claiming he knew they were made for each other. They were friends. Nothing was going to tear them all apart. Not Bitbeasts nor beyblading for a silly title. _

_Ray allowed himself a contented smile as he watched Mariah run ahead to greet two distant figures by the village well. Kevin and Gary. Just him and his bestfriends. It was just another perfect day for him. Nothing or no one could take this away from him._

_Yet…why did it feel as though he was missing something._

* * *

"Come on, Ray!" vigorously for the umpteen time, Tyson shook the dead-weighted body of his friend. "Wake up!"

No use. Ray only continued to groan in his comatose-like state. Sweat embedded his forehead as he shivered.

"Dammit." the dragon muttered in frustration. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"I don't know." Sakura said in a small voice. She knelt on the other side of the neko-jin, feeling his forehead and shook her head. "No good. He's running a fever and if we don't break him out of it soon, it could get worst."

"Isn't there something we can do?" Naruto asked almost desperately. "Get a doctor or something?"

"There might not be enough time." Sasuke said. "The village is quite a distance away."

"Besides, I don't think any doctor might be able to cure this." Jade said darkly.

Max looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Exchanging a look with Sakura, Jade explained to them the feeling she had the whole day, her intuition warning her something or someone watching them and of the dream she couldn't remember. "Something tells me this isn't natural."

"Now what then?" Tyson demanded. "I'm not going to sit here while my friend dies! We have to do something."

Just about then, Ray started to toss and turn. Under his eyelids, his eyes twitched and shifted. Sweat beaded his pale skin, glittering in the humid hot weather. His arms flailed and without warning lashed out.

The wall behind Naruto and Sasuke scattered. Wood planks broke into tiny debris, showing upon them like dusty rain. The two ninjas threw themselves aside, narrowly missed being pierced by rusty nails.

"What the hell?!" Tyson yelled, staring at the enormous hole in the wall.

"Oh, shit." Jade swore, ducking as another part of the room exploded just as Ray let out an audible groan.

"Grab him!" Kai ordered, lunging just as the unconscious boy made to fling out his arm again.

He and Max grabbed the limb and forced it down. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke and Naruto moving to grab the other arm and between the four of them, they held the trashing body down. Even then, they had difficulty holding on as Ray somehow proved to have inhuman strength in his slumber.

Beneath them, the ground and the foundation of the house trembled like the on-comings of an earthquake and the teens struggled to maintain their footing just as the shaking resided into low rumblings. At the same time, Ray eased his movements and fell back into a dead-beat slumber.

"Okay…" Jade began breathlessly. "Ray better wake up soon before he ends up crushing us to death in his sleep."

* * *

"_Go, Driger!" _

_Seeing Driger in his complete glory was amazing to behold and Ray could only be thrilled that he was part of that glory. Driger dashed out of his Bit, playfully snapping at Galux and growled in return when the wildcat nipped at his ear. Below in the make-shift beystadium, their beyblades circled each other, reflecting the playful mood their owners were at the moment. Ray laughed as he looked over at his opponent. Mariah was laughing as well, probably glad to see both Bitbeasts at ease with each other. _

"_Surely you can do better than that, Ray!" she taunted. _

"_You know I can." he threw back. "Driger, attack!" _

_Hs blade moved in for a fast attack which to his dismay, she dodged. _

"_Says you, Ray-Ray." she grinned a toothy grin at him and eyes flashing with anticipation, she gave out her command. "Galux, go now! Show him who's boss!"_

_Their battle went on for several more minutes before a powerful attack on both their parts caused their blades to leave the dish and go air-bourne. They caught their beyblades at the same time and shared an uncertain look of who was the victor before bursting into laughter all over again. _

"_How bout a rematch?" he challenged, already pulling out his launcher._

_But she shook her head. "Nah. Maybe after lunch. I'm famished." _

_Nodding he shrugged. "Sure. Whatever you say." then in an afterthought, he added in almost casually. "By the way, you sound like Gary." _

_She took a moment to process his words before they eventually sunk in. Her eyes widened in realization as she turned to face him but by then, he was already halfway back to the village. _

"_GET BACK HERE, RAY KON!" her scream followed after him as he ran practically for his life away from her while in the midst of fending off a laughing stitch. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT INSULT!" _

* * *

Tyson found himself pacing the floor franticly as Sakura and Sasuke went over their ninja knowledge and scrolls. Whatever they've tried had no effect on Ray whatsoever and they both were coming close to their wits end. Kai and Naruto stood close by in case Ray tried to bring the house down on them again while Jade and Max had gone off in search of Marla.

"How could this happen?" Tyson demanded to no one in particular. "We were supposed to be safe here."

"Looks like you can't trust just about anyone here."

Tyson jumped when Jade and Max reappeared at the door. At their questioned looks, Jade shook her head. "No luck. I can't seem to find her."

"No where on the premise. She might have gone into the village for supplies." Max suggested.

Jade glanced at Ray and frowned. "What is that weird look on his face?"

Confused, everyone looked as well and they were surprised to find a contented smile on the neko-jin's face.

"What the hell…?" Tyson muttered. "Is he….smiling?"

"Looks like it." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"That would be a yes." Kai deadpanned dryly.

"At least someone here's getting some rest." Tyson said sarcastically as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Sakura looked up from the scrolls, stealing a look at Ray in concern. _Please be alright…_

"He'll be fine."

"Huh" she glanced at Sasuke.

He had not looked up even as he rolled open another scroll and smoothened out the wrinkles. "He'll be fine." he repeated. "Ray'll get through this as long as we are here to find a way to wake him up."

"Sasuke…"

"He'll never wake up."

All eyes shot to the door where Marla stood with a hand rested upon her hip confidently. She had an odd glint in her eyes that had everyone uneasy. Tyson went to her, facing her.

"What are you talking about? How would you know?"

Her other hand, previously hidden behind her thigh came forward, revealing a familiar green flask. Kai's gaze zeroed in on the flask and his eyes narrowed.

"The flask…"

Sasuke came to the same conclusion then, being able to tell by the sound of the leftover liquid sloshing within the item in her hand. "It was you. You've been poisoning Ray."

Sakura gasped. "What? Why?"

"Because she's not the real trainer." Tyson answered darkly, fists clenching by his sides. A mild breeze stirred at his feet.

Jade stepped up behind him, lowering her voice to murmur under her breath to him. "Tyson…" she warned. "Not here…"

Tyson understood what she meant and immediately stilled his powers. Behind him, he could sense Max and Kai drawing their weapons slowly, covering his back. He knew he could count on Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura to guard Ray. "Why him?" he demanded angrily. "Why Ray?"

"The boy's power is a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. Imagine how it would be if he ended up killing his fellow guardians in his sleep because he could not control his heaven-given abilities." Marla purred.

"So you poisoned him into a coma with his powers unstably activated and expect him to accidentally kill us all for your own convenience." Naruto yelled out.

"But first you killed your own comrade to gain our trust." Jade continued. "So that you could try your hand at eliminating us for your master."

"Why, you are catching on." the fake trainer faked impressed.

"However you kind of forgot something." Tyson said a-matter-a-factly. "The part where we kick your sorry back-stabbing ass."

Marla laughed shortly. "Oh, you are so funny. Unfortunately, your friend doesn't have long to live. And at the rate his powers are acting up, either will you."

To put truth to her words, the ground shook again, each shake more violent than the other. The walls rattled as through they were ready to crumble inwards in them. They were closed to loosing their balance as furniture crashed to the ground. Ray had begun sweating again in his sleep, his smile swiped off and replaced by a twisted grimace of pain. His head turned from side to side as if dodging invisible blows to his face. Taking advantage of the chaos, Marla turned and slipped out the door, laughing all the while.

"Dammit!" Tyson shouted, stumbling over his own feet. "Thanks a lot, Ray!"

"Tyson, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted over the roar of the earth and the screeching of wood breaking. "Go after her! Get the antidote!"

They took off immediately, bolting after the impersonator.

"Max, can you create a shield around us in case the room caves in?" Sakura asked.

"I can try." Max said uncertainly.

He took a deep breath and summoned up a solid semi-circle shield of liquid around them, protecting them from falling debris from the ceiling. A plank of wood collapsed upon the shield, wobbling it a little. With effort, Max reinforced it while Kai and Sasuke lunged for Ray's limbs again and together, they restrained the trashing boy.

"What the hell is Ray dreaming about?!" Kai grounded out through gritted teeth.

Sakura's fingers worked franticly to prepare another remedy to wake him up, praying desperately that he was not lost to them. _Come on, Ray…Please wake up._

* * *

'…_Please wake up…'_

_Something…was wrong. _

"_Hey, Ray! Come on!"_

_He looked up and smiled at Mariah waving at him ahead. "I'm coming! Wait up!"_

'_Ray! Please wake up! Come back.'_

_Who's that? Come back to…where? _

"_Ray! Come on!"_

"_Okay…" he called back half-heartedly. He stared at Mariah as she continued to smile back at him, golden eyes shining._

_Flickering green…_

_In surprise, he stepped back. "What the…"_

'_Ray, come on…we need you here.'_

_Who's calling me? Is it Mariah? No…doesn't sound like her._

"_Ray, let's go. Lee's aunty is making us your favorite broth."_

_Yellow gold…dancing between forest green, blended with a mane of pink. _

_Mariah? Or…someone else?_

* * *

Naruto and Tyson were moving as fast as they can, sprinting between trees and bushes. They spread out at one point to cover more ground but kept within sight of each other. 

"There! I see her!" Naruto suddenly shouted.

"Okay! Cover my back!" Tyson yelled back.

With a sudden burst of wind to propel him forward, Tyson was ahead of Naruto. Ignoring the blonde ninja's defiant cry, Tyson slipped out his chains, preparing an attack. He reached deep within and pulled out his powers. Several swipes of air slashed at Marla running ahead. She dodged and in mid-motion, turned and flung a series of kunais and shurikens at the fast approaching boys. Swiftly, Naruto had overtaken Tyson and summoned forth his clones to block the deadly weapons while Tyson unleashed another line of unseen attacks. This time, it stuck home as Marla's movement slowed to ease the bleed from her shoulder where the air had sliced into her flesh.

"Get her now!" Tyson shouted over his shoulder.

Before any of the boys could take another move, something slipped past them with the silence and stealth of a shadow. Three kunais became a blur as they left the shadowed figure and buried themselves at Marla's feet when she tried to make her getaway.

"What the?" Tyson had time to gasp before he heard a familiar rumbling of the ground shaking around them.

Marla spun, eyes flashing dangerously at the new fighter as she reached for more weapons. But before she could, the earth at her feet burst forward and grabbed her by her ankles. Eyes widening, she glanced back at the figure, seeing the out-stretched hand facing her.

"No!"

With the swift movements of a snake, the earth wrapped itself up and around her thighs and continued up her body until it had her concealed within a prison of clay. The figure closed its palm and Marla's screams of rage was quickly silenced when the earth in suit abruptly tightened, crushing her inside it.

Tyson grimaced in horror and surprise at the violence while Naruto immediately turned to the figure with an enraged look.

"We need her for the antidote!"

To their surprise, a woman about Marla's height was just lowering the hood of her cloak from her face revealing fine sculpted features set in high cheekbones. Her hair was shoulder-length and dirty blond. Her eyes however, when she turned to them, were the coldest of blue they have ever seen. Even the now-dead Marla wouldn't have come closed. Then when she spoke, she carried a whiff of articulated toughness of a warrior in her tone.

"Where's he?" she said.

"Who?" Tyson and Naruto replied in unison.

Before she could repeat her question, the earth shook again this time more violently than before. Then they remembered.

"Ray!"

To their surprise, the woman had shot off in direction of the house once the shaking resided. Cursing under their breaths, they followed in suit, heading now back to the source of the quakes.

* * *

"Come on, Ray!" Sakura cried out in desperation when all her efforts went to waste. She rested her hands on his shaking shoulders and shook him franticly. "Wake up please!"

"Sakura, it's no use." Jade admonished.

Ray's last power out-lash had caused the earth to quaver again, shaking the house down to its foundation. The teens weren't sure if the old home could withstand another earthquake. Max could only keep his powers up to protect them for so long but when then, it was wearing him out to the point he was gasping lightly from the exertion.

"Where are those two?" Sasuke grunted as Ray started to struggle again. "We need the antidote."

"Max, how are you holding up?" Kai asked over his shoulder.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up." the blonde managed to rasp out. As if to prove a point, his water shield faltered, threatening to give out.

"If those two don't get back soon, it might be too late." Sasuke said.

The door flew open then. They stiffened in anticipation, expecting to see their friends but instead, a blonde woman entered. Her eyes roamed the room swiftly until they landed on the quivering boy lying on the tatami. Sensing their eyes on her, she held out her hands in surrender.

"I am here to help you. I can help him." she said.

"Who are you?" Jade asked, not lowering her weapons.

"I am his trainer. The real one. Mayumi Chikyu of the Earth clan." she said bluntly.

Tyson and Naruto arrived just as she made her identity known and their mouths fell open and their eyes widened. Then Naruto burst out in excitement.

"So that's how you did it!"

"She's telling the truth, you guys." Tyson said urgently. "I'll explain later but right now…" he turned to the woman, determined with his lips pressed tightly together. "You have to save Ray."

She nodded and started forward to kneel by the neko-jin. For a brief moment, she spared a glance at Max. "Just hold the shield up a little longer. Can you do that, Guardian of Water?"

Max was taken back by her stoic blue eyes and he swallowed, nodding. "Yes."

Although uncertain, Jade and Kai sheathed their respective weapons as she began her work, tracing symbols across Ray's face and chest. She leveled her palm over his forehead in deep concentration, deriving into his mind even as the earth started to shake with the intrusion of her mind into his.

"He's trapped in a world created by his sub-consciousness, invoked by the poison he has been given. His powers are linked to his mind and they are reacting on instinct to protect him. We need to wake him up." she said.

"What do you think we've been trying to do?" Jade snapped.

"I am going to penetrate his sub-consciousness and call him back but I will need your help." Mayumi replied.

"What can we do?" Sakura asked immediately.

"Call him back. He has to remember. Hurry. We don't have much time." With that said, the ground rumbled in protest as Mayumi closed her eyes again.

Sakura without thinking, reached out and grasped Ray's twitching hand firmly in her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she prayed silently. _"Ray! Come back to us!"_

* * *

_ There it was again. That voice…someone's calling me…_

_A girl…_

'_Ray…come back to us…please…'_

"_Ray, come on. Why are you just standing there? Let's go."_

_His eyes stared ahead, seeing his childhood friend but not really acknowledging her. Another girl seemed to be standing in her place, one with similar pink hair but green eyes instead. _

_Who…? _

_Her lips moved. She was speaking._

"_Ray…you have to come back to us…your real friends."_

"_No…" he muttered. "I am with my real friends... I am home."_

_She shook her head gently. "No, Ray. You are not home. Not yet. This is not real, Ray. Come back."_

"_Not real…"_

"_You have an important destiny to fulfill, Guardian of Earth." the girl said. "A world to save. Don't neglect your duties to the ones your care for. Wake up."_

_Wake up…_

_The wind blew then, toying with his long hair. His bang fluttered into his eyes and when he brushed them aside, pink and white petals danced before him, swirling in circles along with the sweet breeze that carried a smell that seemed so familiar. _

_Sakura petals…_

_Sakura flowers…_

_Sakura…_

"_Yes, Ray. Come back please?"_

_He hesitated, glancing back at his village, at the landscape that was China. His home. Yet… this isn't real. He had something important to do. People to take care off…_

_His team, the Bladebreakers were waiting for him. They needed him and Driger…_

_He looked down at his hand and found it empty. Closing it over empty air, Ray sighed and closed his eyes._

"_Alright."_

* * *

Just like that, the shaking stopped. The rumblings stilled and the earth moved no longer. Also just about then, Max's shield gave in and the boy collapsed in exhaustion. Tyson hurried to aid him, asking him if he was okay.

"I'll be fine but what about Ray…?" Max asked, looking at their teammate whose erratic movements had stopped and breathing had evened out.

On cue, amber eyes opened blearily and blinked into the sudden light that assaulted his vision. He grimaced and when his vision grew stabilized again, the first person he saw was Sakura. She stared down at him, eyes wide. Her hand still grasped his in a death hold.

Smiling slightly, he managed a hoarse 'hi.'.

She smiled back, moist in her green eyes. "H-hi."

"Ray!" Max and Tyson exclaimed. "You're awake! And alright!"

"Yeah…" the neko-jin muttered in a daze, trying to look around at everyone but his neck felt stiff. "What happened?"

"You were poisoned by Marla. That was what happened. She was impersonating as your trainer. Had us all fooled." Kai answered. He stepped into Ray's view and allowed a relieved look to grace his features. "You nearly got us all killed, Ray."

Ray blinked again. "I was…poisoned? It felt like a really long nap."

Jade would have thrown a rock at him then had Kai not restrained her on reflex, instinctively prying the rock from her hand when he noticed the frustrated glint in her eyes.

"So how…" he trailed off, brows furrowing in confusion.

"She saved you." Sasuke nodded at the woman who had retreated from the center of the group and was respectfully keeping her distance.

"And she took care of the impersonator too, with her powers!" Naruto added excitedly. "She can control the earth like you, Ray. That's how we knew she was the real thing!"

"What…" perhaps even more confused than before, Ray sat up. Sakura rested a hand on his shoulder to steady him and he smiled in thanks. She smiled a smile that mirrored all her emotions at that moment. Relief, joy and maybe something more…

"I am Mayumi Chikyu of the Earth clan. I was alert of your whereabouts by the Alliance but then learnt that you were taken in by a woman pretending to be me. I should have arrived sooner and none of this would have happened." the woman spoke up.

"Oh…" Ray quietly digested this, realizing they had indeed been careless to trust so easily.

"However, from what I've observed, your powers have manifested earlier than expected and is highly unstable. You could have killed one of your own. Once you have recovered from this ordeal, you will begin your training under me and believe me. It won't be easy." Mayumi said seriously. Not once did she blink as she spoke nor did she smile.

The teens had no reason to doubt her. They were just relieved they had escaped death yet again for the second time in two days.

* * *

A/n: An extra long chappie for you. Now give me an extra long review for me!  



	19. The Rocky Road not Taken

A/n: Yay, 200 reviews. Thank you all who have so faithful following this story regardless of the slow updates. I could apologize but I can't promise the next update will be soon. So please bear with me. I am determined for this story to finish even if it kill me. That being said, I'll eventually finish all my stories. That is my promise. I only hope you would still be around to see the end.

Thanks to all my reviewers and readers: Rael-Lirdu, Shellzonfire, Noaku-The-Fire-Angel, Kais-lil-lover, nekosaru, Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover, Kagegakure no Sato and nightingale101.

* * *

Chapter 19 – The Rocky Road Not Taken 

"Um, excuse me…" Max began uncertainly.

"No time for rest." Mayumi barked over her shoulder as she briskly ushered them along higher and higher into the mountain. "We must reach there before night falls or we will not be safe."

Max fell silent and he glanced at his friends with a shrug. Tyson and Naruto were making silent hand gestures at him for him to try again in asking her where exactly they were headed. They have been walking for hours into the evening since the imposter ordeal and all they could see ahead were shadows of endless trees and if they were to look behind, the village from which they had started from two days ago. Mayumi had immediately ordered they follow her which they did and now they were beginning to question their decision.

Ray, still weak from his poison-induced slumber, was leaning on Kai for support and when Max's enquiring failed, he rolled his eyes and stepped away from Kai and determinedly, limped up to Mayumi.

"Where are we going?" he demanded.

She came to a stop then and stared up at something before them. "We are here."

All eyes went to the huge wall of mountain before them and their mouths fell open at the sight. The tip of the mountain was barely visible, disappearing into the clouds from where they stood, craning their necks back to see. Tyson's eyes nearly fell out as he babbled over his shock.

"Don't tell me we have to climb that!"

Mayumi sighed in exasperation at their stupidity and approached the solid stone foundation. Closing her eyes, she pressed her palms forward and inhaled sharply. Almost as though in response, the mountain started to tremble and the ground shook mildly. Disturbed, a flock of birds abandoned their tree, shrieking off into the distance.

"What the hell?" Sasuke muttered as the wall started to part down the center and slide aside.

The great rumbles only came to halt when the enormous dark looming mouth of a cave loomed before them. While they stared at it in awe, Mayumi had gone ahead and standing at the entrance of the hidden cave, she glanced back over her shoulder with an impatient look.

"Come." she ordered.

Getting over their awe and surprise, the group ambled after her. All save for one. Sakura paused at the cave entrance and looked back at the neko-jin who was still staring in a daze at the display of power they had just witness.

"Ray?" she called in concern.

Golden eyes blinked at her and slowly he shook his head to clear it. "Wait up. I am coming." he grinned, hurrying to join her.

She stared at him as though he had sprouted two heads and a tail.

"What?" he asked.

"You're acting kinda weird, Ray." the pink-haired ninja answered. "Are you okay?"

"Am I?" Ray tilted his head and laughed uneasily. "Maybe it's the side-effects of Marla's poison."

That didn't erase the worried look on her face. "I'll make something for you to clear your Chakra and drain out the remains of the poison." she said with finality.

"Thanks." he replied, relieved when she did not prod more. He settled for following her from behind when they started after the group, mulling over his thoughts. What exactly was he suppose to tell her? That it was she he kept seeing in his dream, that it was her voice that pulled him from it in the end?

Hopefully if he did eventually muster the courage to tell her someday, she won't be rolling in a heap of laughter at him.

Behind him, the mountain wall slide close again, casting him into a cavern of poorly lit tunnels.

For what seemed like a long time of endless dimness, the entourage finally emerged on the other end of the tunnel into the side of a valley within the mountain crown. A makeshift stairway led from where they stood down into the valley below, barren save for a quarry of stones and rocks and a crystal clear river that flowed from the waterfall on the other side of the valley from a cave. A small cottage of wood and stones stood steadily near the river.

"We are here." Mayumi announced as she started down the stairs. "We'll be safe here. This is where the Guardian of Earth will begin his training."

"Whoa." Tyson muttered. "Nice place."

"How sure are you we'll be safe here?" Sasuke asked cautiously. "What makes you think Orochimaru can't follow us?"

She glanced at him, quietly considering his question before she answered. "For one thing, not everyone can control the earth at will. Only my clan and of course the Guardian himself can do so. This valley has been the home of my ancestors for generations and it has proven to be a safe haven against enemies and intruders. This is where the sacred art of training the chosen one was established and passed down from generations to generations. I have learned from my father well and rest assured, you'll be safe here."

Her explanation seemed to satisfy everyone and they continued on until they reached the house. After dinner, Mayumi brought out sleeping bags for the boys and laid out tatamis for the girls.

"Rest well, Ray." she told him. "Your training begins tomorrow."

He grimaced. "What happened to 'once you have recovered'?"

"I am sorry but we have no time to spare now." the trainer answered.

Nearby, Sakura couldn't help but overhear the conversation. Noticing Ray's chest-fallen expression, she flashed him her brightest smile. "Don't worry, Ray. You'll be alright. I believe in you."

"Thanks, Sakura." he replied sincerely, returning her smile.

Heat rushed up her cheeks at an alarming rate and she found herself stuttering slightly over her words. "N-no p-proble-em. I-I s-should have t-that medicine ready b-by tomorrow. Then y-you can really focus on c-controlling your powers!"

He shared her enthusiasm if not her sudden nervousness, grinning at her. "Yeah! That too. I owe you a lot, Sakura for your help!"

"Sure. No problem." she replied. Quickly before he could notice the pink blush that colored her nose and features, she ducked her head much to the amusement of Jade who had been paying attention.

Jade however wasn't the only one who was aware of the chemistry between the two. Kai rolled his eyes at them as he sought out a sleeping place furthest from Tyson and Naruto. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the somewhat disclosed expression on Sasuke's face, noting he either couldn't careless about them or didn't want to acknowledge it. Tyson and Naruto were busy arguing over their sleeping spots while Max watched Ray and Sakura with a small grin on his face. Kai believed the blonde wasn't dense as his two friends. Then his gaze went over to the trainer and he couldn't help but notice the thoughtful interest in Mayumi's eyes as she too observed the two. He frowned, making a mental note to keep an eye on her.

* * *

Perhaps for the first time in a long time, Tyson overslept much to the disgust of his teammates. It was almost noon and his snore still rang out through the whole house. While Naruto and Max made a sport of trying to wake him up through inventive ways, the others simply allowed themselves to relax considering the recent back-to-back-attempts on their lives. Jade and Kai were, as usual, 'debating' over some trivial issue whereas Sasuke was having a cup of coffee in the kitchen while Sakura checked their inventories of medical supplies and food. Technically the only person hard at work and not by choice, was Ray. 

He was panting hard as he struggled to keep up with Mayumi as she summoned an elaborate attack of stones and rocks at him. He blocked by forming a shield of earth in front of him but to his surprise, his feet then sank into the ground beneath him and immediately the mud hardened. His lost of concentration cost him his only defense and by the time he remembered his opponent, Mayumi mercilessly pelted him with her previous attack as punishment.

"Focus!" she snapped. "You have the attention span of a five year old, boy! You would be dead by now in a real battle."

Ray would have taken offence in her harsh comment but at the moment, he couldn't careless, fighting his aching body while his legs were still stuck in the ground. He couldn't move as Mayumi approached him with an annoyed look on her face.

"I expected more from the Guardian of Earth." she bit out.

Ray glared at her with angry golden orbs. "Yeah, well. Considering the fact someone almost killed me two days ago, I would say I'm doing pretty well."

With a frustrated growl, she snapped her fingers and the ground at his feet softened into mud, thus allowing him to wriggle his feet free although the mud had stained his pants and shoes.

"Get ready!" she ordered, already strolling a distance from him.

"Ready?" Ray frowned, cradling his ribs and looked up to see Mayumi take up a fighting stance. He grimaced. "Oh, shit."

Her punches and kicks came at him like lightning, barely tapping his flesh as he was once again forced into defense, stepping back and loosing ground. At one point he tried going on the offense, attacking aggressively but his trainer simply reversed his attack force and instead pummeled his chest with it.

"Ow!" he groaned as he collapsed on one knee, nursing his bruising skin.

"Get up!" she ordered. "We have only just begun. And we aren't even anywhere close to training with your naginata."

Hands clenched, Ray forced himself to his feet and went on the attack immediately. He feigned a punch for her right and she dodged. Taking his chances, he launched side kick for her ribs but to his surprise she blocked the attack. Not deterred, he spun into a roundhouse kick. Mayumi blocked the blow with her hands and Ray leapt back. The ground he formerly stood on erupted into spikes that quickly surrounded the woman in the middle, trapping her.

"Gotcha!" he crowed in triumph.

Mayumi grunted in dissatisfaction and to Ray's surprise, the spikes retracted. She looked at him, eyes hardened. "No, not good enough yet."

Ray swore as he raised his fists in defense. Dammit. Everything he threw at her was useless. He just couldn't seem to get an attack in.

"Pathetic." she snarled as she lunged at him. "Your mind is not into it, Ray!"

"Wanna bet?" he gritted back, back-stepping to dodge her attacks. _Man, she's worst than Kai. _

* * *

"Poke him again." Max whispered. 

Both boys stood hidden behind the doorway of the room, Naruto holding the stick end of broom. He edged the stick closer to the snoring bundle in the middle of the room and nudged it again. Hard.

In retaliation, the bundle groaned and turned into a dead flop, further tangled in the blanket sheets. Naruto and Max exchanged a look resembling amusement and determination.

"Again." Max urged.

"You try it." Naruto hissed back, pushing the broom into his hand.

Sighing, Max held out his palm, allowing water to gather and form within it. He bit his lip as he levitated the liquid glob across the room until it hovered over Tyson's head. The sleeping boy's mouth was open with a bit of drool threatening to fall from the side of his mouth. Naruto grinned in anticipation.

"Ready?" the Water Guardian asked.

"Go for it." the ninja said.

Tyson snorted in his sleep and that was went Max let it fall.

_Splash!_

"What the heck?!" sputtering through his bangs suddenly drenched to cover his eyes, Tyson shot up with a yell.

And the process of sitting up, the string tied to his big toe tightened effectively tilting the bucket of muddy water hanging from the ceiling directly above Tyson's head. With a jerk of his appendage, the contents in the bucket came spilling over the unaware boy.

"WHAT THE F-?!!"

"Oops. Time to go." Naruto snickered as he and Max made their getaway before Tyson could regain his bearings.

The whole house heard Tyson's scream and the string of curses that followed after. Some grimaced at the noise while others who have become accustomed to the noises, merely carried on with their activities.

Mayumi had been taken off by the scream, her defenses letting up as she looked up to see what was going on. Ray saw his opportunity then and went for it. He rushed her, launching into a spinning kick with his full body weight behind it. When his foot connected with her upper jaw, he felt great satisfaction and when more so when she did not retaliate to the attack. The force tossed her back a few feet and when she landed, she did not move.

His breaths came out in ragged pants, his heart still beating fast to the sudden adrenaline rush. Ray allowed a feral grin as he waited for her to rise. Surely he had not hit her that hard. Yet she remained still.

Satisfaction dissolving to horror, Ray wondered if he had gone too far. "Mayumi? Hey…" he approached the body of his trainer and reached out to grasp her shoulder. "Mayumi, come on! Quit playing around."

Mayumi exploded into a cloud of smoke just as he rolled her over and Ray was taken back, blinded and unable to breathe by the amount of smoke he had inhaled in his haste. He began to hack violently and froze when he felt someone appearing behind him.

A breeze touched his ear as he heard her voice hiss vehemently. "Too slow."

He turned but her foot connected with his side with the swiftness of a striking snake and the force of a bulldozer. The kick sent him flying from the smoke, rolling a several feet before he collapsed to a stop on his face. His chest heaving heavily, Ray coughed out blood and grimaced in pain as he pushed up with his palms. To his cringes, Mayumi strolled out of the dissipating smoke as though she were merely taking a walk in the park. She brushed off imaginary dust from her shoulders and pants before she glanced at him.

"Pathetic." she muttered, shaking her head. "That's all for now. We shall resume later."

As she turned and headed back to the house, Ray was left in the dirt, confused and frustrated beyond reason.

For how long he sat in the dust of his defeat, he had no idea. He only grew aware when he found himself pushing the ground and cursing aloud. "Dammit!"

"Judging by the sound of that, training didn't go so well." a laughing voice spoke up.

Ray tensed, his face reddening as he looked up. "S-Sakura, I didn't realize you were there." he blurted out.

She knelt particularly close to him, staring at the forming bruises on his face and mistaking his blush for them. "Wow, Mayumi really did a number on you." she commented.

At the close proximity of her, his blush deepened but the reminder of his embarrassing defeat and the trainer's harsh words burned in the back of his mind. "Yeah…."

"Come on." to his surprise, she grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Wa-wait. Where are we going?" he asked perplexed.

"To get you taken care of." the pink-haired ninja answered as she dragged him over to the house and forced him to sit on a bench outside.

Ordering him to wait where he was, she disappeared into the house and soon returned in a few minutes, cradling something in her hands.

By now, Ray knew well enough to know what she meant to do but that didn't stop him from squirming uncomfortably when she tried to rub the oilmen over his bruises.

"Hey!" he yelped when a bit got into his eye. Eyes watering, he rubbed at them.

Like a weary mother, Sakura sighed exasperatedly at him. "I told you to keep still."

"It smarts." he replied sourly.

Stubbornly, she made to swipe another layer on his cheek the same time he moved to dodge her. Instead, the oilmen landed on the tip of his nose. Stunned by the sudden burning sensation on his nose, the neko-jin tried to stare down his nose which only resulted in him looking cross-eyed.

Sakura started to laugh buckets of tears at the sight, so much so until Ray found himself offended.

"Hey!" he said pitifully. "Come on. It ain't funny."

"Yes, it is." she grinned, wiping her eyes. "You should see yourself."

"Well, I can't very well do that." he replied. And cross-eyed again. When she started laughing all over again, this time he joined in as well, affected by her infectious laugher. For few seconds, laughter was all that could be heard between the two.

Hers was the first to die out as she asked him, smiling softly. "Feeling better now?"

"Yeah…" Ray smiled in return. "Thanks."

"No problem." green eyes sparkling, she shrugged carelessly.

"No, I mean it. Seriously. I needed that." calming down, he shook out his hair from his eyes and leaned back a little. "Mayumi….is a hard to please. I know it's for my own good and Driger's but the way she trains me…I just don't get what she wants from me. She keeps pushing and pushing until I won't even know when I am falling."

"Well…" Sakura began slowly, carefully. "I am sure she has her reasons. I mean, I went through the same thing with Sensei Kakashi. It will make sense in due time. Trust me."

Seeing her smile, the assurance in her voice, Ray felt a whole lot better. "Thanks, Sakura."

Then he noticed how close their hands were to touching. All he had to do was release his death grip on the bench edge, reach out and take hers gently. All he had to do…

"Sakura?"

Both of them looked up at the same time and Ray's heart pummeled when he saw who it was who had interrupted their time. The trainer looked at them, then at Ray and then Sakura. Then back to him. Ray frowned slightly, uneasily by her curious glance.

"Mayumi, hi. How can I help you?" Sakura asked politely.

Reverting her attention back to the girl, Mayumi beckoned at her to come with her. "It seems that Ray here is still in recovery from the poison administrated to him. I was wondering if you could help me create an antidote or medication to speed up his recovery process."

"Of course." Sakura said excitedly. "I would love to help you!"

"Thank you. You see, he hasn't been performing so well today and I was hoping…"

As Ray watched in dismay, Mayumi and Sakura drifted off around the corner of the building, their voice carrying after them until they faded off.

"How does she do it?" he wondered aloud. How does that woman manage to make him feel inadequate without even saying anything to him?

* * *

Kai stood at the edge of the river, his eyes closed in thought. He breathed in and exhaled just as steady as he drew his sword. Tuning out flowing water, the sound of metal sliding from its sheath was a somewhat comforting resonance within him. It reminded him of his beyblade, the way Dranzer would clash with his opponent, hearing the attack ring grinding powerfully for victory. Then should the situation call for it, he would call out his Bitbeast, relying on the fiery power she emitted through their connection. 

But right now…

Eyes snapping open, he moved; slashing out at an invisible opponent. Pivoting on his front foot, he brought the tip of the sword forward to pierce empty air.

Right now, he didn't have Dranzer to support him. He didn't even have his powers. That was why he swore he could not be powerless in the face of the enemy. He would do everything in his abilities to protect all those who mattered to him, the one he loved.

He paused in mid-attack, testing the air again. Letting up his stance to lower his weapon, Kai didn't even turn around to regard the ninja that approached him silently from behind.

"Hey." Sasuke spoke up quietly. "Wanna train?"

In acknowledgement to the challenge, Kai turned at last and faced him, his crimson eyes noting the old sword Sasuke held at his side. Intrigued, the phoenix nodded and both fighters took up a stance. They bided their time, allowing the other to make the first move. Neither did.

And when they did, it happened in a flash. The loud clash of metals meeting rang out true and clear, the first indication of their battle. They stepped past each other and fell back into stance. This time, Sasuke made the first move, disappearing on the spot as he moved.

Picking up the subtle shift of air behind him, Kai brought his sword up and behind, effectively blocking the down-slash of Sasuke's blade. Sasuke was impressed by the blue-haired boy's intuition, his eyes narrowing. He was surprised to see the smirk that appeared on Kai's face.

"Not bad."

They leapt apart, Sasuke now more wary as he regarded his opponent again. This time more cautiously.

"I would say the same for you." the Uchiha replied. "For one without a background in martial arts, you are surprisingly impressive."

"Oh." Kai relaxed his stance a little, puzzling his opponent. "Whoever said that?"

Taken back by the reply, Sasuke barely had time to prepare for the aggressive attack that followed. He blocked with the hilt of his weapon and throwing off the momentum behind the attack, he made his own. An experienced fighter in his own rights, Kai danced back narrowly and side-stepped to penetrate the other boy's defenses.

Sasuke found himself grinning slightly as he was slowly but steadily forced into the defense. Kai was good, clearly better than he had assumed. He reminded himself that the blader had killed one of Orochimaru's assassins almost effortlessly and that he was leader of the Bladebreakers for obvious reasons. Despite lacking in the area of power, Kai made for it with skills and brains. Something Sasuke found lacking in his teammate.

He was actually enjoying himself with this new challenger and it seemed that Kai was too.

_But then again, I have something Kai doesn't have. Sharingan…._

They prepared to attack again, muscles tensing. Then just as they were about to make their move, Max's voice interrupted them.

"Kai! Sasuke!"

The look of annoyance was shared by both boys as they released their fighting stances and sheathed their swords wordlessly. Max didn't realize he had disturbed him; either that or he didn't care because he had something very important to tell them. He rushed up to them and in between pants, gasped out the bad news he carried.

"Sakura's missing! We think Mayumi took her!"

"What?"

Abandoning their training sequence, they hurried back to the house where they found Jade, Tyson and Naruto gathered. Tyson was pacing the grounds impatiently. He stopped though when he noticed Max drawing up with the two in tow.

"Where were you guys?" he demanded. "We have a crisis here!"

"Where's Mayumi?" Sasuke demanded immediately.

"Where else?" Naruto answered bitterly. "She took Sakura right from underneath our noses and told Ray to meet her at the peak of the mountain. Or else…"

_Or else, Sakura is a goner. _

The sentence was left unfinished.

"And Ray?" Kai asked, even though he thought he knew.

"He went after them the moment he found out." Jade answered grimly.

_But this doesn't make any sense_, Kai thought with a frown.

"Dammit." Sasuke swore. "Come on. We have to go after them. Ray probably won't stand a chance against that woman alone."

"Yeah!" Naruto and Tyson answered enthusiastically.

"Guys, wait!" Kai called out just as they took off. heading for the tunnel. His shout fell on deaf ears and gritting his teeth in frustration, he ran after them with no choice left.

* * *

The ground crumbled beneath his feet and he quickly stepped back, wondering if it was part of the trap set for him by that deceiving woman. Examining the ground, he determined that it wasn't and cautiously continued his descent into the quarry hole at the peak of the mountain. Yellow eyes scanning the quarry grounds as he landed, he took in the piles of rocks and dirt scattered all over the place. 

Ray swore when he recalled he had not brought his naginata with him, leaving him weaponless.

"Mayumi, where are you?" he shouted.

His shout echoed into the area, bouncing off the ground and sloped walls until the echoes eventually faded.

"Dammit…"

"Ray."

Her voice came normally as though she were next to him. Yet he could see her as she emerged from behind a boulder, presenting herself in the middle of the quarry several meters away from him.

Baring his fangs, Ray half-snarled at her. "Where is she?"

"Safe." the woman answered shortly. "However she lives or not by the end of today, depends on whether you can beat me."

"Leave her out of this! You want me. I am here!" Ray shouted in frustration.

She regarded him calmly. "If I hadn't done what I did, you wouldn't be here, facing me right now. Ready to kill me."

He didn't deny that fact. Instead, he fisted his hands and stepped forward, sliding into a fighting stance. "I should have known I couldn't trust you to begin with."

She copied his movements, the same stance she had taught him earlier. "I am not asking you to trust me, boy. Instead, trust your instincts. Now, kill me. If you can."

He rushed at her without so much as a warning, raising a fist as he did. She leapt just as his punch scattered the ground she stood on, reducing it to pebbles. Ray spun in mid-air to block the powerful kick she pummeled at him. The blow raced up his left arm painfully, throwing him back a few feet.

"Slow." she told him, remaining where she was.

"Feh." he grunted and shoving himself to his feet, he thrusted out his hand.

The ground erupted into a wave of spikes, racing at the woman's side. She blocked the attack with a shield of earth although she did budge from her position. Seeing his opportunity, Ray maneuvered another wave of earth to attack her footing. The ground at her feet began to tremble, cracking down the middle. To his amazement, she skidded back as though she were on water, narrowly avoiding the sudden hole in the ground.

"Not bad." she called across the battle field. Her blond mane cascaded wildly behind her, toyed by the sudden breeze that blew across the quarry. "There's improvement in your control. But you still lack the instinct to kill."

"Why could I want to kill you?" he growled. "How will that help me? Or Sakura?"

"Would you rather that girl die because you couldn't kill me?" she mused, tauntingly.

"Shut up!" Ray yelled and went on the offense again.

The Bladebreakers and Team 7 arrived at the edge of the quarry just in time to see two powerful ripples of earth clashing into one another. The sources of the attacks came from Ray and Mayumi, standing on the opposite ends of the site. Ray was panting, his clothes rippled up from the assault of her attacks.

"Dammit!" Tyson swore. "Ray is getting his butt kicked."

"I don't see Sakura anywhere." Jade said, searching their surroundings.

The two fighters lunged at each other again, Mayumi quickly getting the better of him. She easily overpowered him and had him pinned against a boulder. Ray struggled, summoning his own powers to shield him from the rain of rocks and stones she tossed at him effortlessly.

"Crap! Come on. Ray needs our help!" Max said, hefting his bow and arrow. He prepared to take aim and found it difficult for Mayumi was moving too rapidly for a clear shot.

"Tyson, can you hold her down?" Sasuke asked, thinking quickly.

"Sure I can. Watch this." biting his lip, Tyson started to stir the air in the quarry.

"Wait."

A firm hand landed on the Wind Guardian's arm, stilling him. His concentration broken, the wind fell silent again and Tyson glared at the person who dare stopped him. "Kai? What are you doing? Ray needs our help!"

"Ray will be fine. He needs to do this himself." the captain said grimly.

"What? Are you crazy? Mayumi will kill him!" Tyson shouted in desperation.

"Yeah, Kai. We have to help him." Naruto butted in.

"No." Kai said firmly. "She won't kill him. She's doing this for him to help him."

Max blinked, lowering his bow. "Help him with what?"

Kai didn't answer, instead turning his attention to the battle below them. From the corner of his eyes, he could feel the perplexed look Jade gave him along with the suspicious glance from Sasuke. Below, he could hear Ray's painful grunts as the neko-jin was barely a step ahead in evading and dodging Mayumi's attacks.

_Come on, Ray…You can do this. It's in you…  
_

* * *

A/n: Ooh. Seems that Kai knows something they don't...as usual. Read and Review! 


	20. Muddy Affairs

A/n: First I wanna thank my reviewers for seeing through with the previous chapter. I just love how you guys always managed to piece the ideas and motives together. You guys are the reasons why I have not given up on my stories.

Hugs and Kisses to….Shellzonfire, DarkShadow411, Kais-lil-lover, CoNfUsEd-BuT-lOvEd, Noaku-The-Fire-Angel, MaoAyanamipl and Jess.

Hence to reward to you guys…an extra long chappie with extra loads of fighting scenes!

* * *

Chapter 20 – Muddy Affairs

Ray was cornered, pressed up behind a boulder with no window of opportunity to attack the somewhat demented woman. He fought to regain his breath while he speculated his plans to stop her. The on-slaughter of rocks and stones were only the first of many to come, he suspected. Mayumi was much more powerful than this. Yet why was she holding back so much?

"Ray!" she shouted then. "You can't hide forever. This whole place, this area is my arsenal! Sooner or later, you will have to face me. Or else…"

_Or else, Sakura dies_.

Something scattered at his feet. He looked down and his eyes widened. His naginata. What the heck was it doing here? Was Mayumi the one who tossed it to him? If she was…, _why?_

"Pick it up, Ray! I think you are ready now." Mayumi declared calmly.

Cautiously, he picked up the weapon by its staff and frowned in confusion. What was she talking about? Didn't she mean to kill him? Why was she giving him back his weapon?

_What the hell is going on? _

He glanced up at the top of the quarry, noticing for the first time his friends standing there, looking hopeful and yet pained at the same time. Tyson and Naruto looked restless as if they were itching to join the fight.

_So why don't they? _

He could sure use some help. Jade was scanning the area, no doubt looking for the missing pink-haired ninja while Sasuke watched with a dark agitated look that said he want to fight as well. Ray could feel his chakra from where he hid and he wondered if the Uchiha was the verge of using his Sharingan.

As for Kai…

As usual, his impervious captain had his eyes on the match with somewhat disgruntled look of displeasure. He glared at Ray as though he was trying to transmit a message to him. Ray scowled, gripping his naginata harder. Kai would have figured out a way to stop Mayumi by now.

Dammit. Why won't they help him?!

Unless…they knew something he didn't.

Swearing under his breath, he realized that could be a possibility and considered the reasons. None came to mind then.

_Why? Why is she doing this? Is she controlling them? I don't understand…._

_Driger…Help me…_

Sadly there was no answer. No familiar sensation of rushing calm, no powerful roar to marking its presence. Not even a growl. Nothing.

_I can't do this…_

His eyes growing wider, he mentally slapped himself for that thought, shocking at himself. Where had that thought come from?

_This is…_

…_not me._

_I have to do this. For Sakura. For Driger….For myself._

He steadied himself and breathed in deeper, relaxing his grip on the staff. An assuring warmth overcame him then, resonating from the weapon in his grasp. Mayumi's words had finally sunk in. Not just today in this battle. But what she had been trying to tell him all this while throughout his training.

It wasn't whether he _could_ do this. It was something he _had_ to do. There was no time for him to second guess himself now. Not with Sakura's life on the line. Not with his bitbeast on the line and certainly not with his own soul at the risk.

_I…have to!_

A plan forming in his mind, he prayed that it would work and without second thought, lunged from his hiding place, holding the naginata in one hand tightly. Mayumi barely had time to react before she found her feet imprisoned by the soft earth swiftly hardening around her ankles. Realizing Ray was finally making his attack, she raised her defenses in the form of a solid shield of earth. To her surprise, a jagged blade immediately penetrated the shield, delivering a long crack. An inch more and it would have scratched her nose.

Her eyes grew wide when Ray jerked the weapon and the shield scattered. It just shattered as though it were fragile glass, with bits and pieces flying in different directions.

_He's fast and smart…using his momentum like that…_

"This place is your arsenal, isn't it?" Ray hissed, his naginata held out steadily to point at her throat, dangerously. His yellow eyes flashed with determination and a hunter's instinct. Mayumi almost smiled as he continued. "Well, I am taking over."

She locked eyes with him and smirked. "Good."

Ray barely had time to comprehend her one-worded praise before she torn free without warning. The earth at her feet crumbled like dust and she leapt away, launching an attack out of mid-air.

Instead of calling forth a shield similar to hers, Ray raised his weapon and started hacking through the unyielding pillar of hardened mud she threw at him. In the background he could hear his friends suddenly cheering him on, egging him on.

"Yes! Come on, Ray!" Max was shouting. "Kick her sorry ass!"

_About time I got their support_, he thought.

With a mighty battle cry, he swiped through the remains of her pillar of defense and grinned when the razor tip of the blade caught Mayumi's shoulder. He pulled back, tearing cloth and skin and he noted with grim satisfaction that she was bleeding and was trying to staunch the wound with a palm. He was not sorry that he had hurt her. After all, she came at him first and threatened Sakura. She got what she deserved.

"Had enough?" he growled out, displaying his fangs. "Where's Sakura?"

To his surprise, Mayumi chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. "Unbelievable. All you can think about is the girl. You should be thinking of how to kill me, boy. How to end this."

"Wasn't that why you took her in the first place?" he bit back dangerously. "To provoke me into fighting you. Well, I won't play your stupid game anymore, Mayumi. Now answer my question. Where's she? Tell me or God so help me, I'll hurt you slowly and painfully."

She examined the wound critically and sighed, noting that any deeper and it would have tore through her muscle and bone, effective incapacitating her. Ray had obviously held back and it seemed that he will not to be provoked into going further.

"Don't worry. She's here." she revealed. "You just need to find her yourself."

"Are you serious?" he snapped as the full implication of what she was saying hit him. He held the naginata blade to her throat steadily. "Even that's a test? I don't have time for this. And either does she!"

"Which is why you must focus. Now!" she growled at him, eyes flashing. "In the heat of a real battle, your friends might be dying and only you can save them. Now focus!"

Staring angrily at her, he finally pulled back his weapon and closed his eyes in concentration. He recalled the feelings rushing through him as his powers emerged and took control of everything around him. He remembered what it felt like to be around Sakura and how she made him feel. He used those two memories then and combined them, using his powers to seek out her body heat through the earth's crust.

Finally he found her and when he opened his eyes, the earth was pushing an unconscious Sakura from a hidden cavern near where they fought. His relief was momentarily overwhelmed by anger when he thought of how close she was to the battle field. He could have seriously injured her, not knowing where she was.

"Sakura!" he breathed as the emotions abandoned him and he rushed to cradle her in his arms.

Now freed of the earth, she sucked in fresh clean air and slowly came to. Blinking her eyes, she found herself staring beadily up into golden orbs. Her vision cleared and she made out the relieved expression on Ray's face which was slightly dirtied with mud and earth.

"Hey." she managed a weak smile. "You did it."

He grinned back faintly. "Yeah. I guess I did."

As he helped her to her feet, lending her support, the others ran up to them. Naruto was overwhelmed with joy to see Sakura in one piece and alive. When he tried to engulf her in a crushing hug, she gave him a solid punch to the face.

"Ow! That hurts, Sakura!"

"Baka!" she shouted at him, attempting to kick him had Ray not grabbed her.

"I was just trying to see if you were alright." Naruto sputtered in his defense through his bleeding nose.

"She seems fine to me." Max commented with an easy laugh.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Tyson said, throwing an arm around the exhausted neko-jinn. "You were almost as good as me!"

"Almost?" Ray echoed with a faint grin.

"Okay. Maybe just as good as me." Tyson admitted sheepishly.

"Well done."

Everyone looked up guardedly as Mayumi staggered up to them, a hand clutching her bleeding wound.

"That was impressive, Ray." she continued despite of the pain she must be in.

"Back off, Mayumi. I have had enough of your twisted games." the Chinese boy said vehemently, positioning himself between her and his friends.

"Ray."

Surprised by the hand that fell on his shoulder to still him, Ray turned to face Kai with his surprise evident in his eyes. "Kai, what…?"

"I think you should listen to what she has to say first, Ray." Kai said.

Realizing that his captain was right, Ray turned back to the woman and nodded his consent for her to explain herself. "Fine."

"Need I explain myself?" Mayumi said in exasperation. "The outcome is obvious. You have attained control of your powers. Congratulations."

His eyes narrowed. "You didn't have to put Sakura in danger!"

"It was the only way I could have gotten you to concentrate hard enough to obtain complete control. To push yourself. Without that purpose and killer instinct, you'll only keep second guessing yourself."

"By using someone I cared about?" he retorted harshly.

A blush coloured Sakura's cheeks at his words. But it went unnoticed by almost everyone.

With a pained groan, Mayumi suddenly collapsed to a knee. The constant flow of blood from her wound was getting to the trainer as sweat beaded her forehead. Yet Ray made no move to help her.

Instead, Jade did, reaching down to tie a makeshift bandage around the wound. "I think we should attend to the bleeding first." she said. "You can save the interrogations for later."

* * *

Mayumi wasn't stupid. She knew her charge was still angry at her for endangering the life on someone he obviously cared about. Why else would he storm off alone when they returned to her home? Not expecting his forgiveness anytime sooner, she could only hope he would eventually come to understand the reasons behind her actions.

She let out a hiss when Jade carefully poured stinging medicine over her open wound to sterilize it.

"Sorry." Jade said, lowering the bottle to the table. She reached for a needle and tread.

"No." she said. "It's okay. It was necessary for you to do that."

"The same way it was necessary for you to provoke Ray?" Jade asked, not accusingly but with genuine curiosity.

"Yes." Mayumi gritted her teeth in pain as the girl began stitching the wound. After a while she relaxed and her gaze drifted to the other teen in the room, so far silent as he stood against the wall, watching them quietly. "You understood, didn't you? That was why you didn't let the others interfere."

Kai inclined his head in reply. "I did."

Mayumi chuckled. "I don't regret what I've done. It was for his own good. Ray is more passionate than he is aware of. But he was conflicted with his emotions for that girl."

"You noticed." Jade said.

"The attraction between those two is undeniable." the trainer said. "Anyone would see it. Unfortunately, that would include the enemy. If Ray was still in turmoil with his emotions for her, he would have been too conflicted to concentrate on his powers and achieving his complete capability. That would have placed himself, Sakura and even all of you in danger."

"I don't blame you." the girl stitching her wound said without diverting her attention. "I think what you did helped him deal with his feelings for Sakura."

Mayumi agreed. "Maybe so. Ray's a bright boy. Just oblivious to his own feelings. Unlike what you two share."

Kai looked at her, impressed and perhaps a little wary of the woman's keen observation. Noticing the slight smile on Jade's lips, he realized she found this as amusing.

Mayumi sighed tiredly. "I can only hope that he would be able to forgive me in the future if not now."

"Don't worry." Jade said easily as she finished up the stitches. "If I know Ray, he's not the type to hold grudges for long. Besides I think he has other things to worry about now."

* * *

Trusting her female instincts, Sakura found Ray sitting alone on the bench outside the cottage, gazing up the midnight skies. Deep in thought, he failed to notice as she watched him for a long while before gathering her courage to approach him.

"Hey there, stranger." she greeted.

Drawing out his thoughts by her voice, he glanced up and flushed when he saw who it was. "Oh, hey. How are you feeling?"

"Well, quite refreshed actually. I just had free mud therapy. Notice how my skin glows." she said, striking a pose.

Ray laughed, a relief off his chest. "Yeah. Like the moon." he teased.

Sakura beckoned at the bench questionably. "May I join you?"

"By all means." Ray said, scooting over for her.

She sat down and they allowed comfortable silence to pass over them for a few minutes. Finally she spoke up, staring down at her hands wringing at the hem of her skirt. "You know…I never did thank you. For rescuing me."

"Duty calls. It's nothing." he said quietly. "It was my fault anyway."

She looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been there today. You wouldn't have been in danger." he explained sullenly.

"Oh." her eyes widened when she understood what he meant. Her eyes dropped to the ground as she blunted out. "It wasn't your fault, Ray. It was mine."

"I don't see how." he said.

"As a ninja, I should have been able to defend myself, prevent Mayumi from kidnapping me but I didn't. I was just the helpless damsel in distress and I could do nothing about it." she admitted quietly. "Like always…."

Ray looked at her, his emotions swelling as he took in the disappointed tears glistering in her green eyes. Moving without thinking, he reached out and grasped her hand in his own. "Hey, it's okay. It wasn't your fault at all." he said with a small comforting smile.

She looked at him and he wiped aside her tears with a finger.

"Besides…" he added, jestingly. "I like rescuing the damsel in distress."

She burst into laughter, slapping his arm playfully. Ray decided he liked seeing her smile and hearing her laugh. It was an enlightening difference in the bleak never-ending mission they were always on. To think he could have lost her in the fight earlier…

"Sakura…"

Her laughter died out as she looked at him curiously. "Yes?"

"I…have something to tell you." Ray said as steadily as he could. Swallowing hard, he stared into her eyes and released his breath shakily. "The thing is…I like you. I like you a lot, Sakura. When I thought I was going to loose you just now, I just stopped thinking and all I could focus on was finding you and making sure you were safe. I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if…anything had happened to you."

She stared at him, her eyes misting over as she took in his words, its meaning sinking in.

He started to grow a little uneasily but steeled himself to just spit out his feeling. "I guess what I am trying to say is…I would like us to be more than just friends, Sakura."

She chewed on her lower lip and wiped her hand over her eyes before she took Ray's hands in hers and nodded. "I want the same thing too." she said solemnly.

_If I can't have happiness with _him_, then I should find it somewhere else. In someone else who cares..._

"I like you too, Ray. Maybe more than I should like someone as a friend. So yes, I would like to give…us a try."

Her words were like a breath of fresh air to him. A big stupid grin broke across his face as he released the breath he had been holding without realizing. Wordlessly, he pulled her into his arms and held her close; burying his nose into her flower-scented pink hair and breathed in her scent.

"I would like that too."

* * *

Watching them in each other's embrace from where he stood behind the window, Sasuke allowed the curtain to fall back into place without catching their attention. He turned, his eyes shadowed by his bangs as were his thoughts.

He supposed he should be glad for his teammate. After all, wasn't that what Sakura was to him? A teammate?

_Maybe a friend as well_, he admitted to himself. One of the two he actually considered friends…

He should be relieved that she found someone who could protect her, who was willing to do anything to make sure she was safe. Especially now that he has discovered his powers, Ray was more than capable to protect Sakura.

She was better off with him and not chasing after the Uchiha. Sasuke had too many baggages at the moment and he didn't want her involved with his personal vendetta_. _

_She would be happy with Ray…_

"Hey, Sasuke." Max greeted with a friendly wave as he appeared at the doorway. "Have you seen Ray? He should be getting some rest and I haven't seen him since we got back."

"Outside." Sasuke replied quietly. "But I don't think they would like to be disturbed."

"Oh?" Max cocked his head puzzled. "They? Whose they?"

Sasuke chose not to answer the question but instead trod pass the blonde teen without a single word. Max stared after the Uchiha ninja in confusion before curiosity got the best of him and he found himself staring out at where Ray and Sakura were still in each other's embrace.

"Well, it's about time." he muttered under his breath with a grin. "Man, is Tyson gonna have one heck of a fun time teasing Ray when he finds out about this."

Just as the words left his mouth, the ground started to shake. Max had to grab to wall to prevent himself from falling.

"What the...? Is Ray doing this?" he wondered in panic.

Wasting no time, he burst through outside to see Ray standing in front of Sakura defensively. The Chinese boy however had his attention on the gigantic roaring creature growing from the earth, spewing mud and rocks as it broke through the ground. At the peak of it, a single yellow eye opened to stare the three teens.

"What is that thing!?" Max shouted over its roar. "Ray, is it your doing?"

Ray shook his head. "N-no. I don't think so! Sakura, go into the house. You'll be safe there."

"Not without you." she replied stubbornly, refusing to be the damsel in distress anymore. She knew she could take care of herself and she wanted him to know that as well. "You need help!"

Finding no time to argue and realizing she was right, Ray bit his lower lip but fortunately he was saved the decision by the arrival of the others.

"What the heck is that thing?" Tyson gasped, staring. "It's huge!"

The creature towered over them, unmoving as it looked down at them with its one eye. It moved towards them, lumbering dangerously as though it could topple over any moment to trap them in its body of concentrated earth.

"Ray, can you slow it down?" Kai said, making it an order rather than a question.

"I can try." Ray said, already drawing on his powers as the ground trembled once more under his command. He was surprised however to find himself more drained than ever and even the attempt took effort.

"You're still weary from your fight." Sakura said worriedly. "You can't do this alone!"

"He's not alone. He has us." Tyson said, stepping forward. Wind stirred at his feet, threatening to be whipped into a full-blown hurricane.

"Yeah." Max joined in, smiling faintly.

"You are all very foolish children." a familiar yet unwelcome voice spoke up then. "You underestimate Orochimaru and I for thinking you could hide within the earth for long."

Standing near the entrance was Shayena, looking smugly at them. Jade's eyes narrowed having spotted her arch-nemesis and a low growl escaped her throat.

"Don't you ever give up?" she bit out in frustration

"How did you find us?" Ray shouted to her when he was sure the mud creature wasn't about to attack them.

"She must have followed us. Orochimaru must have created that monster to be able to control the earth just like you and used it to penetrate Mayumi's safeguards." Sasuke explained darkly.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, pushing his way forward to face the other woman.

Shayena looked at them with displeasure as though disappointed they could not figure out her purpose there. "The prophecy scroll. I want it."

"Fat chance." Tyson sneered. "No way are we giving you the scroll just like that."

"Then I offer you an exchange then." the warrior said instead. "In exchange for the scroll, I shall spare your lives this time round and keep Terra from attack you."

Assuming Terra to be the creature, Tyson snorted. "I rather face your ugly brute than give in to your demands."

Rage crossed her pretty features as Shayena fought back her anger to down right just kill the Guardians. But Orochimaru had strictly ordered their lives to be untouched. However, she reminded herself, he didn't say anything about breaking them a little.

"Terra, attack them." she growled out.

Upon her command, the being let out an ear-piercing shriek instead of a bellow that took them by surprise. The teens quickly clamped their hands over their ears but even then the sound was still painful to hear. With its victims occupied, Terra produced several spikes from its body and at the end of its scream, unleashed them at the Guardians.

Without warning a shield of solid earth rose between them, receiving the full blast of the attack. Ray was taken back by the unexpected defense, having believed that they were done for. Then he remembered that he wasn't the only one who could control the earth.

"Mayumi!"

"Get to safety. GO!" the trainer snapped.

She was panting with the effort to keep the barrier up to ward off the oncoming assault. The strain was apparent on her for she was already drained from her fight with Ray and her fresh-stitched shoulder wound had opened once again to stain her blouse.

"Mayumi, your shoulder!" Sakura cried.

"I'll be okay." she grunted back in reply. "Just go. Run! I'll hold them off!"

"No way!" Ray snapped back, moving to support her. "You get yourself to safety. I can handle this. Jade, take her and Sakura to safety!"

They were moving as one before Mayumi could even protest. Ray pushed her back into Jade's grasp and summoned his own shield up just as Mayumi's strength gave out and her own collapsed. Max and Tyson ducked out from behind the wall and fanned out on both sides to surround Terra while Jade and Kai grabbed Mayumi and pushed her into the safety of the house, despite her protests. Sakura followed, knowing her medical expertise were needed.

While Terra kept them distracted, Shayena took the opportunity to disappear from her spot only to appear on the roof of the house. Glancing briefly back at the battle, she vanished again. Having sensed her, Naruto followed her movement and had a brief idea where she was headed.

"She's after the scroll!" he realized.

Before Sasuke could stop him, he went after her, vanishing as well. "Dammit."

While they made sure Mayumi and Sakura were out of harm's way, Jade looked over her shoulder as Sasuke too gave chase after his teammate and Shayena. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Take care of them." she said to Kai.

Their eyes locked and a moment of understanding crossed between them for he knew her intentions too well. Knowing she was too stubborn to stop, he merely nodded and reminded her to be careful.

"You know I will." she replied sassily before she gathered her strength and leapt onto the roof to chase after the two ninjas and her opponent.

Kai watched her and once he was sure she was out of direct danger of Terra, he turned his attention back to the battle, drawing his sword as he did.

So far the earth creature had not made its move except to swipe aggressively at any of three Guardians that tried to attack it. So far they had been able to dodge all its attacks. It eyed them cautiously, trying to determine who would make the next move. It released another roar and Kai was reminded of a trapped animal in the midst of desperation now that it was surrounded.

_It's desperate now. Its next attack will be unpredictable unless we take it down before it does. We have to attack it first before it makes its move._

"Tyson! Max!" he shouted. "Fall back!"

"What?" Tyson was flabbergasted to hear the absurd command from his captain.

"Just do as I say!" Kai snapped. "I have an idea. Ray, go for the eye!"

Ray nodded and raised his naginata to draw Terra's attention. As soon as it looked at him, he moved faster than its single eye could follow. In a flash, Ray was in midair behind it and was driving his blade towards its turned back. When the blade of his naginata tore through its head and pierced through its eye, Terra started to scream and trash wildly to throw off its attacker. Ray barely managed to leapt back in time and brought up a shield of earth to fend off its blind attacks.

"Kai, now what?" Ray shouted as his shield started to strain. "I don't think it's very happy!"

"Max! Do it!" Kai called out.

Maintaining a safe distance from the trashing monster, Max had retrieved his bow and arrows. He took carefully aim and fired several at it as it lumbered in its wild frenzy. The arrows sunk into its soft mud body easily, not really inflicting any pain but rather annoyed it further. But that wasn't Max's intentions anyway.

Before it could brush off the little wooden sticks from its body, Max swiftly called upon his control over liquid from the flowing river nearby and channeled it toward Terra. He used his strategically placed arrows to direct the water up and around its struggling body in a tight bind that halted its movements and held it rooted to one spot while they moved on to the next phase of Kai's plan.

Remembering the ninjutsu technique Sasuke favored and often used in battle, Kai brought his palms together and swiftly performed the required handseals to gather all of his chakra. Fire started to flicker between his palms and he deepened his concentration even more.

_We only got one shot at this…_

When he was sure he has obtained enough chakra, Kai shouted to Max. "Max, pull back now!"

And as Max released his solid control over the water and allowed it to soak into Terra's body thus making it softer than mud, Kai launched his Beyblade at it with everything he had.

Fire burst from the blade as it became a raging furnace of heat that zoomed towards their adversary and it left behind a trail as it leapt from arrow to arrow, circling the creature. Soon Terra was a towering inferno of dancing flames and it bellowed its pain when the heat became too much for it to handle.

As Kai summoned back his blade, Tyson moved in for the final phase of the plan. With a battle cry, he gathered a powerful gust of cool night wind that danced across the battle field to where the overheated monster fought and buckled wildly. The cool air kissed at its hot surface and it began to cool down. Rapidly.

Moisture stolen from its body makeup as it underwent a rapid drop in temperature followed by a sudden rise, Terra gradually found its movements slowing and becoming more and more sluggish as it still continued to struggle. In a last ditch effort, it tried to make a grab at Kai but its reach turned to solid black rock that resembled cooled lava before it could and its final wail died out into the distance.

Completely drained of chakra, Kai almost collapsed but he found himself caught by Ray and Tyson as they looped their arms around him supportively.

"Not a bad idea, Kai." Tyson grinned. "It actually worked."

Ray showed a more concern side. "But still, you didn't have to use up all your energy like that."

Kai fought down wheezing gasps and managed to put his shaky legs under him before he pushed away from their help. "I did what I had to." he replied stubbornly.

"Well, for what it is worth, you really saved us there, Kai." Max said, giving him a thumbs up.

"That was some awesome technique you pulled there." Tyson recalled. "Why didn't you tell us you have your powers already?"

"I don't." Kai corrected calmly.

"Then what was that move you used with the flaming blade and all?" Max asked bemused.

"Just something I picked up." their captain answered briefly as his eyes strayed in direction to where another battle was taking place.

* * *

Shayena dodged the roundhouse kick fired at her by Naruto's clone and leapt backwards to avoid being stabbed by a kunai from another blonde-haired clone. Another came at her from the side with a punch and with cat-like reflexes, she dropped under the fist thrown and flipped the clone into the others. As they crashed into a heap, they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Satisfied that the last of the clones were gone, she turned to the real panting Naruto and smirked. "Only two hundred? Come on, boy. You're going to have to do a lot better than that."

"I am not done yet!" the boy shouted, drawing deeper into himself.

The air of their barren battlefield thickened to the point it felt as though something was pressing down on her chest. Shayena gasped, finding sudden difficulty in breathing. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as a red shroud cloaked Naruto and when he bared his teeth in a snarl, she noticed the sharpened tips of his fangs. Within her, something primitive stirred and it puzzled and excited her all the same.

With a wild cry, he lunged at her with his claws flashing. Shayena barely managed to dodge the first swipes he threw at her. Then his claw caught her left cheek, slicing skin and drawing blood. Momentarily stunned, Shayena was unable to protect herself as Naruto landed a solid kick to her stomach, throwing her back hard.

Collapsing to her knees, she sucked in the pain lancing through her spine and wiped the blood from her cheek with the back of her hand. Naruto growled at her again and the blood red aura only seemed to thicken in color and power. Intrigued by his sudden leap in power, Shayena rose to her feet and without warning, disappeared from his line of vision and senses.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What the-?"

The wind was knocked from his lungs as Shayena drove a bone-crushing blow to his abdomen the same way he had done to her. Eyes growing wider, Naruto doubled over and expelled blood in a painful cough. Before he could recover and retaliate, she slammed a kick to his face and his back met a wall. Hard.

"Ugh!" he grunted. He opened his mouth to draw in precious air and suddenly found his attempt cut off.

It took very little effort for Shayena to dig her fingers into his throat as she kept him pinned where he was, hanging off the ground against the wall. Naruto clawed at her hand, trying to pry it open but when she tightened it, his efforts weakened and so did his unusual power.

Naruto fought as much as his dwindling strength and chakra would allow him but his fight wasn't with the woman holding him a twist of her wrist away from death. Inside him, the demon raged, roaring and bellowing for freedom. He sensed the fox could smell the blood and murderous lust from their captor and it was driving the demonic animal crazy.

"Hm. Not so powerful now, are you, boy?" she mocked coldly. Her eyes narrowed as she continued to stare at him, testing the power he radiated and found it strangely… familiar…

"I feel like I have met you before…your power is familiar." she said somewhat distractedly. She tilted her head curiously as she observed the gasping boy. His movements were weakening but yet the strange power from him continued to rage. It was almost…animalistic. She found herself not liking it at all and her grip tightened considerably, determined to put an end to this source of familiarity.

His chakra gone, Naruto was almost on the brink of black oblivion when she suddenly released him, dropping him to the ground unceremoniously. Shayena swiftly backed away as Sasuke leapt down on her.

She glared at him dangerously. "You!"

Sasuke flung a set of shurikens at her, forcing her back further. She knocked aside the attack with a kunai and had to cross her arms to block the snap kick he threw at her. In the background, Naruto coughed, drawing in precious air and regaining his energy.

Shayena scowled. She had missed her chance to get rid of one of her adversaries. A mistake she intended to rectify now by eliminating them one by one. She reached for her weapon pouch and stiffened when she felt the cold breath of a blade against her throat from behind.

"Don't even think about it." Jade warned. "Untie the bag and toss it away."

Holding her breath less the steel drew blood, Shayena slowly did as told and tossed her pouch to Sasuke's feet. Eyes on her, he knelt to retrieve it. Satisfied, Jade started to inch away from her without moving her sai from its position against her throat until they stood face to face.

"You should just kill me." Shayena said, swallowing shallowly. Her attempt cost her as a blood drop swelled from her neck.

"Really?" Jade locked eyes with her. "Well, you'll be surprised to hear this then. I am not a killer. I am not you."

"It's a pity then." the blonde woman said.

Before Jade or Sasuke could stop her, she leapt back away from blade and tossed something in her hand to their feet. Smoke immediately burst from the item, clouding their visions and invading their nostrils. Hacking violently, they covered their noses and squeezed their eyes closed.

"Shit!" Sasuke swore when the smoke started to disperse. "She got away."

Jade waved away the remaining smoke from her face and glared at the empty space where Shayena had stood. Nevertheless she did not regret no killing her for she was certain they would meet against in future.

_Of course, the bad guy always comes back. They never stay dead. _

A pained groan drew her from her thought and she turned to where Sasuke was examining his teammate for fatal injuries and internal bleeding.

"Will he be alright?" she asked in concern.

Sasuke frowned as the fingernail marks on Naruto's neck faded into nothing. Not even scars or bruises were left behind to indicate the boy was in a fight. Overall, Naruto looked as though he were taking a nap if not beaten up.

"Yeah. He'll be fine. As always…"

* * *

A/N: Ooh. Kyuubi makes a brief appearance. Well, not really a brief appearance. More like a hint of him. But I ain't giving away nothing. To be perfectly honest, the Naruto and Shayena fight scene came out of no where. I just wrote and it appeared.

Read and Review!


	21. Blood Eyes Only

A/n: I was going through a seriously emo period now probably due to hormones, stress from work and the fact one of my best friends has left the country. sob sob So the only thing that could possibly lift my mood now is to update my story and watch the reviews come in. I get my high from reviews so don't disappointment me, people!

This chapter is one of my favourite to write and you shall see why although the chapter title might have given away the clue. So sit your ass down and enjoy!

Many hugs and kisses to my reviewers: Shellzonfire, MaoAyanamipl, R. Voltaire, Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover and Taizen

* * *

Chapter 21 – Blood Eyes Only

"And then Kai was so cool! He was like 'Ray, take out its eye first!'"

"Wow! And then what?"

"And then! He was told me to –,"

"Max."

"Yeah, Kai?"

"Just shut up."

"…"

Silence reigned. For about ten seconds before a fidgety Naruto broke out of his sullenness and perked up again.

"Then what else did I miss?"

Charged by the other blonde's curiosity, Max continued on, talking enthusiastically about their fight while all Kai would do was groan silently as he rolled his eyes. Jade having caught his agitated gesture, chuckled lightly. She knew how much he despised being the center of attention even when the attention was due.

"Aw." she cooed teasingly. "Poor baby."

He glared at her but his thumping headache dulled his infamous glares, not affecting her even at least a bit. He knew he was loosing his touch when both Jade _and_ Max do not yield to his glares. Well, not that his girlfriend ever succumbs to his glares anyway…

His weary gaze wandered the small space of Mayumi's cottage where Sakura moved from person to person attending to the wounded. Mayumi herself sat in silence, her shoulder already attended to while they recuperated from their fights hours ago. By now, daylight had penetrated the valley and they have not slept a wink yet due to the adrenaline rush from the battles. And Max has been retelling the same tale over and over again, first to Jade and Sasuke then to Naruto and Sakura when the other blonde regained conscious. Tyson and Ray did not help by adding in special effects of their own and versions of their expenses.

"Dammit…" he muttered. "My head hurts…"

"Hey, maybe Sakura could help." Ray piped in although careful to not raise his voice in his captain's state. "She had this method that cures migraines and muscle aches."

"I'll be fine." Kai replied sourly.

"You don't look fine." Jade offered innocently. He didn't even bother to glare at her, knowing it was useless anyway. Feeling sympathetic towards his pain, she slipped her hand into his, giving it an assuring squeeze under the table. "But from what I've heard from Max, you were quite impressive out there. I wish I were there to see it."

"It was nothing." he said. "Everyone did their part. Even Tyson."

"Hey!" the aforementioned boy shouted. "What do you mean 'even Tyson'?"

"It means that you finally decided to listen to my orders." the captain retorted.

"It was a life and death situation!" Tyson cried in indignation.

"Nevertheless, that was some quick thinking, Kai." Sakura said kindly. "However I don't understand what technique you could have used that would deplete your chakra that fast. The techniques you have learnt under Sensei Kakashi aren't all that strenuous on the body."

"Hn." he grunted, choosing not to elaborate.

Sakura cast a glance at Ray and he gave her a comforting smile to ensure her that the bluenette was always like that. An exchange that was not missed by many, save for the more oblivious ones.

"So Ray, Sakura…" Jade began casually. "Is there something you would like to tell us?"

Both of them were like deer's caught in the headlights when the question was asked and both were lost for words. They haven't even come up with how they were going to break the news to their friends. Sakura decided to take the first step then, moving to stand by Ray's side although still rather attentively and uncertain. The knowing grin on Jade's face made her blush slightly.

"Well, we've decide to –,"

"Do we have any ideas on what are we going to do now?" Sasuke interrupted suddenly, standing up from his seat. Everyone looked at him surprised at his abrupt question. Ignoring Sakura's questioning gaze, he continued to explain himself. "Shayena managed to escape. No doubt she would inform Orochimaru of our current progress and sooner or later they will move in to attack us if we stay here any longer. We need to keep moving and find Kai's trainer next. We can't afford to waste anymore time here."

Looks were exchanged but they all knew he was right.

"Well, I propose we leave today itself and head back down to village for supplies." Ray said.

"No." Mayumi said, speaking up from where she sat silently so far. "It'll be too risky for you to return to the village. Orochimaru would have sent men to watch the village for you. I have a much better idea."

As they listened keenly, she told them of a hidden passage way that lead through the valley and into the next mountain's caves before they would eventually find themselves on the other side of the mountains. The route would be a faster and more secluded way than to scale two mountains that would take them forever and vulnerable to attacks.

"However, I should warn you. The shortcut is riddled with missing nins, prepared to kill in order to survive. I usually would not suggest this route but right now, I fear Orochimaru poses a bigger threat than missing nins. You have no choice at the moment." she said seriously. "In an hour, you will leave. I suggest you pack your belongings now."

"What about you, Mayumi?" Tyson asked. "Won't you be coming with us?"

She sighed. "I'll head down to the village under the shelter of the night and remain there to protect the villages where necessary. If needed, I would hold off Orochimaru's men from coming after you."

To everyone's surprise, Ray stepped up then to face his trainer. "You could die, you know." he said. His bangs shadowed his golden eyes, hiding his emotions. "You could be risking your life for nothing."

Mayumi looked at him, her eyes never wavering. "You'll never know until you try. Now go. Prepare. You'll depart within an hour."

* * *

"Three Guardians have acquired their respective powers, milord."

Shayena stood with a darken cavern, speaking to the darkness before her. To the common eye, there was nothing there but to a warrior and a ninja, the defected Sannin stood before them, invincible as before.

"Which ones…?" came the low hiss.

"The Guardians of water, wind and earth. Only one more remains. The boy of fire." she reported. "He's the only one who has yet to obtain his training. With the exception of the girl of course."

"Have they learnt of the whereabouts of the other Ancient Guardian yet?" Orochimaru asked.

"Not to my knowledge, sir. They seemed to be more focused on regaining their powers in order to find their spiritual halves."

"I see. Hm…And the boy who is to wield the fire, he was the one who defeated Hane, was he not?"

"Yes, sir."

"I see."

Shayena frowned at the thoughtful tone her master was taking. "My lord, does the boy intrigue you?"

A short pause before he answered her question. "Shayena, each and every one of them intrigues me." _only the Guardian of fire seems be more than he portrays…._

"What shall our next move be? I shall dispatch men to the village and –,"

"No. It shall be pointless and a waste of power. Do nothing for now." Orochimaru ordered. Dismissing her surprised look, he said, "And take care of that wound on your neck. Your blood has awakened my thirst for blood."

Shayena self-consciously wiped at her neck, remembering when Jade's sai had pierced the skin just a little. She had no idea it was still bleeding. Looking up, she noticed her master was no longer there. Curious and a little suspicious, she wondered where he had gone.

* * *

_Take this route from the valley and it shall lead you through the belly of the next mountain. Be careful though of the missing nins. Once you emerge from the caves, head towards the Hidden Sand Village where you shall find safety. The Kazekage has been informed of your arrival. _

Tyson reflected back on Mayumi's departing words before she directed them to the hidden path no one had noticed before. So far they had walked continuously in silence with an endless sight of the path that drew on and on. On their left and rights were dangerously high cliffs, looking over the path. It was practically the ideal place for an ambush but Mayumi had told them no one but herself knew of the path for it was she who shaped it during her training. Overall, Tyson knew they could trust her.

"Hey, Naruto. I have a question." he said. "What is a Kazekage?"

"Well, the Kazekage is like a Hokage except he's in charge of the Sand village." the blonde ninja explained. "Last I heard, Gaara had taken over as the Kazekage. Darn him, reaching my goal first! Never mind! I shall have a battle with him when we get there and I shall defeat him again! Then this time I shall show everyone that I am more powerful than him and become Hokage!"

Tyson stared at him, sweatdropping as the boy erupted into maniacal laughter. "Okay then. I am sorry I asked. Hey, Sakura. I think you need to step in and whack your insane teammate here. Hey? Sakura?"

When he looked over at said girl, he was surprised to actually see her not paying attention to Naruto and was laughing to what Ray was saying.

"What the?"

"How dense can you get, Tyson?" Max laughed, striding up to him.

"What are you talking about, Maxie?"

"You remember, when Kai and Jade became a couple and how you found out?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah…"

"It's the same thing."

It took several seconds before the implication actually sank in. "Wait! You're saying that Ray and Sakura are a…?"

"That's right." Max grinned. "A couple!"

"Man…even in an unknown world, he still manages to get a girl!" Tyson exclaimed. "How does he do it?"

Max shrugged. "Beats me."

A grin broke across Tyson's face then as he realized what this also meant for those who were single and immature. He was running up to Ray before Max could even stop him. "Hey, Ray!"

Ray paused in his conversation and worried when he saw the big stupid grin on his friend's face. "Yeah, Tyson?"

"Why did you tell me, man?" Tyson said. "That you and Sakura were dating!"

The information was obviously still news to the remaining single and immature ninja. "WHAT? RAY AND SAKURA ARE DATING!!"

"When did you guys start dating?"

"Have you gone to second base?"

From a relatively safe distance, Jade felt a twinge of relief and sympathy towards the new couple as Tyson and Naruto continued to bombard the beet-root red couple with questions they shouldn't be asking.

"At least now they'll leave us alone." she said to Kai.

Although his only response was a nod, she knew she caught a hint of relief in his eyes as well. Ah, well. To each their own.

WHACK!

Looking over again, they saw that Sakura had finally put a stop to their interrogation by hitting them over the heads. Hard. Close by, Max was laughing his head off.

"Will you two just mind your own business?" she snapped in aggravation. "What Ray and I do are none of your business so stay out!"

As the two sulked and nursed the lump-forming heads, Ray grinned proudly at Sakura. "Way to handle them."

"I had practice." she said coolly.

The only one who has managed to turn a deaf ear to the other teens' antics and childish teasing finally came to a stop and announced to the rest to draw their attention.

"We're here."

Everyone looked at Sasuke ahead of the pack and finally at the dark cave that loomed before them. The path continued into the cave and was soon consumed by the darkness within.

Max gulped. "We have to go in there?"

"According to what Mayumi said." was all Sasuke said before he stepped inside.

Having no choice at all, the others soon followed. Somewhere near the entrance, they found two torches which they lilted with Sasuke's help. With two fires crackling comfortably and casting light onto the dark path, they continued on in silence now, deeper and deeper into the mountain

It was about an hours walk before they came up split junction.

"Okay. Now what?" Tyson asked.

"Heads, we go right. Tails, left?" Naruto suggested.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the ground began to shake and from above, the ceiling collapsed without warning. A dangling stalactite broke away from the ceiling and started to fall, tip first directly above where Tyson stood.

"Tyson!" Ray shouted in horror.

Tyson looked up and gasped to see the stalactite falling towards him. Without warning, someone pushed him aside just as the rocks fell over them. Eyes squeezed shut, Tyson expected to feel the rocks crushing his broken and battered body to death along with a lot of pain. Strangely, he felt nothing except someone above him pulling away as soon as the rumbling and falling rocks stopped.

"Are you okay, Tyson?"

His eyes opened and he stared at his savior. "Kai?"

Kai dusted himself off, having dove on the boy out of the way of the falling pieces and pushed them into the left tunnel for cover. He examined his teammate silently before determining the boy was fine. He turned his attention back to the original tunnel only to find it blocked and cut off by a wall of rocks and boulders.

"I am fine." Tyson said, standing up. "But it looks like we're stuck here."

Kai considered launching his blade to hack through the rumble but he suspected anymore tremors might cause another cave in.

"Kai! Tyson! Are you guys alright!?" Jade's voice called out from the other side of the wall.

Relieved to hear her voice, Kai allowed himself to breath easier while Tyson answered back. "Yeah. We're fine."

"Stand back, you guys!" Ray said then. "I am gonna use my powers and -!"

"No!" Kai called out. "Don't use your powers here. The walls are unstable. You might cause another cave-in."

They waited as there was a pause on the other side before they heard Max's voice. "Then we should start digging then."

"No. It would take too long." Sasuke interjected. "Mayumi said these tunnels are interlinked. You guys proceeds on. Sooner or later we'll find a way out. We will meet you on the other side of the mountain."

"Alright!" Tyson yelled back. "Be careful, you guys!"

They could make out sounds of reluctant moving as the group started making their way down the other tunnel. Tyson turned to Kai and propped his hands on his hips.

"Well. Looks like it's just you and me, Kai."

"Joy." the captain deadpanned.

"Let's get moving. The faster we move, the sooner we can get out of here." Tyson said, taking lead.

And in a very rare moment, Kai agreed with him.

* * *

"Okay…I spy with my little eye something….long."

"I am not playing your little game, Tyson."

"Aw... Come on, Kai." Tyson's whining bounced off the walls, echoing back at the two boys.

Kai ignored him, more focused on navigating their way through the dark tunnel. They had no source of light, relying solely their other senses. It took time for their eyes to adapt to the darkness and even then, they could barely make out their way.

"Okay. How about this then?" Tyson suggested. "I'll tell you something about me and you'll tell me something about you. Just between the both of us!"

"No."

"Come on, man…"

They entered a cavern chamber then and stopped, spoiled for choice at the numerous cave entrances that lined the walls and nature-formed balconies of the large cavern. Dim light came from the crystallized lining from above, giving off an allure mythical feeling to the cavern. Years of formation of stalagmites protruded from the slippery ground. Water drops slipped down from stalactites from the high ceilings, falling into the small stream flowing peacefully through the cavern.

"Wow…" Tyson murmured in awe. "What is this place? It's awesome!"

Kai suppressed a shiver running down his spine as he looked around. Something told him the shiver wasn't just from the chill of the cavern. "I think we're in the center cavern." he reasoned.

"This place is huge!" Tyson exclaimed, dashing forward to the center.

Something glimmering from a cave overhead caught the corner of Kai's eye and he saw a shadowed silhouette against the cave wall, holding something aimed at Tyson's unaware back. His eyes widened.

"Tyson, look out!"

An arrow was released and Tyson turned barely in time to halt the weapon with a gust of wind that blew it off course.

"What the heck was that?" he gasped in shock.

Several more other silhouettes emerged from the caves around them, surrounding them from above and effectively cutting off their escape routes. A quick glance behind told Kai that their entrance was blocked too by a black clad ninja wearing a headband that was badly scratched where the village symbol should be.

"Missing nins." Kai muttered in realization. He and Tyson moved back to back as they had been trained by Kakashi to do so.

"Mayumi warned us some of them would be in this area. But I didn't think there would be this many." Tyson said.

Kai agreed, mentally taking in their numbers and speculating their odds of fighting them on even grounds. Even then, Tyson's overconfident tone surprised him mildly.

"Heh. I say we can take them. What do you say, Kai? Unless, of course you are afraid of them."

Realizing there was no use rebuking his friend, the phoenix smirked and drew out his sword. "In your dreams."

"Well, well. What do we have here…?" a sinister voice chuckled from above. "Two little kids, wandering into our territory. And look! They have weapons too!"

"Look." Tyson shouted back. "We don't want any trouble! We were just passing through."

There was a pause as though the leader was considering their option. "No. You will have to do for now for supplies. Get them!"

"Now, Tyson!" Kai shouted, dropping down low as Tyson unwind his chains from his wrists.

Whipping up a tornado with his chain spinning at its core, Tyson struck out at two men at the same time, tossing them into a wall and knocking them out. Kai darted out and swiftly incapacitated the other two who tried to attack the capped boy from behind. From the overlooking balconies, more ninjas rained down on them.

Channeling his chakra into his weapons, Tyson flung the end of his chain out at one of them and wrapped it around the man's neck. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the man spiraling into a wall, head first. Spinning on his heel, he turned to check on his teammate and noticed that although Kai remained in motion, dodging and parrying attacks, his crimson eyes were searching for something or someone else.

He didn't have time to dwell on it as several more went after him and he summoned up more miniature hurricanes to deal with them.

Kai ducked on a left hook and elbowed his attacker in the face, effectively breaking nose and knocking him out. In one fluid step, he had moved on to the next. His attention however was on their surroundings rather than the battle itself as he searched every missing nin and shadows within the cavern.

_Come on. Come on. I just need to pinpoint their leader…_

Assuming the ninjas' leader had been the one to commence the attack of them, Kai had a general idea what his chakra signal was and what was all he needed to distinguish one man from the next. Kill the head and the rest shall follow.

Then he glanced to his right and he found what he was looking for. Merely standing on the edge of the battlefield, the man watched his men handle Tyson only to see them thrown aside and forced back by the combination of wind and metal. He was lanky and pale. His face was framed by gangly dark hair that fell forward without a headband to push it back. His eyes however struck Kai as odd for they were yellow and predatory.

The missing nin leader without warning straightened and sprinted into the fight himself. Kai realized he had a kunai in his hand and was ready to plunge it straight into Tyson's turned back. The bluenette was moving before he even realized it, reacting solely on instinct as he broke into a mad dash towards the intended target.

The knife was falling towards Tyson's vulnerable back when it met metal resistance in the form of Kai's sword.

CLANG!

The tip of the kunai scattered against the impact and the ninja leapt back to dodge the swipe Kai took at him to drive him away from his friend. Not letting up, the phoenix pressed his attack, forcing him further and further from the actual battlefield and onto a higher platform. The just when he thought he had the man on the defense, the missing nin switched to offense so fast that the teen could barely keep up at dodging the attacks. They leapt apart, creating distance to seize each other up.

"Impressive, boy." the man said.

Kai remained silent, quietly debating his next move. His sword remained steady in his hand.

"Hm, I see you're a silent one then." the man observed. Then his next words took Kai by surprise as he continued offhandedly. "You remind me so much of Sasuke."

Kai stiffened visibly and his opponent smirked to his reaction. "Sasuke?"

The man smiled. "The boy was to be my apprentice before he killed my mortal body and sealed my essence away."

Kai realized then who stood in front of him. The reason they were in Naruto's world in the first place. The one hunting them like dogs. "So you're him then. Orochimaru."

"Very good." the immortal ninja said with approval. "You do seem like a more level-headed boy than Sasuke."

"So whose poor soul did you kill to steal that body?" Kai sneered. He was trying to buy time so that he could map out his next move. If he ended Orochimaru here and now, they wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. Problem solved. "Why are you here?"

"I have an offer for you, young Kai." the man said.

"An offer?"

"As I have already told you, Sasuke was to be my apprentice. His power and…unique capability made him the perfect candidate. However..."

"He stabbed you in the back and was the reason you were stuck inside a box for what seems like eternity?" the blunette said sarcastically.

Orochimaru chuckled in amusement to the boy's feistiness. "No. However I have found someone else of more potential and I am looking at him right now."

Of all the things he had expected Orochimaru to throw at him, he had not expected this.

When the boy failed to reply, Orochimaru smiled sinisterly and held out a hand. "Join me, Kai and I shall teach you all I know and more. You'll become so much more powerful and no one can defeat you. You don't need your Sacred Spirit. Just me. Come now. Take my hand."

Kai's shoulders shook with the amused chuckle that rose from him and Orochimaru was taken back by it.

"What is so funny, boy?"

"You." Kai said with a humorless cold laugh. "You obviously underestimated me. Just like Boris did. I am not some simple minded fool who can be bought over with empty promises of more power. I know what you're really after, Orochimaru. You're looking for a new host, aren't you? And you think my body's ideal for you."

A frown appeared on Orochimaru's face, displeasure written all over his expression.

"Well, I am not interested in training under a pedophile. I'll have to turn you down." Kai said vehemently.

To his surprise, the Sannin smiled, revealing a forked tongue. "Even at the expense of someone you care for?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That girl…the one with the visions. You care for her, don't you…? What will you to do if…anything were to happen to her?"

Hand tightening around his sword, Kai glared at his enemy. "If you so much as lay a hand on her, I –,"

"Then you'll have to make sure I don't." Orochimaru sneered.

Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously into slits at the apparent threat presented. With a feral shout, Kai lunged at him without warning. His blade sliced empty air as Orochimaru disappeared from his spot. Blinking to make sure it wasn't an illusion, Kai turned when he felt the air stir behind him.

Reacting purely on instinct, he leapt back, narrowly dodging the attack from the yellow-eyed man. Several venomous snakes protruded from Orochimaru's outstretched hand and they flew at Kai, fangs snapping. Kai brought his sword up and their fangs sank into the metal instead.

"Impressive. Your instincts are sharp, boy." Orochimaru remarked. "But you'll need more than just instincts and skills to defeat me at the level you're at now. You need power and only I can give it to you!"

A dangerous smirk curled Kai's lips and if his teammates were to see it, they would know it was time to back off and leave the enigma alone. Either that or suffer a slow and painful road to oblivion.

"Power?" Kai scoffed, his eyes shadowed by his bangs weighed down by sweat. "I don't need your power. I have everything I need."

Kai lifted his eyes then and Orochimaru was shocked to see the all too familiar spirals marks that dotted the boy's crimson eyes.

Sharingan eyes.

Orochimaru recognized them all too well and his yellow eyes widened to see them at the command of one who was not an Uchiha. "Sharingan…?" he gasped.

It was not possible that this child had acquired the one power he so desperately sought!

Kai moved then, taking advantage of his opponent's shock. Sharingan flaring, he shook off the snakes, slicing their heads from their bodies and darted forward with blinding speed. Orochimaru barely had time to react in defense before the blade was closed in on his neck. Kai sidestepped the set of kunais and shurikens thrown at him and lashed out a kick to the man's ribs. Orochimaru blocked but Kai turned and slammed his other leg into the man's cheekbone. He noted with grim satisfaction the crack he heard, indicating he had either fractured or broken it. Orochimaru was thrown back, flying into a wall. He caught himself in midair, managing to gather his feet under him to absorb the impact before he could collide into the wall.

Kai smiled confidently. "How am I doing now?"

Orochimaru wiped his cheek, stunned to find his own blood on his fingertip before he leapt into a rapid series of attack. All of which Kai dodged and blocked.

Tyson risked a moment in his own battle then to check on where Kai was fighting the head of the missing nins and was greeted with shock.

"Hey, aren't those Sasuke's Sharingan? Since when did Kai have Sasuke's eyes?" he remarked in surprise.

Tyson was in shock and awe at the control his friend had over such a power for he has heard from Sakura that Sasuke's family heritage was both a blessing and a curse which relied on the user's stamina. Obviously Kai was no beginner to the Sharingan judging by the way he effortlessly remained a step ahead of everything Orochimaru threw at him, attacking and retaliating flawlessly.

_But why would he hide something like that from us, his friends?, _he wondered, feeling a swell of old hurt. After all they have been through, was it possible that Kai still did not trust them enough to tell them his secrets?

From behind, a missing nin slipped up to him, meaning to finish off the Guardian of Air with one swift blow. From the corner of his eye, Kai noticed and he cursed Tyson's lack of attention.

"Tyson, behind you!" he shouted, drawing his attention away from his own opponent for a moment.

As Tyson turned to deal with the threat, Kai's warning had cost him for Orochimaru moved in then, firing swift blows to the teenager's sensitive points. White hot pain exploded through his body and it was all Kai would do to not scream. His knees gave out and without warning, Orochimaru was there, gripping his throat.

Effortlessly, the Sannin lifted Kai, gradually cutting off his air. The lack of concentration and air dissipated the Sharingan and Orochimaru was once more pleased to be staring into pained crimson eyes. He drew the boy in closer, ignoring the pants and futile struggles.

"My. my…" he hissed as a forked tongue slithered out close to Kai's ear. "This is an unexpected turn of events."

From the battle field in the centre of the cavern, they could hear Tyson shouting for his friend but Orochimaru ignored him completely, trusting the missing nins to keep him at bay while he finished what he intended to do.

"KAI! NO!"

He grinned, revealing dripping fangs protruding from his canines. "Mark my words, boy. When the time comes and your power shall be too much for you to handle, you'll come to me and I shall be waiting with open arms."

"Don't…count on it." Kai managed to gasp out venomously.

"Oh. Then maybe I should leave a…gentle reminder then."

Tyson was pushing through the sudden waves of ninjas coming at him but without so much as a thought, he dismissed them all with a gust of wind. As they flew out of his way, his eyes widened in time to witness Orochimaru pull his captain in closer by the neck and sank his fangs into the exposed crook of his right shoulder like a vampire.

A flicker of shock washed over by pain marred Kai's face, his eyes widening as his body fell limp in the blood-thirsty man's grasp. Within him, the darkness lurched and spread like a virus, surrounding his heart and soul like a snake's wrap.

Kai gasped, wincing when he felt that familiar screech resonating from within. He could hear it in his ears and heart, piercing him down to his core.

_No…_

Satisfied, Orochimaru pulled away at last. He allowed one last lick over the wound he made on the teen's shoulder, closing it and lifting up the droplets of blood from it. Without having to look, he knew the mark that soon appeared where the wound once was.

He looked back at the helpless boy and smiled sadistically. "I am impressed that you are still conscious. Now, you and Sasuke will have something else in common."

Seeing Kai in his helpless state, a sight he was not used to, something in Tyson snapped then and his winds increased multifold without warning. His attackers were pushed to the walls and pinned down with a bone crushing impact.

"KAI!" Tyson roared, dashing forward. He launched into a leap at the man holding his friend captive.

With a simple flick of his wrist and without so much as a glance, Orochimaru tossed Kai aside as though he were nothing but a ragged doll. Tyson altered his angle in midair and maneuvered his body to cushion Kai as they both hit the ground hard. The air was knocked out from his lungs but Tyson managed to absorb most of the impact.

Sitting up, Tyson turned his attention to his friend. "Kai, are you alright? Answer me, man!"

Letting out a quiet groan, Kai slowly sat up and a pained gasp escaped him. His hand flew to grasp his right shoulder as he bit back the pain racing through his entire body, wincing openly.

"Kai?" Tyson pressed. When the phoenix failed to answer, he chambered to his feet and faced the man responsible for this. "What did you do to Kai, you sicko!?"

Orochimaru crossed his arms in front of him and smiled cruelly as he regarded the Guardian of Air loyally protecting his friend. "Something you will not understand unless you experience it yourself, boy. However, it would seem that you have more pressing matters to attend to now."

"What?"

It was then Tyson noticed the missing nins around them were gaining conscious, having recovered from the outburst of his power earlier. Thinking quickly, he scanned their surroundings and chose the closest opening to them. Looping his arm around Kai to support him, they staggered over the cave as fast they could. Once there, Tyson carefully lowered the bluenette to the ground, resting him against a pile of rocks and rushed back into cavern. Their adversaries had recovered and were gathering their bearings as to where their targets have fled and when they spotted Tyson reappearing at a cave hole, they lunged after him.

Tyson mentally prayed to whatever God watching over this world and launched a powerful attack similar to that of his Phantom Hurricane. Not at the fast approaching ninjas but at the ceiling above their heads. The wind smashed into the rocks, breaking them apart and sending them falling unto the heads of the ninjas. Several were caught in the cave in as falling boulders continued to create a wall that cemented off the cave the boys were in. The rest were left on the other side with no way of reaching them.

For now, they were saved and Tyson allowed himself to relax a little, although his powers had consumed a fair amount of his chakra. However at the moment, he had more important matters to attend to.

"We should be safe for now." he said. "Are you alright, Kai?"

Kai shifted a little and flinched. "I'll live." he replied through a hiss of pain.

"Good." Tyson said bluntly. "Cause you have a lot of explaining to do."

Dropping to his knees next to Kai, he studied the way Kai was gripping the shoulder where Orochimaru had placed his mark. The pain was apparent in the captain's eyes and that scared Tyson a little.

"What the heck was that just now?" Why didn't you tell us about your Sharingan, Kai?" he said, unable to keep the accusing tone from his voice.

Kai grimaced.

"When did you get it? How?" Tyson continued on, his anger building up. "Answer me, Kai! Why didn't you tell us, your friends! What about Jade? Does she know?"

Kai waited while his teammate ranted on, taking the time for the pain to dull a little and for him to suppress the flaring bloodlust in his gut. In the depths of his mind, a dark presence shrieked in retaliation to his efforts but he cut it off and let out a heavy sigh.

"Did anyone know about this?" Tyson stopped to catch his breath.

"Kakashi did." Kai answered quietly without looking at the other boy.

"What? You told him and not us, your teammates!?" Tyson half-shouted.

"I told no one, Tyson. He figured it out himself and he offered to train me in secret."

"Why?"

"For our safety."

"Our?"

Kai sighed and rested his back against the boulder, careful to not ajar his wounded shoulder. The pain was now simply pulsing dully and he could do nothing about it. "He knew Orochimaru will come after us, me in particular if he knew what I was capable of. He told me what Orochimaru did to Sasuke, about Sasuke's seal."

Tyson was surprised for he has not heard any of this before about the Uchiha. Kai glanced at him, noting his expression and sighed.

"The seal drains a person's chakra if they attempt to use it and replaces it with its own kind of power. However once the seal is deactivated, the power disappears, leaving the person longing for more. Like a drug."

"So to prevent Orochimaru from coming after me and hurting our friends, Kakashi trained me. Taught me how to control and hide my ability." the bluenette explained.

"Oh, that actually explains a lot for our previous fights. But then…" thinking back to his captain's fight with the missing nin leader, his eyes widened with realization. "That was him, wasn't it? That guy who has been trying to kill us? What did he do to you, Kai?!"

Tyson grabbed Kai's shoulder and pulled away the hand grasping the wound. Kai bit back a hiss of pain but could do nothing as Tyson's eyes fell on the black circular mark on his shoulder. Tyson gasped in shock.

"What the?"

"Leave it, Tyson." Kai said, shrugging off the hand and adjusted his shirt to cover the mark. "There's nothing you can do about it now."

"Yeah but…" with a frustrated groan, Tyson shook his head. "This is so messed up! I don't understand… How did you even come about the Sharingan to begin with? I thought only Sasuke's family could use it."

To this, Kai hesitated to answer and Tyson noticed. "Kai? What is it? Is there something else you have not told me? How did you get the Sharingan? Answer me, Kai!"

"Can't you just be quiet for a moment?" Kai said, glaring at him into silence.

When Tyson's mouth closed, he allowed his head to fall back and his crimson eyes gazed up at the ceiling as he pondered his next words. When he spoke, his tone was neutral, even maybe a little tired.

"Remember that game you wanted to play earlier? Let's play it now and whatever I tell you, stays between us."

Tyson had been perplexed of the stoic captain to suggest a game in a time like this but now he knew why. "But Kai!"

"Promise me, Tyson. That you'll not tell the others what I am about to tell you." Kai insisted. "They must not know…Even Jade."

"But…" Tyson chewed over his thoughts and finally with a heavy sigh of resignation, nodded. "I promise. Now what is so bad about you getting the Sharingan that you can't tell anyone?"

There was a pause from the other boy as he considered his next words carefully. How would Tyson react once he knew the truth, the true source of his unusual power not meant to be wielded by anyone outside the Uchiha clan?

"When we first came here…our Bitbeasts were lost to us. You lost Dragoon and I lost Dranzer. Our sacred spirits were not meant to be Bitbeasts in this world because of the prophecy. However there was something that slipped even my mind when we were brought here. I am sure it never even occurred to your mind since the finals of the last world championships. And with what happened after, I don't blame you."

"The finals of the last world championship…?" Tyson frowned, thinking back to what had transpired then. His eyes widened when he remembered Kai's battle against Tala.

Kai's words only confirmed his suspicions. "I wield two Bitbeasts, both equally as important and a part of me as the other. And when Dranzer was taken, I was left with a part of me missing and another slowly consuming me from within. Eventually…it manifested itself in the form of the Sharingan."

"Black Dranzer…" Tyson muttered. "You mean…the reason why you have Sharingan is because of Black Dranzer? But why?"

"Like I said, Tyson, Bitbeasts aren't meant to exist in this world. Black Dranzer was artificially created by Biovolt but it's still very much a part of me as Dranzer is. It needs me as much as I need it."

"Wow…" Tyson couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Is that why you didn't tell us? Because of Black Dranzer. I thought we were passed that stage already, Kai. I am your friend, aren't I?"

"This isn't about our friendship and whether I trust you. Black Dranzer will always be a personal and close issue to me." Kai said quietly. "And if you are my friend as you claim to be, then you'll understand why I didn't tell you and the others, even Jade."

Tyson flopped down next to his friend, still trying to digest what he has learnt. He stared into nothing. "So what happens now?" he asked after awhile. "I mean with that mark…you can't pretty much use the Sharingan anymore without putting yourself at risk."

"I know…" Kai acknowledged tiredly. "Tyson, what I've just told you…about my Sharingan and the cursed mark… no one can know about this. At least until I figure it out myself."

Tyson shook his head. "Fine. I promise. But…you're not alone in this, Kai. You know that right?"

Kai finally looked at his teammate and rival and caught the sincerity in the other boy's expression as he looked at him intently.

"Yeah…I know that."

"Good." without warning, Tyson jumped to his feet, satisfied they got that out of their way for now. "Now, can you walk?"

In answer to his question, Kai climbed to his feet, using the walls for support until he found stability from his own two feet. He nodded.

Nevertheless, Tyson saw the need to loop his arm around the other teen, allowing him to lean on him for support. If Kai wouldn't let him help him with his personal issues, the least Tyson could do as a friend was help him out where he could. Then side by side, they slowly but steadily started making their way through the tunnel.

* * *

For what seemed like hours, they traveled in darkness and in silence. An unusual feat for Tyson but Kai appreciated the effort the other made in order for him to recover in his strength. It wasn't before long they reached the end of the tunnel, the source of light from it a dead giveaway and heard familiar sounds and voices coming from beyond.

"Kai, listen!" Tyson exclaimed excitedly. "I think we've found the exit and the others!"

Kai focused more on the sounds of a battle raging as they crept up on the tunnel exit. "And they aren't alone." he noted grimly.

Sure enough, they emerged from a cave into fresh cool evening air and the sight of a forest that stretching far into the horizon of the setting sun. The cave has led to the edge of a short slope along the mountain side and looking down from it, they could see the others in amidst a battle with men in tattered dark clothes that has seen better days. They wore head bands although their village symbol has been scratched out.

"Missing nins." Tyson observed. So far no one has noticed their presence yet. "Do you think Orochimaru might be behind this?"

Kai scanned the battle quietly for awhile. Even though he was not using the Sharingan, he knew he could recognize Orochimaru's signature chakra anywhere now. And thankfully, he detected no wisp of the Sannin's presence.

"I don't sense him." he answered. "And judging by their movements, I don't think this attack was planned."

"Alright! Because it looks like they need our help!" Tyson declared before launching himself into battle with a fearsome battle cry.

The Bladebreakers knew Tyson's battle cry when they heard it and relief was apparent on their faces as he unleashed a powerful wind attack on the whole lot of ninjas.

"Tyson!" Naruto and Max both shouted in glee to see him.

Ray grinned at his friend's dramatic entrance but was quickly drawn back into the fight when a missing nin lunged for Sakura. Sasuke looked mildly surprised that the boy actually caught up with them so soon.

Jade, from the moment Tyson made his entrance, started searching the area for someone else and nearly threw herself at Kai when he leapt down to land behind her, effectively cutting down a missing nin in the process.

"Kai!" she cried out in relief.

"Hn. I leave your side for a few hours and you can't take care of yourself." he smirked, studying her over his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

A scowl marred her features but her relief overwhelmed her irritation at his comment. "I am fine. What about you? Are you alright? You don't look too good."

Keeping his face neutral and a void of emotions to keep her from suspecting anything wrong with him, Kai nodded. "I am alright."

She eyed him critically as though not believing him but the attack of two more ninjas drew her attention away from him and both got to work, removing their attackers swiftly and efficiently.

In no time at all, the ground was littered with unmoving bodies. And the teens started to fuss over their missing members in concern.

"Are you guys alright?" Max asked.

Tyson grinned, thumping his chest proudly. "Of course I am alright. There's no way some random ninja is gonna beat me that easily."

"How did you guys find your way out?" Sakura asked. "That cave was a maze!"

As Tyson gloated over their battle with the missing nins in the cave, he noticed from the corner of his eye, Kai subtly gripping his shoulder.

_Tyson, what I've just told you…about my Sharingan and the cursed mark… no one can know about this…_

Reluctantly remembering his promise to the phoenix, Tyson deliberately left out Kai's fight with Orochimaru and what had transpired during it.

"Wow, you two took on a whole bunch of missing nins all by yourselves?" Naruto's eyes were wide with excitement. "That is so awesome!"

"And your timing was impeccable as always." Ray added in with a laugh.

"I am just amazed he managed to survive without food for a whole day." Jade joined in with the teasing.

"Come on, Jade! Let's not go to that!" Tyson wailed. On cue, his tummy growled and everyone within hearing sweatdropped.

"Hey, we should get moving." Sasuke called from where he stood slightly apart from the pack. "It'll take us a while to get to Sand Village. Gaara would be expecting us."

"Let's go!" Naruto cheered.

"Race ya!" Max declared, breaking into a run along the path that led down from the mountain. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

"Hey! That's not fair, Maxie!" Tyson and Naruto bellowed as they gave chase after the cheery blonde. "Wait up!"

"When are they gonna realize they can't get far without the rest of us?" Ray mused in amusement.

"When they drop-dead from exhaustion." Sakura answered. "Then we will be the ones who have to carry them."

"You mean the guys will be the ones who have to carry them." Jade corrected. "We on the other hand will be cheering them on."

Maintaining a steady pace from behind, Kai gazed at them, watching as Jade smiled mischievously to Ray's offended 'hey!' and joined in to Sakura's laughter. Ahead, Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his back to them, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Kai's eyes then landed on the small of his shoulder blade where Kakashi had told him Sasuke's mark was.

_How do you do it, Uchiha? How do you hide your pain and act so strong…? _

His hand closed over his own mark, hidden by his shirt.

_No one can ever know…_

* * *

A/n: See why I love this chappie? Now lemme know that my efforts are not in vain and review!


	22. Alternative Reality

A/n: I can explain. I can tell you why it took me so damn long to get my mojo running and even then it isn't completely at its full gas yet. I can tell you why updates have been so stagnant (as usual...) I can tell you why my stories aren't up to its former standards (at least by my opinion)

You see...I was sick, busy, depressed and uninspired.

Then I remembered that one thing that makes me feel all better again which is, well, mainly Kai and the writing started flowing again. It's a bit jerky I admit but whatever that gets the story moving.

Thanks to my reviewers who consistently put up with my erratic updates: Shellzonfire, MaoAyanamipl, Twin Psychos, XSilentX-XShadowsX, catchmeloon, Kais-lil-lover, ShadowBlade7330, blazingfire03, Taizen and SuperChatterRay.

Luv you guys.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 22 – Alternative Reality

A groan broke across the evening sky as they tugged wearily down the mountain dirt path, fanned by trees left and right. Birds abandoned their perches to fly away from the source of the sound and from the intruders that disturbed their habitat.

"Ah, darn it…" Tyson groaned again. "I am so tired…."

"You're not the only one." Max reminded him. "I think that missing nin nicked me back there…"

"You seem fine to me." Naruto pointed out.

Max pouted cutely. Tyson chuckled, patting him on the shoulder in assurance.

"Hey, I see a house there!" Sakura suddenly called out, pointing ahead to where the tip of a chimney could be seen over the top of some trees. Smoke rose from the chimney, indicating someone residing there.

Max perked up immediately. "Let's go see if they would let us bunk in for the night!"

"Max! Wait!" Ray called but the three boys had already broken into a run ahead.

With no choice, the rest of the group picked up their pace to catch up and when they finally reached the house, Max, Tyson and Naruto were staring up in awe at the sign hanging above the front door. The building was not very big but it held a cozy feeling with its wooden walls and floors. A traditional Japanese garden lined the sidewalk

"I don't believe it…" Naruto muttered, blinking repeatedly.

"It can't be…" Tyson gasped.

Jade frowned at their wide-eyed looks of awe and was taken back by the tears that begun to stream down their faces. "What the…?"

Max read aloud the sign for them as though announcing a grand price of some sort. "It's a hot spring inn, guys!"

Before the implication could fully sink, Tyson and Naruto was already at the entrance, sliding open the wooden door.

"HELLO! IS ANYBODY HOME!" they called out together.

Sasuke twitched as he tried to mentally calculate the amount of money they had left and whether it was sufficient enough to pay for their accommodations here.

Sakura stomped up to Naruto and pulled him back by his ear. "Naruto! You can't just go barging into someone's house and yelling about like that!" she scolded.

"But Sakura…" the blonde ninja whined. "It's an inn, not a house."

"Minor difference." she said nonchalantly.

"Hey, is there anyone here?" Tyson continued to call out. "We're just a bunch of weary travelers looking for a place to stay for the night!"

A vein in Kai's temple pulsed but he was saved the trouble of killing his own teammate by a man's voice breaking up the chaos upfront, apparently summoned by Tyson's calls.

"Ah, welcome. Are you looking for a place for the night?" the old man at the door asked kindly. "Come in. Come in, please."

Encouraged by the invitation, the trio dove in, leaving the rest to exchange tired looks before following as well. Truth be told, they were exhausted with the events over the past one week and one night of relaxation in the hot springs might be just what they need to rejuvenate them.

In any case, they highly doubt they would be able to dissuade the eager trio who was already seeking out the hot springs somewhere inside the inn.

The old innkeeper smiled as they stepped through the doorway. "Come in. Welcome. Welcome. I shall have dinner ready in a few minutes then after, you can enjoy the hot springs."

Tempted by the prospect, none noticed the mild ripple that ran through the space they just stepped through and just like that it was gone as though it had never happened.

* * *

"Race ya!"

"Last one there is a rotten pig!" Max shouted gleefully.

SPLASH!

"Hah! Naruto! You're too slow! Rotten pig!"

"You cheated, Tyson!"

"Did not."

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Will you two just shut up!" Kai's voice came out in a growl that can be heard even over the bamboo fencing that separated the girls from the boys. His threat was inaudible but whatever it was, it worked for the two noisy boys soon fell silent.

Jade allowed a relieved sigh and rested her head back against the rocks that lined the hot springs. "About time those morons shut up…" she muttered under her breath as she lowered a folded soak towel over her forehead.

Someone else daintily stepped into the spring and settled in next to her with a satisfied sigh.

"Ah…, this is nice." Sakura said, adjusting her wet towel around her body.

Despite the noise the boys were still making on the other side, Jade still had to admit that it was nice to be able to kick back and relax after so many days of traveling and fighting.

"Yeah..." she muttered. "I could get used to this."

Sakura chuckled and reached over the edge to grab a hand towel. She soaked it into the hot water and began to scrub her arm. Jade removed the towel from her head and looked over at the pink haired girl.

"So you and Ray… "

A faint blush dusted Sakura's cheeks and Jade was sure it wasn't from the heat. She smirked knowingly.

"You know, if you guys are gonna be a couple, you have to accept the fact that_ certain _people are gonna wanna talk about you two."

"You mean certain people like you, Naruto and Tyson?" Sakura filled in sarcastically.

Jade cocked an eyebrow at her. "You're trying to dodge the topic."

Sakura laughed. "I learnt from the best."

"And now you're being sassy_ and_ trying to dodge the topic." Jade pointed out.

The pink-haired girl sighed and lowered the towel in her hand. "To be honest, Jade…I don't know how you do it. What was it like for you?"

"What was what like for me?"

"You and Kai." Sakura explained. "What was it like when you first got together?"

"Well." Jade pondered what to tell her. "It wasn't easy, considering where we were coming from."

Sakura tilted her head, perplexed. Jade noticed and decided to skip the details.

"But we have our moments. Still do, despite all the bickering and fighting. That's just us working things out our way."

"I think it's cute." Sakura said.

Jade snorted, relaxing back against the heated rocks. "Well, apparently you are the only one who thinks so."

For a long moment, neither said anything.

"You think Ray and I will ever be anything like you and Kai?"

"Not even close. But then again, why on earth would you want that?" Jade replied. Looking at the girl, a dark thought formed in her mind and she felt her heart go out to her friend. She wondered how could she ever tell her the truth of the reality that had just dawned upon her.

"Jade?" Sakura waved her hand in front of Jade's face. "Hello? You in there?"

Jade blinked and shook her head. "Sorry. I was just thinking. What were you saying?"

Sakura gave her a suspicious look mixed with concern. "I was saying I wish Ray and I could be like you and Kai in future. You two are made for each other."

A tight smile at her lips to hide the grimace that wanted to appear, Jade said quietly. "Yeah. I guess we are. And although it doesn't seem like that for you and Ray now, it will get better. I promise you that. Ray likes you for who you are, as cliché as that sounds. Don't ever change that."

Sakura nodded. "I guess."

"At least Ray is willing to show his affection for you publicly." Jade pointed out, fervent to move to safer grounds. "I've seen the way he is always holding your hand and always paying attention to you. What do you guys talk about anyway?"

"Stuffs. Random pointless stuffs." the ninja shrugged.

Jade rolled her eyes and chuckled under her breath. "Cute."

"Doesn't Kai do that too?" Sakura asked.

"Somehow I don't really consider picking fights with me public displays of affection."

Sakura laughed and said, "But it is still obvious that he cares for you. I can see it whenever he looks at you."

At that comment, Jade's eyes softened as she stared up at the glowing moon in the sky. She knew what the other girl was talking about. Looks of affection that sometimes even took her by surprise. Nevertheless it was pleasant surprise and she was glad that he was opening up.

_But not entirely yet…_

Inwardly she sighed, recalling how withdrawn he had been as they were traveling down the mountain path. She had tried to converse with him in ways that only she knew how but he remained unaffected, guarded and emotionless once more. Distant from her.

_Kai…what is it that you aren't telling me? Why…?_

"ATOMIC BOMB!!"

_SPLASH!!_

"TYSON!" Max and Ray shouted while Naruto was laughing his head off hysterically somewhere in the background.

Sakura shot an annoyed glare at the bamboo divider wishing her imaginary daggers could penetrate it and silence the source of the ruckus on the other side.

No stranger to her teammate's antics, Jade merely sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair. Her dark locks tumbled from the clasp she had kept it in earlier to prevent it from getting wet. Dragging air into her lungs and holding it, she went under the hot water, uncaring that the naturally heated water pulsed against her skin. It was like another world down here with air bubbles floating up before her eyes and filled with echoing distorted sounds from above. Her hair floated around her like a translucent tarnished halo, drifting calmly across her face.

The world around her shimmered before her very eyes and she remembered a time she had spent her time in a heated spring just like this one. Back then she had been alone and perplexed by many things. The heat helped her think, cleared her mind.

About what Sakura had said, about her relationship with the neko-jinn.

The one thing she was sure that hasn't even occurred to both Ray and Sakura was where their relationship will go once all this was over. Once they're reunited with their sacred spirits, found the other Ancient Guardian and defeated Orochimaru, it was only sensible that they would be returned to their world. Then what? What will become of those two?

None of these she knew she could voice aloud, knowing it would crush the other girl. Perhaps right now the only thing that kept Sakura from drowning completely in her devotion to Sasuke was someone else to care for.

_And that someone is…Ray. _

She remained underwater, mulling over the situation until her lungs began to feel the need for oxygen and she pushed herself up. She resurfaced and coming face to face with the pink-haired girl, she forced herself not to dwell on her musings less Sakura picked up on her concerns.

They would just have to deal with it when the moment comes.

"I think I am done for the night." Jade announced, making her way to the side.

"Okay. Oh, and hey, Jade?"

"Hm?" pausing, Jade glanced back at her friend.

Sakura smiled at her. "Thanks for listening. I never really had anyone to talk to before since I am always surrounded by…guys. I mean, I love Naruto like a friend and all but he's not that bright and sensitive. Kakashi sensei always has his head in that book of his and Sasuke is, well….Sasuke. So I really appreciate our girl-to-girl talk."

Jade found herself at a loss of what to say, feeling guiltier than ever for hiding reality from the naïve girl. So she answered with the only other thing she could say. "Don't worry about it. I know exactly what you are going through."

The smile seemed forced even to her and she quickly turned before Sakura could notice anything wrong. She pulled on a thin robe and disappeared into the building, leaving Sakura to stare after her in bemusement.

* * *

The fire burnt on the candle tip, unmoving as Jade shrugged on a yukata and pushed her hair back into a loose ponytail. It acted as her only source of light as she went about, preparing to turn in for the night. She tied the string around her waist tightly, holding it in place as she moved across her bedroom to retrieve her original attire.

Then from the corner of her eye, she noticed the sudden flicker of the flame before a vision slammed into her. Hard.

* * *

Having grown accustomed to the heat, Sakura was bored. She had even learnt how to tune out the merry drunken singing of her teammate and his new best friend before the two-person boy band was ended by none other than Sasuke. In retribution to Tyson's earlier torment and butchering of their hearing, Max and Ray laughed at them and refused to stand up for them when Sasuke proceeded to painfully threaten to remove their vocal cords personally.

Deciding it was time to turn in for the night, she left the hot springs, pulling on a yukata from the rack and headed to the bedroom she shared with Jade. Her mind was in a cloud of needed sleep and much awaited relaxation as she hummed a tune to herself under her breath.

And stopped, her eyes widened from the sudden surge of power that rushed through her body and vanished just as quickly.

"What…?" she gasped.

It was the markings of a foreign presence in the inn, one she was unfamiliar with. Guessing what it must be, she turned on her heel and sprinted back the way she came, meeting the guys halfway from the springs.

"Sakura!" Naruto called, the look on his face telling her he too sensed something.

"Did you feel that?" she asked immediately.

Ray nodded. "It can't be good." he said grimly.

Kai's eyes narrowed as he stepped forward. "Where's Jade?" he demanded.

"Jade…" Sakura's eyes grew wide as she recalled. "She went back to her room ahead of me."

"Dammit. She could be in danger." Tyson realized, looking from one to another.

Kai was the first to start running back down the hallway. His movement got the others to snap out of their stupor by the news and moving to catch up. They sprinted as fast as they could to the girls' room. When they arrived, the door was hanging from its hinges, and a bright light crackled from within.

When they entered the room, the room was in a state of chaos. There were signs of a violent fight that took place as the walls were torn and bore holes through the cement. The bed was shredded and the pillows still expelled white feathers from the holes in them.

And at the other end of the room, to their horror, they found Jade struggling in the death grip of a brown cladded assailant as a swirling hole of electricity that was the source of the light, hung in mid air in the background.

"Jade!" Kai shouted.

Effortlessly lifting her up by her throat, the man turned to face them, the taunting sneer apparent on his face as it was in his black eyes.

"Say goodbye to your love, boy." he spat cruelly before flinging Jade into the vortex.

"No!" Kai shouted in angst.

In a flash of light, she was gone and the man himself started performing the hand signals to close the vortex. Sakura acted without thinking, catching glimpse of steel blades lying amidst the destruction in the room. She lunged forward, rolling across the dirt covered floor to retrieve the sais Jade must have dropped in her fight. Before anyone could stop her, she leapt straight into the shrinking portal just before it winked out of existence.

"Sakura!" Ray shouted in horror.

"Well." the man remarked casually although his breathing was slightly erratic from the strain of the fight. "Two birds with one stone. Now it's just you and me, boys. I am going to pick you off one by one and save the Sharingan user for last."

Kai and Sasuke stiffened and started moving forward at once to attack him only to find him gone, having disappeared into the shadows.

"Dammit!" Ray swore, throwing a punch into the wall. Pain shot up his arm but he couldn't careless if his fist was broken.

Max swallowed, afraid to have to be the one to break the silence. "What are we going to do now?"

* * *

Jade hit the ground hard. So hard her air left her lungs and her palms were scrapped when absorbing the impact from being tossed from the portal. Next to her, she could hear a second person land just as gracefully and as painfully as she did and judging by the grunt, she knew it was Sakura.

Wincing in pain, she pushed herself up and immediately her eyes were assaulted by the sudden glare of the morning sun. Her bleeding hand came up to shield her eyes and –

– Wait a minute. The morning sun?

Looking around their new environment, she had a distinctive feeling she knew where they were. Although she should have been overjoyed to see this place again, suspicions fostered itself fast in her mind as she recalled the familiar images that came with her skull splitting vision.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, breaking her out of her internal conflict. She climbed to her feet, picking up Jade's fallen sais.

"Yeah." Jade answered distractedly as she accepted her weapons with a half-hearted nod. "You?"

"Fine." Sakura replied, dusting herself off and finally took a look around for the first time. She took in the neatly aligned houses on both sides of an empty road and the traffic light at the corner of the intersection they were at. She blinked at the sun just as Jade had done upon their arrival to this odd world and looked around again in confusion. "Um, where are we?"

Jade gave another glance around again just to be sure and blew out a sigh as she turned her gaze back to her friend. "Home."

"Home?" Sakura repeated, not quite understanding what she meant. "You mean, this world is your world?"

"Looks like it." Jade said. "Come on. Let's take a look around."

Jade leading the way, they moved cautiously through the streets, never once coming across any individuals. To a certain extent, Jade was grateful no one seemed to be around for they were still scantily dressed in their short yukata that barely reached their thighs. And yet, at the same time, it worried her that it seemed no one was around at all. It was although the world consisted only of just her and Sakura.

Sakura noticed the lack of people as well but did not say anything, assured that Jade was aware it. When Jade came to stop outside a dojo, she read sign at the gate and realized it was Tyson's home. Walking up the short path to the front door, she couldn't help but notice the potted bonsai trees and wondered who attended to them. Tyson certainly didn't seem like a flower guy.

Jade tried the door and found it lock. She frowned and lifted her fist to knock on the door. Her knuckle rapped against the wood, making a sharp sound that rang out through the silence of their surroundings.

"Looks like no one's home." Sakura said when no one answered.

"Looks like it." Jade muttered. It was odd considering Tyson's grandfather was almost never outside the premises of his dojo.

"What should we do?"

Jade glanced at her then back at herself and decided first thing's first. "Follow me."

She headed to the back gardens where the team always trained while Kenny would watch from the veranda with his trusty laptop. Then as Sakura watched in amazement, she picked the lock to one of the rooms with her sai and slide door open.

"What are you doing?" the pink-haired girl hissed as she headed straight to the cupboard. "This is breaking and entering!"

"This is not as bad as walking around half naked. Besides Tyson isn't here, is he now?" Jade said, rummaging through for clothes. She tossed several pieces at her friend, instructing her to get dressed.

Once they were decently dressed to blend in better without having to risk arrest, Jade began to explore the seemingly empty dojo. Everything seemed to be in their perfect place, untouched and neatly arranged. She drifted from room to room until she came to the kitchen where she found a pot of soup boiling on the stove. Alongside it, was a chopping board with a half sliced radish on it. A cleaver knife laid next to it as though someone had been using it before leaving suddenly.

"Now, that's creepy." Sakura muttered. "Do you think someone was here?"

Jade had to agree with her on the creepy part. She was one not fond of ghost and haunting. "Maybe." she replied tensely.

When a loud ear piercing sound suddenly scattered the still silence, both girls jumped in shock. Realizing the source of the noise, Jade snatched up the receiver of the house phone on a table in the hallway.

She hesitated before speaking up attentively. "Hello?"

"Hello. Jade, is that you? What are you doing answering the phone?" admonished a very familiar voice to her.

It was as though the hand locked around her heart suddenly loosened and she found herself breathing easier to hear the fatherly voice on the other end. "Mr. Dickenson, it's you. Thank god."

"Of course it's me. Now what on earth are you doing in Tyson's home? I thought you and the boys are on a camping trip. Dear lord, did something happen?" the chairman's voice turned frantic with panic.

"No!" Jade blunted out immediately to assure him. "Everything is fine. I just…had to cut my trip short. Turns out a friend of mine was in town and I had to attend to her."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Mr. Dickenson exclaimed. "For a moment there, I thought something might have happened to Tyson, Max, Ray and Kai. You gave me such a fright, Jade."

She chuckled uneasily. "Sorry about that. It's just a relief to hear your voice, Mr. D."

"The same goes to you too, Jade." the BBA chairman said warmly. "Ah, I have to go. Take care now. Please have Tyson's grandfather call me back later if you see him. Thank you!"

Jade looked at the phone quizzically after the sounded click on the other end. It sounded like Mr. Dickenson, seemed like Mr. Dickenson and spoke like Mr. Dickenson. But yet, Jade couldn't bring herself to believe she was home back in her world.

"So is this your world?" Sakura asked. "Are you really home?"

"I…" Jade looked around the room again, noting how everything seemed to be the way it was supposed to be but yet, somewhat different. "I don't know. I mean what's the point of sending me back to my world?"

"Maybe he's after the guys only and with you outside of the way, it's one problem less for Orochimaru." the ninja suggested thoughtfully. "Of course, there's the possibility that we could be in an alternate reality of some sort created by that ninja to trap us here."

"If that is so, he has everything down exactly." Jade said. "This place is the exactly replica of my world or at least where we live."

"My theory is he probably created the alternative reality based on his captive's subconscious thought and in your case, your home." Sakura explained. "It takes a lot of chakra to create an illusion like this and to entrap both our minds and bodies in it. But I don't think he could expand his illusion to anywhere outside your mind since it's based on your memories after all."

"Hm…then I suggest it's time to call his bluff."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Jade cocked her head at her. "Say, have you ever flown before?"

* * *

With the loss of two of their members, the boys were still stunned as to what had just happened before their eyes. And the fact that they have been helpless to prevent it only made it worst.

"Dammit…" Tyson swore. "Come on, guys. We need to do something. Naruto, Sasuke. Can't you guys do what that guy did with the portal move and all?"

"We've never seen anything like that before." Sasuke admitted. "But by the looks of it, it's probably a high leveled technique, forbidden to be taught in many villages."

"Then how are we gonna get the girls back?" Ray asked impatiently. "You have to have something that could help us. A counter technique or something?"

"Don't be stupid." Sasuke said harshly. "Performing the wrong technique or a misstep could cause our lives."

"Hey, how about if we wrote our own technique?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Sasuke shot him an exasperated glare but did not deny the fact it was possible. "The question is whether we have enough chakra to pull it off and whether we are countering the correct technique. What that ninja used could have been a technique. We need to determine the nature and preparation of the technique."

"Don't worry about the chakra." Tyson piped in. "We've got loads of it. But how do we know what technique he used?"

"We could always ask him." Max suggested.

"Oh, good idea, Maxie. 'Um, hi. Mr. Evil ninja, would you mind telling us what move it was you used to kidnap our friends back there?" Tyson's voice was thick with sarcasm. "I can definitely see him spilling now."

"He will." Kai said abruptly. "When we find him and beat the information out of him."

"I was just kidding, Kai!" Tyson snapped.

"I am not." his captain said.

Ray spoke up after a long pending silence. "I am with Kai on this one."

Naruto rolled his eyes heavenward. "Great. The only two people we can count on being sensible here has just lost it."

"Naruto, we are talking about Sakura and Jade here." Ray retorted.

Sasuke cleared his throat to interrupt the possible argument and crossed his arms in front of him. "What do you suggest we do then, Kai?" he asked plaintively.

"Tyson and I will hunt down the guy. The rest of you will find a way to bring Jade and Sakura back." Kai said, heading before the door with his sword.

"I am coming with you too." Ray immediately jumped in. "Safety in threes."

"No." his captain said abruptly. "You stay here."

"But, Kai –!"

"Naruto will come with us for safety. And that is final." with a stern look at his teammate to rebuke further arguments, Kai departed from the room without another word.

Tyson and Naruto scrambled to follow after the bluenette, knowing better than incur his wrath. Ray gritted his teeth silently, wondering what made him listen to Kai's orders in the first place.

"Calm down, Ray." Max said, patting his shoulder. "Kai's just making sure you don't do something rash. You're not exactly known for thinking clearly when Sakura is in danger."

"Since when does Kai rather be with Naruto and Tyson? What about him then?"

Max grinned sheepishly. "Er…well, he is the captain. We should be getting to work. Sasuke, show us what you've got!"

Ray rolled his eyes although he had to admit Max was right about Kai's reasons. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he squared his shoulders and walked over to where Sasuke was rolling out several scrolls. So caught up was he in his own sense of frustration and helplessness that he failed to realize the same emotions in Sasuke's eyes as he worked.

* * *

"Okay, two tickets out of here." Jade announced, waving the two airline tickets in front of Sakura.

Sakura however was still awed at the sight of the huge building that made up the airport. She found difficulty in turning her eyes away from the moving stairs and the woman's voice that came out of nowhere to announce flight departs and arrivals. She turned to several television screens in a row with coded numbers and letters on them along with the designated time on them. Moreover, the entire structure was closed in with no open windows but yet she felt cool inside, despite the heat outside.

More than that, she was amazed by the amount of people that seemed to gather in this one place, coming and going by means she had no idea how. They seemed to leave the airport through doors but more seemed to fill in from nowhere. They moved about briskly caught up their own businesses to pay any attention to two teenage girls.

"Wow. Your world is awesome…" she muttered.

Jade snapped her fingers in front of her, drawing her attention back to her. "Focus, girl. Now if your theory is right, we shouldn't be able to leave this area through any means of transportation."

"And if I am wrong?" Sakura asked uncertainly.

Jade checked their flight destination and grimaced. "Then it's a long way back from Kenya. Well, I wouldn't know. I've never been to Kenya. Let's go."

Capturing the ninja's arm to make sure she gets moving, Jade proceeded to drag her to the departure terminal where their plane waited. Needless to say when Sakura saw the huge mechanical bird for the first time, it took her companion a good twenty minutes to get her onto the plane after convincing her that it was safe and can in fact accommodate over a hundred people and their luggages.

"_Thank you for flying with Japan Airlines. Please fasten your seat belts as we'll be taking off shortly." _

Sakura's eyes darted about curiously in search of the mysterious lady's voice that seemed to be coming from directly above her. And yet, she couldn't see or sense anyone. Then the roaring started, she almost leapt out of her seat had Jade not grabbed her.

"Calm down." Jade said. "You'll be fine. See? I am okay. Don't you trust me?"

Staring at her friend, Sakura had to admit she did look relaxed to be in a contraption made of iron and metal with the roaring engines. She wondered how much chakra was needed to make this heavy thing move, much less fly.

Then she felt the earth shake and once she looked about, she realized that it was merely the plane taking off. She made the mistake of looking out the window only to realize they were in the air, over a thousand meters above the ground. Fervently, she tried to recall that none of this was real and that it was just their minds trapped in the domain of an evil man.

While her eyes were closed and sweat perspired at her hands tightly clenching her seat, Inner Sakura blazed to life, eyes glimmering with false determination.

"_I'll get through this and Sasu- I mean Ray will be so proud of me!" _

The same unseen woman's voice interrupted her mantra thoughts and came back on with a soft ding! _"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at our destination. Thank you for flying with Japan Airlines and we hope to see you again…."_

Sakura allowed a loud breath from her lungs as she slowly unclenched her hands from the seat and stood up on shaky legs. Only to fall over again as the plane bounced suddenly as its wheels hit solid ground. Jade cast an amused look at her sprawled friend and helped her up before the air-stewardess came over.

"What's going on?" Sakura squeaked in fear they were about to crash.

"Apparently we have arrived." Jade answered warily as the plane came to a gradual stop down the runway. She checked the time from a neighbouring passenger and frowned. According to the watch, only an hour has passed since they boarded the plane. She looked out the window and her eyes widened. _This can't be right…_

As they exited the plane, Jade was now more certain than before what was going on here. Next to her, Sakura stared up at the same building she had been admiring over an hour ago.

"That looks familiar…."

* * *

Keeping his emotions in check was always something Kai had always been good at. He has practically spent his whole childhood schooling his features to reveal nothing. But now, even he faced difficulties dealing with the fact Jade was in danger. He knew there was a possibility he would do something he would regret later when they found the ninja behind this.

And if that was how he was expecting himself to react, what about Ray?

Ray might end up doing something a lot worst. That was the reason why he chose Naruto and Tyson over his more 'sensible' teammate. When the person he loved was involved, Ray can be reckless which could get him killed eventually. Kai won't have that.

Saving the girls was their top priority now. Once they are saved and alright, Kai intended to make sure Orochimaru personally got his message.

"OUCH!"

Up ahead, he could hear the sound of Naruto banging into something painfully and Tyson following as well, having collided into Naruto.

"Hey, why did you stop suddenly!" Tyson yelped.

"I didn't!" Naruto protested. "I think I ran into something! Shit! What the hell is this!"

The alarmed tone in the usually dense blonde sent Kai running to where he found Tyson still sprawled on the ground while Naruto was busy patting the front entrance. Or rather, he was feeling the empty space of the door and making a clear attempt to push at something invisible.

"What is it?" Tyson asked.

"I think it's a barrier of some sort." Naruto answered, trying to detect the source of chakra. "I can't get pass it!"

Frowning, Kai stepped forward and reached out attentively, mimicking Naruto's action as he felt the invisible barrier that stood between them and the outside world. A low curse escaped him and without a word, he spun on his head and headed back to the room.

Naruto and Tyson exchanged confused glances, shrugged and followed after Kai.

"We've got a problem." Kai announced as he stepped into the room.

Standing around a table with multiple unrolled parchments on it, the three boys looked up.

"That was fast." Max remarked.

Ray looked worried while Sasuke's face remained as passive as ever to the news Kai delivered.

"There's a barrier around this place. We are stuck."

"Mind as well, seeing as we are not going anywhere until we find Sakura and Jade." Ray said.

"A barrier…" Sasuke muttered, taking the information and adding it to what he has already discovered. "Our opponent's probably specialized in barrier entrapment whether physically, mentally or both. We need to find the source of his chakra and destroy it to break the barrier. That should also bring the girls back."

"Awesome. So what are we waiting for?" Tyson said with a grin. "Let's get moving. Let's find that bastard."

Before anyone would move, a warping motion swept through the room, filling the space with a presence of evil and malice. That told them they were not alone. Then a low cold voice echoed out from all around them, taunting them

"_Find me? Let me save you that trouble. I am right here." _it hissed. _"No. Here! Look! Over here!" _

"This guy is starting to piss me off." Naruto muttered as he turned in circles trying to follow the voice.

"_Aw… poor little boys. All lost and trapped. I shall take you one by one just like I took your girlfriends and there's nothing you can do to stop me…" _

A vein in Tyson's temple twitched. "Little boys? Oh, man. He's starting to piss me off too."

"Calm down, guys. He's trying to get on your nerves… which apparently is working." Max cautioned, seeing Naruto's seething glare and Tyson's reckless nature surfacing.

"_Stupid children. To catch me, you first have to find me! Hehehe…!"_

While Max was trying to prevent the two livid boys from further wrecking the room, Kai noticed as Sasuke closed his eyes and reopened them a moment later to reveal the Sharingan.

"Anything?" he asked quietly once Sasuke had given the room a thorough check for any signs of their opponent's chakra source.

Sasuke swore as he willed his heritage away. "Nothing. He's gone."

"For now." Ray added in sullenly.

Without warning, the ropes burst from the walls of the room, throwing cements and dirt and catching the boys off guard.

* * *

"I guess that pretty much confirms your theory." Jade said as they left the airport behind by foot. "We are not in my world but rather some illusion reacted by a psychopathic ninja."

"Since that's the case, there has to be a source of his chakra, a starting point of some sort for him to channel his powers to create this illusion." Sakura reasoned. "We just need to find it."

"Then what?"

Sakura stopped at her tracks and looked back at the girl who had stopped as well. She had been wondering the same thing as well. "I guess we'll figure it out when we come to it."

Jade sighed and nodded in acceptance. "Fine. So where do we start?"

Several cars drove past them as faceless people milled about the streets, going about their daily routines and ignored the two girls. Sakura took in their surroundings and closed her eyes in concentration. Her hands danced swiftly and gracefully to perform several seals. Realizing what she was doing, Jade looked about and noticed that no one so much as looked at them weirdly. It was through they didn't exist to these people. That only served to consolidate Sakura's illusion theory.

"There!" Sakura suddenly announced, pointing at the broadcasting tower across the city. "I can detect a waver in the illusion there. The weak link must be on one of the higher floors."

Jade stared at the building, not liking the darken skies in the background and rolled her eyes heavenwards. "It always has to be the tallest building in town…Let's go."

They started to run with Jade leading the way. Using the back alleys, they swiftly cut through the city all the while without taking their eyes off the target. A ripple erupted through the sky near the tip of the tower and Jade found herself worrying about Kai and the others.

"That can't be good." she muttered.

"Jade! Look out!" Sakura suddenly shouted.

Hearing the sound of a dead-weight dropping behind her, Jade drew her sai as she turned and saw the still body of disfigured monster on the ground behind her. A kunai protruded from the back of its skull, marking what had killed it instantly. Sakura bent down to retrieve the weapon and to examine the monster that had appeared out of no where and would have attacked the other girl had she not acted.

"Must be some security guard." she induced.

Something else caught Jade's eye. She dragged Sakura to her feet and coaxed her into a sprint just as more monsters filled the street behind them and were advancing on them. "By the looks of them, I would say we are on the right track!"

Sakura silently prayed that Ray and the boys were faring much better than them at the moment.

* * *

The ropes snapped around their appendages and slammed them back into the walls, holding them suspended there before any of them had time to react to the assault.

"Dammit!" Kai cursed loudly as his sword scattered from his grasp.

Shaking off the impact, Ray drew deep into himself and willed the earth to aid them only to find nothing happening. His eyes widened in shock as the similar reactions from his teammates reached him.

"What the hell?" Tyson shouted. "My powers aren't working!"

"Neither are mine!" Max called back from across the room.

"He must have bounded your powers somehow." Sasuke said, tugging furiously on the binds around his wrists.

"I think we kinda figured that out already, dummy!" Naruto retorted from his painfully awkward position. One arm was trapped under his body with the other yanked across his torso by a rope, pinning him down effectively.

Another ripple shook the room and turned their stomachs inside out. Then out of no where, the ninja materialized before them.

"It's no use." he said, chuckling when Tyson made an attempt to lunge at him. "The more you struggle, the tight the constraints will be. So I suggest you keep still while I kill you. One. By. One. Now, whom shall I end first? The guardian of Wind? Of Water, perhaps?" he turned and his cold gaze landed on Naruto. "Or maybe the stupid one.

Naruto growled when the ninja took a purposeful step towards him. His struggles kicked up again as he tugged and pulled on the bindings only to have them tighten around him. The ninja smirked.

"Over my dead body." Naruto snarled as his chakra rose rapidly by leaps and bounds. His eyes glimmered with the same bloodlust as when he had fought Shayena.

_Release me, boy. His powers cannot bind mine. Unleash me if you wish to live, boy!_

Naruto felt himself grin to the familiar voice in his head, hissing its alluring offer to him in his moment of desperation. _Heh. Don't you ever give up, Kyuubi? I don't need your help yet. I am future Hokage of Konoha and I will get out of this! So shut up!_

Hesitation faltering his footsteps, the ninja frowned at the faint lining of red chakra that seemed to envelop the boy protectively. "What the?" he gasped as the pressure of the chakra pressed down on him.

* * *

They were pursed by demons and monsters from their worst nightmares as they made their way to their intended destination, now more certain that the broadcasting tower was where the weak link was. Why else would their adversary set up a security system of monster bodyguards to stop them?

Kunai and shurikens flying, bombs exploding and sais flashing, Jade and Sakura fought off the demons. Between the two girls, demons fell and were cut down by the tens. However with every beast that died, more only rose to replace it. Still the girls pushed and steadily made their way up the tower until they found themselves cornered at the ledge on the highest roof of the tower. A rapid five hundred meter drop greeted them on one end and an army of blood thirsty monsters awaited them on the other end. And hanging suspended several meters below them in mid-air, a swirling ripple began to stir. The wind kicked up, threatening to blow the girls off the roof, its whistling bellow drowned out only by the roars of the monsters closing in.

"Any ideas?" Jade shouted over the noise.

"Nope!" Sakura called back.

Her heart racing rapidly, Jade looked over the edge and noticed the crackle of electricity forming around the ripple that churned into a hole of nothingness below them. In that moment, she knew they had no choice but to have faith.

Sakura, having read the look in her eyes, looked down at the hole in below them in midair then back at the advancing line of demons.

Without an exchange of words, they shared a mutual glance of agreement before taking a leap of faith and dove off the edge of the tower and into the portal, praying intensely the pavement would not be the end of them.

Instantly, Jade felt the familiar pull on her navel as she was thrown through space and broke past layers of chakra. Predicting what was about to happen, she braced herself and sensed Sakura next to her doing the same.

The portal vomited them out. Using the momentum, both girls landed and rolled to absorb the momentum across the wooden floor of the room. A quick look around told them they were back in Sakura's world and that their friends and teammates were in trouble as the ninja shook off his hesitation and continued to move in on Naruto.

Jade reacted at once, twirling her sai to create force and threw it across the room to penetrate the back of the ninja, killing him instantly.

Still unaware of what had just happened, Naruto stared at the fallen form of their enemy before without warning, the binds vanished, dropping them unceremoniously to the ground.

"Jade! Sakura!" Max suddenly shouted as he clambered to his feet. "You're back!"

"And just in time to save the day by the looks of it." Jade noted, just as she noticed she had Sakura were once more wearing their yukatas.

Kai and Ray moved simultaneously, crossing the room in précised steps and drew their respective girlfriends into their arms. Ray kept questioning Sakura if she was hurt in any way and what happened while Kai merely held Jade as his gaze and touch silently confirmed that she was alright and there.

"Aw, gross!" Tyson made a gagging face while Naruto looked flabbergasted.

"Saved by girls. We have disgraced the male race." he groaned.

Ignoring them, Sasuke silently examined his teammate as Sakura laughed away Ray's concerns and proceeded to tell him about their trip to the alternative reality that resembled their home. When she looked up to make sure everyone else was alright, Sasuke looked away quickly and focused on Naruto instead.

"Can't you just shut up for even a minute, dobe?" he sneered.

"Make me, jerk!" Naruto threw back.

"Baka!"

"Moron!"

WHACK!

"OW! SAKURA!" Naruto wailed, nursing his bruised skull. "Why did you hit me for? He started it!"

"You were too noisy!" she snapped back. "I can't even hear myself over the racket you were making!"

"It's not as if anyone is listening to you anyway besides your boyfriend whom I pity!"

WHACK!

"OW!"

Jade sighed contently as she leaned back in Kai's arms. "I certainly did not miss this…"

* * *

A/n: Is it just me or are my standards dropping? No matter. I shall rise it again with each review i get! Review!

Ps: Special guest star in the next chappie! Guess who it is!


	23. Illusion of the Sand

A/n: Okay. I am back with an update! To those who guessed a certain sand wielding bag-eyed raccoon vessel, you're correct! Now on with the story!

Many many thanks to …blazingfire03, XSilentX-XShadowsX, Mao_Ayanami_pl, winddragonpowers, ShadowBlade7330, Taizen and stephvamp25

* * *

Chapter 23 – Illusion of the Sand

"I SEE IT! WE ARE HERE!"

"Naruto! Wait for us!" Sakura shouted. Her voice however went unheard as it faded off into the vast space consisting of miles and miles of sand.

While a cloud of dust and sand was left behind from the trail Naruto left behind in his wake, the rest of the weary group slowed in their steps as they stood atop a sand dune, looking ahead at the tall borders that towered over the empty desert.

"Wow…" Tyson murmured.

"That's it." Sasuke said tiredly. "Sunagakure. Hidden Sand Village."

"Not very hidden to me." Max jested.

Ray patted his shoulder. "Better jokes, Max. Better jokes." he told him lightly.

"Come on. Someone should stop that moron before Gaara decides to take care of him himself. And I don't mean that in a good way." Sakura said, starting down the slope.

Ray followed after her, trying to making sure she didn't fall. Sasuke let out an insufferable sigh and rolled his eyes when Tyson challenged Max to a race down the dune and followed them closely to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. Jade stared after her departing friends, more particularly a certain pink haired girl and a Chinese neko-jin. She reflected back to her short trip back to her world, even if it wasn't real and wondered if the realization of how different their worlds were has drawn upon Sakura yet.

"Jade?"

She looked at Kai who gazed back at her with unreadable eyes. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

She briefly considered telling him of her worries and decided against it. "I am okay."

He studied her for a moment before nodding briefly and started down the slope after the others. Jade stared after him, thinking perhaps she should focus more on her own relationship instead of others. Her hand went to the scarf around her throat, remembering how he had wrapped it around her without a single word to protect her from the blowing sand. Typical Kai. His actions always spoke louder than words. And sometimes, she was grateful for that. And other times…

"Kai…"

Halfway down the dune slope, he stopped and looked back at her expectantly as she caught up with him.

"What about you? Are you okay?" she asked, her gaze searching his face for a hint of what was going through his mind.

Without a hint of doubt or hesitation, Kai nodded. "I am fine, Jade. You should worry more about yourself."

She wondered if Kai could see through her. "Me? But I just said I'm fine."

"Right." he 'hm'ed in that way that told her he didn't believe her.

She stuck a tongue out to his turned back and let out an exasperated sigh. Sometimes she wondered if he was too smart for his own good.

"Hey." he drawled, looking back at her, over his shoulder. "You coming or are you just planning on camping out here for the night?"

Suppressing a shudder at the memory how cold the desert could be at night fall, she broke into a jog to catch up with him and the rest.

* * *

The person who greeted them at the entrance to the heavily protected village was neither a middle aged woman like Tsunade nor an old man like Mr. Dickenson but rather a young red-headed teenage boy roughly about Sasuke's age. The age requirement in Naruto's world was clearly undefined.

He was peculiar lad for he was pale for someone who dwelled in such a heated land. This only brought out the heavy dark bags from under his pale coloured eyes as well as the Japanese character engraved in red into the left corner of his forehead. Behind him, he carried a clay gourd that was almost as big as he was. What struck him as unusual to the Bladebreakers was the silent authority and wisdom that seemed to radiate from the red-headed boy in subtle waves.

Heck, he reminded them too much of their own captain.

"Gaara!" Naruto bellowed cheerily. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"Well, there's a sentence I never thought I will hear him say." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Who's he?" Max asked.

"Gaara, these are the prophesized Guardians. Guys, this is Gaara, Kazekage of this village." Sakura introduced.

"Get out!" Tyson exclaimed, breaking the silence between the two parties. "You mean he's like that old hag Tsunade?"

"Yup!" Naruto crowed. "And if someone like him can be leader, then so can I! Right, Gaara? Put it there, pal!"

Gaara did not bother to accept the palm thrusted out at him by the grinning blonde that was his former rival and turned instead to lead the way with a simple word. "Come."

He led them back to his office where former Kazekage of Sunagakure had once resided before him. He beckoned for them to settle down around the table upon which laid a map that seemed to resemble the layout of the desert in great detail.

"Tsunade has informed me of the situation. As such, I have some bad news." the boy leader began calmly. "As soon as I was alerted of the prophecy and the possibility of Orochimaru's return, I took several actions of my own to aid your purpose. Tsunade said you seeked half of a scroll found in Konoha. I believed its other half could be found in Sunagakure and so I sent out several of my best men to search for it. Clues have led us to an abandoned temple in the middle of the desert here."

Gaara gestured at the map and a small miniature structure of a temple emerged from the centre of it, making a rustling sound. It was then they realized the map was made of sand.

"Cool." Tyson murmured in awe.

"Well, was the scroll there?" Ray asked, diverting the topic back to the matter at hand.

Gaara nodded solemnly. "It was but unfortunately it was stolen from us. I myself fought the thief and judging from her fighting style, she was once a member of a very powerful tribe that once resided in this very same desert as my people."

"Shayena…" Jade realized, quickly putting all the pieces together. "She has the second half of the scroll…"

"Dammit…" Tyson cursed. "Now what do we do? Without that half, we have no idea what to do next."

"Calm down, Tyson." Ray cautioned. "We've been doing alright so far without the rest of the scroll. Once Kai get his powers, then we'll think of something to get our sacred spirits back."

"Ray's right." Sakura agreed. "And as far as I know, Shayena needs our part of the scroll just as badly as we need the one she stole."

"Right." Max piped in. "So without our part, hers is technically useless. We just have to make sure she doesn't get it from us anytime soon."

"What else do you know about Shayena's clan, Gaara?" Jade asked curiously. She crossed her arms, leaning in.

He tapped a spot on the map and watched as the tents and miniature people rose from it. "Her clan was once a proud tribe, known best for their warrior and survival skills. Whispers in the winds once spoke of how her clan was once of the deadliest clans to walk the earth. Even my people were no match for them then as they often fought for our land and resources."

"What happened to them?" Max asked.

"Because of their ruthlessness and tendency to be used by other nations as assassins for hire, they were wiped out to the point of extinction and eventually died out."

Reacting to his words, the miniature village that appeared seconds ago vanished into nothingness as though blown away by an unseen and unfelt breeze through the desert.

"However it would seem that this Shayena is the last of her kind and is working with Orochimaru, probably in exchange for his help and expertise to revive her clan." Gaara concluded solemnly.

"He probably tricked her into getting her to agree." Sasuke muttered.

"Not really our problem." Tyson sneered. "You wanna play with the bad guys, you've got to roll with them and that includes backstabbing and deception."

"What do you know about playing with the bad guys, Tyson?" Jade couldn't resist mocking him.

"I've kicked a few bad guys' asses in the past." Tyson was quick to remind her. "Biovolt being one of them."

"Uh-nuh. That was me." she corrected.

"That was the third time. I took care of them the first two times." he said. Max and Ray coughed loudly which led Tyson to quickly add to his sentence. "With the help of my friends, of course."

"Of course. And not to mention our Bitbeasts too." Max piped in.

"Bitbeasts?" Gaara repeated slowly. "What are these Bitbeasts?"

"Our sacred spirits. You know, the ones we are suppose to find once all of us has our powers. In our world, they are called Bitbeast and they reside in our Beyblades. See?"

Pale eyes narrowed at the object Tyson held out, Gaara lifted them to the boy in question. "And you control them in battle?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say control but yeah, Dragoon and I work together in battle." Tyson beamed proudly, remembering every battle he had and won with the help of his dragon.

"How?"

He blinked in confusion. "How? How what?"

"How is it that you are able to control them without them controlling you?" Gaara asked. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Naruto straighten in his seat, leaning forward with disguised interest for the answer to the question. He figured Naruto should have a concern in this matter considering how the both of them share their bodies with powerful entities with minds of their own.

_But to hear that someone like Tyson has achieved control over something just as powerful as Shukaku…or possibly even more…_

His gaze wondered to each Bladebreaker in the room and pondered the hidden ability within them that permitted such powerful spirits of legends to heed their command.

"Well…" Tyson rubbed his chin as he pondered why Dragoon always followed him loyally into battle. "To be honest really, I don't know why Dragoon lets me in the first place. We just have this understanding I guess."

The old Gaara who was not weighted down by human emotions or concerns would have scoffed to the wimpiness of Tyson's explanation but the new Gaara who was leader of an entire village merely nodded, encouraging him silently to continue.

"Hm, how can I explain it? Dragoon is more than just my Bitbeast, I mean, sacred spirit. He's also my friend and my partner. We are equals in a battle. Win or lose, it's all us out there and I know I can always count on Dragoon to back me up. I trust him. And that goes the same for the rest of us as well."

When he glanced to his friends for confirmation, he found it when Max, Ray and Jade nodded silently to his words. Kai didn't say or move but he knew his captain was listening and agreed with him.

"I guess you could say our sacred spirits are our friends." Ray offered.

"Intriguing." Gaara muttered. "I would love to see your sacred spirits if I should have the chance."

Max cocked his head at the village leader, wondering why he was so interested in their bond with their Bitbeasts. Without fail, he noticed Naruto who was usually quite noisy, had fallen silent too throughout the whole explanation which was odd.

"Well…" Tyson drawled mischievously. "I don't have Dragoon with me now but I do have my kick ass powers. Care for a demonstration?"

Gaara pinned him with a stare, amazed by how much this boy resembled Naruto so much in character. They were both so confident and sure of themselves it was borderline annoying and yet to some extent, Gaara found himself mildly envious of them.

Tyson grinned widely, unfazed by his stare. After all, if he could live through Kai's death glares, everything else was nothing.

"Really, Tyson, I don't think it's such a good idea." Max began.

"Alright." Gaara said suddenly. "Follow me."

"Awesome!" Tyson's triumphant shout was muffled by several groans from his teammates.

As everyone shuffled out of the room to witness the awaited battle, Max glanced back to see that Naruto has not moved from his seat.

"Hey, Naruto. You coming?"

As though startled, Naruto blinked, looking at him and a huge grin appeared across his face as he let out a forced laugh. "Hah! I've beaten Gaara before. I've seen what those two has to show off."

Max looked confused by the excuse for he was no dumb blonde. He knew what Naruto was like and this wasn't like the hyper blonde ninja at all. "So you don't want to see the show? Come on. It'll be fun."

"Nah. I think I'll pass. I am hungry anyway."

"Oh, okay…" unconvinced by Naruto's seemingly forced beaming face and cheery tone, Max reluctantly left the room to catch up with the others.

As soon as the door closed, Naruto slumped back in his seat, uncharacteristically quiet and deep in thought.

* * *

"Okay, here we go!"

Tyson struck an exaggerated pose of what he has learnt from his trainer. However dumb he may look standing in the outskirts of the village where neither building nor people was near, his stance was made more impressive by the swirl of wind gathering at his feet, made visible by the sand it carried.

Facing him on the other side of the clearing, Gaara stood with his arms crossed in front of him and his gourd strapped across his back. He remained unaffected by Tyson's antics, his expression a void of emotions.

"Let's us begin." he said calmly.

Tyson made the first move with a battle cry as he leapt at the other boy with a gust of wind propelling him forward.

The others watched from afar, sitting atop of the roof top of the main office. The clash of wind and sand exploding from the distance outside the village informed that the fight between Sunagakure's leader and their wind-weilding friend had begun.

"Well, this ought to be interesting." Ray commented. "How good is Gaara anyway? I mean, he can control sand with his chakra. How cool is that!"

"Well, let's not forget you can control the earth. I think that's even cooler." Sakura pointed out cheekily, leaning against him. "Especially when you get your sacred spirit back."

Ray hugged her, laughing to her comment. "True."

Seated next to Kai, Jade rolled her eyes at them. "Get a room, you two." she teased.

Another explosion rang out, drawing their attention back to the match. As far as they could see, both combatants had taken flight, hovering in mid-air as they launched element based attacks on each other.

"How do you think Tyson's doing?" Jade asked out of whim.

Sasuke shook his head in disapproval. "Tyson's attacks are too reckless. Gaara is merely testing him." he observed.

"Sounds like Tyson alright." Max commented dryly.

"How much you wanna bet he's going to get his ass kicked by Gaara?" Jade said mischievously. "Anyone want to take me up on that bet?"

"Hn." Kai shook his head with a small smirk, knowing where this was heading with her. Only a moron would take that bet.

"I will." Ray said. "Tyson has been training hard lately on controlling his powers. I think he stands a chance."

Kai rolled his eyes at the neko-jin.

"I don't know. Gaara's pretty tough. After all, he's leader of this village for a reason." Sakura cautioned.

"I am sure Tyson will do fine." Ray said. "What do you think, Sasuke? Sasuke? Hey, where did he go?"

"Looks like he gave us the slip again." Jade realized. "Why does he do that anyway? Kai, what do you think?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you and Sasuke both share this annoying tendency to come and go as you please."

He grunted and shifted his attention back to the ongoing fight, making it clear he wasn't going to answer that question. Jade pinched him in the side, earning her a glare which she returned with a coy smile.

Two cyclones of sand and wind could be seen, battling it out viciously from the battle site. Kai had to admit the sight was impressive to behold considering Tyson was battling a leader of a Hidden Village like Tsunade.

Meanwhile Max had grown quiet as everyone settled in to watch the battle. From the corner of his eye, he noticed another spectator to Tyson and Gaara's battle and stood up.

"Hey, I am going to look for Naruto. He's missing a darn good fight." he said.

"But then, you'll be missing a darn good fight too, Maxie." Ray reminded him.

Max smiled good-naturally. "It's Tyson out there. I am sure I'll hear every glory detail later. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay." shrugging, Jade grinned back her Chinese teammate. "So it looks like it's just you and me, Ray. Are you in on the bet or are you too chicken?"

"I am in."

Kai couldn't help but roll his eyes again at Ray's forgetfulness of the trickery Jade was capable of. Moron.

* * *

"Hey, there. Thought you weren't interested."

Max stepped up onto the roof of the shorter neighboring building where he had spotted the familiar figure of the other blonde watching the battle from afar.

He was taken back when lifeless blue eyes looked back at him and that got him more worried for the unusually silent ninja.

"Hey, you okay?"

Naruto was silent for a while, taking the time to compose his thoughts into words. Max chewed his lip nervously, unsure whether to join him or to just leave. Finally he opted to sit down beside the boy and wait patiently. Meanwhile, he settled for watching the fight. So far it seemed that both were evenly matched.

"What Tyson said back there…how is it possible for you to be friends with your sacred spirit?"

"Huh?" Max was surprised by the question and he glanced at the other boy puzzled.

Naruto stared ahead, watching the battle but not really seeing it. "Ray said you guys were friends with your sacred spirit. How is that possible? I thought they were just entities of powers. I thought you controlled them, not...because they were your friends…"

"Naruto…"

"How is that possible…?" his voice broke in a quiet choke.

Max sighed, his gaze softening. "Well, Draciel and I have this bond. I can't explain it. I just know it. Whether in a battle or when we're just playing around, we work hard and we have fun. We look out for each other because he matters to me as much as I do to him. That's how we work."

"That must be nice…"

"It is. But having a sacred spirit comes with its burdens and responsibilities as well. It's not something everyone can understand."

"I do."

"Huh?" again Max blinked in puzzlement. "What do you mean, Naruto?"

Naruto took a deep breath and faced Max fully, preparing to tell him a story. His story. His childhood and the unfortunate circumstances placed upon him when he was just a baby. Max's expression shifted from confusion to shock to sympathy as he listened. And when he was done, Max found difficulty in finding words.

"Wow…" Max muttered. "Do Sakura and Sasuke know?"

A shake of the head.

Max nodded. From what Naruto has told him, he understood why. Isolation and loneliness had come with this curse. It was only understandable that the ninja was afraid of losing the only two people he saw a family.

"Are you ever planning on telling them?" he coaxed gently.

Naruto let out a bitter laugh, surprising Max for he has never heard the other boy sound so pain and withdrawn from another person before. "Are you kidding me? If I told them, they would hate me. And I can't…I can't…"

"Can't loose them as friends." Max finished for him.

Naruto nodded. As the reality he had been fighting so hard to ignore crashed down on him, the tears started to fall, slowly at first then more rapidly. Embarrassed, Naruto hastily wiped them away. But Max couldn't careless.

"It's okay, you know." he said quietly. "It's okay to cry sometimes."

Naruto sniffed. "Not if you want to be Hokage."

"When." Max corrected with a kind smile. "When you become Hokage. Come on, Naruto. This isn't you. So what if you have demon fox living inside you? You've been living with it all your life and that only proves that you are stronger and more determined than him. You've kept it from harming your friends and have used its powers to protect them instead. That's a lot more than most people would have done."

Max paused to allow his words to sink in before he continued with more conviction. "If anything, Naruto…you aren't a monster. You're a hero."

A heavy snort came from the other boy. "That's a laugh. I don't feel like a hero."

"Well, that is not really for you to decide but the people you risk your life to protect. You should at least give yourself more credit and trust yourself."

"It's just that….I don't know how much longer I can hold it in. Kyuubi seems to be getting stronger lately. I don't know why." Naruto admitted sourly.

"Perhaps it's drawn to our powers." Max suggested thoughtfully. "Anyhow, don't worry too much about it. I know you are stronger than I. And if it comes to it, I know you'll deal and I'll be there to help you. Alright?"

To his words, finally, Naruto allowed a tiny smile, one that Max was more familiar with. "Thanks, Maxie."

"No problem. Now let's see how Tyson's doing." Max returned the grin easily and glanced back at the fight in the distance.

* * *

The sand was settling, the aftermath of Gaara's final attack and he was surprised to find himself slightly out of breath from exhausting most of his chakra without turning to that of Shukaku.

"I am impressed, Tyson." he said with a small smirk at his lips as he stood over the prone boy lying on his back in the sand. "You fought well."

A sand covered face grinned back at him. "Yeah, well. I still got my ass kicked by you anyway so it doesn't matter."

Gaara held out a hand to him. "You'll be stronger than me very soon once you are one with your sacred spirit."

"Thanks, man." Tyson accepted the hand and allowed the Sunagakure's leader to help him up.

* * *

A young boy ran past him on the streets, laughing cheerily as he was chased by an older boy who was probably his brother. Sasuke stopped at his tracks to watch them and suppressed the twinge of envy he suddenly felt.

_Don't be stupid, _he chastised himself angrily. _He's no longer your brother. _

Without warning the child fell and burst into tears. Sasuke took an automatic step towards him before stopping himself. The older brother hurried over to the fallen child and helped him up, gently consoling him. The cries lessened into whimpers and sniffs. The brother pulled him to his feet and dusted the boy off before making a remark that had him laughing in no time.

Unable to watch any longer, Sasuke turned and started walking aimlessly through the village with his hands in his pockets. Memories of his own short childhood came to him unhindered, triggered by the scene. No matter how much he tried not thinking of it, the faster the flashbacks came and the more painful they became.

His hands clenched into fists in his pockets. _Damn you, Itachi. _

As though summoned, he detected that familiar presence floating around him just beyond his senses. Teasing him, mocking him. A presence he recognized very well.

His head shot up, his eyes narrowing to the point his Sharingan was almost visible then. With effort, he pushed aside his ability and began to search his surroundings for the chakra source.

"_Sasuke…"_

Time and space grew to a slow crawl around him as he searched every face and corner for the one he once called brother and family. Then from the corner of his eye, he caught glimpse of a black cloak with red clouds. He turned swiftly and his eyes locked with swirling red eyes. His breath caught in his throat painfully.

"Itachi…"

He has dreamt of _that_ night for so many years. He knew every feature of his brother, seeing him as he stood over their parents. Parents he killed as he had done to their whole clan. All save for him, his worthless little brother.

Not taking his eyes off him, Itachi slipped in between two buildings, fading from his sight and into an alley.

Sasuke was moving before he even realized it. He dodged in between oblivious civilians as he gave pursuit. He turned into the alley in time to see the ends of Itachi's black cloak disappear around the corner.

"Itachi!"

His shout went unheard and he continued his chase, turning the corner only to come face to face with a dead-end. Itachi was no where in sight. His breaths escaping in ragged pants from the shock of seeing the object of his vengeance, he stared into the spot where that man should be standing.

"It can't be…Itachi…"

The voice came at him from behind, sending a shiver down his spine. "Sasuke."

* * *

Jade was in the midst of rubbing his lost in Ray's face when she was hit by a vision. Her words vanished into a groan of pain as she stumbled forward in her steps. Kai managed to catch her in time as she pressed her palm to her temple.

Her eyes squeezed shut, she was helpless to stop to images flashing through, one after another slamming into her mind.

In her vision, she saw the one person she least expected to see in danger.

_Sasuke!_

_The Uchiha stood alone in a poorly lilted alley, his eyes wide with unspeakable shock. She called out to him, forgetting where she was for that moment. When Sasuke moved at last, she finally realized that there was another person in the alley with him. A man who resembled Sasuke greatly. He had the same dark hair and the same red eyes of a Sharingan wielder. He wore a black cloak with red clouds and the headband atop his forehead was scratched, marking a renegade ninja. _

_This man…she felt as though she should know this man. Sasuke told her of him before. The only other Sharingan owner she had yet to face. _

"…_.no one has ever mastered it fully, not even Sensei Kakashi. All save for one…My brother."_

_Her response had been sympathetic then. "He killed your family."_

"_He used it against them…against me. I was weak then. I couldn't save them."_

_Then she could only empathize with him in their similar situation of how they've both lost their families. It was only now did she understand the extent of his hatred towards the man responsible for his loss. _

_Hatred and raw rage radiated off Sasuke in waves as he activated his Sharingan and rushed the man. In a flash, the teen was thrown back and he slammed into a wall. _

_She shouted for him again when he did not get up. She called out to him again, her heart racing against her chest as Uchiha Itachi advanced. _

She heard Kai's voice calling out to her and pulled her from her vision. "Jade!"

The images left her in a rush, leaving her breathless and staggered. "Shit…"

Kai was holding her protectively, his concern eyes probing her face. "Are you okay?"

"What did you see?" Sakura interrupted. Ray was at her side, his golden eyes studying his teammate.

The negative emotions she had detected from Sasuke from the vision sickened her to her core and it took her effort to shove it aside. "Sasuke…" she whispered. "He's in trouble…"

A flicker of alarm and panic glanced through Sakura, her eyes growing wider. "Where is he? What happened? Is he alright?"

"Sakura." Ray said softly, running his hand up and down her arm to smoothen her. "It'll be okay. Sasuke's tough."

Jade shook her head, pushing herself to her feet. She swayed but Kai was there to steady her.

"What did you see, Jade?" he asked.

"He is…" she swallowed and answered softly. "Sasuke's fighting his brother."

* * *

"How weak."

Itachi loomed over the downed form of his baby brother, sneering down at him. Forcing the stars from his eyes, Sasuke opened them with great effort and found himself lifted up by his shirt collar. He stared down into blood red eyes so very much like his own.

"Itachi…" he muttered.

"Sasuke, you are still weak. You'll never be strong enough to beat me."

His hand curled around his brother's wrist and he dug his nails into its veins in hopes of prying it open. "Shut up…" he hissed back.

"Foolish." the older brother said in disappointment.

With a sudden jerk, Sasuke was slammed into a wall and pinned there by the same hand that held him so effortlessly. His fingers bit into skin and blood rushed out but Itachi seemed the least bit affected.

"You should have taken Orochimaru's offer when you had the chance." his brother reprimanded him. "And now you'll die for your ignorance."

Sasuke couldn't move, could hardly register the words forming from his brother's mouth. It didn't make any sense. Why was Itachi here now? Why does he want to kill him now after sparing his life all those years ago…?

A flash of red hot light shot across his vision and he cried out in pain. His seal was burning, eating at his flesh from within as it fought to manifest the power its host needed in order to survive. Its allure was tempting.

"That's right, little brother. Use what has been given to you." Itachi coaxed softly, pleased to see the marking that started forming across his neck.

_Itachi…_

"SASUKE!"

The sudden sound of his name shouted by a familiar voice jolted him and he suddenly found himself released as Itachi leapt back to avoid an air attack from seven Naruto clones. They formed a protective shield around Sasuke as he collapsed to the ground, gasping in pain with a bloodied hand over the pulsing seal.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto demanded, looking over his shoulder.

Sasuke glanced weakly up at his teammate, unable to believe his luck of having to be rescued by Naruto of all people. "Naruto…"

Naruto ignored him completely and focused his attention back to Itachi who regarded him coolly.

"Ah, Naruto… what a pleasure."

"You stay away from Sasuke, you bastard." the blonde bit out.

Itachi cocked an eyebrow at his lack of fear. "My, aren't you a reckless one…"

"Look, buddy. I don't know who the hell you are. But when you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke struggled to breathe as he shakily rose to his feet. "Wait…"

Naruto being Naruto ignored him again and with a shout, lunged at the man. Itachi stepped back, expecting a roundhouse kick to his head but to his surprise, a second Naruto appeared directly under his nose and thrusted out a punch for his nose. He backpedalled sideways, allowing the fist to shoot past him by an inch.

Frustrated that he missed, Naruto pressed his attacks and summoned more clones to surround him.

"Bastard!" he shouted angrily.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. He was frozen in motion, unable to move. His eyes were wide with horror as he watched his teammate launch rapid attacks at Itachi. A flash shot up his spine and before his eyes and he found himself staring at his younger self fighting his brother.

_No…not again…_

Sharp pain lanced through his shoulder blades, nearly driving him back to his knees. He could feel the disgusting feel of the seal crawling under his skin, pushing at his muscles and trying to coax his chakra into motion. He groaned and bit down on his lips hard.

In front of him, he saw himself losing badly to Itachi, fighting a hopeless fight. Itachi was too strong. He single-handedly assassinated their entire clan. He murdered their own parents, destroyed his childhood and for what?

_For the sake of power._

_How can anyone defeat a man drunk on power?_

"SASUKE! NARUTO!"

"Sakura…" he muttered as the girl ran up to him.

She fell to her knees beside him, trying to make sure he was okay. "Are you okay? Jade had a vision. She said you were…"

Her words choked and he looked up into her teary face. A motion behind her caught his eyes and they strayed past Sakura to see the Bladebreakers. Instead of relief, fear rose in his heart.

_No! Itachi will kill them too! I can't! I can't…_

His eyes went back to the fight and the fear sipped into his blood down to his bone. Naruto was being beaten badly but he still kept fighting like a mad man. And all the while Itachi was smiling cruelly as he toyed with the boy.

All Sasuke saw was himself in Naruto's place.

_I can't...do anything…_

"Dammit." Tyson hissed. "I am going in!"

"No!" Naruto shouted as he leapt backwards to dodge a potentially fatal blow. "I am taking on this jerk myself! And if you so much as step one foot in, I'll swear I'll kick your ass later!"

"Tch." Tyson scowled. "Show off."

"Let him have his fun, Tyson." Max said. "After all, he still needs to get some practice in."

_Practice… Is that all they saw Itachi as? Practice? They don't know what he's capable of. That he-_

Naruto let out a triumphant shout then as his knuckles made solid contact with Itachi's chin, knocking him back several steps. The attack took the man by shock, it being a desperate attempt to break the one-sided momentum. And it had worked.

"You did it, Naruto!" Sakura shouted in encouragement. "Come on!"

Sasuke blinked. _Naruto landed a blow on Itachi…_

As the slow realization dawned upon him, Sasuke's eyes widened. There was no way his brother, _the_ Itachi Uchiha, pride and joy of their clan, the original prodigy of Konoha would have allow himself to be hit by someone like Naruto.

Itachi himself looked annoyed as he wiped away at the blood dribbling from his lip.

_No…_

His brother never looked annoyed.

_No…_

Itachi would not have allowed his guards to drop that easily…

_No…_

His brother would not have prolonged a battle just to toy with his victim…

_Not his brother…._

_He is not…_

"You're not Itachi…"

Hearing the low mutter, the man who carried his brother's face looked at him in surprise as Sasuke stood up. Lifting his head, Sharingan eyes glared at him angrily.

"You're not Itachi!" Sasuke declared. "You're not even close to impersonating my brother, Orochimaru!"

"Oh." lowering his hands to his sides, the man sighed heavily and 'tsk'ed. He raised a palm and wiped it across his face, removing the mask he wore to reveal the pale face of Orochimaru. "But then again, you fell for it, did you not, Sasuke…?"

"Orochimaru!" Naruto shouted in shock.

"You caught me off guard, bastard." Sasuke gritted his teeth. He began moving forward, reaching for a kunai and was surprised when he found his path blocked by Naruto and Sakura. "You guys…what do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up, Sasuke! I am, like hell, not going through the same thing as last time! There's no way he is going to get you that easily!" Naruto snapped at him. He rubbed his nose smugly. "He's going to have to beat me first."

"Naruto's right, Sasuke. We're not gonna leave you alone to face him again." Sakura said, determination clear in her green eyes.

"Same here." Max chimed in. "We'll back you up."

"In fact." Ray added in. "We can just end this right here, right now. What do you say, guys?"

Tyson was always agreeable to the idea of kicking bad guy's butts while Jade muttered under her breath about men and their need for violence but she drew her weapons nonetheless. Kai however remained silent from where he stood near the back of the group, his hands curling into themselves tightly.

To everyone's surprise, Orochimaru merely shook his head and began to laugh. "You children are so amusing at times. No, I am not here to steal Sasuke's body this time. I have acquired a different target of sort now."

Both Kai and Tyson stiffened as yellow eyes looked past the three ninjas and straight at the Bladebreakers, or more in particular at a certain bluenette. Automatically Tyson stepped in line of his stare, blocking him from Kai. Orochimaru's grin only seemed to widen in amusement.

"Then why did you come after Sasuke?" Sakura demanded.

Furious glowing eyes wiped back to the ninjas and this time, the man's voice was cold. "Why, to kill him of course. Was it not for you, I would not have been trapped in an urn for a prison. You interfered with my plans then, Sasuke. No more."

Sasuke glared at him and started to retort. But someone else beat him to it.

"Bastard." Naruto said vehemently. "Don't talk to him as if we are not here. I am here too! And this time, if you want Sasuke or the Guardians, you would have to get through me first!"

"Hm..." the Sannin looked at the blonde as though in new light and cocked his head. "Is that so…?"

Once again the amusement had returned and it worried Kai how mildly affected Orochimaru was by his failure to eliminate Sasuke.

"Yeah!" Naruto growled.

"Interesting. However, I am afraid I would have to decline your offer this time." Orochimaru suddenly announced, stepping back towards the shadows. "It would be interesting though….to kill you to the next time we meet. I will certainly hold you to that promise, boy."

With that, he simply disappeared, laughing. Dumbstruck, no one rushed forth to pursue him. All was silent then save for Naruto's heavy breathing, exertion from his fight.

Deciding he needed to take charge once again, Sasuke pulled himself together and reached out to touch Naruto's arm.

"Naruto, I-,"

Without warning, the boy snapped around and punched him in the chin, shocking the Uchiha and the others.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled, glaring furiously at the taller boy. "I don't need to hear anything from you right now! Not after that!"

Rubbing where the blonde had hit him, Sasuke stared at him. "Naruto, what are you talking-?"

"Which part of shut up do you not get?" Naruto growled, threatening to punch him again. "Sakura, take them back to the Gaara's place. I'll take care of Mr 'Genius' here."

Surprisingly Sakura did not rebuke and did as she was told. Taking Ray's arm, she pushed them from the alley, coaxing them into motion.

"Come on, guys. It's best we just let them talk it out." she said.

"Okay." Max replied. He had the nerves to call over his shoulder as they were leaving. "Naruto, go easy on him!"

Without taking his sights of Sasuke, Naruto acknowledged him with a wave of his hand and they waited until they were sure the team was off a distance and out of earshot.

Sasuke was the first to break the awkward silence. "What was that?" he demanded.

"You idiot!" Naruto shouted. His hand shot out and he grabbed Sasuke's collar. "You think what, you're some hotshot who thinks he can take off on his own and fight all the bad guys in the world!?"

Dark eyes flashing angrily, Sasuke brushed aside the hand. "Shut your mouth when you don't understand what's going! You have no idea what that was all about!"

"Sure I do!" the blonde snapped back. "You think just because you're the Sasuke Uchiha, you can do whatever you want! Well, not when I am around!"

"Naruto, will you just shut up?" Sasuke growled. "That was personal and my business! Will you just leave it alone! Leave me alone! I don't need to be rescued by someone like you!"

Something flashed in Naruto's blue eyes and with several quick steps to cover the distance between them, he slapped the other boy.

If the earlier punch had taken him off guard, Sasuke could not react to the slap. One swift feeling of palm meeting his cheek and the sharp pain that followed.

"IDIOT!" Naruto shouted. "You think I rescued you because I want to meddle in your business? I helped you because you're my friend, you're my teammate! We are supposed to stick by each other because that's what friends do!"

Cradling his cheek, Sasuke blinked in surprise as his usually hyperactive teammate ranted on in fury. _Naruto…_

"I don't care if that was your brother or Orochimaru! I do care that you were in trouble and you needed help! Because you are my friend!"

"Naruto…"

"Hasn't Sensei Kakashi taught you anything?" the boy continued, running on stream. "If you can't work as a team, why bother!? I know you don't think much of us, of me especially. But we are still your teammates and you are ours! So deal with it!"

"Naruto…"

"You guys are the only family I have…"

"What?"

Naruto sighed, hating to explain himself. "I grew up without any parents or siblings. I had…no friends… until you and Sakura come along. Then I was happy. I had a team, a teacher and…friends…That's right, you guys are my friends and I have promised I would protect my friends even at the cost of my life. I promised myself I don't let anything hurt my friends!"

Sasuke just looked at him, his fist clenching and unclenching at his side. His eyes were unreadable. Naruto frowned, puzzled by the boy's unnerving silence.

"Sasuke, what-?"

"Naruto!"

He grimaced, expecting a full-blown yelling lecture about how he should mind his business and about how teamwork was for the weak. To his surprise, all Sasuke did was gave him a small smile.

"Idiot."

"Excuse me?"

The next words came as a surprise to Naruto. "I am sorry for…leave you and Sakura out. But I can't promise it won't happen again. It's just who I am, okay?"

Although somewhat reluctant, Naruto scowled and noddeda "Fine. But at least remember to call for help if you needed it. Even you are not invincible."

"I know…" Sasuke nodded. "And…thank you."

Naruto blinked and moved up to him until he was eye to eye with his teammate. He rested a hand on Sasuke's forehead. "Are you sick?"

Sighing, Sasuke gently shoved aside the hand and started walking away. "Naruto, let's go."

* * *

"Kai! Wait up!"

He ignored the familiar loud voice calling him as he walked briskly up a flight of stairs to retreat to their assigned bedrooms for the night. The last thing he needed right now was some pesky teammate telling him things he did not want to hear.

"Kai! We need to talk about what happened!" Tyson insisted when he caught up with other boy.

"No, we don't, Tyson." Kai replied coldly.

He stepped into his room and proceeded to close the door. However Tyson wouldn't have it. Wedging his foot in the door to keep it from closing all the way, Tyson braced his weight against the door and pushed back.

"Kai, you can't keep avoiding this. You know Orochimaru is after you." Tyson growled under his breath. "He made that pretty clear just now to us and we were lucky that the others did not realize it then. But if the others find out through -!"

"Tyson!" Kai glared at him, hoping to shut him up. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

"We have to. I think we should tell Jade and the others. They need to know. Maybe then they can help protect you-,"

"No, Tyson!" the bluenette snapped. "They mustn't know. They can never know."

Tyson was flabbergasted. He pushed at the door but Kai stubbornly held fast in many ways.

"Kai!"

"You don't get it, you do, Tyson?" the captain growled. "If the others find out, it will put their lives in graver danger than they already are in. Orochimaru will stop at nothing just to get to me including using them. And I can't let that happened!"

"Kai…" Tyson was at lost as to what to say then and he eased up on the door. "But…"

Kai looked away, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "I know you mean well, Tyson. But there are some things that have to be done alone."

_But Kai…you are not alone. You have me…I know your secret and I am here for you because that's what friends do. _

All these Tyson wanted to say but for some reason, the words fail to form at his mouth. Maybe it was the dejected tone in Kai's voice or the way his shoulders seemed to drop in weariness. Unfortunately Kai, taking his silence as sanction, took the opportunity to close the door.

Leaving the navy haired teen stared at the door, dumbstruck at the stubbornness of his friend and his own failure to break through that trait.

* * *

A/n: Here ya go! So R&R!


	24. Mirror of Thy Heart

A/n: Erm...I am back? (insert cricket sounds) yeah so like I said, still determined to finish my stories just at a more leisurely pace... I had to reread the previous chapters to remember what I wrote and consult my notes on the plot (yes, I made notes so that I won't forget!) But nevertheless, I am back and this story is back and updated! Thanks to all my faithful reviewers who kept reviewing even after a year and four months has passed. You guys made it happen.

Read on!

* * *

Chapter 24 – Mirror of Thy Heart

Seated behind his enormous stone desk with his eyes narrowed in concentration, Gaara signed the papers in front of him, documents that needed to be sent out urgently. His eyes skimmed through the contents for more detail and certainty. Every now and then, he would frown a little, eyebrows knitted together as he considered the options pertaining the contents before swiftly making his mark on the paper in ink.

Outside, the desert sun was hot even at mid-morning. The heat and stress was finally getting to him, he had to admit for a mild headache was beginning to throb in his temple.

But still, he sat diligently working through the pain as he examined each document carefully. Perhaps all that was required was determination in order for him to complete this daunting task. That and a little peace and quiet…

_CRASH! _

"OW! MAN…MY BUTT! MAX! GET BACK HERE!"

"IT WASN'T MY IDEA! IT WAS ALL NARUTO'S!"

"OH, THANKS A LOT, MAX! RUN!"

The vein in Gaara's temple twitched, having grown notably bigger over the last four days since the Guardians' arrival to his village. His grip on his pen tightened before he mentally reminded himself to calm down and count to ten slowly.

The door to his office opened then and he looked up in dread. All of which washed away with hidden relief when all he saw was his older brother entering the room.

"Kankuro." he acknowledged with a brief nod.

"I have the reports you've requested." the puppeteer said.

_THUMP! THUMP! _

Gaara silently counted to ten again while Kankuro merely rolled his eyes as the flooring under them rattled from the impact of three hyperactive boys running about below.

When all was silent and still again, Kankuro spoke up dutifully. "So far no irregularities have been reported over the last three nights. The scouts I've sent out to track down Orochimaru's whereabouts and subordinates have come up with nothing. No traces whatsoever."

"Hm." Gaara said. "Can't say I am surprised. Orochimaru has always been good at hiding. Any progress in finding the trainer?"

"None." Kankuro paused before continuing. "If I may, Gaara, the Guardians have been in our village for four days now. It's obvious Orochimaru knows they are here. Although he has yet to make any move since the initial attack on the Uchiha. I suspect he's planning something else, something that allows him to take his time."

Gaara could see his brother's point. If he played chess, he would say Orochimaru has made his move and was now merely waiting for them to make theirs.

_Why?_

He knew why the rogue Sanin went after Sasuke, hitting his most vulnerable sore spot to catch him off guard. The boy had been his candidate, the one he had intended to train for some sinister reason. He had however made the wrong assumption that Sasuke was on his side when he launched the attack on Konoha. Gaara remembered because he had been there when it happened.

_ Standing atop the cliff that held the features of Konoha's past leaders; the Hokages, Gaara could only created a shield of sand to fend off Orochimaru's snakes from consuming Sakura as she protectively shielded an unconscious Naruto. The blonde had fought against Orochimaru himself only to be thrown aside like nothing. _

_Right now, the only one left standing to face the Sanin was Sasuke. _

_In the background of the cliff, the once-grand village of Konoha burnt as the blood of its people and enemies alike flowed through its streets. Screams and shouts were heard as relief and rescue missions were made to relocate the villagers to safer grounds, away from the fighting and destruction. _

_As for the mastermind behind the attack, Orochimaru stood close to the edge of the cliff, basking in his work. _

"_Witness with your own two eyes, Sasuke, the destruction of the very village that has held you back from your true potential!" Orochimaru said. "This is what my power can do for you, boy. It's yours now if only you were to take my hand." _

_As Gaara watched, Sasuke stepped forward towards the white hand held out to him in acceptance, in offering._

"_Sasuke!" Sakura was screaming. "No! Please! No!"_

_A smile broke across Orochimaru's features before they shifted without warning to a look of shock and rage as Sasuke lunged forward and buried his kunai into the beating heart of Orochimaru. _

_Sasuke leapt back as a burst of dark chakra suddenly enveloped the body, slowly forming a shapeless form that held demonic yellow eyes over the dying body. _

"_You dare!" Orochimaru roared as his body's life-sustaining power seeped away. _

_Sasuke didn't bother to reply for he moved fast, forming a combination of seals he has only practiced once. Summoning every ounce of power from within him, the Sharingan used that gathered power to surround the bodiless man and dragged his soul into the very confines of the shrine, locked in place by the Sasuke's chakra. _

_Tsunade had moved in then, having ensured the safety of the village before arriving at the main arena. A seal was placed on it, meaning to hold and contain the demon Sanin for all eternity before it was thrusted into a dimension rip never to return again. _

Until now.

"Gaara."

Alerted by his brother's tense tone, Gaara's eyes narrowed on the creature perched on his window still, a small note attached to one of its leg. The bird simply looked at the Kazekage with conveying predatory eyes until Gaara nodded for Kankuro to retrieve the eagle.

Kankuro untied the message from its leg, leaving it at the window still as he handed the paper to the Kazekage. The eagle took its leave then after it was satisfied that the message had reached the right hands. Gaara skimmed through it quietly, taking in every word before he calmly laid the letter on his table and turned his impenetrable eyes to his brother.

"Send for the Guardians as well as for Naruto and his team." he ordered. "It seems that one of our problems has sorted itself out."

"Aw... we are leaving so soon?"

Gaara chose to ignore the disappointed whine of the Wind Guardian, keeping his focus on sending them off in good hands.

"Kankuro will guide you across these sands to where you need to be." he addressed the dual-haired leader of the Bladebreakers. "Your trainer has sent for you."

Kai said nothing as the message was handed over to him neither did he question how or where Gaara had gotten it. His only thoughts were concentrated on the fact he will soon regain his powers and in doing so, move one step closer to finding Dranzer.

"We can't thank you enough for your help, Gaara." Ray said, offering a handshake to the young village leader.

Attentively, Gaara accepted the hand held out to him and gave it a small but firm shake before letting go. The gesture alone was enough to make Kankuro grin. A grin he wiped off when Gaara turned to him.

"I leave them in your hands, Kankuro." he said emotionlessly. "Do not let me down."

Kankuro gave him a mock salute. "I won't. You have my word. Now, you kids, follow me."

"Kids?!" Naruto cried out, insulted. "We are practically the same age!"

* * *

Gaara watched as they departed through the narrow passage leading away from the village and silently commanded his sands to watch over them. Once they were out of sight, he returned to his office and unrolled an empty parchment which he began scribbling a message on it. Once done, he rolled it up and pressed his mark as Kazekage to it before tying it to the feet of an eagle.

With a simple instruction to fly to Konoha, he sent it off and watched from the confines of his office as the eagle took flight into the horizon.

Wings beating against the wind, the majestic predator soared over vast lands of sand and miles of greenery before coming upon the civilization once more. It fleeted past the masses and buildings until it entered the surrounding forest. Even then it did not stop until it had reached the out-stretched hand of Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi removed the message from its feet and unrolled it. His eye scanned the message and a somewhat relieved look flickered across his expression.

It seemed that Team 7 and the Bladebreakers are progressing well, three of them with full control of their elemental powers and one more about to meet his trainer.

_Good. I just hope we are not too late this time…_

Absently setting the message ablaze in his hand, he turned his eye to the future generation of village protectors as they trained hard. Mere children but no older than when his current team first started out. No older than the Guardians themselves.

_We have to be prepared this time. _

His hand opened, allowing the charred debris and ashes of the message to flutter to the ground. A reminder of what happened the last time they had reacted too late to a threat.

_The village will not burn this time…I won't allow it. _

_

* * *

_Kankuro took them as far as the desert did. Once they reached where the sand became trees and mountains, he bided them good luck and farewell after showing them the general direction they were to head in.

They walked for hours on end, entertained only by the noises of Tyson and Naruto bickering over the most trivial of things before they came upon a hooded figure standing in their path at the foot of the mountain, cane in hand.

"Whoa, who's that?" Tyson muttered, cutting off Naruto.

Instinctively, Naruto took up a defensive stance in front of the group, cautioning them under his breath. "Careful, guys."

Kai tilted his head as the person lifted a thin hand from the cane's head and pointed at them. He stared into the shade of the hood, shadowing the figure's features, something within tugging at him.

"Think he's the guy we're looking for?" Max whispered to no one in particular.

The figure beckoned at them to follow and as the teen exchanged wary looks, Kai brushed past them without a word and started walking towards the person.

"Kai, wait up!" Tyson yelped in surprise.

"I guess that answers your question, Max." Jade said as she too trailed after her boyfriend.

"Jade!" Sakura called after her. "Hang on a minute. We don't know if he's the one we're looking for."

"Kai seems to know and I trust Kai." Jade called over her shoulder.

"Oh…" Tyson took that into consideration and shrugged. "Works for me."

Left with no choice, the group hurried after the stoic teen and the mysterious figure showing them the way higher and higher into the hill. Ray began to notice that the ground became increasingly fertile the higher they went and that the greenery around them consisted mostly of shrubs and ground plants rather than towering trees.

"What's wrong, Ray?" Sakura asked when she noticed him looking around.

Ray frowned. "I might be wrong but….I think we're standing on a volcano."

Yeah, that certainly didn't help comfort the lot especially when the person led them into a hut located at the foot of what seemed to be the slope of one.

Noting their wavy expressions, the figure sighed and to their surprise, a very familiar voice admonished them from beneath the hood.

"Oh, come now, children. We don't have all day." the amused crinkled face of the old woman who had first given them their respective weapons smiled back at them.

"Ayashi?"

She chuckled at the startled stunned faces of the teens as majority of them gapped at her, minority being Kai of course who looked somewhat indifferent to the fact his trainer was the same woman who had sent them on their quest in the first place.

Sakura was the first to regain her senses as she blurted out. "You're Kai's trainer? Why didn't you tell us that in the first place?"

She shrugged. "You've seen my methods of training. I am more….of a hands-on teacher and taking into consideration my age, it would more beneficial if Kai came to know his inner strength and abilities on his own. I believe after all you've been through, he is more or less ready to summon his powers. Am I right, Kai?"

Kai stared back and 'hn' in his usual way.

"Still hasn't changed I see…" Ayashi muttered as she tapped her cane to the ground. "Well then, shall the training session commence?"

As Kai followed Ayashi into the empty space behind the hut, the others exchanged looks of confusion and somewhat mixed relief before heading into the hut for food and a bath.

To the girls' delight, they found natural hot springs in the back, warmed and heated by the volcano's natural resources. A pleasant discovery soon disrupted when Tyson pushed Naruto into the water, earning him loud and shrill exclamations.

"DAMMIT! IT'S HOT!"

"Well, duh. Hence the name _hot_ springs."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at their usual antics and made to walk away when he caught a glimpse of something moving in the trees around them. He paused, testing the air for any trace of a foreign presence. No. Nothing.

On second thought, he better not leave their side less they something stupid like wander off alone.

* * *

In the middle of the clearing he stood alone, eyes closed in concentration as his senses took in his surroundings. He could detect every whisper of air around him, every drift of grass beneath his feet and yet….within, he felt the hollow emptiness.

_Dranzer…_

Nothing but a deep empty hole.

Without warning, his senses pricked just as he heard the familiar sound of weapons being released from above and around him. Muscles tensing, Kai instinctively summoned up his chakra to create a ring of fire that blazed up to swallow and consume the kunais and shurikens aimed at him. Blackened and melted to mere scrap, the pieces scattered to the ground in a circle around the teen who opened his eyes to study the damage done.

Ayashi stepped forward and nudged at charred debris with her cane. "I must say, very impressive, Kai. You certainly have demonstrated complete control over your chakra, thanks to Kakashi I believe and your instincts in battle are remarkable. However… you seem to be unable to summon your powers. It's either you're not ready which I highly doubt so or…. you are lacking the passion and strife to find it."

A muscle worked at his cheek as Kai took in her words without a flicker of emotion on his face. He hated that she thought he lacked the fire to find his…well, fire but all the same, he could not deny the possibility something was lacking. Just what was it…?

The old woman watched him for a moment before sighing aloud. "Well, we'll give it another shot. Come on now. Get ready and focus, Kai."

He nodded and as Ayashi disappeared into the shadows of the overhead trees with a speed that was surprisingly fast for one her age, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes once more.

* * *

_This time there was nothing. No burning village. No charred remains of a child's toy resting amidst the aftermath of a battle. No mysterious figure standing before her. Nothing. _

_Just a voice. _

_Guardian of the End, of the Wolf…_

_Wolf…Draizer?_

_Find me._

_I am trying, Draizer. I am doing everything I can. Just wait for me._

_You and the other…find me. Hurry._

Eyes fluttering open, she stared up at the ceiling, her mind hazed from sleep. "What the…" she whispered. _Was that…Draizer trying to contact me? Does that mean I am getting closer?_

She rubbed sleep from her eyes as she sat up, tuning out the snores of her friends and teammates and frowned in thought. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't recall a face to the voice in her dream.

"It's no use…" she mumbled as she rose from the tatami silently. She left the hut and allowed the cold early morning mist to jolt her senses awake.

"How much longer before I find you, Draizer…?" she muttered. A shiver ran down her spine, forcing her to pull her yukata closer around her body.

"_Guardian…" _

A breeze floated past her and with it, she heard the barest of whisper, laced together to an alluring tingle that drew her towards the hot springs. Intrigued, she followed it until a faint shimmer projected from the warm pool caught her eye.

Her reflection stared back at her as Jade knelt by the water edge and she grimaced at the bags under her eyes.

"Not exactly the most attractive at the moment, are you." a voice that sounded very familiar said from behind her. She caught the smirk in it. "But you'll have to do."

Before she could turn and face her assailant, Jade was shoved hard from behind and she fell head first into the pool. Instantly heated water surrounded her, precious air escaping her in desperate bubbles and she struggled to find the surface, something grasped her ankle and pulled her down and down away from the distorted surface where her own face looked down at her, smiling.

The water surface now stilled and a tiny glow orb of white emerged, hovering over the pool. A hand reached out to cup the orb.

"You and I." the same voice told the pulsing orb with glee. "We are going to have so much fun together."

* * *

Kai woke up with a sense of foreboding. When he glanced at Jade's side of the bed, he noticed that she was gone and that didn't help ease his feelings a bit.

_Jade's a big girl, _he reminded himself._ She can take care of herself. _

Shoving his worries to the back of his mind, Kai got about freshening up for his own training session before the official session with his trainer. It was then he noticed that a certain Konoha ninja was also missing from the room.

* * *

A low groan escaped her as she coughed and wheezed for air. Her lungs hurt for her to even breathe but she managed. Pushing her hair from her face, Jade shook her head to clear it and sat up to observe her surroundings. It was like an entirely different dimension altogether. The walls swirled shimmering purple and black as she stared in growing confusion.

"Where…?" she muttered.

Her mind struggled to recall what had happened to her. Flashes of her reflection crossed her mind, followed by a voice…her voice. She remembered the panic sensation of water filling her lungs. Then…here she was.

"Oh, I see you're awake." the voice spoke up,_ her_ voice.

Whirling around, Jade's jaw literally fell open to find herself staring back at herself. Or someone or something that resembled her in every aspect. The other her struck a pose, flicking her hair as she did.

"What do you think? Think I'll make a better you than you?" the lookalike taunted.

"Who are you?" Jade demanded.

"Well, for lack of better words…I am you." the being posing as her said simply.

Somehow Jade didn't have difficulty believing that. From the hair to the clothes, it was all her, only it wasn't. She snorted although a sense of fear was starting to worm its way within. "Well, good luck being me. No one is gonna fall for that."

"Oh, really?" the smirk on her was smug and Jade could see now why it infuriated Kai so many times in the past. "Shall we test out that theory then? Perhaps on …Sasuke?"

She stiffened. _Oh, no…_

"Oh yes…Ah, and there he is."

It wasn't hard to find the boy although at that moment, Jade wished he had made it difficult. As she watched in growing horror through her own two eyes, her body slid up to the unsuspecting ninja.

"Hey, Sasuke."

* * *

There it was again. That same feeling he felt upon their arrival at the volcanic retreat. Sasuke frowned, pausing in the middle of his training to test the air.

Something wasn't right…

"Hey, Sasuke."

He looked up and saw Jade, decked out a plain yukata. With a nod, he greeted her as she stepped up to join him.

"You're up early." she commented quietly.

"I would say the same for you." he replied.

"Couldn't sleep. Had dreams." she said with a shake of her head.

Her words caught his attention and concern. "What's it about this time?" he asked tersely.

"It's…hard to say." to his surprise, a bright blush coloured her cheeks as she stammered with uncertainty. He had never seen her this way before. "It-it's about….you…and m-me."

* * *

"_It's about you and me."_

"Are you kidding me?" Jade snapped, franticly pacing her wall-less prison. "He wouldn't fall for that! That's so not me."

"Yes, it is." her own voice told her. "I should know because I am you."

Jade glared at her reflection smiling back at her. "Shut up."

The words were drawn out slowly and deliberately just to torture her. "I know what you want. And you want this."

"You couldn't be more wrong." Jade retorted.

"Really? He doesn't seem to think so. Watch."

* * *

"What?" eyes widened, Sasuke stared at her. "Jade, what did you just say?"

"I had dreams about us." Jade explained softly, stepping in closer. "About you and me…together. It's all very confusing and weird but considering how prophetic my dream can be… I just thought I should talk to you."

Sasuke's mouth opened then closed, uncertain of what to say to her. He has never seen her in such a state of doubt and shyness before. Alarm warnings went off in his head but he shoved them aside.

"I am sure they're just dreams. They don't always come true." he said thickly.

"It's not just my dreams, Sasuke. It probably doesn't help that I might…possibly have feelings for you too…" she looked away, at the ground, anywhere but at him.

He thought he heard her wrong. "What…? Jade, what are you talking about? What about Kai?" he demanded.

"What about Kai?" she muttered, lifting her eyes to look at him through her lashes. "He's not here, is he? It's just you and…me. Alone."

In the short time he had known the girl, he had never seen her behave so… provocatively. Alarmed, Sasuke stepped away from the lazy finger trailing up his chest. "Jade, wait."

* * *

Hope bloomed in Jade's heart when Sasuke stepped away from her imposter and she willed the ninja to sense that something was wrong.

"Come on, Sasuke. You know that's not me." she muttered under her breath.

"Hm." her voice pondered aloud from somewhere above her. "Maybe I am coming on a little too strong."

"You think?" she shot back tersely.

"Oh, will you chill out?" the voice laughed. "Here. Have something to eat."

Jade's eyes narrowed at the mockery but when a table filled with food appeared magically beside her, she scowled.

"I am not hungry."

She could hear the nonchalant shrug in the other's voice. "Suit yourself. Just sit back and enjoy the show. It's about to get interesting."

* * *

"I am sorry."

The abrupt change in her took him off guard yet again. Sasuke stared at her and was taken back to see the light tears shimmering in her eyes. He reached out to touch her shoulder and found her trembling.

"Jade, what?"

"I am sorry, Sasuke. I don't know what came over me." she whimpered, stepping into his arms and rested her head against his chest. "I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay." he muttered, awkwardly wrapping his arms around her. Seeing her in this state worried him. "You're probably not well. Maybe… we should find Kai and -."

"No!" she blurted, looking up at him desperately. "Please, don't tell him. He doesn't have to know."

"Jade, we did nothing wrong. You're not yourself." he said reasonably. "Kai can help you."

"He can't help me …but you can."

Sasuke looked at her in stunned shock as she rapidly closed the distance between their lips. His arms moved to grip her upper forearms and his fingers dug into her skin causing a tiny groan to escape her. When he didn't do anything to push her away, she smiled around the kiss and deepened it, her hand coming up to stroke his neck, lightly brushing the mark against his pale skin.

A subtle movement from the corner of her eyes caught her attention and she stole a glance alongside to find Kai standing there. His eyes were dark with pain although his face remained a cold mask.

If he noticed her eyes on him, she couldn't careless and pressed closer to the ninja, taking delight in the way the boy responded. His lips moved attentively against her and she could almost imagine him wrestling with his inner desire.

* * *

"No!"

A plate scattered at her feet in pieces but Jade didn't care as she stared in growing horror as Kai witnessed something she hoped he wouldn't ever have to see. He turned without a word of protest and stormed off as silent as he had appeared. Sasuke hadn't noticed Kai at all.

"Oh, my. Imagine what it must seem like to him." her evil double mused.

"Shut up." Jade hissed vehemently. Her heart was pounding like a jackhammer and for some reason, she had difficulty in breathing. _Dammit, Kai. Why would you think I would do this to you?_

"There's almost something….dramatic about this, don't you think?" her voice said sing-songly. "The devoted lover sees his beloved in the arms of another…. Oh, well. At least one of us is having fun."

It was then she realized that Sasuke had broken the kiss to pull back with an unreadable look on his flushed face.

"Looks like he enjoyed himself. Maybe I should take it to further. I wonder which one of you is still a virgin."

"Don't you dare!"

Then Sasuke's next words flooded her with relief.

* * *

"Who are you?"

Sasuke had asked the question with venom in his voice. His eyes were narrowed with suspicion and contempt for what they had just done but nevertheless, he still held her tightly.

The girl in his arms gave him an innocent look. "What are you talking about, Sasuke?"

"The Jade I know would never throw herself so shamelessly around." he said bitterly. "She could never betray Kai and disregard him as nothing just because of a dream. Tell me who are you!"

"Sasuke, what's wrong with you?" she cried desperately when his grip started to bruise her skin. "It's me, Jade!"

He released her, roughly pushing her away before slipping into a defensive stance, his eyes wary. "Where's the real Jade?"

He had expected her to protest further, insist harder that she was Jade. But even as her expression shifted to that of nonchalant, he was still surprised.

"Oh, well. It was fun while it lasted." she shrugged.

"Who're you?" Sasuke repeated dangerously.

"What're you talking about, silly boy?" the girl wearing the features of his friend sneered. "I _am_ Jade. Or rather all that Jade ever wished she could be. You could say I am her…suppressed side. And what just happened between us, she wanted that too."

"Liar." Sasuke snapped back. "Jade would never -,"

"Oh, but how sure are you? Didn't you want her too, hm? Your reaction told me so. Well, now she knows."

Sasuke had to fight the hot flush racing up his neck. He could not deny reacting the way he did to the kiss, responding almost fervently. "What do you mean she knows? Is she…?" it dawned upon him then. "You are her…"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. That was what I've been trying to tell you all this while. But you won't listen. I am Jade. Jade is me. End of story."

He seethed. "No, you're not her. You're not Jade. She's…different."

"You know what?" she said, tilting her head. "I am beginning to grow weary of you."

"You -!" Sasuke's words were cut off suddenly as her hand closed over his throat. When she had moved, he had no idea but in the mere second it took for him to draw breath, she had covered the distance between them and caught him off guard.

_Dammit…_ he cursed as he felt her nails dig into his flesh.

He looked down at her as he tried to pry her hands apart. Her usually cool green eyes were now laced with black and there was an evil smirk on her face. Her strength was so much greater than his while his energy continued to dwindle with each passing second she cut off his oxygen.

"J-Jade…" he gasped. "St-stop…"

"Jade's not in right now." she said dangerously and with a snap of her wrist, threw him carelessly into tree.

Sasuke went down with a grunt, air knocked right out of him. He tried to rise but a fractured rib made itself known. He looked up as she advanced on him.

"It's a pity…" she muttered, staring down at him. "We would have looked so good together."

She began reaching for him but a subtle shift in the air alerted her of the second presence and she barely reached in time to dodge the blade coming down on her. As she twisted away from attack, she caught a glimpse of dual dark hair and a glimmering sword.

"Well, look who came back." she sneered, stepping back from her prey.

Sasuke's dark eyes looked up at his saviour and they widened. "K-Kai…"

The look was on the other teen's face was frightening to behold. His crimson eyes were dark with fury and they almost seemed to shimmer in blood. The sword hung at his side nonchalantly unwavering even as he faced Jade.

"Here to play the hero, Kai or to win back to your fair maiden so?" Jade's evil twin laughed. "Truth be told, she doesn't want to be rescued. I think she rather let me take the reins here. Not being in control. Not having to bare the consequences of her actions…After all, it's all her fault she wasn't strong enough to stop me from killing her loved one."

* * *

The bloodlust and killing intent was suffocating her from within and when she heard the bold declaration, a cold shiver raced down her spine.

"No!"

There was no response from her evil twin. She supposed it had left her for now to concentrate on killing Kai and Sasuke. It probably expected her to sit back and watch their demise by her own hands.

"I have to do something..." she muttered under her breath. "I have to stop myself from hurting them…

Then she caught a glimpse of her panic-filled expression in the scattered pieces of glass on the floor and fought to calm down. _Come on, Jade. Think!_

_For lack of better words…I am you. _I _am_ Jade. …_Or rather all that Jade ever wished she could be. You could say I am her…suppressed side…_

She glanced back down at the glass pieces at her feet, forgotten and drew in a ragged breath as she picked up the largest and sharpest piece she could find.

* * *

"Tell me one thing though. Why did you come back despite the way she had locked lips with him?" a curt nod in the downed ninja's direction.

Sasuke flinched but Kai was emotionless as he answered very quiet but surely. "Because I know Jade would never betray me."

"Such confidence." she muttered, shaking her head. "Perhaps you will think differently once I've killed you!"

She moved just as fast but Kai was ready, turning on his heel to the side as he dodged her attack. His eyes widened a fraction as two silver blades flashed forward and Kai narrowly managed to avoid being skewed by Jade's sais. She leapt at him and he instinctively brought his sword up to fend off her twirling twin blades.

"You can't kill me, you know." she said a matter-a-factly. "I am in control of her body. If I die, so does she."

Biting back a snarl, Kai shifted his weight, flipping backwards as he threw her over him. Agile, she landed on her feet and advanced again.

Without warning, she screamed, dropping the sais and doubled over to huddle over her stomach. She looked up in bewilderment at the boys only to realize it wasn't their doing. A palm pressed to her stomach pulled away to reveal the blooming blood stain against the white yukata.

"What're you doing?" she screamed to no one in particular, gasping in pain as the red stain only seemed to grow bigger. "Foolish girl. You'll kill us both!"

* * *

_Better me than them_, was Jade's only thought before she plunged the glass shard deeper into her body. Instantly, renewed pain assailed her as her blood gushed out at an alarming pace. The pristine clearness of the glass had turned red with the flowing blood and its stickiness made holding the glass harder. A gasp escaped her but still she persevered, pushing it deeper and deeper until she felt pain no longer.

Darkness worked its way across her vision as she staggered and her body fell limp against the ground. Her blood-streak hand lost its grip on the glass.

* * *

Blooded hands flew to her throat as the imposter began to hack and choke violently, rapid shudders racking her body. Then without warning she vomited out a glowing white ball. The ball floated to a distance before its light faded to form a blooded body lying frighteningly still on the ground.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he took in the deep gushing hole in the middle of her abdomen. Her hand fell limp to her side, also badly cut from wielding something sharp.

"Oh no…" he whispered in still horror.

"Stupid girl!" the being shrieked, trying to stem the wound so similar to that of the unconscious girl's. Without its hostess, it lost its shape. Arms and body melted into colourless flesh as her face rapidly deteriorated to that of a corpse. In mere seconds, it lost resemblance to its former prisoner all save for the wound in its centre, still expelling blood despite its efforts. "Silly silly girl." it continued to hiss under its ragged breath as it staggered towards the edge of the clearing.

The furious shriek of a firebird was all it got in warning before blazing red flames swooped in and consumed it whole.

Dropping his hand and ignoring the tendrils of smoke still rising from his finger tips Kai watched with emotionless eyes as the demon screamed in agonizing pain from the supernatural fire of flickering red and black around it. The rage he felt and used to channel his power slowly dispersed to worry. The fact he had just summoned his powers did not even register as he turned quickly to where Jade laid with Sasuke pressing his palms desperately to her wound.

"It is deep." Sasuke said urgently. "But I can't tell how bad exactly it is. Jade! Open your eyes!"

"Get Sakura and Ayashi." Kai ordered, quickly moving into press his own hands against the redness of her abdomen. "Go!"

Despite their difference and disregard for each other, Sasuke nodded and sprinted off, leaving the bluenette to continue administrating pressure to her wound.

"Jade, open your eyes. Look at me." Kai urged, willing her eyes to flutter open. Her face was porcelain white, her lips blue and it frightened him.

To his relief, her eyes did open and she managed a weak smile. "Hey… did you kick its ass?"

"I did. You're safe now." he said, smiling tightly. "I am sorry I couldn't save you sooner…"

"No…you always did…like to make a grand…entrance." she mumbled, her eyes starting to droop.

"Jade, stay with me!" Kai urged, shaking her a little.

"No…" she muttered in a slur. "So tired. Just wanna sleep. Leave me alone."

"Jade! Listen to me! You can't sleep. If you do, you may never wake up! Look at me, Jade!"

* * *

_Jade! _

_Kai…is calling me. Why won't he let me just rest? I am so…tired…_

_Behind closed eyes, she welcomed the looming darkness, sensing the endless bliss it would bring to her aching weary soul and body. Only if she would just embrace it. _

"_Ancient Guardian…"_

_That voice…I know that voice. From my dreams. _

"_You have much to do. Seek me, child. Find me."_

"_I am trying but you're not making it any easier for me…I am so tired. So please just let me rest for a moment."_

"_No. Rest is but a luxury you cannot afford. Your wolf awaits and you need to seek it and become one with it once more."_

_There was urgency in the voice she has never heard before and it raised a hint of worry in her. "Why? Is Draizer hurt? Who are you anyway?" _

"_A ghost of the past. Someone who once stood in your position…For now, I am merely an observer from the shadows. It's up to you to seek me…"_

"_How can I find you?"_

"_You'll know when the time comes. Now go. Your friends are waiting for you." _

_

* * *

_A/n: And I am waiting for your reviews! Don't let me down. Let me know my efforts have not gone to waste. R&R!


End file.
